Accidental Infatuation
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: Strange circumstances can lead to strange encounters, but can the accidents occuring lead to infatuation? AU, RiSora, Zemyx and Akuroku. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Accidental Infatuation

* * *

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of the characters, except in plushie form….I swear, Axel keeps moving closer to Roxas on his own….

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"Mom, do I really have to stay here?" I ask, looking up at the ominous brick building in front of us. The building is very nondescript, and I really don't like the overall feeling it gives off. It's too… homey.

"I'm sorry, honey. But the doctors think that this is the best place that you'll make the swiftest recovery in. We really didn't have that much say in the matter." Mom stood behind me, gently placing a hand on my shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze.

I let out a sigh, and then look to my right. "Can't Roxas stay with me?" I know I'm whining like a little child, but come on, eight months in this prison alone? No sane person should have to deal with that!

Mom let out a deep sigh, while Roxas looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Sora, Roxas doesn't need this kind of help. Don't worry, we'll both come visit you every week. Eight months will go by faster than you expect, and if things go well, maybe it won't even take that long. Then, you'll be all better and home again with everyone."

"Way to make it sound like I'm going to a mental house, Mom." Roxas muttered, then turned to me. "I don't like it either, Sor. But we justf have to do whatever we need in order to get better as fast as we can." My brother looked over at me with a slight smile, making me feel guilty. Of course he'd be as lonely without me as I would be without him.

"Roxy, I'm sorry." I whisper, opening my arms and offering a hug. My blond counterpart leaned down and wrapped his left arm around my shoulders. I return the favour, much more gently. A bright flash broke us out of the hug and we both turn to glare at our mother.

She had a goofy grin on her face and a camera in her hand. "You know that I can't resist when my twins get all mushy like this."

"Mom!" A simultaneous groan from us came instantly. Our mother with a camera is never a good thing. The groaning only earned us another giggle from Mom as she stood behind me.

"Anyway, boys. Time to head on in." Her face had a smile, though her voice seemed a little strained, I guess I never thought of how Mom would handle me being here. I take a deep breath in, and then nod before we make our way inside.

"Now, the two of you stay here while I go get you all signed in and find a nurse to show us to your room." As Mom walked away, we started a quiet conversation between the two of us, neither of us really wanting to look around the room much at the moment.

The next hour was a blur to me, so many things happening at once that I couldn't make head or tails of any of it. All I know was that there was a tour, and the nurse was talking the entire time. I just couldn't focus on anything, and I just hoped that either Mom or Roxas would be able to explain everything to me when we got to my room.

The next thing that I knew, the nurse was opening a door and ushering us in. "And this will be your room, Sora. I'll leave you and your family here to get settled. Dinner will be served down the hall in about an hour and a half. Normal sessions will start tomorrow at 9 am, and there will be someone in here to help you at 8:30 in the morning, and tonight, there will be someone around to help you just before lights out. If you need anything before then, the call button is right there beside the bed. Just press the button, and someone will be right with you. We will see you down at dinner tonight then."

And with that, the nurse left the three of us in the room alone. Well, if you could call it a room. The small… _box_, for lack of a better word, held a low single bed with stark white sheets and blankets that it almost made my eyes hurt. Aside from that were a nightstand and an alarm clock with annoying bright green numbers. Across the room was a dresser, next to a door which I assumed lead into the bathroom. The dresser and the nightstand were both made of matching dark wood, but other than that, everything was just so…

"…white." Roxas whispered, finishing my thought out loud.

"I'm supposed to survive in this place for how long?" I ask as Roxas sat down on the bed, wasting no time in making himself comfortable and laying down.

"Eight months, less if your recovery goes faster." Mom assured me, giving me a quick hug. "But don't worry, it will go by faster than you know it, and we'll come visit you every weekend. You won't even have time to miss us. I'm just going to go get your bags honey, you and Roxas can just stay here and start saying farewell." And with that, she walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving just me and my twin standing there.

"I'm going to miss you, Sor." My brother whispered, still facing the white ceiling.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Roxy." I answered, letting a deep sigh out. A silence passed between us, allowing each of us a moment with our thoughts. "Hey, Rox. What if I don't get better?" The thought escapes my lips before I can stop it.

The question causes my twin to sit up as fast as he can, and earns me a glare that I have only been on the receiving end of a handful of times in my life.

"Don't say that, Sora! We promised that we'd get over all of this together." He says, his glare easing up only slightly.

"Yeah, but you get to stay at home, go to school and be near all of our friends. All I get is to stay in a strange room with no one I know around me. It's not fair." I grumble, pouting and crossing my arms. Roxas sighed, then got up off the bed; walking over and kneeling next to me.

"Sora, nothing in the past month has been fair to either of us. This type of thing should have never have happened to us, so we just need to overcome it, right? Besides, I'm not going back to school." He trailed off after the last part, and looked away from me.

That caught my attention. "What do you mean you're not going back to school?" I demand of him. I can understand me, but he has no reason to neglect his education.

"I'm going to have a private tutor, and be home schooled. You should have known that I wouldn't be able to go back to school without you." And after telling me that, Roxas is silent once again, just as our mother walked back into the room.

"Alright, Sora, I think we'll help you unpack; then we have to be on our way, okay?" Mom said in a gentle tone, almost as if she knew that she was interrupting something.

The three of us work in relative silence, attempting to give this white box of a room a slight semblance of comfort for me to live in, instead of the prison I know it to be. The time flies by before Roxas takes a coughing fit and sits down to catch his breath.

"I think that's our cue to leave, Sora." Mom looks at me with sadness in her eyes. I guess this stay is going to be hard on everyone. Why the hell does all this have to happen to me? I give her a tight hug, and I can feel the tears starting to soak through on my shoulder. Great. The worst feeling in the world is knowing that you've made your mom cry.

"I love you, Mom. Don't worry, I'll be fine." I tell her, my voice wavering with tears as well. Another tight hug comes from her, before she pulls away.

"I love you too, honey. Now, I was going to wait, but I think that now is as good a time as ever. You're both 16…"

Roxas let out a wheezy laugh. "Obviously we both are." This earned a slight laugh from all of us.

"As I was saying, I know that you've never been away from each other for so long, so hopefully these will help you." Mom began to root around in the bottomless pit known as her purse before pulling out two cell phones. "I have you down on each others phones as speed dial one, and home is two. Now because you are both…" She paused and shot a look at Roxas, challenging him to comment again. "…both 16, I trust that you will use them responsibly. I will be taking care of the bills for the first year, unless you start to go crazy with them." She told us as she handed us each a phone.

"Thanks, Mom." We thanked her in unison, before Roxas got off the bed and embraced me with one arm.

"You better get better quickly." Roxas warned me playfully, before letting go. "Call me anytime, day or night. Whenever you need anything, just call me. I need my big brother back soon."

"Same goes for you, little brother." I replied quietly, before looking back over towards Mom, who had a confused look on her face.

"You two were delivered by C-section less than thirty seconds apart, and I was drugged out of my mind, so I don't remember. How did you decide who was big brother, and who was little brother?" she asked, before Roxas and I begin to laugh.

"Sora's hair spikes higher. That's how." Roxas told her and I nod in agreement

"Sometimes you two are too much." She laughed and it felt good to see both her and Roxas with smiles on their faces. "Anyway, honey, we really have to get going. We'll come here on Saturday to see how things are going. Remember to call the nurse if you need anything." And with a final hug, a kiss on the cheek, and a wave, I was left alone in the hell hole I'd be calling home for a while.

The silence was what scared me the most about this place, and in some odd type of irony, I was happy that dinner would be in half an hour. Not wanting to start on the books that I brought with me, or stare at the wall, I decided to head to the common room that was just down the hall, in fact, it was the only thing I remember from the whole tour. I made my way out of my room and headed down the hallway, passing only a few orderlies, nurses and other assorted type of people, none of them paying too much attention to me.

The common room was empty except for a single person, sitting at the window, looking out with a blank look on his face. I didn't know whether or not to disturb him, he seemed so natural in that position, so I let him be. After taking a few minutes to look around, I find nothing interesting, and the guy doesn't seem to notice me, so I let out a sigh and decide to move on.

"Hello?" he asked, not turning his head. I looked over at him, actually taking in his appearance for the first time. He had long silver hair that reached just pass his shoulders, and his bangs hung messily over his eyes. He was thin, but not too thin, and looked to be quite tall. Wow.

"Umm, hi." I replied, cautiously, wondering how he knew that I was there. Maybe he saw my reflection in the window or something.

"You must be new here. What's your name?" He asked, finally turning around and looking over to me, and with that, I come to see the most brilliant pair of green eyes that I have ever seen. They seem to glow; pierce right into my soul.

"Sora. My name is Sora. What's yours?" A thought hits me then. If I befriend someone here, maybe the coming months won't be quite as bad.

"Riku. So, why are you in a prison like this?" He smiled with a joking tone, though I don't get the joke. Why is he asking a question like that when it's so… apparent?

"Well, isn't it obvious?" I blurt out before I can stop myself. Leave it to me to offend the only person to talk to me in minutes after first meeting them. I hang my head to hide the blush that I know is creeping up on me.

My rude tone only earns a chuckle from him, before he stands up. "Actually no, it isn't. At least to me it's not." He answered, before I see him grab a long white cane that had been sitting beside him. He holds it out in front of him before making his way over to me.

"You're blind?" Once again, my mouth goes off before my brain can okay the statement.

"Don't worry. I get that reaction all the time." He laughed, stopping in front of me. "You must be the new kid in Room 13. So, Sora, now will you tell me why you're here?" And with as much grace as I have ever seen, Riku sat down in the arm chair beside me.

"I was in a car accident a couple of months ago and suffered an incomplete spinal cord injury." I explain, not quite ready to go into the details yet. "So have you always been blind?"

He laughs again, and the sound is almost musical. "Nope. Eight years ago, I was hit in the back of the head with a blitzball."

"Eight years? Then how come you're still here?" I must say, there is something about Riku that completely intrigues me. I can't help but want to learn more about him.

"Well, my parents died when I was 12, and my brother is a therapist, so it was only natural that I stay here with him. Now, though, I work part time here as a peer counsellor. I can't judge people by their appearance, so some people find it easier to open up to me." He shrugs with a little smile playing on the corner of his lips.

"Oh, your brother works here?" I still feel the blush on my cheeks, trying to make conversation. I hate being reduced to such meaningless small talk. Why couldn't Roxas stay here with me? He's always been the better of us at talking to guys. I mean, he's been through several boyfriends, and I still have yet to find a guy I have wanted to call my boyfriend.

"He's the on site rehabilitation specialist. You'll more than likely end up working with him at some point. Some people call him a slave driver, but he always gets the best results. Personally I think that he must have been a general of a private militia in a previous life." I find myself laughing at the joke with him, and it felt really good. After everything that we have been through over the past couple of months, a smile was a rare thing for me, and laughing even rarer. It wasn't until just now that I realized just how much I missed it. "Anyway, pardon my rudeness, but are you in a wheelchair?"

Once again, I find myself letting out a small laugh, understanding his earlier statement. "Yeah, I am."

He just smiled again. "And because I didn't hear anyone come in here with you, I am assuming that you still have use of your arms?"

At that moment, I feel a little of my old self come out and I reach over and poke the silver haired boy in the shoulder. "Answer your question?" I grin, even though I know that he can't see it. He just laughs at me, and the highly contagious sound soon infects me.

It takes a few minutes before we are both able to calm down and catch our breath enough to talk again. "Wow. It's been a while since we have had a new inmate, uh, I mean patient here that has acted so naturally around me." He said, the last of his laughter still lacing his voice. The comment causes another bout of laughter from me, and soon spreads back to him. And it's right then and there, that I decide that I am going to make the most of my time here and that I want to be friends with Riku.

When we both calm down a second time, I watch as Riku runs his fingers over his watch and stands up. "Shall we head to dinner then? It's already quarter to."

I cock my head in confusion. "What? How do you know that?" I question, curious as to how he knew what time it was.

He lets out another chuckle, and holds out his wrist. His watch looked normal to me, and I could see that he was giving me the right time, but how could he tell with out seeing the hands?

"See the raised dots along the dial? Well, that's Braille for the corresponding numbers. I just read where the hands are in relation to the numbers and I can tell what time it is."

"Oh." Was all I could say, and once again I could feel myself blushing deeply. "Well, then. Let's go to dinner." As the words leave my mouth, Riku's fingers gently begin to touch my arm, running lightly all the way up to my shoulder. It was all I could do not to shiver from the light touch. But I was disappointed when as soon as he reached the top of my shoulder, the feathery touch disappeared.

"Do you mind if I push you?" he asked softly, and as I look at him, I can't believe how hot he looks up close. Roxas is going to be so jealous! I nod before remembering that he wouldn't be able to see it.

"Go ahead. I didn't pay much attention during the tour anyway, so I'm not completely sure where it is." I admit, a little bit embarrassed.

"You must have had Nurse Mikoto. She can be a little dull to have to listen to for more than a few minutes." He gave me a small smile as he took hold of the handles at the back of my chair and we began to move forward. I wanted to ask him if he would be able to find his way to the cafeteria, but then I realized that after living here for a couple of years, he would probably be able to navigate this place better than I ever could.

We went along in silence for a few moments before I couldn't stand the quiet any longer and decided to ask Riku a few things that I have been wondering about. If he was an employee here, he might be able to answer them, and I feel oddly comfortable around him.

"So, how many patients are here?" I ask, looking around at my surroundings, paying a little more attention to everything this time around.

"Long term patients, we normally have about ten to twenty. Right now, we have 13, but a couple are about to be released and we still have two who are in no condition to participate in group activities or anything like that." He explained to me.

"So, there are different types of rehab here?" I can't believe how curious I am about everything. Normally Roxas is the curious one, and now I can see why.

Riku hums the confirmation of my last question before continuing on as we make our way down the hall. "You'll mainly be interacting with only the other trauma victims, but there will be times that you will see and work with everyone." With this knowledge, we've come to a stop in front of a set of double doors. "And here's to the first meal with everyone. Are you ready?" Riku stepped beside me as he said this, and he had a mischievous grin on his face. Such a Cheshire Cat he is.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I offer an unseen smile before Riku pushes open the door, only for me to see a cozy little room, painted in various shades of green. In the room were half a dozen large round tables. Most of the tables only had a few chairs around them, leaving plenty of room for people with wheelchairs to sit at them as well. I look around the room, and there are only a handful of people here, which makes me feel more at ease. I think coming here was even more terrifying than the first day of high school. Yeah, I'm a wuss, so sue me.

"Riku! We're at table one!" Came a cheerful voice from the only table with occupants; as bad as it may sound, it eased me to see that two of the four occupants were in wheelchairs as well. Both were girls, one with red hair, and one with pale blonde. They looked a little bit alike and I gathered that they must be sisters or something in relation. Both had their hair down and swept to opposite sides, they were giggling to each other in a private conversation that the other two were not privileged to hear.

The one that had spoken when we first came in had a huge smile on his face, and his blond hair was done up in the oddest style I had ever seen. It almost looked like he had a Mohawk, but it was long in the back like a mullet. Scary almost, but he seemed to be quite friendly, as when he noticed me, he waved and smiled even more broadly. The final person at the table had the wildest, reddest, spiky hair I had _ever_ seen, and believe me, I know spikes. But it wasn't normal red hair, it was fire engine red. Heh, I bet that Roxas would like him. He's always preferred redheads.

"Thanks, Dem." Riku smiled at the blond boy before once again pushing me towards the table. It amazes me that I don't hit anything on my way. We make it to the table, and I immediately feel four sets of eyes fall onto me. "Everyone, this is our new hostage, Sora."

"Hiya, Sora! I'm Demyx!" The blond boy grinned before thrusting out a hand for me to shake. He seems to have way too much energy, in an almost childlike way, but he seems nice enough. I shake his hand and offer a nervous smile.

"Hi, Demyx." I spoke softy then turned to the two girls in the wheelchairs.

"We're Kairi and Naminé." The girls say in perfect unison, pointing to the redhead first, then to the blond. They have warm smiles on their faces, and I think that I know where this was going. "We're twins. Fraternal." They giggle at the continuation of their unison speak, and I can relate. It drives my mom nuts when Roxas and I do it. I offer them a knowing smile before I hear Riku groan.

"Sorry you have to deal with the insanity known as twins on your first day here, Sora. We normally don't subject new people to it for at least a week." The silver haired teen jokes, before I decide to play my own little joke.

"So you have something against twins or something?" I ask in a play hurt voice. A little flirtation never hurt anyone, right? I put on a pout which causes Demyx to laugh, and the redhead beside him to grin. Both Kairi and Naminé giggle, I think that they already have this one figured out.

"They're just annoying." Riku sends a sightless glare towards the girls, which is followed by a smirk. I think he sort of means it, which makes me inwardly laugh.

"Not all twins are annoying, are they?" I continue my act, and Demyx quickly clasps his hands over his mouth in an effort to contain his laughter. I assume that he has this figured out as well.

Riku snorted, his blind eyes coming back to rest on me. "No, only giggling ones in wheelchairs." He stated in a confident voice, and I swear Demyx is about to pop. I hold in my laughter, and watch as the blond males face gets redder and redder as he forces himself quiet, and the redhead beside him chuckles softly before patting Demyx on the back.

"Then I'll be sure to never giggle around you." I mock sniffle, watching as Riku's eyes grew larger at the same time that Demyx finally loses control and just about chokes on his own laughter. The twin girls begin to giggle again; even the redhead joins in the laughter.

"Oh my gosh Riku! You should see the look on your face!" Demyx manages to say between laughing fits. I must say, Riku reminds me of a fish right now, his eyes wide and mouth agape, slowly opening and closing.

"Fuck, you're alright, kid." The redhead laughs, then leans over and claps me on the shoulder. "Name's Axel, got it memorized?" He has a sly grin on his face as he taps the side of his forehead with a gloved hand. It's then that I notice that he has two, upside down, triangles tattooed on his face in a semblance of tears, right under his bright jade eyes. I nod in response to his question and he sits back in place.

"Do you really have a twin?" Riku questions quietly, in an almost humble sort of way. This causes Demyx to break into a new fit of giggles. It seems that there is no stopping him once he gets started.

I laugh in response, but not nearly as hard as the others. "Yeah, Roxas and I are identical twins, like thirty seconds apart." I smile, looking over to Kairi and Naminé with a wink and a smile.

"That's it. I give up. I am transferring to the asylum down the road." Riku groaned.

With that comment, Demyx started laughing harder. And just like that, the laughter stopped, replaced by a crash and then and 'owie' as the blond fell off his chair.

* * *

Whats this? A new story for the new year? Yes! Yay! Don't worry, I'm not abandoning Key, I just need a little longer to figure out where it is going. As for this one, It was something that I have thought about for a while, and got lots of ideas and such when I was in a physical rehab center not that long ago…although it wasn't as extreme as these circumstances.

Thanks again to my wonderful beta, elichi, thank you so much for contacting me again, I don't know what I would have done without your wonderful thoughts on this chapter!

On that note, I hope everyone has a safe and wonderful New Years celebration and may it continue into 2008! Everyone please enjoy this new story and please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Accidental Infatuation

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

The atmosphere after that was much less tense, and more like what you'd find at your cafeteria table in high school. We were served a large plate of spaghetti and meatballs, which was decent. After Demyx's little tumble, we all laughed at the teens expense for a few minutes before Axel helped him back into his chair. The conversation was great, and for a while, I was able to forget why we were all here in the first place.

"So then, Riku was all like, _"Sorry, my cane slipped, my bad!" _"Demyx had us all laughing again, although it wasn't quiet as extreme as last time, entertaining us that all seemed to involved the misfortunes of a certain silver haired blind boy. "I swear, the vein must have been bulging out at least three inches! Right out of his forehead too! It was so gross! Dr. Xemnas quit like three hours later, he was that pissed."

"He wasn't the only one who was pissed." Grumbled Riku. "I got a two hour lecture from Seph that night. And he is the only person who knows every trick that _I_ know for ignoring people. So I had to listen to the whole fucking lecture." The silver haired teen then reached in front of him, feeling around until he hit the basket in the centre of the table. "Hey! Who took the last piece of garlic bread? I called it!"

Axel stopped mid-bite, and the girls and I attempted to hold in our laughter, but Demyx failed miserably, leading Riku to glare sightlessly at the redhead.

"I moom-mo." Axel sounded so funny, speaking through the half chewed bread.

"I will have my revenge someday!" promised Riku, shaking his fist slowly in Axel's direction, which sent all of us into another round of laughter.

"So, Sora. Tell us…" Kairi started.

"…a little about yourself." Naminé finished. Man, they do that way more often then Roxas and I do, and it borders a little bit on creepy. Now I can see why everyone else finds it so annoying.

"Well, let me see here. I'm sixteen and a junior at Destiny Island Rural High. I have an older brother, an older sister and Roxas. Um, what else?" I paused and looked at the ceiling, unsure of what else to add. "I plan on going to Twilight University for business after I graduate."

"What island do you live on?" the twins asked in unison, smiles on their faces.

I looked over at their smiles, and return it, although not nearly as strong as theirs. "Serenity Island." I replied, naming the second smallest island on the chain.

"We live on…" Naminé was the one to start their speech this time.

"Fate Island." Concluded Kairi. This caused Riku to groan.

"Sora, do you and your twin do that creepy talking at the same time thing?" the silver haired teen enquired, pointing in the direction of the twins.

I grinned, and then nod, before remembering that he wouldn't be able to see me. "It drives my mom absolutely nuts. But my sister thinks that it is the most adorable thing in the world."

"I'd like to meet your twin sometime." Demyx smiled. "He was the blond one that was with you for the tour, wasn't he?"

My eyes went wide at the blond's words; I hadn't seen anyone while we had been shown around the facility earlier. I could only nod, in hopes to hide my surprise.

"Demy, were you spying on the nurses again? You're such a perv!" Axel looked at him with mock horror, as if he was afraid of him. Demyx took the high road by sticking his tongue out at the redhead, before turning back to me.

"Anyways, I'm 18, wait no, I'm 19. I forgot that my birthday was last week." He laughed, and Axel threw a paper napkin at him for no reason. "I am a peer counsellor here, and I've known Riku for…let's seem, um…how long have we known each other, Ri?"

"For way too long." Riku muttered.

"Oh, boo on you, Riku." Demyx pouted, crossing his arms and proceeded to sulk in his chair, while the rest of us ignored him.

"Anyway, leaving the child to his games," Riku said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm 17, and my goal in life is to take over the universe. You need to know nothing else, or I might have to kill you." Riku's grin proved his joking nature, and it caused me to laugh. I don't think that I have laughed this much in a long time, and I must say, it felt good.

"And I plan on being a collaborator in that endeavour, seeing as I am obviously the most mature, not to mention the most handsome. It would be a shame to not include me on the master plan of world domination. Got it memorized?" Axel grinned at me, and the scary part is where I knew that everyone else was joking, I honestly couldn't tell if he was or not.

"And Riku has promised us that we would get to rule over Destiny Islands if we help." Kairi laughed with a giggle.

"So you'd better practice your curtsy." Naminé added.

We continued on for a while like that before the kitchen staff came to the table and removed all of the dirty dishes from the table top. After the dishes were all cleared, Demyx suggested that we move to a common room before lights out.

"I hate Wednesdays." groaned Axel as he stood up, handing Demyx a pair of crutches. That was when I noticed that Demyx was wearing a back brace. How did I not notice that when he fell off of his chair? Oh, well.

"Why only Wednesdays?" I asked as Riku moved behind me once again, and with only the lightest feather touch to show him where he was, he got in position to push me along once again. But I had to admit, that light touch was enough to send a shiver through my body. With a nod from Demyx, the group of us started on our way.

"Because I'm allergic to garlic, and every Wednesday we are so lucky as to have spaghetti and garlic bread. So I get this nasty ass gas for like the next day or so." The redhead had a grin on his face as the small group all groaned. I think Axel enjoyed this fact.

"Just don't try and light your farts on fire this week please Axel? I had a hell of a time trying to explain that one to Dad." Demyx groaned, but his eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Yeah. Don't scar the new kid for life until the second week. Sora is still pure of Axel farts." Riku joined in the laughter, and in a matter of moments, all six of use were laughing so hard that Demyx had to stop in fear of falling over, while Axel was leaning against the wall for support..

"Riku." A growled voice came from a door next to were standing, and it caused us all, except Riku to look toward the doorway from where the commanding voice was coming from. There stood a tall man, with the same piercing green eyes as Riku, and long silver hair flowed down his back, reaching all the way down to the backs of his knees. I could tell right away that this was the older brother that Riku was talking about earlier. Man, this guy is a little intimidating, and I was supposed to work with him? I saw the sneer on his face, and changed my opinion. He's not a little intimidating, he's a lot intimidating.

"What is it, Seph?" Riku sighed, before I felt a hand move from the handle of my wheelchair to my shoulder and give it a small squeeze. It was almost as if Riku could sense my uneasiness. Then again, he had probably dealt with a lot of people meeting his brother for the first time.

"You guys need to keep it down. Some of us are doing more important things at the moment." The growl never left his voice, and I instantly understood why Riku thought that his brother must have been a general in his past life. The dude exuded an aura that commanded compliance. And he was going to be one of my therapists? That's it. I'm officially dead meat.

"It's 8 at night. What the hell could you be doing right now, Sephiroth?" This only earned a glare from the long haired man. "Let's face it. You're just doing this because you are afraid that I might have something that may possibly resemble normalcy in my life." Riku's growl was almost identical to his brothers, and the sightless glare was directed only toward said brother. And Sephiroth didn't make a move to back down. Instead, once corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk. And that is when it hit me. This guy scares the living shit out of me.

"Normalcy, Riku?" the older brother had the smirk plastered on his lips, before Riku whipped out the white cane that he had attached to his belt, and with a simple flick of the wrist, the cane extended and touched the wall right beside Sephiroth's head.

"Leave me and my friends alone, or I will report you." Riku snarled, and before I knew it, I felt myself being pushed down the hall. I am a little confused, and when I looked behind me, I saw Axel pushing me quickly down the hall. The girls were nowhere to be seen, and Demyx was already halfway down the hall.

"Come on, Short stuff. This doesn't concern us." Axel whispered to me, before picking up speed and it wasn't very long before we turned into the room I had first met Riku in.

"Umm…"I began, seeing Demyx collapse into a chair next to the TV, which was currently turned off.

"Seph is the only family besides me and my dad that Riku has. And lets just say that Seph and Riku, well to say that they don't get along would be putting it very, very mildly. And it has gotten violent on more than one occasion. But on that serious note…" and with a blink of an eye, Demyx's mood switched from serious to all sunny again. "Tell us more about yourself. Like, do you have any hobbies, girlfriends, phobias? Anything like that?" Axel laughed, and I'm not sure if it was because of Demyx's question or his mood swing.

"Well, no girlfriends, and the only phobia that I think that I have is of jellyfish. Not very good when you live on an island surrounded by the ocean." I laughed, only now noticing that Kairi and Naminé did not come to the common room with us. Meh, they were getting annoying.

"Jellyfish? That's a new one." Axel continued to laugh.

I just shrugged with a smile. "Better than the phobia that Roxas has."

"Oh, now you have to share." Demyx looked like he was about to start bouncing in his chair.

"He's going to kill me." I muttered with a laugh. "But he is like deathly afraid of birds." I laughed, and for the first time, I was kind of glad that Roxas wasn't there with us. Because when he finds out that I told them that he is afraid of birds…

"Man, you two must be some freaky twins." Axel roared, and Demyx giggled from his chair. I joined in and we sat there for a few minutes before we got settled again.

"It must be cool having a brother. Especially a twin." Demyx grinned in a wistful way.

"Are you an only child?" I questioned him.

Demyx nodded. "It's been just me and Dad for as long as I can remember. Now, you see, Dad has always loved working the lab, and since all this happened, he threw himself into trying to find a solution to my back issues, so I saw less of him. That's about the time that Sephiroth started to work here, and his parents died. That's when I met Riku. From there on in, that's about my life story." I felt a little sorry for Demyx, but when I looked over at him, he had a smile on his face, so my pity quickly left.

Axel snorted. "Believe me, Demy. You don't want a brother. You know what Reno is like. I wouldn't wish him on my worse enemy."

"Reno is just a little bit eccentric." Demyx explained to me, and I nodded.

"Well, I have every end of the spectrum. Cloud is the oldest, and he is the second coldest, moodiest, most sullen bastard you'll ever meet. Aerith is so sweet and caring and motherly that it's almost sickening. And Roxy is kind of quiet, but is excitable." I smiled, thinking fondly of my brothers and sister. "But Cloud has nothing on Aer's husband. I mean, they have been together for like six years and I can probably count the number of full sentences I have heard from him on one hand."

"Geez, Sora. You weren't lying." Demyx laughed. We continued to talk about those types of things for a few minutes before a noise came from behind me, and that caused both Demyx and Axel to look up.

"I'm in the chair by the TV, Axel and Sora are across the room, and your window seat is open. Nothing is in the way." Demyx said casually, letting me know that it was Riku behind me.

"Thanks, Dem." The silver haired teen said, then came into my view, walking with his hand stretched out in front of him. "Bastard took my cane again."

"That's the ninth one this month." Axel laughed.

Riku just rolled his eyes. "I know. Then he proceeded to tell me that he wants to schedule me for another training session a week. I already have three. I don't need anymore." He groaned, slowly making his way toward the bay window seat that he had been sitting in earlier.

"Training?" I blurted out before I can stop myself.

"I fence. Seph was a national champion, and he thinks that it's good for me because it helps keep my reflexes sharp, and makes me rely on the sounds around me." Riku explained, a slight smile on his face, betraying his true thoughts on the matter.

"You'll probably be forced to watch them and he'll tell you _"This is what you will strive to be able to do."_" Demyx said, doing an excellent impression of Sephiroth, which caused us all to laugh.

"That will be a while." I laughed. "Doctors tell me that it will be at least four months before I am able to stand again." And just like that, I felt the happy mood evaporate from me, and depression hit me like a freight train.

"Don't worry, Sora. Doctor's told me that I'd never be able to walk again. That was almost four years ago. I admit that I can't walk without some form of assistance, but it's more than they ever thought I'd be able to do." Demyx had become very serious all of a sudden, and I could automatically see why he would do so well as a counsellor.

"If you don't mind me asking, Demyx, what happened?" I asked, now a little curious as to why my all my new friends were here as well.

"I don't mind." Demyx smiled, before shifting in his chair to get a little more comfortable. "It was my first year at high school, I had just started to volunteer here and I was never happier. Until some of the seniors discovered that I was gay, and they decided that they needed a new punching bag. After a few weeks of enduring their shit, I somehow pissed them off even more. One day they decided to put an end to it, and when I tried to run away, they shot me in the back. The first shot went right through my shoulder, but the second one lodged itself in my spine. If they removed the bullet; I would end up being completely paralyzed from about mid-chest down. That's why my dad is always researching. He is trying to find a way to remove the bullet without paralyzing me."

I looked over at the blond, with a little bit of sympathy in my eyes, but seeing the smile on his face, I came to realize that he has accepted what happened and seems to be slowly but surely moving on with his life.

A thought ran through my head, hitting me like a tonne of bricks. How long is it going to take for me to accept what happened to me with such casualty?

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders, then hand on my head, ruffling my hair. "Listen kid, don't get depressed. As the motto here is, no sad faces. Shit happens, you can't help it. But you can move on. It'll hurt, yeah, but you can't change what has already happened." Axel said softly, and I realized that it was just going to take some time.

"Thanks, Axel." I replied, quietly.

"So, did you want to talk about it a little, Sora? It might help if you let others know. We can't judge you, remember?" Demyx added, giving me a comforting smile. I considered it for a moment, before I nodded, feeling this was as good of a time as any.

I took a deep breath, before starting a condensed version, not feeling completely comfortable with telling them absolutely everything at the moment. "One night, Roxas and I were on our way home from…well, it doesn't matter where from, and we were hit. The driver was three times over the legal limit, and he hit my side of the car, t-boning us, meaning I got the worst of it. But Roxas was still hurt pretty bad as well. He was in a coma for three days, and he ended up having a concussion, a bruised lung, shattered his collar bone and a broken leg in three places. I ended up pinned between the two wrecks, and it broke my back, as well as internal injuries galore. But in all honesty, I don't remember any of it. That's all what the doctors have told me and my mom. I just remember waking up in the hospital, wondering why I couldn't move." I summarized.

"Did the driver die?" Riku asked, the question surprising me some how. But then again, whenever people were told the story, they usually said something along the lines of _"You poor dear"_, or _"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that."_ And truthfully, it made me feel better not getting sympathy from Riku, Axel and Demyx. But frankly, they didn't have that sympathy to give. They have all had their own reasons for being here, and they don't need to fling around pity in a place like this.

"No. He got off with only minor injuries. But, he was sentenced to 10 to 15 years in prison. I guess that this wasn't even close to his first offence." I replied, recalling the information that my mom told me one day.

"That's the better punishment if you ask me." Riku said in a serious tone, and both Axel and Demyx nodded in agreement.

"Why do you say that?" Now, I must say they have my curiosity peaked.

"Think about it logically, kid. The dude goes out driving drunk off his ass, and hits two perfectly innocent kids. If the bastard had died, he'd never know who much he's hurt your life or you in general. However, if the jackass lives, he gets to sit inside of the same fucking four walls for the better part of the rest of his life, thinking about it, having the scenes play over and over in his head, knowing that he'll always have that sitting on his conscious. How he almost killed two teenagers because he couldn't hold his fucking booze." Axel answered my question in an almost philosophical way, completely different then he had been all night.

"Axel's broken, Riku." Demyx whined, throwing a cushion across the room, missing Axel completely, and hitting me square in the chest.

"Hey, leave me out of this!" I laughed, all seriousness gone from the conversation, just like that, before I threw the pillow back, right on target.

"By the way, Demyx's aim is so bad, he couldn't hit the wall behind you if had a laser sight and the ball was on a taught string." Riku laughed, and for the life of me, I can't tell how he knew that Demyx was throwing things at me.

"Trust us, we tried that last weekend." Axel chuckled, reverting to his normal self.

"It can get really boring around here sometimes. We have a reputation of, oh…" Demyx grinned, looking at both Axel and Riku in turn.

"Spicing things up a little." Riku finished.

I laughed out loud before the other three join in with me. We sat there laughing for a few minutes, before Axel abruptly stopped and developed a pained look on his face.

"Uhh…" I stopped my laughter, and both Demyx and Riku stopped as well.

"Riku! He's going to blow!" Demyx cried, holding the pillow in front of his face.

"Sora, cover your nose!" Riku exclaimed, before taking his own advice. I barely got my hand up to my face before Axel let rip the loudest one I think that I have ever heard. Man, they weren't kidding when they said that he gets nasty ass gas. That's brutal. And even through my pinched nose, I could smell the god awful smell.

"Axel, that's awful!" Demyx's muffled voice comes from behind the orange cushion.

"Man, I wish that I couldn't smell rather than not being able to see. What a cruel, cruel world this is!" Riku flailed his one free arm in a dramatic fashion as if to fan the stench away from him. I just happened to be so lucky as to be sitting right next to the redhead. I could almost see the green stink wafting my way.

"That has got to be the worse smell that I have ever smelt." I groaned, as Axel got a relieved look on his face.

"Aww, I have been holding that one in for a while." He had a huge grin on his face, and I got the sinking feeling that he wasn't lying about that.

There is nothing like good old flatulence to bring people together.

We sat around like that for another little while, just talking about normal things, and enduring another three Axel gas bombs and just getting to know one another, when someone knocks on the wall just outside the common room that we were all gathered in.

"Alright, boys." A female in a nurse's uniform said to us, with a smile on her face. "It's time for you all to head off to your own rooms. Lights out will be in 20 minutes. Sora, an orderly will be around to help you out in about ten minutes." And with that, she turned and walked back down the hall the way she came.

"Are they all that perky, or is it just some that are that creepy?" Axel asked us with a laugh, before we all bid each other a good night. I made my way back to my room, and glanced around the small box.

Nope. It hadn't changed since I left it last. Still too…white.

I began my before bed routine, and it was then when I started to miss Roxas the most. It was just so weird that I had to do all this without him at my side. Deciding not to dwell on it too much in fear of giving myself a migraine, or worse, nightmares, I followed my routine in a mechanical manner. Everything came to me with no thought needed, the steps having been pounded into me at the hospital for me to become at least a little self sufficient.

A knock on the door alerted me to the arrival of the orderly, and after a call to tell him to come in, a large man enters, scaring me a little, but without a word, he lifted me onto the bed and with only a nod, he left me in the room alone.

I got myself lying down in the strange bed, and gazed up at the ceiling, the light making the washed-out colouring even worse. Not wanting to see that annoying colour anymore, I turned off the light and was immediately engulfed in the strange darkness. All I could think about at the moment was that it is going to be a really long night.

* * *

I wasn't expecting this to be ready so soon, but I hope everyone likes it!

Thanks to all the support that everyone has shown me for this story so far! I'm glad it's going over as well as it has! So now you know a little about what happened to most of the characters, but can anyone guess why Axel's there? Bet you can't, lol. Believe me when I say it's not the obvious answer.

For those of you who emailed me and asked why I was in physical rehab, it was because I broke my hip, and damaged tendons. But I am all better now, thanks for your concern!

No promises when the next chapter will be out, I'm still trying to get the next chapter of Key out, as well as do a one shot request that has been asked of me. For the person who messaged me about that story, sorry it has taken so long, but I have just sent it off to my beta, so it shouldn't be too long before it's ready. Once again, thanks to everyone for reading this, and please review, they help me get more inspired! Lots of cookies for those who do!


	3. Chapter 3

Accidental Infatuation

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

AN: This chapter is dedicated to Roxas-Has-A-Stick, cause you left me such an awesome review!

* * *

Silence. Not a peep. Encompassed by darkness, there isn't a single sound in here, and in all honesty, it kind of freaks me out. I lay here, just staring at the ceiling for the past three hours, unable to find it in myself to get to sleep on my first night in this white prison, away from everyone.

I thought that I would be able to handle it. Told myself that I'd be fine, I'd pull through it, that I would like it here and if I told myself that enough, I thought that I might actually start to believe it. Then again, I didn't realize how absolutely silent it is in here. And the darkness, it's almost unbearable. I feel as if the shadows have beady yellow eyes that are just watching, waiting to devour me. There is no moon tonight, so luckily, there are not that many shadows to give my imagination fodder to use against me.

While looking around the room, I notice my bedside table. On it was my new, never used cell phone. I look at it, and debate whether or not to call Roxas. He did tell me that I could call him at any time, no matter what. And seeing how part of my insomnia is due to him, I might as well exercise my twinly rights.

And just as I reach over to grab my cell, as my fingers begin to brush the top of the phone, it begins to vibrate, effectively scaring the shit out of me. I whisper a colourful curse, partially glad that I had remembered to turn it to vibrate earlier, before flipping it open only to see an unfamiliar number. If my first call on my new phone is a wrong number, I am going to be seriously pissed.

"Hello?" I ask in hushed tones.

"Sora? Is that you?" The familiar voice of my twin comes through on the other end of the line and I let out a sigh of relief

"Hey, Roxy. I was just about to call you." I answer, hoping that he wouldn't notice the slight shake in my voice.

"I can't sleep either. It's like the first time that I have ever had a room to myself. It's so quiet, it's creeping me out." As Roxas voices my exact concerns, it makes me feel a little less foolish, and the fact that my twin is experiencing the same things gives me a slight sense of normalcy.

"It's the same here. There is one good thing about this place, though." I struggle to pull myself into a sitting position, and after a few grunts and noises, I manage to do it. I hear Roxas laughing slightly on the other end, but I ignore it. This conversation will probably last for a little while, so I might as well get comfortable.

"It doesn't smell like a hospital there?" I can almost picture the grin on Roxas face as he says it.

"Exactly." I return the grin slightly, glad that he understands.

"So have you met many other people yet?"

I nod my head, then remember that I am on a phone. "Yeah, three guys and two girls. The girl's names are Kairi and Naminé. They are twins too. Is it really that annoying when we talk at the same time or finish each others sentences?" I ask, a little bit curious.

"I don't know. Why?" I can visualize the shrug that I must have received.

"Because they are like that all the time, non stop. And it's downright annoying when it is like every word." I groan, running a hand through my flattened brown spikes.

A chuckle confirms Roxas' response.

"But the three guys are really cool, though. Demyx, Axel and Riku." I tell him what I know about Demyx and Riku, but hold off telling him about Axel. If I know my twin, and I do, I think that he really will like Axel. He's always had a slight soft spot for redheads.

"What about the last one? Axel you said his name was?" The anxiousness in my twin's voice hinted that he might have picked up on exactly what I was thinking. He had told me that this might be a good place for me to find my first boyfriend.

"Axel is really cool. Long spiky red hair and I mean really red hair. He has these vibrant green eyes, really tall, and legs that seem to go on forever. Oh, and he has these really erotic, oops, I mean exotic black triangle tattoos right under his eyes." I know that I am playing Axel up to my brother, but Axel seems like a great guy, and after that last bastard that Roxy was with, I want to find someone good for him. I pause to gage his reaction, knowing that he trusts my opinion in guys.

"I like redheads." His whispered reply came, and the slight hitch in his voice confirms that he might be interested.

"I know you do." I grin. "The best part is that the three of them all want to meet you when you come on Saturday."

"Really?" He answers a little too quickly.

To this, I laugh quietly out loud. "Yeah, they do. So, that gives me two days to figure out as much stuff I can about him to give to you." I chuckle, and I just know that he has to be blushing furiously by now. It's something that runs in our family: profuse blushing.

"Would you? And see if I might have a chance? I'm going through a real dry spell right now." He talks a mile a minute, trying to get more information out of me. "Do you even know if they tolerate gays? Have you come out to them? Cause for all we know, they might be homophobes."

"I doubt it. Demyx was hurt in a hate crime, all because he is gay, and both Axel and Riku seem completely fine with his sexuality. So I will try to get a feel with how they feel."

"They? You have a crush already, Sor?" Now it is my turn to blush. Dammit. I should have known better than to try to pull one over on my twin brother. "What does Riku look like? Come on, tell me." Of course I had to go and get him excited, now he probably won't ever shut up. And it doesn't surprise me that he knew right away which one I was interested in.

"Well, he's about as tall as Axel, and that's taller than Cloud. His hair is silver. Not grey, but like, real silver. And I am pretty sure that it is natural, because his older brother has the exact same colour hair." I lean back, and fondly recall the teen that I had first seen, staring into nothingness.

We talk for another 20 minutes or so before I catch myself hitching with yawns, with Roxas mimicking me only seconds later.

"Alright, Roxy. I'm going to let you go now, Call me tomorrow night, alright? I'm not sure what the policy is on cell phones here. I never really asked." I tell him before catching another yawn in my throat.

"No problem, Sor. Don't forget that you have to learn more about Axel for me, okay?" I can still hear the smile in his voice. I swear, sometimes it takes so little to get him this excited, but some days you could tell him that he has just won the lottery and you'd get little more than a shrug of the shoulders.

"Will do. Talk to you tomorrow. Night." I receive the same wished from my twin, before flipping the phone shut and placing the phone onto the bedside table. Overloaded with too much information and slight peace of mind from talking to Roxas, I finally feel a little bit tired, as I pull myself back down into a comfortable position and close my eyes.

Roxas and Axel. Their images flood into my minds eye, images of the two of them in a less than chaste positions. The look on my twin's face as he lay under Axel is one of pure contentment, of happiness, and of serenity. It looks like he has finally found his perfect match. I couldn't be happier for them.

All of a sudden, the faces began too go through changes. Axel's hair began to shorten, loosing both the colour and number of spikes. The jade eyes became more blue, not like the sky, not like the water, but they became a unique aquamarine that I have only ever seen on two people before. The colour drained from the hair, dripping out like red water thrown on an oil slicked canvas, leaving a silver colour in his remains.

I then watch as Roxas' hair grows a little longer, as well as spikier. The colour also begins to change before my eyes, changing from the blond I am used to seeing on him, to the cinnamon colouring of my own. It's almost like watching a movie in slow motion as the features of Roxas slowly morph into my own. And just like that I am no longer watching this like a fly on the wall, but I am in my body, still in the compromising position that Axel and Roxas were in.

I can feel the heat of Riku's breath on my lips, and warmth radiating from the rest of his body pressed against my own. And then I notice the biggest change from watching Roxas and Axel to when it became myself and Riku.

Axel and Roxas had both been fully clothed. Riku and I are not.

The heat of Riku's flesh against my own is enough to make me pant; I need to feel every part of him. I wrap my legs around his naked waist, effectively bring us closer together, leaving room for not so much as a hair between us.

"Sora, please." His husky voice whispers, and I could not refuse a request from him in that voice, even if my life depended on it.

"Anything, Riku." I breathe out, giving him complete control of the situation. It's all the confirmation he needs before he begins to thrust, both of our arousals rubbing against one another, causing glorious friction between us.

"Holy fuck." There's that voice again, causing everything inside me to turn to mush. Even though he wasn't buried deep inside me as I might have wanted, every movement he made sends a spark throughout my body, running from the tips of my ears to the end of my toes.

Coherent thought has left me, and the only thing left on my mind is how to create more and more friction between us. I squeeze my legs tighter in an effort to pull him closer to me, and for my efforts, I receive a throaty moan from my silver haired partner. His thrusts are picking up speed and I just can't get enough of the boy on top of me. He is my only focus, the only being in my existence, other than myself. The two of us, lost in our own rhythm, getting off is our own concern.

"Sora…" My name comes out hitched from his lips and from experience, I know that he is close to release. The friction between us is becoming more and more intense, it is like a drug that flows through my veins. I just can't get enough of it. He repeats my name over and over again, and I pry my eyes open to look up into his aqua green eyes. But instead of being met with the endless pools of colour, there is only a bright white light.

"Sora?" the tone of his voice has changed into a questioning one, and the pitch is now higher. And to make things worse, he has stopped thrusting.

"Uggh." I groan out, trying to lift my hips to revive the friction, but I find that I can't seem to move my hips off of the bed.

"Sora, wake up." The voice changed completely now, and all pressure has been lifted from my body. The white light has turned back into darkness, a soft light coming from behind the blackness. A touch to my shoulder finally throws the remaining sleep from my mind, and I open my eyes quickly, only to be blinded by the bright sunlight coming in through the window. I raise my hand up to block out the offending rays.

"Come on, Sora! You need to wake up!" The voice is laced with laughter, and I debate hurting the own of the perky voice. Come on. Who can be that happy in morning without the aid of drugs?

"Huh?" I ask intelligently, finally looking at the owner of the damn happy voice. There, standing in my room, is Demyx wearing a huge grin on his face. At least I now know whose name to put on the tomb stone. And for once in my life, I am sort of happy that the lower half of my body isn't working, so I don't have any morning wood to awkwardly try and explain.

"Upsy daisy, sleepy head! We've got a session in like, 24 minutes!" I let out a growl, and earn a laugh in response. "Seriously, Sora! You'll rather have me as your wake up call rather than Axel or Riku."

I yawn before pushing myself into a slight sitting position. "Why's that?" I ask mid stretch.

"Axel likes to give people hot foots, or in your case probably a hot…hand? Anyway, it usually involves fire. And Riku…man, the last time he was on wake up call duty and the dude he was sent to wake up didn't want to get up, Riku took all of the boys covers and told him that even though he couldn't see, he could still tell that the kid was naked, and the girls would all love to see, how did he put it again? Oh! That incredibly small excuse for a yogurt slinger." Demyx grins from ear to ear as he rambles, before sitting down on the end of my bed.

I can't help but laugh at the statement, the sleep quickly evaporating from my mind. "Damn, I would have paid good money to see the look on that kids' face. Did Riku get in trouble?" I begin to run a hand through my bed tousled spike, wincing at the feel of the day old gel. Ick.

"Nah, Riku can get away with a lot of things here. But that's only because he's been here so long. Besides, if there is one person that you don't want to piss off, it's Sephiroth. That is one scary dude. Hey, are these the clothes that you are wearing today?" The blond on my bed asks, and points to the small pile I had put there last night. I nod, as the blond stands up and grabs his crutches he had leaned against the wall. I can't help but hope that some day soon, I will be able to stand on my own again. Be able to walk, sit and stand as I please, all those things that I have taken for granted over the years.

"How do you do it, Demyx?" I ask, seeing him pick up the shorts that I had put on the dresser, then toss them onto the bed, followed by my shirt.

"Do what? Have such bad aim? Cause I was aiming for your empty chair." He grins at me, and then points at the wheelchair, easily five feet away from where the clothes actually landed.

"Yes and no." I admit, grabbing the t-shirt and slipping it over my flattened hair.

"You mean, how can I have lived with so little movement in my legs for the past five years, right?" the grin turnes into a soft smile as the blond makes his way back over to my bed, but instead sits in the wheelchair, leaning his crutches up against the wall. "In all honesty, I just keep thinking that this all happened for a reason. Maybe I was shot so I could be sent here to help others, like you, who can't seem to find their ray of hope yet. I found mine really quickly, so I am just working to get better for him." Demyx raises his eyes to the ceiling and grins wistfully into space.

"A boyfriend?" I question, feeling stupid the moment I blurt it out.

The mulletted boy nods. "We've been together for 3 years, 7 months and 26 days. He's actually the research assistant here now. You'll probably get to meet him sooner or later. But first, we have to get to our session!" With that, he gets up once more. Without warning, he grabbed my shorts and threw my blanket off me. Uncaring that I was sitting there in my boxers, Demyx put the shorts over my feet and pulled them up. "I'll go get an orderly. Then, we have to leave to go to our session! Hopefully we will make it on time. If not, well, lets hope that it doesn't come to that." And then, he disappears from my room, and before I can even pull myself up, Demyx is back with someone behind him.

"Sora, this is Lexeaus. He's the orderly that will be helping you the most until you retain enough function to get yourself in and out of bed. Lexeaus, this is Sora." I look up at the man Demyx has dragged in here, and barely manage to keep the very un-masculine 'eep' from escaping my lips. The dude is huge! Like a football player on steroids. Lots of steroids. He nods at me, before lifting me out of the bed and into my wheelchair.

"Um, thanks." I squeak out, and the man nods at me again, before he turns and stalks out of my room without a sound.

"Don't mind him. He never says much, but the guy is a huge help all over here. He's our maintenance dude too. Dammit! There I go again! Sora, we gotta split!" With that, Demyx holds open the door. "Sorry, I won't be able to push you, but you understand, right?"

"Of course. But, Demyx, I haven't even brushed my teeth yet." I argue, feeling kind of gross. Like nasty gross.

"Oh, yeah. Meh, Dad will understand. I'm always late anyway." He shrugs, before closing the door again.

"It's with your dad?" I ask as I wheel myself into the small bathroom.

"Yup! He figures that if I am suppose to be showing others where the offices and sessions are, I might actually be on time for once." He has laughter in his voice, and I can't help smiling as I lean over the low sink and begin my modified bathroom routine, as Demyx continues. "Hey, Sora, is this your family in the photo here?"

As I continue to rinse my hair, I smile at the photo I know is there sitting on my bedside table. I can picture it in my mind with ease. Roxy and I are front and centre, each with a goofy grin, giving peace signs. Behind us are Cloud and Aerith, Cloud looking as bitchy as ever, Aerith looking ass cheerful as ever. Between them is mom, a smile on her face, an arm wrapped around each of her older children. The picture was taken not even a week before the accident, at Cloud's girlfriend's birthday party.

"Yeah. It was taken only a couple of months ago. Just before everything." I manage to crack a smile as I begin to towel dry my hair. I peak my head around the door and watch him.

"You and your brother sure do look alike." Demyx replies, pointing at Roxas. "More than Kairi and Naminé do. You can tell that you're twins just by looking at you. And you both look like your older brother, too."

"We get that a lot. And everyone thinks that Aer is the spitting image of Mom, only with brown hair instead of blonde." I pause in my explanation to finally brush my teeth. Man, my mouth was starting to feel gnarly.

"They are both very pretty. It's funny that you and Aerith both have brown hair, but Cloud and Roxas have blond. You'd think that the twins would share a hair colour." Out of the corner of my eye I see him put the frame down, then turn to look at me. I just shrug, not really interested in talking about my families genetics. "Who took the picture?"

"Leon." I answer, as soon as I spit out the remaining toothpaste. "He hates to have his picture taken with a passion, so he decided that he is our official family photographer. He even hated having his and Aerith's wedding photos done."

"Man, that is extreme." Demyx laughs. "Now, are you clean enough? Cause dad's probably getting steamed." He tells me this in the same tone of voice as if he was telling me that I just won a free lifetime supply of ice cream. This dude is way too perky, even for a gay guy.

"Yeah, I'm good. Except I have absolutely no idea which way to go." I tell him with a laugh as we make our way into the hallway.

"Don't worry, I know this place like the back of my hand." His grin never leaves his face as we trek through the corridors. I try to make a mental note of everything and its location, but everything is like a blur to me. Things start to go by faster and faster, until I can no longer keep up.

Even Demyx rambling on about something or another is lost on deaf ears as I can barely focus on anything going on around me. I just continue to stare at Demyx and push myself along in his wake, unsure of why he has pointed off our path several times. It's like a tidal wave has just hit me with information, and my brain is beginning to drown in explanation.

The need to breathe is becoming more and more essential, my lungs tight with unknown fear. Quickly I draw in a breath, but that is not enough to satisfy me, so I hurry to take in another, followed by another and another.

The world finally stops moving around me at it's frantic pace, now the entire hallway begins to bend and sway as if in time to a drunken polka being played, and the movement is doing nothing to help the nausea that has come upon me so suddenly.

"Sora?" A familiar voice asks in a concerning tone, and for the life of me, I can not pinpoint the ever shifting source of the voice. My breaths are becoming more and more ragged with each passion minute.

"Help…" I manage to whisper out in a pathetic voice, feeling the tremors start in my motionless legs, causing my legs to begin to vibrate against my chair. The shaking slowly makes its way up my body and I grasp the arms of my chair for much needed support as the nausea threatens to peak.

I hear a murmuring that could be someone trying to speak to me, or it could be another thing that my mind is trying to use against me, and then I begin to see it.

The darkness is creeping up on me, the opaque blanket slowly encompassing me everything within its cold arms, needing to take over the world in its own way.

I can no longer feel the pressure of my chair beneath me, and I get the oddest sensation of floating.

"Help…" I whisper again, reaching out to the small remaining patch of light for something, for anything to help me out of this horrible place.

The pressure on my lungs doubles, and I find myself unable to gasp anymore. The light is becoming smaller and smaller, and I reach a hand out to towards it, needing to feel its fleeting warmth on my fingers one last time. But it was as if someone had just dropped a bucket of black paint, and the light disappears instantaneously. The burning in my chest slowly begins to go out, an icy coldness taking its spot immediately. I no longer feel the urge to fill my lungs, the need for now being now lost.

Suddenly, a flash of silvery light breaks through the inky darkness, pulling me from the nightmare and forcing me back into reality.

* * *

':'Runs away from people with pitchforks because of cliffhangers':'

After two one shots, this chapter is finally ready! I am so sorry that it took this long, and truthfully the only reason why it is done, is because I have been sick in bed with the flu for the last two days…and on the bright side, the next chapter is already half done! So hopefully I'll get that one out soon. I also have the next chapter of Key almost done, so I might try and get that one out first, seeing as that is the last chapter of that story, and that way I can dedicate all my time to this one!

A super de duper thank you goes out to my most awesome twin for betaing this for me, I don't know how I would get through everything without you!

Thank you so much to everyone for all your wonderful and positive reviews, I'm glad to hear that everyone is liking this story so far! I was a little nervous because it is such a different concept, but I just couldn't pull myself to write a high school fic…

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as they seem to have liked the last two, and I promise that I will get the next one out soon as well! Every take care and don't forget to review! Lots of love!


	4. Chapter 4

Accidental Infatuation

* * *

Chapter Four

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far!

* * *

"Sora?" a voice calls distantly to me, causing me to sit up abruptly at the interruption of my darkness, but I find myself unable to get more than halfway up.

"Help…" I whisper, feeling tears prink at the corners of my eyes for no reason at all, before the sensation of two pairs of hands assist me in getting in a sitting position. Once in an upright position, I slowly begin to open my eyes. The stark white walls of my prison cell almost blind me, and cause me to slam my eyes shut once again.

"Is he going to be okay, Dad?" the voice from before questions, and I know that I know that voice. The hazy cloud over my mind begins to lift, and coherent thought finally returns to me, only to have a single image force its way to the front of my mind.

"Roxy!" I exclaim, my eyes opening on their own, ignoring the brightness of the room and the other occupants, before automatically looking around for my cell phone. Not seeing it on my nightstand, panic begins to over take me once again and I feel my chest constricting, oxygen once again leaving my body faster than I can replace it.

"Sora, I need you to calm down." A new voice reaches my ears. An older voice, once that I don't recognize, but I can't seem to see him. Spots come into my vision, and no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to see any of the other people in the room with me. "I'm going to give you and oxygen mask, alright?" The voice is quiet, yet firm and I can't help but think that he is trying to help me. I nod my head to his question and I feel something slide out of my nostrils, before an elastic band goes around the back of my head and the plastic of the mask snaps tightly up against my face. The cool air feels nice against my flushed skin, and slowly but surely the spots in my sight begin to fade. I get some instructions for breathing that I follow, and my body begins to settle and return to normal after what seems like hours.

My vision finally restored, I am able to clearly see Demyx sitting in my wheelchair, a man standing beside him with slate grey, almost purplish hair falling over one eye, a hand placed softly on Demyx's shoulder. There was also a man standing right beside me, long dirty blond hair reaching down past his shoulders, a white lab coat worn over a black sweater telling me that this man must be a doctor here.

My eyes meet his and I receive a very small smile. "Hi, Sora. I'm Doctor Kanki, Demyx's father. But you can call me Doctor Vexen, or Doctor V, if you'd like." I give him a nod of acknowledgement before he continues. "Do you know what happened out there?"

"I couldn't breathe. I felt like there was something really wrong." I whisper before averting my eyes down to my hands resting on top of the white sheets. "I felt almost like I was going to die."

"Mmm…" he hums, before picking up a clipboard and writing a few things down. "Well, it seems as if you have had a panic attack, Sora. Have you ever had a panic attack in the past?" As much as I don't want to answer his questions right now, but over the past two months, I have learned that it is best to tell the doctor exactly what you are suppose to right away.

"No, sir. I think that is the first one." I whisper between puffs of the nice pure oxygen flowing into the mask. I sense Demyx in the corner of my eye, and when I look over briefly at him, he seems to be eager to jump in and say something. The doctor must have also sensed something, because he let out a deep sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Demyx? What is it?" he sighs, rubbing his forehead with his fingers, eyes closed.

"Is Sora going to be okay? He looked like he was having a seizure, but only worse!" I am a bit surprised at the tone of Demyx's voice, and the obvious worry that he is showing. I've only known this guy for less then a day, and he is already this concerned about me? Wow.

Doctor Vexen nods, much to my relief as well. "He just needs to get some rest, and the oxygen should be able to keep his breathing under control. I'm going to ask that you stay on bed rest for the remainder of the day, alright Sora? Some one will bring your meals to you. We'll start your regular sessions tomorrow, if you are feeling better." The doctor tells me as he stands up. I nod in reply and with a final farewell to me, and a warning to his son about tardiness, the blond doctor exits my room, leaving me alone with Demyx and the stranger with the purple hair that has been silent since I woke up.

"How're you feeling?" Demyx asks in a voice much more subdued than normal.

"Fine, I guess, considering." I shrug, and it causes the stranger to smirk behind the long bangs that obscure half of his face.

"Cause you really freaked me out back there. I mean, one second you were fine, then the next, Boom! You started to shake, and your breathing got all funky like, and you started to call out for Roxas, and then bang! You stopped! I thought that you died or something, you were out cold!" Demyx began to ramble, causing myself and the other guy to laugh lightly.

"Calm down, Dem. I'm sure that Sora doesn't really want to relive it." With a pat on the pouting blonde's head, the stranger then turned to me. "I'm Zexion, by the way. I'm a research assistant down in the lab." He holds out a hand and I take it and give it a quick shake.

"Hi, Zexion. As you probably already know, I am Sora." I answer, my voice still hoarse from the lack of oxygen that I had been receiving.

"Yeah. Anyway, I have to be getting back to work. I hope you feel better soon, Sora. And I should be able to eat with you tonight, Dem, if all goes to plan. See you then." And with that, I watch as Zexion bends down and places a soft kiss on Demyx's temple, before turning and walking out of the room. Demyx just sits there with a dreamy look on his face. But as soon as the door closed, Demyx snapped out of it and turned back to me with a grin.

"Isn't my Zexy sexy?" his voice is airy, and I could tell that he was still in the 'I-just-watched-my-boyfriends-ass-walk-away-from-me-what-you-going-gonna-do' mode. To this, I just laugh once more. "Anyway, I wonder why you were calling out for Roxas?" he asks me rhetorically.

I shrug my shoulders, before looking up at the ceiling. I really wish I knew. "Maybe it's because this is the first time that we've been away from each other for so long. Not to mention that it's the first time I've really had my own room. It might just be shock from that."

We continue with the small talk for a little while longer, until there is a knock on the door, slightly startling both of us. With Demyx sitting across the room from his crutches and me stuck in bed, neither of us were good to go check who it might be. So I did the next best thing.

"It's open. Come on it!" I call out, pushing myself up a little higher against my pillows. With a slight creek, the door swings open to reveal Axel standing there with a grin on his face and a tray in his hand.

"How's our latest victim doing? Hungry yet?" the redhead smirks, placing the tray on the foot of my bed. I hadn't been feeling hungry, but as soon as the smell of the soup hits my nose, my stomach began to rumble. Loudly.

"Heh. I guess I am." I reply, sheepishly, scratching the back of my head.

"Good. Doctor V caught my in the hall and told me to bring soup to the sicky, and to remind Demyx that he is not to be sitting in here talking to you, but that he has a session down the hall he needs to get to, or else he will be standing Zexion up tonight, and then Zexion won't get laid tonight, which will make him grouchy in the morning." Axel continues, wearing his smirk.

"Don't be lubricious, Axel." Demyx begins to blush at the statement. "Besides, I'm sure that Dad didn't say all that."

"Lubricious?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"It's my word of the day! It means lewd." Demyx just grins at me, but turning back to Axel, his grin turned back into a glare.

"That's Zexion for you, giving Demy all these big words that he doesn't understand." Axel snickers at the blonde's expense. "Still doesn't mean that you don't need to get to your session at Zek's room." Without looking at either of us sitting down, Axel walks over to where Demyx's crutches were leaning up against the dresser, before picking them up and passing them over to the once again pouting blond.

"But I wanted to stay here and talk with Sora some more, though." Demyx whines, his mood changing faster than a pregnant woman's. Reluctantly though, Demyx accepts the crutches as well as the hand that Axel offers to get him into a standing position. And as soon as Demyx is balanced on his crutches, Axel places the tray of still steaming soup on my lap with orders to 'Chow down'.

"But you can't forget that you have a chance to brighten someone else's day with that wonderful smile of yours, Demy." Axel grins, trying to stroke Demyx's ego a little bit. And it works.

"You're right! I'll see you a little later, Sora!" And just like that, Demyx is on his way out the door and Axel took his place in my wheelchair. I remove the oxygen mask and set it on the bed next to me, before I start taking small sips of my soup. Not bad. A little salty, but beggars can't be choosers, right?

"That was simple, usually it takes a little more ego boosting on my part. Now you, Mr. Sicky, are to eat that entire bowl of soup. And I am here to guard you from harms way." He smirks, lifting his feet so that they rested on my bedside table. "Man, its times like this that I realize that we regular assholes get really shitty rooms." He grumbles, looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't understand how every other room in this centre can be so colourful, yet the room is so…goddamn white." I add, unsure why I am cursing. That's not like me at all.

Axel just laughs at my comment, nodding his agreement. "It shouldn't be so bad when you get a few personal items here and there in here. But you are totally right. It's too white. You should see the suites that Riku and Demyx have. They are like apartments. Nice apartments. But I guess that is what happens when you live with someone that has to basically be on call 24-7." He shrugs, looking around the room in a little more detail this time as I quietly slurped at my soup.

I only nod, dipping my spoon into the bowl to get another scoop of soup, only to find that I had already finished it before I realized. And to think that not even ten minutes ago I didn't even know that I was hungry. Axel merely smiles, before lifting the tray of my lap and set it on the floor.

"Is that your family?" Axel points towards the photo on the nightstand. The same one Demyx had asked me about earlier. I let out a small breath of air, almost a laugh.

"Is that picture that interesting?" I question, trying not to laugh that hard while I was still short of breath. I reached next to me, feeling the plastic mask before picking it up and slipping it back over my face, relieved to feel the cool air once more on my face.

"Yes and no." he grins, and I cock my head in confusion. "Well, we want to know a little more about you, and besides it's the only fucking conversation starter in this room."

I open my mouth in retaliation, but as I begin to look around, I realize that the redhead is right. Besides the single photo that Roxas had placed on the nightstand yesterday, I had yet to put anything else around the room to mark it as my own.

"I didn't realize that." I say, in a slight bit of shock. Even the quilt that Aerith had made for me wasn't out of my bag yet. No wonder I was having strange dreams last night.

A moment of silence passes between Axel and I, before he makes an interesting noise, which I think means that he is bored.

"Dude, I wish you were feeling good. Your room is so fucking boring!" Axel complains. "Do you have any bags or anything that I can go rooting through? Or at least an interesting story to tell me." As if to prove his boredom, Axel begins to rock back and forth in my chair, the wheels squeaking against the linoleum in an oddly calming pattern. "Go on, entertain me."

"Shouldn't you be the one entertaining me?" I smirk at the redhead in an arrogant sort of way, not meaning much by it, and if I have guessed correctly, Axel doesn't get offended easily. He throws his head back in laughter, and I can't help but join in lightly with the contagious sound.

"Believe me when I say that you must be at least 18 to hear my life story. It's rated R for a reason, you know." His smirk extends to his sharp green eyes, and the thought of 'Got to tell Roxy he has these intense, glowing green eyes' runs through my head.

"I'm not so sure that I want to know it then." I chuckle, watching as he reaches over and grabs the framed photo off the nightstand.

"So, the little blond in the front is your twin, right?" to emphasize his point, he taps the glass right above where Roxas is in the photo.

I nod, letting the 'little' comment slide. If there is one thing that we both hate, it's being called short, or little. We're taller than Aerith, though not by much. And Cloud doesn't really have that much height on us, right? "Yeah, and Aerith is the brunette, Cloud is the blond, and Mom is between them." I answer automatically.

"Holy fuck, you guys must go through a hell of a lot of hair gel every year." His chuckle is followed by him pointing to Cloud's spiky hair, Roxas' and finally mine.

I just shrug, trying not to let the pang of homesickness that has developed in my chest show on my face.

"So, tell me something, Sora." The grin on his face scares me a little.

"Yeah? What is it?" I reply, answering him with a little bit of morbid curiosity.

"Have you and Roxas ever considered twincest?" the smirk on his face is a cross between a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar and that of a middle aged pedophile, and it was starting to creep me out.

"Twincest? What's that?" I ask before I can stop myself. I internally curse myself for being so naïve, because I know that whatever it is, it has to be perverted to come out of Axel's mouth. I wish that I was as knowledgeable as Roxas when it came to this kind of stuff. I must seem like a nerdy virgin who just got caught looking up porn on a public computer. Axel must feel as stupid as I do, or else he is waiting to be able to go running out to tell all my new friends that I am too innocent for my own good.

"Ooh. This could be interesting." The redhead's grin only grows as he claps his hands together, rubbing them in a very maniacal genius sort of way. "Twincest is something that can only happen between twins, obviously, but seriously it is so fucking hot."

"I've never heard of it." I shift slightly in my bed, a little uncomfortable with the lecherous, or lubricious if I may, smirk that he sends my way.

"Well, the word itself is a play on words. It combines 'twin' and 'incest'. So you get twincest. It would be so fucking hot if you and Blondie were to just randomly start making out, you know."

My eyes went wide when he explained this to me, and the thought of Roxas and I making out caused the soup in my stomach to churn.

"Umm, that's gross." I manage to squeak out, and I can't believe that he just asked me that. He really is a pervert.

"Dammit! I am never going to get to see some live action twinky twincest. Cause I know that would get me off so fast." He raises his gaze to the ceiling once more, with a whimsical smile plastered on his face. "Mmm. Twinky twincest."

"You are a perv." I tell him out right, readjusting the mask on my face so that I don't get any nasty red pressure marks around my nose. Thinking about what he said just makes me scrunch up my nose in disgust.

"I know." And with that statement, he turns his creepy ass gaze back to me and begins to laugh uncontrollably. "Dude, you should see your face!" His laughter roars through the room as I watch him silently with one eyebrow raised. My hand hovers close to the call button so if things get too out of control, I can call in that giant gorilla man, Lex or whatever his name is to save me from this pervert in my room. "You don't think that I thought you guys actually did that, did you? That's nasty, not to mention illegal like."

I feel a slight blush rise to my cheeks at the thought of the joke. I can't believe that I fell for it. I actually thought that Axel was serious about trying to get Roxas and me to have sex for his viewing pleasure. My mouth fell open on its own accord and I begin to feel a little bit stupid. I just sit there, letting him release the laughter, ignoring him for the most part.

"Your reaction was as good as Kairi and Naminé's." He grins, wiping a tear away from the corner of his eye caused by his incessant laughing.

"Oh." Was all I could manage, trying to will the annoying blush away.

"Nah, I'll leave you alone about that for the rest of the night, alright?" he replies, the perverted grin melting away and changing into a much softer and much friendlier smile. "Alright. Now back to the boredom. By the way, Doctor V wants you under constant supervision until bedtime tonight, that's why I haven't left yet. Just so you know." I had been wondering that, but he ever so kindly answered that for me. After only about five minutes of enduring the silence, Axel lets out a deep sigh, folding his hands into his mane of insane red hair. "You really need to get some good shit in your room. Tell me something about the old family here or something. It will let us get to know you better."

"What did you want to know?" Confusion has definitely replaced embarrassment on my face, and as soon as Axel sees it, he once again bursts into laughter.

"Dude, you have got to lighten up. You act as if I am going to eat you alive. I just want to get to know you a little better, seeing as we're going to be stuck around one another for the next couple of months." He is still laughing, but oddly enough, this time it actually makes me feel calm. I let out a breath that I hadn't realized that I was holding. And holding my breath isn't exactly a good thing for me to be doing right now.

"Sorry. I guess that I'm not really used to being away from home, Especially without Roxas. You know, we've never spent more than like twelve hours apart? Even when he was in his coma, the moment they tried to move me into a different room, his vitals dropped to dangerous levels." I tell him, looking at my folded hands in my lap, that pang of homesickness returning once more deep in my chest.

"Intense. What happened to you? Like when your brother's stats fell, what did you do?" Axel stopped rocking my chair back and forth, now giving me his undivided attention.

"Fell unconscious. I guess that neither of us began to respond again until we were put back into the same room again. It was actually really scary for Mom. She told me that that was the scariest part of the whole ordeal. She kind of knew that if Roxy died, I wouldn't be long after him. And I think that she is completely right." I shift my gaze to the ceiling, blinking away the few tears that had begun to form in the corners of my eyes. I miss Roxas. A lot.

"When I told you to tell me a story, I didn't mean for you to tell me a sad story!" Axel grumbles in my direction, and I couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "Tell me something happy or funny now."

"What do you want to hear about?" the seriousness that had fallen over us evaporated quickly, and for that, I am glad.

Axel just shrugs. "Tell me the funniest thing that ever happened at a family gathering or something like that." Without looking at me, Axel began to examine the black gloves that covered his fingers. As soon as the words left his mouth, I burst out into laughter, or at least, it is suppose to be laughter. But it ends up sounding more like wheezy little squeaks. "What's so funny?" the redhead looks at me as if I had two heads and just waits until I stop. It takes a few minutes for the laughter to die down, and still longer for the pain in my chest to subside enough to allow me to catch my breath again.

"Last year, Mom decided she wanted us all together for Cloud's birthday. So it was the five of us, plus Aerith's husband Leon, and Cloud's girlfriend Tifa. Anyway, Leon's birthday is only a couple of days after Cloud's, so it ended up being a joint party. But as usual, Cloud and Leon were trying to out mood each other." I look over at the photo Axel had replaced on the table, a small smile creeping over my face at the thought of the party nearly a year past.

"Out mood?" Axel interrupts me, sounding confused.

"That's what Aer calls it. They sit there all grumpy and sullen and glum and they don't talk. It's actually funny to watch, well, until Leon gets into a whatever mood. Cause then that is all he will say to you. Anyway, back to the story. Aerith and Tifa were giggling and stuff, which is never a good thing to begin with, when Tifa decided that it would be incredibly hot to see Leon and Cloud start making out. Cause to be honest; the two of them are like emo kids that never completely grew out of that stage. That got the two of them even more moody, and the worse part was that Cloud blamed me and Roxas for giving the girls the idea. But that was definitely one party that I will never forget. The look on their faces when Tifa suggested it and Aerith agreed, I thought that we would all keel over from all the glaring." The laughter falls easily from my lips, and it is quickly joined by Axel's own.

"Fuck that is awesome!" His laughter is deep and rich, and I am glad to hear that type of sound. There hasn't been nearly enough of it around lately. We laugh about it for a few more minutes before I start gasping for air, my chest constricting so tightly that every movement hurts, telling me that I have pushed myself too far. It takes an agonizing ten minutes for everything to go back to normal, Axel rubbing my back in an attempt to sooth my organs into working properly again.

"So, what about you? What is the funniest thing that has ever happened to you at a family gathering?" I whisper, my voice not strong enough to manage more yet.

"That's easy. Watching Reno try and explain why he was late to our grandparent's 50th wedding anniversary. Especially because the reason was because he was waiting to be bailed out of jail." Axel smirks at me, and once again it scares me slightly.

"Why was he jail?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"No one but Reno and his best friend Rude know the whole story. All I know is that it involved a crowbar, 11 tulips, a broken umbrella and a container of low fat strawberry yogurt." I raise my eyebrow in confusion at the list, once again cursing my curiosity.

"When it comes to Reno, it's best not to ask." A voice comes from the doorway, startling Axel and I, and causing both of us to turn towards the source of the noise.

"Riku…"I say, somewhat breathlessly, seeing the silver haired teen, hoping that I can blame the lack of breath on my current condition.

"Hi, Sora." He smiles. "May I come in?"

* * *

I'm Alive! Yes, I know that it hasn't been that long since I last updated, but it is a good thing, right? I've been quiet ill, and extremely stubborn with accepting the fact that I was sick…But moving on….I love the word of the day! I usually pick a random word of the day, and try to use it in context five times throughout the day. Just proves how much of a nerd I really am. And I think that it is something Zexion would totally do for Demyx, lol. I love the two of them together! I know there wasn't much, but I promise there will be more in the future!

As for the future, I probably will not be able to update until the first bit of April, I am moving at the end of this month and most likely will not have internet until the 10th or so. Not to mention the fact that I have agreed to pick up another shift a week at work on top of schooling…I think I am on crack.

Once again, thanks go out to my twin for editing this for me! I love you so much! And before anyone asks, the two of us are completely against twincest…in real life anyway. Fictional twins, depends, but for the two of us, no freaking chance! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I look forward to reading the reviews you want to give me, hint, hint. ;) Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Accidental Infatuation

* * *

Chapter Five

Thank you once again to all you wonderful people who take the time to review this story! I can't believe I have over 1000 hits already!

* * *

My breath is caught in my throat, seeing him standing there in my doorway. After the dream last night, and the fact that he is currently glistening with sweat, I'm very glad at the moment to have an oxygen mask on to help me breathe properly. "Sure, come on in." I whisper.

"Sparring with your brother again, Riku? Axel questions, tilting his head towards the doorway. "I can smell you from here.

"Yeah. Um, can I get a little bit of help here, Ax? I've never been in this room before." Riku has a bit of a pissed off look on his face, but he still looks endearing to me. I can't believe how far I am falling, and how fast. This can't be good.

"Do you mind if Riku sits in you chair, Sora?" Axel questions, as he stands up and makes sure that the locks are on on the wheels of my chair.

"No. It's not like I am going to be using it tonight anyway." I shrug, hoping that Axel won't notice the slight blush rising up onto my cheeks. At least if he does, I can chalk it up to it being a little warm in here. But after the extremely visual dream with Riku and I being the main stars, it's all I that I can seem to think about at the moment. This probably isn't a good thing.

"Good." The redhead grins, finally walking the six feet or so across the room to where my silver haired crush is waiting with an impatient look plastered across his features. "May I be an escort to the lovely lady?" Axel has an insane smirk on his face, as he bows over and holds out an arm for Riku to grab onto.

"You have about three seconds to stand up and lead me to that chair before I go tell Seph that you've taken an interest in fencing." Riku glares, reluctantly sticking his arm out.

Axel stood up, as straight as a board instantaneously, the look on his face showing his fear of Riku's threat. I assume that it is not a good thing to spar against Sephiroth. Axel quickly takes a hold of Riku's arm and slowly leads him across the room to sit in my wheelchair.

"Man, these things never seem to get any more comfortable." Riku groans after squirming a little to try and get comfortable.

"I think it helps that the most time that you have spent in one is from racing around hallways in them." Axel laughs, taking a seat on the foot of my bed, being really careful of where my legs are.

"Do I really want to know?" I question, a light laughter still playing in my voice from earlier.

"Not really. But you want to know something really funny?" the smirk that grows instantly on Riku's face is actually kind of creepy.

"Trust me, this is awesome." Axel's smirk matches Riku's, and to see the two of them like that honestly scares me.

"Alright." I reply, adjusting my oxygen mask once again.

"Demyx only uses his wheelchair when his back is really bothering him. But recently, the only time that it really bothers him is on days after he has a date with Zexion." Riku's voice takes on a tone that just screams pervert.

"You know what that means don't you?" Axel adds in the same lecherous tone of voice. Something tells me that when the two of them get together, they are a force to be reckoned with.

"That, um, Demyx is a bottom?" I venture, not completely sure if they wanted my honest answer or if it was a rhetorical question. But with my comment, both Riku and Axel burst out into uncontrollable laughter, and I can only sit there, feeling as if I have been left out of an inside joke. Awkwardness is a feeling that I really hate, and in an attempt to pass it, as well as the time, I pick at the lint that is on the ugly puce coloured blanket that I am covered in. I hear slight wheezing noises that sound sort of like words trying to be formed by one of the two of them, but never are the sounds distinguishable enough to be actual words. When the lint on my bed becomes so boring that I can't bare it anymore, I look up at the white ceiling, waiting for the two of them to settle down enough to speak normally.

"Holy fuck, Riku! I didn't expect him to get it in one! He's the first too!" Axel exclaims, clapping me on the shoulder. Riku wipes tears away from his eyes, before turning his sightless vision over towards me.

"Normally people don't get it. They just go pale and shrug. You're the first to actually understand." Both of them still have huge grins on their faces as I shrug again.

"Demyx just seems a little too, um, flamboyant to be a top. Especially after I met Zexion today. He just seems a little more in control of the relationship." I crack a slight smile, earning a wide eyed look from the redhead.

"You met the ever elusive Zexion? On your second day here? Wow. Demyx must have really taken a shining to you. Zexion hardly ever comes out of the basement. I mean, it took like three weeks for me to meet him." Axel's voice takes on a slightly hurt tone, and Riku just chuckles.

"Give it up, Axel. You are not nearly as important as you think you are." Axel just gives the silver haired teen the finger before slouching forward, arms crossed in front of himself, a pout on his face. I can't help but laugh at the sight. Earning a glare of my own from the redhead, I quickly clasp my hand over my mouth, and the oxygen mask, in a hope to stop any vagrant giggles.

We stay silent for a few minutes, and I can't think of anything that will break the slight tension that has fallen over us.

"So, Sora, I have a question for you." Axel seems to forget all about his pouting as he turns his frown into that malicious grin that I have come to fear over the past couple of hours.

"Um, okay? What is it?" I reply, the last of my laughter leaving me completely at the pure evilness in his voice. It very much scares me.

"Are you a top or a bottom?" Axel asks, and as soon as the words left his mouth, I feel a first class blush burn over my cheeks, even my ears becoming flushed with extreme embarrassment. I can't believe that the bastard just asked me that! I reach up and bury my face in my hands, ignoring the mask on my face, feeling the need to hide myself even though half the people in the room can't see. I don't think that I would have been able to breathe properly if that damn mask wasn't firmly plastered against my face. But even the cool puffs of pure oxygen do nothing to help tame the scarlet that refuses to leave my cheeks.

"Oh, we've got a blusher, Riku." Axel lets out a deep laugh, and all I can do in my embarrassed state is glare at him.

"Leave him alone, Axel. Sora's been through enough today. He doesn't need to deal with any of your shit." Riku answers in an almost bored tone. Doesn't anyone realize that I have just been outted? In front of my crush? Hello! There is something wrong with this picture! People shouldn't be laughing at this! At least Axel stopped laughing as soon as he heard Riku's tone of voice.

"Fucking asshole. Always ruining my fucking fun." A grumble is all we get from Axel as he goes back to sulking on the foot of my bed.

"I'm sorry, Sora. You don't have to answer that, obviously. Axel is just in pure asshole overdrive tonight. If it makes you feel better, Axel is bi, and normally is a top, but if the right guy came along, he'd spread his legs like butter." The maliciousness has now gone from Axel's voice, and in an almost tangible cloud, it goes into Riku. I can't believe that we are talking about this! If it is possible, it feels like my face has gotten even warmer, and my blush has become more intense. Great. Just fricking great.

"No, not really." I whisper, trying to get off the subject completely.

"At least I know what I am." Axel huffs. "Unlike some people who have never been with anyone to even know what they like."

"Never found someone fascinating enough to peak my interest." Riku just shrugs his shoulders, then turns away from Axel's direction, and faces only me on the bed. The thought of his undivided attention on me, whether or not he can actually see, is a little unnerving. I liked it better when it was just me and Demyx, or even just me and Axel. It seems that being together just brings out the worse in both Axel and Riku if Demyx isn't here to take charge of them.

I don't like the tension that is building in here rapidly, a silence falling over us as well. I can't understand how it can go from comfortable to awkward in such a hard time.

"You might want to out yourself to Kairi then, just for your information, Sora." Axel was the first to break the silence, and when I looked over at him, I noticed a slight smile on the redheads face. Not a smirk or a grin, but an actual smile, and I must say, it looks good on him.

"Why? What do you mean?" I ask, confusion obvious in my voice.

"You heard that today at lunch too, Ax?" Riku answers, a smile coming onto his features as well.

Axel just nods, and just like that, the tension is gone and we all seem to let out breaths we don't know we are holding simultaneously. "Yup. In fact, I'm surprised that Sora didn't hear it in here even though he was passed out. She can be pretty damn loud when she wants."

I let out a groan. "I hate when things happen when I am passed out." This statement earns a raised eyebrow from Riku.

"You pass out a lot?" he asks, unable to keep the light laughter from his voice.

"No, but every time I do, it seems like something like that happens. Once, I walked in on Roxas making out with someone on my bed. I fainted on the spot. When I came to, I was lying on Roxas' bed, and Roxas was staring at me from my bed, with this huge 'I-just-got-some' plastered on his face. I was passed out on the bed next to him while he was getting laid. There is something more than disturbing about that." I shudder at the memory, that time being the only time that I regretted us sharing a room. The memory causes both Axel and Riku to burst out laughing.

"Damn, I will get to see me some live action twinky twincest some day!" Axel declares, completely off topic, earning a groan from Riku.

"Please tell me that you said no to the whole twincest question thing." Riku almost begs of me.

"Um, yeah. Roxy isn't that attractive. Not to me, anyway." I quake at the thought, before I get an evil idea and a way to get my revenge on Axel for outing me in front of Riku. "Besides, we're both bottoms. It'd be kind of boring with us both kind of just sitting there waiting for the other to make the first move and take control." The look on both Axel and Riku's faces are priceless. Riku's sightless eyes are wide as saucers, while his mouth hangs open, almost as wide as his eyes. Axel is no better, staring at me and doing a great impression of a fish out of water, every once in a while, his eyes flickering over to the picture of Roxas on my bed side table. Then without warning, Axel quickly clasps his hands over his face.

"God dammit!" his voice is muffled by his hands, and it also sounds as if he is pinching his nose.

"Nosebleed, Ax?" Riku recovered from his shocked state in time to make fun of the unfortunate redhead.

"Fuck you, Riku. I'm going to see Dr.V." he grumbles, standing up and making his way over to the door, mumbling disjointed along the way, causing both Riku and I burst out into laughter. I begin to wheeze again quickly, and Riku instantly stops laughing.

"You doing okay over there?" he questions, the laughter now gone from his voice and replaced now by seriousness.

"Yeah." I reply after a moment to calm myself. "So what was Kairi talking about that was so funny, anyway?" I am all of a sudden interested in the original source of our amusement from this topic.

"Oh, right." He chuckles, the concern all but gone from his voice. "Kairi was telling Nami how much the two of you hit it off last night, and that it was so great, and that Roxas and Nami would hit it off just as well, and then it would be so cool because then you guys would be twins dating twins." Riku tells me, raising his voice to imitate Kairi's higher pitched tones.

I blanch, feeling the soup I had finished not that long again threaten to make a reappearance. The thought of being that close to a girl in anyway literally making me sick to my stomach. At least Roxas can tolerate girls; I still can't even entertain the idea without becoming ill.

"Remind me to out myself to her tomorrow, please?" I squeak, clutching my hands over my stomach in an attempt to will it to settle.

Riku laughs, with a sympathetic tone. "Really don't like chicks, do you?"

"Nope." I whisper, and then find myself continuing for some reason. "I can't even be left alone with one without freaking out in some way, and if they touch me it is even worse. In all honesty, there is only three that I can stand to get close to me. Mom, Aerith, and Cloud's girlfriend." I can't meet his gaze, but then something else comes to me that I need to add. "Can you try not to let me be alone with any of them? And can you not tell anyone about why?"

"Wow. Of course." Was his only response, before sitting back and looking towards the ceiling. I want to say something, but something deep inside me told me not to in fear of ruining the moment.

"Hey, Sora." He looks back in my direction, and I have to take a deep gulp of air at the aqua coloured eyes looking over so intently at me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Riku. What can I do for you?" I reply, deciding that if he asked why my voice was so weak, I would blame it on my earlier panic attack and the laughter we had just shared.

"This might sound a little strange, but do you mind if I take a look at your face, using my hands?" The confidence that I have come to associated with Riku's voice is not there, and he almost sounds nervous. Then again, he's basically asking a total stranger is he can come up and just start feeling their face. I debate it for all of two seconds before nodding, catching my self after only a moment.

"Sure. I don't mind." I answer, getting that feeling deep in the pit of my stomach. He's going to be that close to me? I almost can't believe it until he stands up.

"How far to the bed? I'm not sure if I have ever been in this room." He asks in a very causal tone.

I look to where he is standing, then to my bed, almost unsure of how I am supposed to explain the distance to him. "Um, the side of the bed is right in front of you. If you walk straight ahead, you'll end up at about my knees. It will be about four or five steps. And I don't think that I can see anything on the floor that you would step on or run into." I look up at him and receive a nod; I guess that was good enough for him. I can't seem to take my eyes off of him as he gracefully takes the first two steps away from my chair, before he stops, a confused look overtaking his features.

"I don't mean to sound rude or heartless with this question, so please excuse me. But how much feeling do you have in your legs?" I could see the teen shifting his weight from foot to foot in nervousness as he waited for my answer. "I don't want to accidentally hurt you."

"I only have a little right now. I have a sense of position, and very slight pinprick sensation, but other than that, I have no feeling or movement from my hips down." I tell him, after only a brief hesitation. I mean, he must get the same type of question all the time. Hell, I asked him that within minutes of knowing him, so the least I can do is return the favour.

As soon as I answer, a small smile forms on Riku's lips. "Thanks. Most people have a hard time admitting any of their injuries. I'm glad that you feel comfortable enough with it to share." I blush slightly at the statement as he begins to once again start the small journey over to my bed. His pale arms are held out in front of him, as he takes the last few steps across the room before his arms finally come in contact with my bed. His hands run gingerly over the blanket that had been placed over my legs, as if he felt that if he pressed any harder I would break. I feel slightly like a pervert as I watch him so intently. Every move that he makes seems to be deliberate, but so natural. His pale hand runs up my leg, and it is the oddest thing in the world to watch someone touch your legs and not be able to feel it. I watch as it continues along the comforter until he is at my upper thigh, before I gulp down the breath that I have been holding, just hoping that he didn't hear that or that he can't feel my nervousness.

"You really aren't that tall, are you? I hear Axel always calling you short stuff, but I didn't realize." Riku pauses before looking up at me, and for the life of me, as soon as his crystalline aqua eyes meet mine; I am unable to suppress the massive blush that overtakes my features. "How tall are you anyway?"

"I'm 5'4'', that's a respectable height, isn't it?" I ask, attempting to hide the nervousness that tries to sabotage my answer.

"Of course." He chuckles, obviously hiding a lie. I pout a little before his hand stops running up my body, falling just short of my hip. I want the ghostly fingers to touch my hip just where the sensation starts again, pressing down to get a reaction. I need him to grip me hard enough to bruise me, and to use those hands a leverage to enter me…

"Sora?" the familiar voice calls out, breaking me out of my vivid fantasy. Dammit. This is not good if I am going to venture to the ultra kinky fantasy land of my brain every time I am near him.

"Yeah, Riku?" I ask, feeling my breathing speed up as he sits down next to my hip… '_Stop thinking dirty thoughts!'_ I scolded myself.

"Are you okay? Your breathing seems to have gotten a little shallower than it was a minute ago." His face is covered with worry, and I gulp down one more time, still trying to swallow my nerves.

"Yeah, I am. Thank you for asking. I think that all the laughing is starting to catch up with me. I'm fine. Don't worry." I reply, thinking as fast as I can to cover that he was the reason I am so short of breath at the moment.

He looks at me with a look that is a cross between 'I know that you are lying' and 'I'm just trying to help.' And both looks are giving me a major case of stomach butterflies.

"Are you ready?" He questions me, just sitting there, his gaze boring down on me with such intensity that I swear that I am going to melt. Not wanting the mask in the way, I remove it despite the trouble that I am still having.

"I am. It's not that big of a deal, is it?" I shrug, hoping that my voice isn't actually as airy as I think it sounds.

Riku just lets out a small chuckle, as his hand lifts up from the bed and all I can see are the fingers coming towards me. For some odd reason, I think that this will feel different if my eyes are closed, and on their own accord, I feel them slide shut. The touch that finally brushes my cheek is light and reminds me of a feather. The sensation is enough to send a chill down my back and he hasn't even started. Why exactly did I agree to this again? And for some reason, its surprises me that he is only using one hand.

The slightly calloused fingers ghost over my cheek, the thumb resting right next to my nose. The digits makes mall circles over my face, the feeling causes my breathing to rush itself.

"You have to calm down, Sora. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to be able to see you in my own way." Riku's voice is as soft as his touch, and I think that it must have miraculous powers. His voice sooths my breathing back to a normal pace, and for that I am grateful. The fingers continue to glide over my cheek, back to my ear and up under the hairline. I try to hide my obvious wince as Riku's hand comes into contact with a rough spot of skin I know is under the shorter hair. "Is this from the accident?"

"Yeah, flying glass." I reply, my nerves still on edge. He hums a response before leaving the mark alone and moving to my ear. I have to hold in a moan as deft fingers trace the outer ear, sending a pleasure filled shudder down my back. I try and hold my breath as said fingers play with my earlobe, before tracing their way down my jawbone; his thumb outlines my bottom lip in an innocent movement. I never thought having someone just touching your face could feel so…arousing.

The thumb traces around the outside of my lips, refusing to actually touch them, before tracing my nose, the touch still as light as earlier. He ghosts over my nostrils before trailing up the side and over the top, making sure to touch every square inch. The feeling is only enhanced by the fact that I can't see where he is going to touch next, relying only on my other senses. All I know is that everywhere that he touches, he is leaving a warm tingling sensation in his wake, and it is frigging hot.

I feel the finger dip into the cavern of my eye, still not pressing hard, running the light touch over my eyelashes following the circular depression around, going up to feel my eyebrows and forehead, before he breaks the trance we are both in by speaking once more.

"What colour are your eyes? And what about your hair?" the voice is still soft, and I can't help but wonder if he is finding this as erotic as I am.

"Blue eyes, light brown hair." I whisper, feeling the fingers come back down, tracing over the other side of my face with the same gentleness as the first side, yet for some reason the exploration doesn't seem to take as long. But as soon as the thumb runs down my jaw line once more, I can't help but feel a little excited.

"Sounds beautiful." He speaks softly, his voice sounding much closer for some reason. I take a deep breath as the questing thumb outlines my lips before finally running over the soft pink flesh. My breath hitches once more, and it is all I can do to hold in a whimper as he holds my cheek in the palm of his hand while his thumb massages my lips. In an unconscious move, I find myself pushing into the warm hand, wanting to feel as close to him as possible.

"Riku." I whisper, feeling the thumb stop, hovering there only millimetres from my lips. My eyes slide open, only to see him leaning forward, his own eyes sliding shut with the motion. Not even a second later, I feel his lips tentatively press against mine, pulling away instantly, leaving me wanting more than just the simple peck.

Holy fuck! I need to taste him!

Just as I lean back in to place our lips back into contact, the door to my room flies open with a bang, causing Riku to jump away from me in surprise, effectively ruining the moment. I can see a blush rise onto his cheeks, and I am sure that it is mirrored on my own features.

"The fuck? The two of you are acting like I have just interrupted something." Axel comments, earning a growl from Riku and nervous laughter from me.

* * *

And another one down! Sorry about the wait and lack of updates, I just really wanted to get The Key To A Heart finished, and I did! Yay me! And on the bright side, my life is so much better right now, new place to live, newly single, finished another year of school, only two more to go! Not to mention that my and my twin now live so much closer now! Its awesome! And I get more writing time now, and now that Key is finished, I have more time to dedicate to this one! Yay! I already have the next chapter about half done, so it shouldn't be too long.

Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed, emailed and PM'd me. I love hearing what everyone thinks of this story, and your own little life stories make me smile when I read them!

And last but not least, thanks to my twin for being my beta…I love you and thanks for always being there for me! And on a side note…being the 80's babies that we are, we were watching Jem and The Holograms, and there is an episode where Danse hurts her leg and has to go to a physical rehab centre, and there she falls in love with a blind boy…sounds familiar, eh? Lol.

Anyway, thank you all once again and please click the little review button, I love hearing what you have to say!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Accidental Infatuation

* * *

Chapter Six

Thank you once again to all you wonderful people who take the time to review this story!

* * *

"_Sora?" Roxas looks over at me, the hurt in his voice obvious to anyone, but it stands out to me. Because I was the one who caused it._

"_I want to say I told you so…" I trail off, my fingers clutching tight on the black steering wheel. I can't help but be pissed off at everything right now. Roxas, myself, that Prick, hell, I even feel pissed off at the old lady crossing the street behind us. _

"_Sora, don't. I know that I have been fucking up. But it's over now." Roxas tells me, reaching up and placing a hand over his slightly swollen right eye._

_I let out a deep sigh. There is no way I can stay mad at my twin. And it really isn't his fault. "Roxy, I'm sorry that I am being such a jerk right now. You've just broken up with your boyfriend. And you're hurt. I'm just making it worse." I receive a small chuckle from him, and I know right away that I am rambling. _

"_You're acting as if Seifer and I were together forever. It's only been four months, Sor." My blond twin points out, the tension that had been surrounding us only moments ago oddly gone. And that makes me happy. I hate when Roxy and I are fighting._

"_Hey, if I had said that yesterday you would have gushed on and on about how you two were so in love and that the last four months had just slipped by." I laugh, keeping my eyes on the road._

_I can see out of the corner of my eye that my twin shrugs, a smile trying to force its way onto pouting lips. "I'm sixteen. I'm allowed to be in love one day and out of love the next."_

"_I still can't believe that he hit you, Roxy. What happened exactly? Why did he do it?" I finally ask the question that has been plaguing me since I got the distraught phone call from my twin an hour ago._

"_I wasn't putting out, so he tried to bully it from me." _

"_He was going to rape you?!" I scream, now even more pissed off at the blond bastard my brother just broke up with. My knuckles turn white from the relentless grip that I have on the wheel._

"_Settle down!" his voice is firm and startles me into compliance. Roxas is never the one to take charge like this. "He never even got my shirt off before I kneed him in the crotch and bolted. That's when I called you."_

_I let out a sigh of relief. I'm glad that he can take care of himself, but he has to realize that he's not invincible. One day he is going to get hurt, and I can't help but think that that day is closer than either of us think._

"_Why don't you trust my opinion?" I look over at him briefly, sulking against the door, his face pressed against the cool glass._

"_Of course I do. Your opinion is just as important as my own. You know that." A frown comes over my golden twin's features, and I know that for the second time this evening, I have hurt my brother with my words. And it makes me feel like crap._

_But I need to hear his explanation on this. "Then why when I told you that I didn't like Seifer, did you still continue to date him? All you ever told me was that he gave good head. And it's been that way for the last four guys you dated too." _

_Once again observing from the corner of my eye, I watch as Roxas' frown turns into a glare and a scowl. "You're just jealous, Sora. Just because I lost my virginity two years ago, and you're still a virgin doesn't mean that I will break up with my boyfriends just because you don't like them. You just want to see if you have a chance with them."_

_I can't take it anymore! With a growl, I pull the car off to the side of the road, before literally throwing the gear shift into park. "Will you listen to yourself, Roxas? You're being a jerk!" I finally turn to face my twin, his cerulean eyes filled with too many emotions to name, but they are all being focused into a glare that is being sent my way. _

"_Just because you've never had a boyfriend doesn't mean that you should stop me from having one! Just because we are twins doesn't mean that we have to do everything together. We are two separate people, you know!" _

"_Because the boyfriends that you pick are oh so perfect. And that's why the longest you have ever been in a relationship is five months. And then you always come crying back to me!" We're both screaming at each other, and if anyone knew us, they would know that this is not normal. We've never actually yelled at each other before. _

"_How will I know what I want if I don't test the waters first?" the glare is bearing down on me, and for some reason, knowledge of that pisses me off even more._

"_There is a difference between testing the waters and just fucking around." I growl, unsure where these hurtful words are coming from. My heart is constricting with the pain that we are both feeling, and it is screaming at my mouth to just shut up and forget about everything._

_My twin's eyes go wide for a moment, a look of shock appearing momentarily before returning to the hateful scowl. "You know what, Sora? You're a real bitch. How do you think I feel whenever I bring someone home to meet you and the first thing that you tell me is that you don't like them? Makes me feel real special when my own twin brother won't even give them a fucking chance!"_

"_You've never brought anyone home except the ones who only want to get into your pants! I just let you know what my first impression of them is, which judging by your track record, my opinions and impressions seem to be accurate most of the time!" Tears begin to slide down my cheeks, the thought of arguing to this extent with my other half is a lot harder on me than I am willing to openly admit._

"_Just because guys want to sleep with me, and not you doesn't give you the right to judge them like that without getting to know them first!" I finally meet his eyes again and I see a matching set of tear marks trailing down Roxas' flushed cheeks._

"_Well, excuse me for wanting to protect my twin brother from assholes like Seifer who only want one thing, and when you don't want it, they fucking try and hit you? I'm sorry if that doesn't fit my description of a good boyfriend." Once again, my voice is laced with malice, and I can't seem to stop these evil words. I just want it to stop!_

"_The world isn't all sunshine and rainbows, Sora. We aren't all going to get perfect little boyfriends who will bring us chocolates and flowers every day. You have to realize that real life is a bitch, And while we all go about getting fucked over, I'm going to have some fun while doing it!"_

"_Do you even use condoms, Roxas? Because I know that you've lost count of the number of guys that you slept with." I watch as my twin visibly winces at my statement, and I can tell deep down in the churning pit which is my stomach that our fight is coming to an end, and fast._

"_I…well…"And with his stuttering, Roxas turns away from me, our gazes unable to meet once more. And those few broken words hurt me more than anything else that he says this evening in the car._

_With a deep sigh, I use the palms of my hands and wipe away the remains of tears on my cheeks and in my eyes. Now I am glad that I decided to pull off to the side of the road. I wouldn't have been able to drive during this. "Roxy, I don't want to be mean, or cruel or anything, but do you honestly think that all those guys that you've slept with have been clean? I can't believe that you don't always use condoms." I mutter the last part, but I know that Roxas has heard me._

"_It's not like I never use them." He grumbles, wiping the tears from his face in exactly the same manner I had done only moments earlier. "Sometimes when we are too caught up in the moment, or we've run out and we're too horny to stop and find one." There is no embarrassment in his voice as he tells me this. After all, we do tell each other everything._

"_Have you ever thought about what would happen if you caught something, and you got really sick? Or even possibly died?" I whisper, reaching over the centre consol of the car and grasping my twin's hand, needing to feel the comfort after our fight and learning this potentially scary information._

"_Isn't thinking that a little extreme?" I see a small smile appear, tugging gently at the corner of Roxy's mouth, unable to push it's way completely onto his lips._

"_What would happen to me if you got sick, Roxy?" I feel tears begin to pool at the corners of my eyes again, and using my hand I palm the droplets of water away once more._

_I feel the hand trapped in my own squeeze in a sign of reassurance, but in all honesty, it does little to help. "I'm sure that you'd be fine. The first little while it would be hard, but eventually I'm sure that you would be able to move on and continue along with your life." My blond half shrugs, trying to make me feel better, because it's not working._

"_Yesterday at school, Olette came up behind me and gave me a hug and I freaked out on her, Roxy, because you were in the bathroom screwing around with Seifer. We've known Olette since we were five. And I still can't handle her touching me unless you are right there with me. You should know that if anything happens to you, it's going to happen to me too." Finally my twin looks back over at me, and the sadness in his sapphire eyes has to be reflected in my own. "I don't want to lose you, Roxy. I can't."_

"_She knows better than to touch you without me right there." He mumbles, lowering his gaze again at my confession. "I thought that you were getting better at the whole girls thing, Sor?"_

_I just let out a snort like laughter. "Not really, but the freaking out is not as bad anymore, as long as you are around. At least I don't black out as much anymore. But that's not what we were talking about." I pause, running my free hand through my messy spikes. Now, how do I say what I want to without having Roxas blow up at me and have all this start all over again. "Roxy, promise me that you'll start using protection every time. Not matter how horny you are, promise me that you'll always stop to get one. And I promise to go out and buy you a ton of condoms so that you can't use the excuse that you ran out." My voice has dropped to a whisper, my voice beginning to crack with unshed tears. The thought of my brother being so careless has really hurt me._

"_I promise." I hear the hitch in his voice, and I know that he is holding back his own set of tears. "But I want you to promise me something too." _

"_What is it?" I ask as we look face to face once more, and there is hope shining in his eyes. I know then and there that he will never break his promise. And that makes me happy._

"_Promise you'll at least give any other guys that I bring home at least until the second date before you start telling me that you don't like them. At least give them a chance." From the look in his eyes, I realize that I have hurt him by not giving his boyfriends a chance._

"_And you'll listen to my opinions if I explain my reasoning?" I add in, receiving a nod of agreement. "Then I promise too." _

_We say nothing else as we lean over the car and embrace each other in a tight and reassuring hug._

"_I love you." We both whisper at the same time, earning chuckles from each of us. It feels so good knowing that we're over the fight. In fact, it feels almost refreshing. As we pull away, I take a glance at my twin's eye. The swelling is still there, but the redness was becoming a deeper shade and I know that in the morning, it will be a lovely shiner. As I examine the forming bruise, I notice Roxas' eyes go wide._

"_Roxy?" I ask, curious as to what was causing the reaction. I never got a reply._

"_Sora!" was the last thing I heard before the screeching sound of metal being crushed overwhelms all my senses, followed by a blinding white flash of pain, and all I can think of is my twin._

"Sora?" A deep voice, definitely not belonging to my brother is heard in the distance, and reality comes crashing back down on me like a tonne of bricks. And all of a sudden, I feel as if my chest is on fire. I can feel my heart beating rapidly against my chest, and when I notice how fast it is going, I begin to panic.

"He's hyperventilating!" A second voice, also male calls out.

"Make sure he is responsive! I don't want him going into full cardiac arrest!" the first voice has a tone of superiority to it, before I feel a tapping on the side of my face.

"Sora! Come on, Sora! Open your eyes for me." I know I know I recognized _that_ voice, but the blackness in my mind refuses to lift and let my mind work. Somewhere deep in that darkness, I understand the words, and I can feel my inner mind debating on whether or not to listen. On one hand, the darkness is so soothing and tempting, nothing will ever harm me. But if I go back to where this little glimmer of light is shimmering, I might get a chance with Riku. After all, he was the one who kissed me. But would it be worth the chance of being hurt again? My mind battled it out internally before I got fed up listening to the little clones of my voice argue. I took matters into my own hands, the thought of leaving Roxas alone basically made my decision for me.

Slowly, as not to blind myself with the light I know must be blaring down on me, I open my eyes, and all I can see is several large blurs going around me at a frantic pace.

"Sora, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." A voice calls out to me, and vaguely I can feel some pressure on my hand.

Squeeze? I wonder why they want me to do that. Won't it hurt? But I guess that I'll do it anyway, seeing as they asked me to. But I don't want to hurt them, so I only squeeze gently.

"Seph! I got a response over here!"

That voice…I know it? But why? It sounds so familiar.

"Sora, I need you to calm down. Can you do that for me?" The second voice I hear calls out. Sora? Is that my name? Who is this person they want to calm down? I'm calm, in fact, I feel like I am floating. The blurs are all dancing around me, and it's causing that floating feeling to make my stomach churn. Why isn't Roxas here with me? Roxy is supposed to be here with me. Where is he?

"Roxas!" I try and call out, but for some reason, I don't think that it came out like it was suppose to.

"That's it!" the almost familiar voice cries out. "Seph, this Sora's cell phone. Demyx found it on the floor earlier and asked if I could give it back to him. Check the address book, and see if there is a number in there for Roxas."

"I don't think that this is appropriate right now, Riku." The growling voice that I can now identify as 'Seph' is standing right next to me, the blur moving in a very agitated manner, and right beside him is the familiar one, who I think is the one called 'Riku'. But why do I know these people? And why are all these little polka dots coming into my vision? They're sort of pretty.

"Sephiroth, let Riku try it. We'll keep trying to get him calmed down this way." The first voice is stern and I can see the blur to my left move up closer to me. The blackness is coming into my vision again, and it feels like I am being crushed. I hear some beeping, and I can't really tell if it is real or all in my mind.

"Roxas? My name is Riku. I work at Sora's rehab centre. I need you to talk to him, he's having a panic attack and we can't seem to get him calmed down. Alright. Oh, wow. Thank you so much, just hold on one moment." There is a pause, yet I can't help but try and pay attention since I heard my twin's name. I hope he is okay. "Seph, put the phone against Sora's ear. Vexen, can you make sure that there are no female nurses assigned to Sora's rounds? Apparently he has severe gynophobia." There is some commotion in the room before I feel something being pressed against the side of my head.

"Sora? Can you hear me?" Roxas? I know that voice just as well as I know my own.

"Roxy…" I trail off, content in knowing that my twin is there with me.

"Can you breathe for me, Sor? Slowly like Dr. Moreira taught us a long time ago. Remember? Breathe in, count to five, then breathe out and count to five. How about I count and you breath, then I breathe and you count, alright?" And although the words are making little sense, I know that it is my twin that is saying them and I know that I have to listen to him.

And as I take in a deep breath, I can hear Roxy counting, and from past experience, I know that I have to listen to him or else. And after only a few deep breaths, the spots in my vision begin to clear up, the darkness begins to push back just from the pure oxygen that is coming into the face mask. When did that get back there? I know that I took it off last night before bed.

The blurs begin to form back into humans, and now I can clearly see Riku and Sephiroth standing at my bedside, Dr. Vexen coming through the door, a surprised look covering his face. I have no idea what happened, the past little while just a giant black spot in my mind. In all honesty, I don't remember anything since I went to bed, passing out after only a couple of moments due to all the "excitement" of earlier on.

"You all right there, Sora?" Riku asks me, sightless eyes resting on my bedridden form. I just nod, continuing breathing on time to my brother's counts. With a shaky hand, I reach up and take my cell phone from Sephiroth, able to hold it against my ear on my own now.

As soon as I am holding the phone by myself, the older silver haired male pulls out a tiny flash light, and shines it right in my eyes. Roxas still is counting my breathing and thank my lucky stars that someone has thought to get a hold of Roxas. Sephiroth points in different directions for me to follow with my eyes, and silently I follow the commands. I have no idea what just happened, but I guess it must have been fairly serious if both Dr. Vexen and Sephiroth are here in the room. I've only been here for a little over a day, and I've already caused so much trouble. I bet they have never had someone who has been so high maintenance before.

"Sora?" Roxas whispers into the phone, his voice wavering slightly with fright. For me to have two panic attacks, or whatever this thing was, in a single day, I can't imagine what kind of effect it has had on Roxas.

"Thanks, Roxy. I think that you just saved my life." I reply, just as quietly, wincing as Dr. Vexen places a cold stethoscope on my chest.

A small sigh of relief comes through the receiver, and all I can think about is my twin. "You scared me there for a second. I was really worried that you weren't going to make it." My heart falls as soon as I hear him say this. The stethoscope is removed from my chest and Dr. Vexen writes something on his ever present clipboard. If Roxy thought that they were going to lose me, it must have meant that I had some how conveyed my pain to him once more.

"I'm sorry. All I know is that after I fell asleep, I think I had a dream of some sort, and then I can't remember anything except your voice until a few minutes ago." I look around the room, Sephiroth and Dr. Vexen were discussing something over next to the door, too quietly for me to hear, and Riku is leaning against the wall, staring off into space. Well, I at least I think it is space. I'm not exactly sure.

"Do you think that you'll be alright now?" I can hear the worry in my twin's voice, and I suspect he is worried about what will happen if he hangs up and goes back to sleep. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sephiroth leave and close the door.

"Yeah. Don't worry; they're taking good care of me here. And I get to see you in less than two days. I should be okay until then. And I am so sorry to have scared you like that." I feel a constriction in my chest at the lie. My voice is still slightly airy from my panic attack, and I honestly can't tell what would have happened if it had gone on longer. But now I feel another emotion growing in my chest. Loneliness. I miss my brother.

"It's time to get some rest, Sora. Say goodbye." Dr. Vexen tells me in a friendly, yet stern voice as he puts a cuff on my arm and starts to pump it up.

"It's alright, Sora. I love you." Roxas tells me, and I can hear the breathing on the other end of the line finally calm down from the erratic pattern that I had noticed in my twin's voice earlier.

"I love you too, Roxy. I'll see you in a couple of days. And thanks." I get a quick farewell that I return before hanging up my cell. I wince slightly as the cuff becomes super tight, but watch intently as Dr. Vexen takes my blood pressure. Sephiroth re-enters the room, and I have no idea why he left.

"Are you feeling better now, Sora?" the blond doctor questions, writing some more things down on that clipboard. I nod in confirmation, hoping that there isn't actually something seriously wrong with me. "That's good news. Your heart actually stopped for a minute there. It started again on its own, but you are one very lucky young man." I'm not sure if I like just how blunt Dr. Vexen is being, in fact, it almost scares me.

"Will I be alright?" Even with the pure oxygen coming onto my face as a reminder, I need to concentrate on not panicking at my own words.

"Yes. You will be fine. We caught you in time. However, I am going to give you a sedative to help you get a good night sleep. You'll feel sleepy in just a few minutes, okay?" As if I had a say in the matter. He uses an alcohol soaked cotton ball to rub the inside of my elbow to disinfect the area. I feel the prick of the needle sink in, and stay there for a few moments before pulling out. And just like Dr. Vexen said, it doesn't take long to take effect. I lie back on my pillow and wait for the darkness to take me.

"Sleep well, Sora." The words from the sliver haired teen are the last thing I remember before falling into a dreamless sleep, a smile on my lips.

* * *

And here is the next one! Now you know what happened the night of Sora and Roxas' accident. And I am so sorry to everyone who is mad at me for giving Roxas that little bit of drama, and for making him sound like a slut…it really isn't going to be that way, I promise. So, please don't hurt me? And gynophobia is a real disease. And my cousin actually has it. There are only four females that he can handle being around, me, my twin, his mother and our grandmother. And after seeing Sora's reaction to Kairi's return in KHII, that's all I could think about.

Anyway, for everyone who keeps asking about when Roxas will be making his appearance, it will be some time very soon. I promise. And once again, a major thankies and smoochies to my twin for beta-ing this for me.

To the people who asked me what is it like to actually be a twin, I really don't think that I could describe it. We have a tendency to finish each others sentences and stuff, we have the same dreams, and it's like we can read each others minds most of the time. I've never been alone, and it's something that I wouldn't change for anything in the world.

Anyhoo, I think that I should have the next chapter out soon, I seem to be on a little bit of a roll now that school is over for this year. Only I am working like 60 hours a week, so who knows. No promises. Until next time, please remember to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Accidental Infatuation

* * *

Chapter Seven

Thank you so much to the 16 people who have faved this story, 19 people who have alerted this story and those of you who added me to your favourite author and author alerts, not to mention the wonderful 16 reviewers, and the 1700 hits to this story in general. Seeing those makes me feel special!

* * *

My night was a dreamless one, whatever it was that Dr. Vexen gave me really worked. And I really got a good night's sleep. The first one since I found out that I would be coming to this place without Roxas. Had the thought of being without Roxas really affect my sleep pattern that much? Maybe we are way too dependent on one another.

A squeeze of my hand brings me completely out of my drug induced sleep, my mind must being playing tricks on me. Because I can swear that the presence next to me feels a heck of a lot like my twin. Who, in reality is a three hour drive away. Those drugs must have been a lot better than I had originally thought.

"Sora? You awake?" A whispered voice breaks my mental anguishing, and my eyes fly open at the familiar voice. One that I know as well as my own if not better. And with the excitement of hearing his voice, I forget to allow my eyes the time to adjust.

"Roxas?" I wince at the bright light filling the room, squinting to block out most of it. Frantically, my eyes search around the room, trying to find the projection of my twin in an odd spot. But to my surprise, there is still pressure holding onto my hand and the image of my brother starts solid as it sits next to me, holding my hand with his good one.

A cold face cloth is placed against my forehead and I feel somewhat confused as to why the image isn't disappearing. "I'm right here, Sor. Don't worry. I'm not going to disappear." And like normal, it seems as though Roxas is reading my thoughts. But that brings another thought into my head.

"What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here until tomorrow. Or have I slept that long?" I question, squeezing his hand tighter, looking over and seeing that hulking brute Lexaeus standing next to my bed as well.

"After you fell asleep last night, Dr. Vexen called Mom to let her know what all was going on with you last night." He pauses and gives a slight nod of dismissal to the nurse, who only nods in response before leaving us alone in the white room. And as soon as the door clicks shut, I watch Roxy stand up and let go of my hand, leaving a slight feeling of coldness. Being careful of his arm in the sling, my blond twin pushes my motionless legs closer to the edge of the small mattress. Thank heavens; I really need him with me right now. And after hearing a double 'clunk' which must be his shoes hitting the ground, the bed depresses under the added weight of my brother. I lift the blanket up high, and Roxas scoots himself into the tiny bed with me, being mindful of the tubes that attach to both my oxygen mask and the IV that I failed to notice up until now.

"So why didn't you want to tell me about why you're here with Lexaeus in the room?" I ask, glad to feel that familiar warmth pressed against my side. The fact that his arm is still in the sling makes it a little awkward, but we manage anyway.

"No reason. I'm just a little creeped out by him. He's like a giant Blitzer on steroids, and lots of them." I chuckle at the analogy, reminded of my identical thoughts. "Anyway, you doctor called Mom just after I got off the phone with you, and I guess he was surprised that just talking to me was enough to get you out of a panic attack. And then he told Mom that you took two panic attacks yesterday, and apparently the second one caused your heart to stop for a few seconds." I feel his body shake against mine as he relives the memories of my ordeal yesterday, something that I can barely remember myself. As gently as I can, I wrap my arms around Roxy's waist, nuzzling my face into his neck in an attempt to try and hide the tears that have started to weld up in the corners of my eyes. And it isn't until I feel a small drop of water on my forehead that I realize that my twin is crying again.

"I'm sorry, Roxy." I mumble into the side of his neck, an ache settling deep in the pit of my stomach from the thought of causing my twin such pain and worry. I feel him reach his good arm up and wipe at his eyes.

"Anyway, by the time that Mom got off the phone, I was packed and ready to leave. So at the very least, I'm going to spend a few days here with you to make sure that you have no more panic attacks. And Mom said that she will talk to the doctors about it." He tells me as his fingers go to my face to remove the traces of my own tears, my arms still attached firmly to his waist.

"I still don't know why I took that first panic attack though. I was just going down the hall with Demyx, and suddenly it happened. There weren't even any girls around. It was like one moment I was fine, then the next I wasn't." My voice is whispered and even with the soft tone, I know that he has heard me.

I look up just in time to suppress a giggle from the sight of my twin's face going red with blush, but the laughter dies instantaneously as all of the colour drains from his face as quickly as it came.

"Sora…"his whispered tone trails off, and I start to worry.

"What's wrong, Roxy?" I feel his shoulders begin to shake once more and it is all that I can do to squeeze them in an attempt to calm him down.

"I think that I might have caused it, Sora. I am so sorry." He refuses to meet my gaze, but I can't help but feel slightly confused at what he is telling me. And in a move that is familiar to both of us, our positions change so that Roxas is now resting against my chest. And this is something that I recognize that means that he wants comforting for some reason.

"What do you mean? I've been here and you've been at home. How could you have caused my panic attack?"

"Well, Mom and I went to the store yesterday morning, and Seifer was there." He pauses and I can feel his body shaking with fear, and all I can do is hold him tighter as he cries his tears out.

"Did he do anything to you? Are you alright?" I question quickly, all of a sudden freaking out, hoping that my brother is okay.

I feel him nod against my chest, before he continues. "I just started to hyperventilate a little bit. Mom calmed me down by taking me into the girl's bathroom so that he couldn't follow unless he wanted to be arrested. But I don't think that he actually saw me. But back to you. Because I've never really had a reaction like that to anything before, maybe you felt my fear and it hit you worse than your gynophobia, because this fear is still so fresh. Oh, the person who called me last night, Riku I think, I told him about you being gynophobic so that they wouldn't put a female nurse on you." He is rambling, but I make no attempt to stop him. Roxy needs to get all of this off his chest or it will bug him until he does. "But everything was fine with me tonight, so I wonder what caused that one? I mean, I had a slight asthma attack when you must have been having that one, but nothing more severe than normal."

I swallow hard; I had been hoping that he would not ask me about that. I ball a fist around the blanket, instantly looking down at the fisted hand balled around the familiar feeling of Aerith's quilt instead of that scratchy old, puce coloured blanket from before. that makes me feel a lot better, knowing that I have my quilt back around me, it's almost like my big sister is right there with me. Roxas must have gone searching through my bags to find it when he got here. Because as he and I both know, neither of us can sleep very well unless our sister's quilts are covering us.

"I had a dream about that night. And it was exactly how it happened. I felt like I was there all over again, and it was happening once more." I whisper, finally meeting my twin's eyes with my own, both sets of sapphire eyes rimmed with red from crying so much.

"You know I love you, right Sora?" It's not unusual to hear Roxas say the words that I had the compulsion to say myself.

"And you know that I love you too, Roxy." I whisper in return as we squeeze each other gently, before my brother attempts to stifle a yawn. I can't help but laugh a little. "Tired?"

I just get a nod as he nuzzles his head down on my shoulder. "We drove all night to get here, and then I stayed awake until you woke up. Of course I'm sleepy." He grumbles, a playful tone still in his voice however.

"Where's Mom?" I finally ask, knowing that Roxas couldn't have driven himself here.

"Sleeping in some apartment type hotel bed thingy." The mumbles are barely coherent as he catches another yawn, and I quickly follow suit. Another hour or so of sleep doesn't seem like such a bad of an idea. At least resting my eyes sounds good…Just for a little while…

…

…

…

…

"Sora honey? Are you awake?" A familiar voice is heard through the fading darkness, and the noise is enough to cause the warmth at my side to shift a little.

"Mom, what time is it?" my twin's voice comes from the figure beside me, and it suddenly comes flooding back to me. The dream, the attack, and Roxas being here when I woke up. But that was only an hour ago, right?

"Late afternoon, Roxas sweetie. You've been asleep for about five hours. You both obviously needed the rest, so Dr. Vexen and I thought it best to leave you as you were." My Mom's voice is hiding a slight tiredness itself, and I can't help but feel responsible.

"Mom, I'm sorry." I whisper, as I feel her run her hand through my sleep messed hair. Eck. I am ready for a real bath now. I feel really icky.

"No, Sora. None of this is your fault. Don't worry yourself about it." Her voice is calming, and with only my Mom and my twin here in the room with me, I almost feel as if I am home. Man, I have only been here a couple of days and I am ready to head home already.

"I missed you, Mom." It's all I can so to stop the tears that I know are forming in the corners of my eyes from falling down my checks.

"I missed you too, honey." She smiles, before leaning over and giving me a tight hug, being careful of my twin, who is stretching as he sits on the edge of bed. A quick kiss is placed on my forehead before she pulls back. "Anyhow. I came here for a reason. We have a meeting with your doctor, Sora. That's why I came to wake you two up. Roxas, can you help your brother get cleaned up? I'm going to find that large nurse, but I'll knock before I come back in." I get a warm smile from my mother, and without waiting for Roxy to respond to her request, she is leaving the room, her long blond braid trailing after her.

"Well, you heard the woman. Let's get you changed." Roxas grins, turning to stare at me with an evil smirk. And just like that, we fall back into the routine that we had gotten into over the past couple of months during our stay at the hospital. By the time Mom returns with Lexaeus, I was completely changed and even had some semblance of a sponge bath. Not enough to satisfy me, but enough to get me through. My twin and I remain silence while the hulking man is in the room, sharing a small smile as soon as he leaves.

"Do I even want to know?" Mom questions, seeing the smiles.

"Not really." We reply in unison, earning a shake of Mom's head directed at us. And without another word, she walks up behind me and places her hands on the handles of my wheelchair. And all I can think of is how Riku had done the same thing a couple of days ago. My face begins to feel warm, and can feel my twin look over at me. I meet his gaze and he gives me a look that tells me that I will be talking about it later. But the smile that is still playing on his lips lets me know that he already has an idea what it is about. Great.

The silence looms over us and surprisingly enough, I don't see any of my new friends in the corridor, as my Mom pushes me down the hall in the same direction that I think Demyx had been taking me in yesterday before everything. But I guess that makes sense seeing as we had been on our way to a session with Dr. Vexen and that is who I am on my way to see right now. I once again zone out a little, like when we had gone on the original tour of this place, and vaguely I think of how I need to stop doing that because eventually I will have to be able to know my way around this place on my own.

We finally stop in front of a large wooden door, a plaque hangs on the front reads Dr. Vexen Kanki, followed by a bunch of letters that I don't understand, and I can't help but feel just a little bit intimidated by this meeting suddenly. Is it possible that they are going to kick me out because I am such high maintenance? I'm sure that they haven't had someone like me here before. Maybe I'm just unfixable. But my old doctor told me that that shouldn't be an issue. Or maybe Riku isn't able to look at me after he kissed me last night and he's using his influence with Sephiroth to get me kicked out. My hyperventilating stops abruptly at the thought, at the same time, Roxy places a hand over my own.

Riku…

After Axel interrupted us last night, Riku seemed flustered, annoyed and embarrassed all in one, and after only a few minutes of sitting with me on the bed, he bolted out of there like a bat out of Hades. But then he was there last night after I took the second attack, wasn't he? And he even said to sleep well before I fell asleep. So is he ignoring the fact that it happened? Or is he alright with it now? Man, I am so confused right now.

I feel Roxas squeeze my hand tightly, and I wonder what he must be feeling while I go through all this turmoil. I feel ashamed that he has to deal with drama as much as I do, but at the same time, I feel completely relieved in knowing that he is right there with me.

I take a deep breath, and I watch my mother push open the office door, revealing an office that reminds me an awful lot of a principal's office. And behind the large wooden desk, the doctor that is always around after my panic attacks is sitting there, writing something on something.

"Come on in, and take a seat please." The kind doctor says, and gestures to the two large wingback chairs that are across from his desk and between the two chairs there is enough room for my wheelchair to be pushed in. Mom does so, and Roxy takes a seat next to me, still holding my hand, most likely feeling my nervousness. Mom sits in the other chair, and a silence falls over the room.

Doctor Vexen leans back in his chair and removes the black framed reading glasses he was wearing and places them folded in the pocket of his white lab coat. He looks over at my mother, then at Roxy and I. "How are you feeling this afternoon, Sora?" he asks.

"Better." I reply, somewhat meekly, I don't know what it is, but for some reason, being around Dr. Vexen intimidates me a little.

"You gave us all quite a scare there last night. But I am glad to see that you are feeling better." He nods before turning to my Mom. "Thank you for coming up today, Ms. Strife. I know that you were coming up tomorrow, but after last night, we thought it best not to wait."

"Oh, no. It's no problem at all. I'd do anything for any one of my children." As Mom says, she turns to look at both Roxy and I, a fond smile on her face, and I can't help but feel a bit relieved.

The doctor just nods before pulling a file off of his desk and opening it up. "I must say that I've never seen a case like this. This is the first time that I have witnessed spoken word being enough to pull someone from a panic attack, let alone a panic attack that caused cardiac arrest."

"Well, sir. As you can see, we're twins. And believe it or not, all those things that you hear about twins sharing emotions and sensations and stuff like that, for us, it is completely true. We always can tell what the other is feeling and such." Roxas explains, not looking at the doctor as he speaks, but at me, and for the first time in a while, I feel my face form into a natural smile.

"We share everything. And we're usually the only one who can calm the other one down. Like, Roxy is the only one who is able to talking me out of hyperventilating, and I am the only one who can get him breathing properly again after he has an asthma attack." I continue for my twin, our hands still clasped together tightly.

Dr. Vexen's eyes go wide as hears this new information. "Really? Is this true?" As if he doesn't believe the words of two sixteen year olds, he turns to Mom for confirmation.

"All of it. It's like their souls are tied together or something. It's been like that since they were in the womb. I'm very grateful that someone thought to call Roxas last night. In all honesty, it probably saved both of their lives." Seeing the tears forming in Mom's eyes, I reach my free hand over and place a hand on top of my mothers, trying to give her some comfort.

Nodding in acceptance, the doctor's gaze returned to his folder for a moment and I can't help but wonder what is written in there. "Sora, last night, Riku mentioned that you have severe gynophobia. Is this also true?"

I feel my face begin to burn warmly at the statement. I thought that I would have been able to hide it here, but I guess that it is always going to haunt me.

"Yes." I answer shortly, and receive a tight squeeze of the hand from Roxy.

"What symptoms do you usually have? And exactly how severe is this gynophobia? I've already taken the liberty of taking all the female nurses off of your rounds, as well as I have changed all your therapists to be all male. But we would still like to know what symptoms you experience coming too close to females." He finally closes the file, only to stare directly at me.

Once again, I feel my face grow hot with embarrassment from the statement. "Well, I hyperventilate and freeze up if they get too close or touch me when I'm around other guys. But if I'm left alone with them, I usually end up fainting once they get too close to me. But if Roxas is right there, I can usually handle them okay and get through the attacks okay."

"How so?" And once again, Dr. Vexen's interest seems to be peaked.

"By just being there with him, sir." Roxy's answer is curt, but it is the complete truth.

"But as long as there as one other male around, you are usually fine? As long as females don't get too close or touch you?" Great, more questions.

"Basically." I nod, wanting to get off of this topic. It's not exactly something that I am comfortable discussing.

We receive a slight 'hmm' from the blond doctor before he starts to write something down. Wonderful.

"Boys, do you mind leaving your mother and me alone for just a few moments while we discuss some various treatments for you, Sora? You don't need to go far, maybe just down to the common room down the hall to the right. We'll come and get you as soon as we're done. Is that alright?" It's strange having our opinions asked of us by the doctor of all people, but at the same time, it is an opening for the two of us to get out of this stuffy, overcrowded office.

"Alright." We reply together, before Roxas stands up and awkwardly begins to push my wheelchair with his good arm. I help as much as I can, but I still feel fairly weak from last night. We don't speak as we slowly make our way to the room that Dr. Vexen had mentioned earlier. It feels so, so…right for me and Roxy to be together again. I know that it has only been less than two full days, but considering that we never even did sleepovers without one another when we were younger, it is understandable, at least it is to me. It was always a give that if one of us were there, the other one was close by as well. We even made sure that we had the same schedules in school. Eventually we will have to learn to exist without one another, but hey, we're only sixteen. Here is no rush yet, is there?

We get to the common room, and there actually isn't anyone in it, and it kind of relieves me. As much as I like my new friends, and they all want to meet my twin, call me jealous, but I want some time to spend with my brother alone. He wheels me to beside the armchair before he sits in the chair.

"What do you think they are going to suggest?" I ask, looking over at my blond twin.

"Who knows? Hopefully it is nothing too extreme." He sighs, rearranging his sling on his arm a little better. I nod in agreement, worried about what is going to happen in a couple of days when Roxas goes home for another week. "Oh, and the gang all says hi. They are all going to see about coming up and visiting you sometime soon. And Aerith and Leon are going to come up next weekend. I gave Aer your number, so expect a call from her soon. Cloud and Tifa are going to be up this way someday soon, and they will drop by then, and they have your number too."

I offer a smile at the update on our friends and family, but it doesn't really help my mood. "What's going to happen to me when you leave in a couple of days? You were only gone for two days and I had two panic attacks! How am I going to make it through another eight months, or however long it takes me to get out of this place? I don't know if I can do it." I put my head in my hands, trying not to let my depression show, but I know that Roxy knows about it anyway. And instantly, I feel Roxy wrap his good arm around me in a tight one armed hug.

"Boys?" A voice comes from the doorway and we both turn to the doorway and see our mother standing there.

"Mom?" we both ask, seeing the tears on Mom's face. She gives us a small smile before sitting down next to us on the couch. "Is everything alright?"

"I'll be fine. But Dr. Vexen and I have decided on the best way to help you, Sora honey." She answers, a small smile starting to play at the corners of her mouth, but we both can tell that it is forced.

"What is it?" Roxas asks, and from the look on her face, I can tell that Mom isn't all that happy about their decision.

"Well, Roxas sweetie, we were told that you would need some therapy on your arm and shoulder. And in all honesty, this place has some of the best results." A stray tear slides down Mom's face, and my ears prick up at what she is saying.

"So you mean…" I trail off, hoping that I don't sound too excited.

"…I get to stay here with Sora?" he finishes for me, his voice carrying the same tone as mine.

"Yes. Dr. Vexen and I both think that is the best thing for both of you. He and I both believe that if we separated you for that long, neither one of you would recover properly, and you would both be at risk of developing depression. So we think that this is our best option."

Despite seeing that my Mom is upset, I can't help but feel relieved.

Roxas is going to stay here with me!

* * *

And enter Roxas! I hope everyone is happy that he is in now, I know that I am! I have just one question: how should Roxas and Axel react when they meet? Will it be a love/love, hate/hate, love/hate or hate/love? Decision, decisions? I love writing the interaction between Sora and Roxas, and I admit that I use a lot of my own experiences with my twin, but that makes it that much more fun for me. And for the people who asked, no I have not revealed Axel's reason for being in rehab, maybe Roxas will be the one to "drag" it out of him. Hehehe.

And as always, thanks to the best twin in the world for beta-ing this for me again.

As for the next chapter, I can't promise how soon it will be out, as I am having a minor eye surgery on Friday and will be unable to use the computer for at least a week afterwards unless my twin will take dictation…which she hates, lol. Maybe I'll pull the "but I can't see" card. So I hope that this chapter will hold everyone over until then.

Once again, I hope everyone is still enjoying this, and thanks again for all of you who let me know, and please continue your wonderful comments, I love reading them! Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Accidental Infatuation

* * *

Chapter Eight

Warning: I just realized that there has not been a warning on here for a while, but the same ones still apply…

* * *

"Roxas…"I whine, resting my head in my hands, not sure if the world of rehab is ready for the natural disaster known as Sora and Roxas under one roof, but too hungry to honestly care. "Hurry up. I'm hungry."

"I just need to finish changing. I slept in these clothes earlier and I am not meeting potential hotties in rumpled clothes." Half of my twin is hidden behind his small suitcase, clothes flying out in every direction around the room and landing on every available space. Just like at home.

Instantly a small smile comes to my face. Has it only been an hour since Mom told us that Roxy would be staying here with me? And just to make it easier for us, the Doctor has even agreed to let us stay in the same room. For tonight though, it's either we share the bed, or Roxy can sleep on the floor. Hmm, I guess for once it's a good thing that we aren't that tall and that we share our beds all the time. Cause there is no way I'd make him sleep on the hard floor, busted arm or not.

"It's not going to make a difference. We're only going the cafeteria. It's not like it's a five star restaurant. I'm sure that most of them will be wearing jeans and stuff. But I'm hungry and I don't want to wait anymore." I pout, crossing my arms over my chest in a child like manner.

Roxas just sighs before standing up. "Fine. But if my first impression blows, I'm blaming you." He mumbles, settling on just changing into a black t-shirt, as he stands up, being extremely mindful of his sling.

"Trust me, it will only blow if you dip under the table, so come on already." If possible, I think I would have started to bounce up and down in my chair. After being confined in this room for the last day or so, I am eager to get out of this room as much as possible.

"Did my twin just make a sexual pun?" Roxy looks over at me with a feigned shock and surprise. I don't think that he was expecting something like that to come from me.

"Yes." I growl in mock hurt. "Now hurry up! I'm starving." I groan, my stomach letting out it's loud and long two cents, choosing that moment I mention starving to rumble and grumble loud enough for Roxas, and most likely the rest of the rehab centre to hear. With a shake of his head, the spiky blond just dismisses the noise as he stands beside me, a grin playing on his lips.

"Will you be alright to wheel yourself to the cafeteria? I'm not sure of I am able to push you quiet that far." He says as he steps in the bathroom and looks in to the mirror, checking his hair, but he doesn't stop looking at me except for a few brief seconds.

"I think I can manage. So, you look pretty. Can we go now?" I whine again, happy to finally see Roxas move to the door and hold it open for me. "Finally." I mutter, making my way into the hallway. I might sound a little pissed off to any one else who might be walking by, but it is all an act and I know that Roxy knows that. We continue slowly down the hall, in silence until I sense Roxas smirk before turning towards me.

"So, Sor. Earlier you started blushing uncontrollably just before we went into that Doctor's office. Care to explain?" And just like that, I know that he isn't going to let up until I tell him, or else he won't leave me alone. And just the thought of his incessant nagging causes me to smile, and then the memory of what I was blushing at before over takes my thoughts and cause me to grow red in the face once more.

And I cave quickly. "Riku kissed me last night. He asked me if he could take a look at my face using his hands. And well, it's really kind of erotic. And it just kinda happened. But it wasn't deep or anything. But still, it still was really nice." I whisper, knowing that he has heard me, this stupid blush refusing to leave me alone.

Roxy abruptly stops next to me, his mouth hanging open in shock. "You finally got your first kiss?" he asks me, surprise lacing his voice. I can only nod. "Aww. You're finally a big boy now! I'm gonna have to start prying the boys off you with a stick soon!" My twin leans down and gives me a quick hug, the shock now replaced with an almost evil grin, before we continue on our way.

"Shut up, Roxy." I grin with embarrassment, pushing his side gently as he walks beside me. I'm so glad that he's back with me. "Oh, and I found out that Axel is bi, and he and Riku know that we're both gay." I continue, knowing that Roxas won't mind nearly as much as I did about being outted.

"Ooh, Potential." He smirks, a little too happy about the situation in my opinion. I just choose to ignore him and roll my eyes at the comment. But the comment makes me remember something.

"Oh, crap!" I exclaim, and now it is my turn to stop in the middle of the hallway.

"Sora?" Roxas questions, one eyebrow raised high.

"I forgot that Kairi and Naminé will probably be in there, and Kairi was talking about how she thought that we would make a good couple, even though we only were around each other for a couple of hours. And she thought that you and Naminé would be cute together too. I need to out us, or me, or whatever. What if she tries to come close? What if she corners me or something when you aren't there?" I ramble on until Roxas places a hand on my shoulder. He bends down in front of me and our mirrored eyes lock.

"Calm down, Sora. Breathe, alright? No panic attacks tonight, okay? Breathe with me, Sora." I focus on nothing except the blue eyes in front of me and the sound of my twin's breathing. His good hand is still on my shoulder, fingers flexing with fright, not easing up until he feels that my breathing is back to a rate that he deems acceptable. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Roxy." I whisper, reaching up and giving his hand a tight squeeze. I receive a small smile from my twin as he steps away from me.

And just like that, no more words are said as we follow the hallway down, passed the common room where I first me Riku, towards the cafeteria. In a way I am somewhat nervous, I mean, Riku kissed me last night and bolted, but then he was there when I was having that attack last night, and he even smiled and told me to sleep well. And from what I heard from Dr. Vexen earlier, he was the one who called Roxas, or at least told someone to. At the very least, I need to thank him.

While I am lost in my thoughts, we finally get to the cafeteria, Roxas is standing beside the closed door, but he is making no effort or movement to open it. But we can clearly hear the sound of voices on the other side of the wood.

"Roxy? Aren't you going to open the door?" I question, coming to stop beside him. At the sound of my voice, I seem to break him out of some sort of trance.

"Oh, sorry. Let's go, Sora." He flashes me a small grin that I can instantly tell is fake and I make a mental note to ask him about it later. With no more hesitation, my twin opens the cafeteria door, revealing a wonderful smell that makes my neglected stomach call out a hunger induced gurgle. "Hungry much?" the grin has returned, only this time it continues up to his blue eyes and I know that it is real, dismissing my earlier thoughts for now at least.

"I've been telling you that for the past twenty minutes." I whine. "I've only had a bowl of soup over the past two days, and I had two panic attack thingies during those two days. You try going through that and not be this hungry." I wheel myself into the moderate sized room and instantly notice that the only other occupants of the room are my new friends, and that makes me grin.

"Sora! Glad to see you up and rolling around!" And of course, Demyx is the first one to spot us and speak up. The other four sets of eyes then shift instantly towards us, widening at the sight of my blond twin at my side.

"Hi everyone!" I grin, choosing to ignore the fluttering of Kairi's eyelashes she sends my way. Sheesh, I mean, does she not have any dignity? "I'd like everyone to meet Roxas, my twin brother. Roxas, this is Demyx, Kairi, Naminé, Riku and Axel." I nod towards each of them as I follow the table around, each of my new friends saying a short hello with a smile and a wave as I speak their names.

"Hi." Roxas offers his own meek smile and greeting, as Axel and Riku push their chairs farther apart, pulling another chair between them while still leaving plenty of room beside it for my wheelchair.

"It's great to finally meet you, Roxas. Sora has told us so much about you! And is it true what my dad said, are you really going to be staying here with us?" Demyx is practically bouncing in his chair, and all I can think of is how he reminds me of a five year old on Christmas morning who has already eaten all his Christmas candy. And then I realize where he is sitting and I have to try and hide the blush I feel rush to my cheeks when I notice that he is sitting in his wheelchair and all I can think about is what Axel and Riku said.

"Yeah. I'm going to need therapy on my shoulder once it finally heals, and I guess they finally realized that separating Sora and I isn't the best idea." He grins, pushing me gently into he empty spot, and I don't miss the fact that he is checking Axel out, not to mention giving Riku a quick once over.

"That is…" Kairi begins, and I instantly know what is coming next.

"…So cool." Naminé finishes and I notice something different from the other night. Naminé's smile isn't quiet as bright as Kairi's. Maybe it was because the other night I was just worried about being so close to them without Roxas, but now that he is with me, I am noticing a lot more about them. But none the less, I am glad to be sitting across the table from them.

"And I am warning you, I will only put up with one annoying set of twins, Roxas. And currently, the position is already filled." Riku grumbles, slouching down lowly in his chair. Roxas and I share an almost evil look before speaking.

"But unison speak is so much fun!" We tell him with a grin, earning a nice sightless glare from the sliver haired teen, as well as giggles from Demyx, Kairi and Naminé, and a loud laugh from Axel.

"Whoever thought that twins were a good idea should be shot and gagged then dragged behind a gangster's escape car." My sliver haired crush growls, earning laughter from all of us again.

"I think that would be the big dude upstairs, and I'm pretty sure that threatening Him like that isn't that good of an idea." Demyx smiles, poking Riku's arm, which is currently crossed over his chest.

We all continue to poke fun at the blind youth for another few minutes, before the topic is dropped for our own sakes as much as for Riku's.

Kairi and Naminé then turn and look over at Roxy with equally evil grins and I have a feeling that I know what is coming.

"So, Roxas, is there a special girl in your life right now?" Kairi's grin scares me somewhat, and once again, I am reminded of what Axel and Riku told me yesterday afternoon. I need to think of something, and I need to think of it fast.

"Inquiring minds are eager to know." Naminé seems to only be following her sister's lead to me, and now that I have a little more confidence with Roxas being here with me, I think I am going to take the chance to observe them both a little more without the fear of throwing myself into an attack.

"No, there isn't anyone like that in my life right now." Roxas sighs, causing me to reach over and place a hand on his good arm, which is currently resting on the round table. I know that it is still a sore subject for him, and through our bond, I try and convey the comfort and support that I know that he needs. "Actually, on the night of our accident, I left my boyfriend because he hit me." I feel the grin that is in Roxas' mind and instantly, I know what is happening. My twin is outing me in front of Kairi, Naminé and Demyx.

Lovely.

"Boyfriend?" the redhead and the blonde ask in unison once more, but the tones of their voices are completely different. One sounds a little unhappy, the other just amused.

"Yeah. But it's alright, he was real prick. I'm not going to stay with an asshole who hits me, you know." My twin smiles a small smile before moving on. "But speaking of boyfriends, Sor, I saw Hayner the other day and he told me to tell you that he misses his pookum bear buns, and he sends thirty seven kisses, eight with tongue and fourteen with a good old grope. But I am just the messenger, not the delivery boy, so don't expect to claim anything from me."

As soon as the words leave his mouth, I feel a blush rise to my cheeks, and I need to suppress the giggles that I feel building deep inside of me. But as soon as I look over at Kairi, the laughter dies instantly. The look on her face is one that is angry, like scary angry and it is crossed with an 'I-just-got-dumped' sadness. Her twin on the other hand, is all bright eyed and smiles, her dark blue eyes just sparkling with something like happiness or excitement. And for the life of me, I don't know which twin's look scares me more.

"Roxy! Don't say such embarrassing things around my new friends." I whine, playing along by burying my face in my hands.

"Aww, come on, Roxas. Why won't you deliver the goods?" And I was wondering when Axel was going to comment on my twin's statement. "Just think of the enjoyment factor of the twincest. It will benefit everyone in the room."

I peak through my fingers, only to see my twin looking over at the redhead with a raised eye brow. "You're quiet the pervert, aren't you Axel?"

"Through and through." The grin on Axel's face scares the shit out of me.

Roxy just shakes his head, and I turn to look at Riku. He's got an expression on his face that scares me a little. His eyes are clouded with some sort of darkness that I can't name, and his lips are set in an emotionless line. What could have happened in the last couple minutes that caused him to stop laughing with us and turn to such a sour look?

"Riku?" I ask quietly as Roxas and Axel begin to argue over some meaningless point, with Kairi pouting over in her wheelchair, Demyx trying to interject, and Naminé just watching in amusement. But it still doesn't explain Riku's dark expression.

"I'll talk to you later, Sora." And with that hurtful response, the silver haired teen stands up and grabs his cane before making his way to the door. And something about the way he holds himself tell me that he is not in a very good mood anymore. My hands instantly go to the wheels of my wheelchair and I quickly move away from the table, leaving the rest of the people at the table speechless. Roxy looks at me before nodding, understandment shining in his eyes.

Riku makes his way over to the door before I manage to catch up to him. The door swings open and it is all I can do to catch it before it closes and wheel myself through. "Riku? What's wrong?" I call after him as he walks down the otherwise empty corridor. He stops in his track when he hears my voice, and when he turns to face me, there is an utterly pissed off look plastered on his features. I wince at the sight, and if it had been possible, I would have stepped back from it. I wonder what was said that could have pissed him off this much.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he all but growls, and momentarily I am eternally grateful that he can't see, because I swear I am shaking in my wheelchair. I may only have known him for three days so far, but I can tell that he isn't one to normally get pissed off like this. And Upset Riku is honestly Scary Riku. And I don't even know why he is this angry.

"Tell you what?" I question, starting to get slightly frustrated with him. It's not like I am an all knowing deity or something. I can't tell what is bothering him just by looking at him. And the frightfulness that I was feeling merely moments ago has completely disappeared, now it is replaced with pure terror as Riku begins to slowly step towards where I am parked, his cane doing an almost hypnotizing sweep of the floor in front of him as he proceeds back my way.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a boyfriend? If I had of known…" he trails off, running a hand through his sliver locks and letting out a deep sigh of frustration, stopping only a few feet in front of me. And finally that super scary expression is gone from his face, replaced now by one of disappointment, and if I'm not mistaken, hurt. Wait, boyfriend? Holy shit. Roxas told everyone that Hayner said those things. That's why Riku got upset? But Roxy never said boyfriend, did he? So this is all over a big misunderstanding? Well, that's a relief. Wait, if he had known? What did Riku mean when he said that? Man, I really need to get this all smoothed over and fast.

"Hayner isn't my boyfriend. He's a guy in our class that we've known since we were like eight, and he is straight as an arrow, but he likes to tease Roxy and me about being gay in a friendly way. He always is saying those sorts of things, but he never actually means it. It's just a running joke between all of us. But Roxy only told me those things in there in front of Kairi to out me. The last think I need is for her to surprise me and try and get me alone and send me into another attack." I refuse to meet Riku's gaze as I only look down at my folded hands resting in my lap.

The only sound I receive is the sound of metal falling onto the floor, and the only thing that comes to mind is that he has dropped his cane. "So, your brother implied to Kairi that you had a boyfriend just so that she won't try and get to close to you?" there is a slight chuckle in his voice, but I am not sure if there is any amusement there.

"Roxy told me he told you that I have severe gynophobia. And I implied it yesterday that I couldn't be around them. I mean, one of my best friends at home is a girl, and I've known her since first grade, but I still can't be left alone with her, let alone be touched by her. And she knows that I am gay. I don't want to even think about what might happen if somehow Kairi gets the idea to get me alone and tried to hug me or something. Or worse what if she tries to kiss me? With everything that is going on around here and with my health, I'm really scared." I confess, still feeling a little embarrassed.

"I guess it makes sense. But why would Roxas tell everyone you have a boyfriend when you don't?" I finally work up the nerve to look over at him, only to find that he is sitting on the floor next to my wheelchair. When did he get so close?

"Think about it." I smile; surprised that he didn't catch on. I thought it was obvious. "If Roxy had just said that I was gay, I'm sure that Kairi would have made it her personal mission to get me alone and try to prove that I am not really gay and that it is her goal to show that I am straight." I chuckle.

Riku just starts to laugh from the floor beside me. His back is against the wall, and he has one jean clad leg stretched out in the hallway, the other bent up and a folded arm resting on his knee. "I never considered that."

"So, you're not mad anymore?" I venture, hoping that I will get a positive response.

"Nah, I should have waited to find out everything before jumping to conclusions." A small smile is still playing on his lips as he stares blindly across the hall. Man, he looks so cute right now. How I wish he wasn't actually sitting on the ground, because if he wasn't, I would totally make a move on him right now.

"Anyone could have made the same conclusions." I smile back at him, and for some reason, I know he can tell that I am smiling. We sit there in a comfortable silence before the inevitable happens.

My stomach growls. Loudly.

"Hungry, Sora?" Riku laughs, turning his face towards me. And I am relieved to see that all the anger and frustration have evaporated from his face, leaving only the happy go lucky, almost arrogant expression that I have come to know over the past couple of days.

"Are you kidding? I've only eaten soup since that first night I came here. Of course I am hungry. It's bad enough that Roxas took so long getting all prettied up. And I still haven't had a chance to eat anything. So are we ready to head back in, or are you going to make me wait even longer?" I joke, knowing that we are back on good terms.

"Sure thing." He chuckles, pushing up from the wall. "So, where exactly did that stupid cane go?" I think he says it more to himself then to me. But seeing as I have the ability to see the cane, I decide to help him out.

"To your left, laying across the hall about 3 feet away." I let him know. I receive a nod of acknowledgement from Riku before I watch him bend over…hmm, nice view…and grab the metal stick before he compresses it down and hooking it onto his belt.

"Come on." I get a small smile from Riku once more before he stands next to me. I repress a shiver that runs though my body as the pale fingers delicately run along my arm before making their way up to my shoulder. The only thought that is running through my head is that the last time he touched me like this, it ended with us kissing. Tightness abruptly comes to rest in the pit of my stomach at the memory of our kiss, and that in turn causes my face to flush warm with crimson stain. "Ready to go back in?" the whispered voice is right there by my ear, his warm breath feeling so incredible on the side of my face. And before I get a chance to reply, a warm hand is laced through my hair on the other side, ghostly fingers dancing over my hidden scar causing me to gasp out. The idea of Riku being so close is almost as incredible as the memory of the kiss itself.

Before anything more can come from the contact between us, my stomach grumbles again, earning a laugh from both of us. With a slight nip at my ear which draws a gasp from me from the jolt that runs through my body, Riku pulls away from my face and begins to push my wheelchair. As we enter through the doors again, I can hear Roxas and Axel still arguing about something at the table we had left. Kairi and Naminé have taken to having their own private conversation, and Demyx is sitting there with a panicked look on his face. I meet my twin's eyes, only to see a small smile playing on his face, and I genuinely return it.

"They just started going at it, there was nothing I could do to stop it. They just keep arguing about everything." Demyx rambles on, and I can't help but laugh.

"Demyx, don't worry. They know what they are doing." I answer, noticing that there is a big plate of salad and grilled chicken in my place from before. Awesome! I love Roxas! I know that he won't waste any time once we go back to our room to ask about my conversation out in the hall with Riku, and this is his way of buttering me up first.

"Ten bucks says that they end up grappling on the floor in 20 minutes." Riku smirks, taking a roll out of the basket in the centre of the table.

"Ha." I laugh out. "Twenty says that start making out in 10."

* * *

And it's finally done. I'm sorry it's taken this long, but things happen. On the bright side, I got to finally spend some well deserved down time with my twin! Yay! But the downside is my boss thinks that it is natural for people to work 55 hours or more in a week with an extremely inconsistent schedule, which in turn leaves me with less time to write. But I try and squeeze as much in as possible in my day off. The only reason why this is out now is because I sprained my ankle, whoopee.

Once again, the biggest hugs go out to my twin for being my favourite beta. And if there is anyone who wants to read a lemony RokuSora twincest written by me and my twin of all people, check out our one-shot, Reflections of Mirrored Souls, posted under my user name.

Finally thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, alerted and pm'd me about this story, it's what keeps me writing it! Also, I can't promise when the next chapter will be out, but I hope that it isn't too long. But I am working on a request fic for Schizzar, look for it around AkuDemy day, seeing as it will be a AkuDemy one-shot! Well, until next time! Please Read, Review and Recycle!


	9. Chapter 9

Accidental Infatuation

* * *

Chapter Nine

Warning: All the same as before, no ownage, but wanting to.

* * *

Neither Riku nor I ended up winning that bet, but lucky for all of us, Roxy and Axel stopped arguing after only another couple of minutes, my brother's hunger winning over the want to argue. But it didn't stop the seven of us from hanging out and enjoying our time together.

"So, do you guys have that twin psychosis thing or whatever it is? Like intensely?" Axel asks, leaning back in his chair, his eyes not leaving my twin's face. Interesting…I don't think that Roxy or I are going to be getting much sleep tonight. There is just too much to talk about. I guess it's a good thing that we had that nap earlier then.

"You mean telepathy, Axel. The only one here with psychosis is you." Riku groans, leaning forward as he takes another bite of the salad that he is still working on.

"The hell? Is it national pick on Axel day?" the redhead questions rhetorically.

"Sure is. You must have missed the fluorescent memo that went around last week advertizing the grand street parade." Demyx smiles before dodging the napkin that comes flying towards him.

"Just answer the question." Insists Axel, completely ignoring his other two friends and the giggling girls across the table.

I look over at Roxy and we shrug at the same time. "Yeah, we share sensations, feelings emotions, pain, dreams, and all that fun stuff." I answer before Roxas picks up and continues where I left off.

"I wake up sometimes from a dead sleep because Sora is having a nightmare and things like that. And when Sora had those panic attacks yesterday, they sent me into asthma attacks."

"I wish I had a twin. It sounds awesome." Demyx says is a wistful voice, a grin covering his face.

"Emotions and stuff, huh? So, Sora, could you tell when Roxas is jerking off, or being fucked, or visa versa?" Axel's comment isn't completely unexpected, but when he says it out loud, it causes both of us to blush.

"No comment." We answer in unison and I try to bury my face in my arms, ignoring the chicken still on my plate for a moment. Riku bursts out into loud laughter at our answer, Demyx and Axel joining in.

"I don't know which is worse. Axel actually asking the question…" Kairi begins, but I notice that she isn't smiling or laughing.

"Or Sora and Roxas' response." Naminé has a shit eating grin on her face, while Kairi kind of sounds disgusted. Great. I've only been here a couple of days and I already seem to have turned people against me.

"Go and fuck a duck, Kairi. Just because you have a nasty habit of falling for guys who like to suck cock doesn't give you the right to berate us and turn your nose up at us." Axel glares at his fellow redhead, a scandalized look coming to the surface of Kairi's face.

"I don't need to take this from you, Axel. Come on, Nami, we're leaving now." Kairi shoots Axel with a million sharp daggers with the glare that she is sending his way, yet he doesn't even seem to notice.

But the look on Naminé's face is the one that surprises me the most.

"Um, I think that I am going to hang out here for a little while longer. I'll be there in a bit." The blonde's face is meek, and to me it seems that standing up to her sister isn't something that Naminé does very often. And judging by the shocked look plaster over Kairi's features, I assume that I am right. Suddenly I feel Roxas' hand on my arm, and instantly I grab his hand and our fingers wrap around one another with a tight squeeze. What would it be like if Roxy and I were like that? It's a thought that I don't even want to entertain.

"Fine." Is all that leaves Kairi's mouth, before she violently pushes away from the table, effectively spilling two glasses of water in the process and wheeling herself out the door without a single glance back.

Naminé just lets out a sigh, shaking her head at her sister's actions. "I'm sorry about her, guys."

"Don't be sorry, Naminé. You might be twins, but you can't control how she acts." Roxas finally speaks up and we place our clasped hands on the table.

"Because no matter how close your souls are entwined, you are two completely different people." I continue where my twin leaves off. But as soon as I finish, I am greeted with surprised stares from everyone except my brother. "What? Did I say something wrong?" I question.

"It's just that no one has ever said something like that." Naminé whispers, looking down at her lap.

"It was so beautiful! You can totally feel the love that you two share." Demyx grins, a sound that is way too much like a squeal lacing his voice.

"I think that you just completely out gayed yourself there, Dem." Axel groans, earning a laugh from everyone except Demyx, who just sticks out his tongue.

"You two sound like you've gone through something like this too." Naminé finally looks up from her lap, resting her elbows on the table before placing her chin in her hands.

"All the time." We answer in unison.

"But the two of you seem to be so much alike." Insists Demyx, looking back and forth between the two of us.

"Just because we're alike doesn't mean we aren't different too. Some people don't understand that we are Sora and Roxas, not just the Strife twins." I shrug, Roxas nodding in agreement.

"We get that all the time." Naminé agrees with us.

"Dude, I didn't realize that being a twin was that different. I always thought that it would be just like having a brother or sister just like you." Axel comments, leaning back in his chair. "I mean, everyone at school knew me as Reno's brother, but I suppose it isn't quite the same as always being treated like you are one person."

"I get the same with Seph." Riku puts in his two cents, but for some reason I notice that he is being oddly quiet tonight.

"But the thing is, is that Kairi and I haven't been this close for years. We're part of two completely different social circles. She's a cheerleader, and I am a nerdy art geek. These past two months here have been great getting to know her again, and it's like were back in middle school, being best friends and not worrying about social standings. I feel guilty for enjoying it this much." The blonde lets out a sigh, and all of a sudden, my heart goes out to her. "I'm afraid in a couple of months it will go right back to like it was before." We all sit in silence at Naminé's thoughts, and once again all I can think is that I am so glad that Roxas and I are not in the same boat as Kairi and Naminé.

"Dude, the mood in here is way too serious. We've got to lighten up before they start slipping Prozac in all of our food." Demyx comments, breaking the silence after a few awkward minutes.

"So, Naminé, what kind of art do you do?" Roxy speaks up, and we break our hold on each others hand as I take a large bite of my food, content in just listening to the conversation for now. But no matter what is going on around me, I find eyes constantly drifting towards to the guy to my right. Once more I am glad that he can't see me staring at him. However, my blond clone to my left doesn't need eyes to know what I am up to. And the odd poke at my side lets me know when I've been staring too long. But the events of the last day are still fresh in my mind, and are running through it at break neck speed. Especially what just happened out in the hall. His mouth and breath so close to my ear had felt so good, and seeing as he had been the one to initiate all of it, it made me feel better. But that also brings to mind where exactly this might go.

"Sora? Where are you?" Demyx breaks me out of my thoughts as he begins to poke my arm, reaching around the object of my obsession.

"Huh?" I question intelligently, earning laughter from everyone at the table besides me. And of course, the redhead next to my brother is laughing the hardest.

"So, Roxas. Why don't you put that twin mind reading thing to good use and tell us what Sora there was so lost in thought about." The grin on his face is as malicious as ever, and his next comment isn't exactly unexpected. "He was thinking about me naked, wasn't he?"

But then Roxy's reply startles me more than it should. "Sure was. And dude, you have one tiny penis. How do you find it? With a pair of tweezers? Or are those too big to hold it with?" he holds up his good hand, imitating a small space with his thumb and forefinger. His response earns a huge bout of giggles from Demyx and Naminé, loud laughter from Riku, and snickers from me. Axel's is the best though. He just starts to blush furiously.

"Riku! Riku! Axel's cheeks match his hair! I've never seen him turn so red!" Demyx squeaks, pointing across the table at his friend.

"Thank you, Sora, for shedding light on the situation. The truth comes out." Riku smirks, leaning back in his chair. I think that he enjoys seeing Axel be picked on, because it means that Axel isn't picking on someone else. And even with as much as they argue, I think that Riku and Axel are really close.

"Mmm…cum. Yummy." Axel forgets his embarrassment and looks up at the ceiling with a smile on his face. I turn bright red at the comment, as does Demyx, and Roxy and Riku start to laugh even harder, tears forming at the corners of their eyes. But Naminé's reaction is the best of all. She just finished taking a sip of her water, and at Axel's comment, the liquid goes shooting out of her mouth and across the table, hitting Axel square in the face with the spray.

"Gay boys are so awesome to be around." She laughs, wiping her mouth with a napkin. We all burst into louder laughter at Axel's expense, including Axel himself, and to me, everything seems to be perfect. I have Roxy, friends and hope.

"Nam, you are so much different when Kairi isn't around." Demyx smiles, handing Axel a pile of napkins.

"It's like Sora and Roxas said, we are two different people. But when we are together, it's like we are one person." She just shrugs and gives us a smile before placing her hands down onto the wheels of her wheelchair. "Anyway, I think that I should go make sure that she is okay. Now that she has discovered that every guy here that she has dubbed eye candy prefers other boys to her, she will be all mopey and stuff. Before she trashes our room, I better go and save my stuff." Naminé just waves before backing away from the table and across the room.

"Good night, Naminé." We all call in various forms as we return her wave and watch her head out of the room.

"Why does everyone assume that I am gay?" Riku questions, pouting as he crosses his arms in front of himself.

"You mean you're not?" Roxas asks, and I actually think that my twin is being serious with his question.

"Roxas is right, Riku. You do kind of come off as a little…flamboyant. The sliver hair, the mystique, you know. Not to mention the fact that you sort of look like a chick." Axel smirks, and Riku just flips him the bird.

"Still, gay? Why don't I at least get bi? Because you know, if I ever find someone I like, it might be a girl. It could happen." Riku argues.

I just scoff and speak without thinking. "Sure thing, Riku. Whatever you say. Can I claim the same thing? I mean, it's not like I'm going to freak out around girls all my life, right?"

This causes Roxy to laugh louder, and Demyx and Axel just look over at me with strange looks.

"Oh, Sora has a small issue with girls. He's gynophobic. He won't freak out if there is another guy around, but can you help with making sure that Kairi and Naminé aren't left alone with him?" Roxas tells them, and I nod in agreement. We get quick agreement from both Demyx and Axel, before Demyx makes a comment.

"That's awesome! I wish that would happen to me! Where I went to high school, all the girls decided that I needed to be their token gay friend. And do you know how hard it is to meet guys when you have this huge gaggle of girls following you everywhere?" Demyx laughs rhetorically.

"But you have Zexion now, right? So does it really matter?" I look at him as he gets a dreamy smile on his face.

"Going, going…gone." Axel chuckles as he waves a hand in front of Demyx's face, getting no reaction in response.

All of a sudden, I feel a yawn building up inside, and as let it out, it causes all of the other to look at me and laugh.

"All you have done is sleep for the past two days and you are still sleepy?" Roxy laughs at me as I lean over and rest my head on his shoulder.

"But Roxy, I haven't slept well for two nights. You are here now, so please?" I whine, tugging at his arm. I really am not that tired, but after eating and everything with Riku and Kairi going on here tonight, I just want to go back to our room and talk about boys with Roxas. That, and I know that I probably stink, and honestly, I really want a bath, a proper one, and Roxas can help me with that.

"He is a whiner, isn't he?" Axel groans as I start to nuzzle my face into Roxas' shoulder. I'm allowed to be clingy sometimes, and I am totally redeeming one of those times right now.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Roxas smirks and I reach a hand up and begin to rub small circles between his shoulder blades, a place I know is a weak spot of his, in hopes that I can tempt him to come with me sooner.

"Hey!" I whine. "Please, Roxy?" I decide to give everyone my best whine so that they will want Roxas to take me back to our room.

"I think the dogs down the road were the only ones who could hear that one." Axel groans, massaging his forehead with a gloved hand.

"You're not the one with the oversensitive hearing." Riku does a mock glare towards me, but I can see a small smile playing on his lips and in his sightless eyes, and the sight makes me feel good in places I didn't know I still had sensation in.

"And neither one of you have had to deal with him every day for the past 16 years with no end in sight." Roxy rolls his eyes and I just squeeze his arm tighter, a grin plastered on my face. A small noise across the table causes all of us to turn our heads.

Demyx is turning a bright red, his hands clamped over his mouth as his shoulders shake with silent laughter. And I can see tear tracks running down from each of his wide eyes.

"Is he going to be okay?" I ask, refusing to let go of my twin, knowing that he can't push me off of him because I have his good arm. And I don't plan to let go anytime soon unless he takes me back to the room.

"He's going to pop!" Axel exclaims, before ducking under the table.

"Stop being such a fucking drama queen, Axel." Riku grumbles, leaning his head on his hand, propped up on his elbow. And that gives me a much better angle to look at him and ogle him. Yummy. "What's up, Dem?"

"You four are so funny to watch and listen to!" he wheezes, pointing at the rest of us. "It's like watching two married couple at a family reunion." He chokes out between laughs.

"I better not be with Riku." Axel sneers as Riku growls out "I better not be with Axel." The comments cause Roxy and I to burst into giggles, Demyx's wheezes across the table fuelling our own.

We finally calm down, and after checking to make sure that Roxas hasn't sent himself into an asthma attack, we look at each other with identical smirks.

"Why not? It'd be so hot." We tell them at the same time, sending Demyx into a fresh set of giggles and earning a scandalized look from each of the boys in question.

"No fucking chance." Axel's response is instantaneous.

"Not on your life." The words leave Riku's lips with just as much maliciousness.

"They're right. They are both so obviously tops that I think there would be blood shed before either of them would spread their legs. But then again, watching that could be hot." Demyx giggles, clasping his hands over his mouth as soon as he's finished speaking, seeing the glares turning from us to rest on only him. We all laugh it out for another few minutes, even Riku and Axel joining in after only a few seconds, finally seeing the hilarity of the situation.

Eventually the laughter dies down once more, and with my head still on Roxy's shoulder, it is easy to tell that his breathing is a little more laboured, and shallower than normal. And I can almost guarantee that because it's not in my pocket, he left his inhaler back at the room.

"Roxy…" I trail off before yawning deeply, the tiredness that had disappeared during the goofing off coming back to hit me with double the force of before.

"I'm going to take Sora back before he starts whining again, alright? It was great meeting everyone and we will see you all in the morning." Roxas pulls his shoulder from beneath my head, standing up with a grace that I am only a little jealous of.

"Okay. We'll see you tomorrow then, guys. And it's finally the weekend, so no torture sessions!" Axel grins, stretching his arms high above his head, and almost creepy smile plastered on his face.

"What time does breakfast start?" I ask as I back myself out of my spot, Roxas standing next to me. "I haven't made it to a single breakfast yet."

"On weekends, we usually meet here around 10. They'll feed us until 11, and I refuse to even think about moving before 9:30." Riku lets us know with a smile as Roxas begins to awkwardly push my chair across the room.

"Okay. We'll see everyone then. Goodnight!" I smile, waving at the three of them, Roxas adding his own goodnight.

"Don't forget to dream of me naked!" Axel calls out as I push the door open for me and Roxy.

"Are you trying to give us nightmares?" Roxas retorts as we hear Riku and Demyx burst out laughing and Axel lets out an indistinguishable grumble as the door swings close behind us. We make our way slowly sown the hall in silence before Roxas speaks up.

"So, I guess that Riku really likes you." I don't have to look back to know that there is a smirk plastered on his face.

"W..wh...What do you mean?" I stutter, feeling the blush rising on my cheeks.

"Come on, Sor. The hall? He was in a pissed off mood when he went out, and when he came back after you went out after him he was like glowing. But I have to say, he is hot." Roxas leans down and rests his head on my shoulder, effectively stopping our trip to our room.

"Hey! He's been flirting with me, so you can back off." I laugh, reaching up and ruffling his hair. "Besides, you and Axel seem to be hitting it off."

I feel the smirk next to my cheek morph into a real smile. "He's hot too." His good arm reaches up and wraps around my chest in a tight hug. "I missed you, Sora."

"I missed you too, Roxy." I smile. "But you do realize that it's only been a couple of days."

He just laughs and I can't help but realize how little we have done this over the past couple of months. "Yeah, but we've been through so much lately, every once in a while, I think we just need to remind ourselves." My thoughts are verbally confirmed by my twin and know that it is still like this between us earns a wider smile from me. And just like that, a comfortable silence falls over us.

"So, do you think that we have a chance with Axel and Riku?" I question, breaking the silence after only a few moments.

Standing upright once more, Roxas lets out a chuckle. "A chance? Sora, you have Riku all but begging right now. He's completely smitten with you." With the statement, we start moving forward once more.

"Really?" I ask, knowing that he would never lie to me, or lead me on, but for some reason, I want to hear his thoughts on this.

"Of course. Trust me; he's only got eyes for you right now. And I doubt he will change overnight. Riku doesn't seem to be one to love them and leave them. Besides, if his had was resting any higher up on your thigh, I was going to start charging him." At my brother's statement, I blush quickly, but it only causes Roxy to laugh harder as he tries to push me down the hall and I can hear the wheezing in his breathes become more prominent, but they are not that serious yet.

But all of a sudden, exactly what Roxas had said to me crashes into me with the force of a hurricane. "Hand? Thigh? What do you mean?" I ask, trying to keep my own breathing under control. This is all news to me. When did he have his hand on my leg? Damn it!

"All during dinner. As I said, it was inching its way higher and higher on your leg. But don't worry, I made sure that it didn't go too far. I figured that you would at least want to be able to feel it the first time that you got felt up by another guy." Damn it. As much as I am glad that Roxas is becoming more and more like his old self, it's times like this that I remember that Roxy could probably give Axel a run for him money on the pervert scale. Except that Roxas only ever says these types of things to me. I guess that's why I figure they would make such a good couple.

I blush a deep shade of scarlet as my hand unconsciously begins to rub the spot on my black shorts where Riku's hand had supposedly been only a few minutes ago. I don't notice us come to a full stop once more until Roxas is standing right in front of me, with that smirk still plastered on his mouth.

"You like him back just as much." He grins. "And you are disappointed that he didn't kiss you out in the hall, aren't you?" the stain on my cheeks only deepens at his words, and I try to advert my eyes, but Roxas' hand on my cheeks prevents that. And all I can think id that I am totally the good twin. I would never put my brother through this form of agonizing torture no matter what.

"So?" I pout, earning another round of laughter from Roxy as he stands up and pushes open the door we are stopped in front of, our room evidently.

"So? So, I'm happy for you. You've dealt with my messy boyfriends and shit, it's about damn time that you found a guy that you like." He smiles gently and I can't help but return the smile, extremely happy that I have my twin back.

* * *

Almost at 10 chapters! That is strange…I've never written something this long before, and I really am excited for the next chapter to be chapter 10! But I hope that everyone enjoyed this one. I love writing the interaction between the five guys, it's so fun! And I have bigger plans for Naminé, so hopefully I can flesh those out over the next couple of chapters. I do have a question for everyone though. Do you want me to keep Kairi as a bitch, or do we want her to come around and be a friendly person? I'm going to leave that up to everyone reading this! Just cast your votes in your review, pm me or email me, and I am going to try and get a poll on my profile with the options.

The normal shout out to my twin for this one, with the extra sprinkles for being the inspiration I need most days!

As for the next chapter, I can't promise when it will be out, as I have family coming to visit that I haven't seen in 17 years, and I am kinda excited (wait, make that REALLY excited) so I won't have a lot of spare time to write over the next two week, but I will try my hardest. And if you want to, be sure to check out my AkuDemy oneshot I wrote for Schizzar, Drowning In Flames! I hope everyone is still enjoying this, and thanks for all the reviews, pm's, and fav's, makes me feel happy to see all those! Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Accidental Infatuation

* * *

Chapter Ten

I can believe that I have reached ten chapters on this story! I want to say thank you to absolutely everyone who has read this story, and an extra shout out to all you wonderful people who have let me know what you think of this by reviewing, pming, emailing, and alerting! I can't believe that I have 40 reviews. I honestly thought that I would have abandoned this story because no one would read it, but I am glad that everyone has kept me writing it!

And I am dedicating this chapter to Pahoyhoy, who left me such wonderful reviews for the last chapter and my oneshots, they all really made me smile, thank you so much!

* * *

"No!" I whine, reaching up and covering the back of my head where Roxas has just pinged me.

"If I'm awake, so are you. Just because we have figured out a way for me to push your chair, doesn't mean that you can go to sleep." I let out a groan at Roxy's words, as I close my eyes once more. "No, awake."

"But Roxy…we didn't sleep much last night and I'm tired." I continue to whine out as he pushes me back down towards the cafeteria.

"You're the one who was up at like 6am ready to go back to the cafeteria to see Riku." I grin at the sound of the other boy's name, my tiredness evaporating from my body almost instantly. After we had gone back to our room last night, Roxy and I stayed up well into the night just talking about everything, including my sudden infatuation with Riku. But at one point, I ended up in tears when Roxy asked me if I approved of Axel. And I had met him twice, so I could give my honest opinion. For Roxy to remember something like that from the night of our accident made my heart swell and I just couldn't hold in the water works. And the smile he gave me when I told him to go for it was the perfect top off. And that reminds me of something.

"Hey! You were up too, just as excited to see Axel this morning." I accuse him, and I can tell that he is grinning.

"True enough." His voice is laced with laughter as the large double doors appear just down the hall, and we just continue along.

"Sora! Roxas!" we hear a voice calling us from behind, causing the two of us to turn around in the direction of the sound. Coming down the hall is Naminé, a smile on her face as she pushes herself along the corridor swiftly as to catch up to us. Roxy's hand instantly goes to my shoulder, squeezing softly. I'm glad that he is here with me for so many reasons.

"Morning, Naminé." We reply in unison as she finally manages to catch up to us. We are treated to a giggle from her as we wait for her to catch up before continuing along on our way.

"It's so nice to see that there are other twins who do that all the time." She smiles.

"Speaking of twins, where's Kairi this morning." I ask tentatively, more so to be polite that anything. I just don't want to have a repeat of last night, and I don't want to find that she is waiting for me to go by her hiding spot and planning to jump me. Mind you, I don't know exactly how jumping me would work, but that's beside the point.

"Back at our room. She's still sleeping. Kairi won't be up before 11 on a Saturday. But we were up late last night. She was a little upset from finding out that none of the cute boys here are straight. Because, lets face it, the probability of all five of you being gay was so small." Her smile never leaves her face as she looks over at us, paying little attention to where we are going.

"She has a good point. I mean, if you think about it, the chance of us all liking the same sex is so far out there that it shouldn't have been possible." Roxas chuckles from behind me, and I join in quickly.

"She'll get over it eventually. She'll just call back home to all her friends and make sure that all the guys she likes back home haven't all turned gay on her too. Because if they do, I think that she might really lose it." Naminé just laughs once again as we stop in front of the closed double doors.

I look back at my twin, putting on my best pout. "Roxy. Would you please get the door?" I look up at him, before locking our eyes together in an impromptu staring contest of sorts. Really, it's just whether or not he will give into my begging. And it only takes a moment before he rolls his eyes and turns away.

"Can those eyes get any bigger?" he asks rhetorically, laughter still present in his voice. And Naminé doesn't make matters worse by bursting out into giggles once more, slapping her hands over her mouth. Roxy just gives her a playful glare before pushing the door open and holding it there for us, "After you."

We both laugh at him before passing through the door and into the cafeteria. Subtly, I look around the room, somewhat disappointed that there is no one else in the small enclosure. But we can hear noises which I can only assume is the kitchen staff preparing our breakfast. Mmm…smells wonderful.

"Is this your first breakfast here, Sora?" Naminé questions, looking over at me. "You just have this awestruck look on your face.

"Yeah. I've either been having panic attacks or knocked out by drugs from panic attacks." I laugh, seeing Roxas come and stand beside me, before we make out way into the room.

"You on drugs. Man, that's a really scary thought." Roxy laughs. My only retort to my twin is to stick my tongue out at him. We hear Naminé let out a deep sigh and turn to look at her.

"Naminé, is everything alright?" I ask tentatively as we all come to stop in front of the same table that we always seem to use. And seeing as there are only two chairs in front of it, I wonder how long they sat here last night. Roxy sits in one of the chairs, Naminé next to him and me on his other side.

"I guess seeing you two so…twinny, and everything makes me wonder how much of the past two months have been an act as a way to get closer to Kairi again. Last night gave me a bunch of things to think about." Naminé then lifts a book off of her lap that I didn't notice there before and sets it on the table.

"I don't blame you. Not being close to a twin is difficult." Roxas whispers, grabbing my hand and squeezing tightly.

"Have you guys gone through this too?" her bright blue eyes widen and I can't help but feel bad for her.

"Sort of. I mean, never to the extreme that you have. I mean, we've always been completely inseparable. But I had to be alone when Roxy was in a coma. It might have only last a couple of days, but it was the hardest thing in the world." I answer, looking over at the blond, trying to banish those memories away once more.

Naminé just nods, flipping the book open to reveal pages among pages of drawings, sketches and doodles. Wow. They look really good! I wonder if those are Naminé's work. "But you two got through it, though. What if we don't?"

"You're going to have to talk to Kairi about this, Naminé. I bet she misses you just as much as you miss her." Roxas tells her gently, reaching his good arm out and covering one of her hands with his own.

At the contact, Naminé just looks up at us with a nice smile. "Thanks guys. It's nice to have another set of twins around. I know that you two know what I'm going through."

"You're welcome." We both smile in unison, and she just giggles.

"So, Sora. I have a question." She gets an almost evil smile on her face as she leans forward over the table. Why does her smile scare me so much? And why is she picking on me?

"Umm...okay?" I reply hesitantly, almost afraid of what she is going to ask me.

"What's up with you and Riku? Are you a couple yet? Cause you two act like it and I think the two of you would be so hot together." A blush instantly rushes to my face, and I am completely mortified that she is saying this. She's not supposed to say things like that! Those are Axel type things to say.

"Thank you, Naminé. I was wondering when someone else was going to tell him that. Because for some reason, he thinks that I'm biased." Roxy laughs and it only serves to make me blush harder.

"Why are you ganging up on me? Roxy you're supposed to be on my side." I whine, burying my face in my hands just so I don't have to look at anyone.

"Tough cookies, Sor. Until you admit that you and Riku would make a hot couple and that there is some major mutual attraction that is blatantly obvious, I am not going to be on your side." He laughs and I glare at him from between my fingers. That bastard.

"I can't believe that you won't admit that there is a mutual attraction there! I mean, you are too cute for words and let's face it, Riku is smoking hot. And it's almost like a forbidden romance or something. It's kinda taboo and things like that, sorta like a romance novel in the works! And there is so much sexual tension that you can literally touch it." Naminé is completely animated now, her whole face lit up with amusement, arms waving as she talks.

"But…" I try to argue, only to be met with a hand.

"If you two aren't together, or at have kissed by the end of next week, I will eat my sketch book, then make it my personal mission to get the two of you together." She smiles broadly, and I feel even more frightened then ever. "And I will recruit Roxas to help me." My eyes go wide at the final addition, and I look over at Roxy, afraid of what he could give her for ammunition. He's just leaning back with a huge grin.

"Oh, he's one step ahead then. They kissed the other night. It was only a short peck though, but it was still a kiss." The smile on his face is wider than ever, and I can't help but blush even more. But the gleam in his eyes is positively evil and I know he isn't finished. But what else can he tell her…unless!

"Don't you dare, Roxy!" I exclaim, grabbing onto his good arm. "If you do, I'll…I'll, umm, I'll tell everyone about that time when you were 14!" I threaten, not divulging any more information than that.

I only receive a small smirk from Roxy and another giggle from Naminé. "Oh, now I need to know. You can't leave a girl hanging. It's only polite." She snickers.

"Sora had a sex dream about Riku his first night here!" Roxy grins and Naminé squeals in delight. She is taking way too much pleasure in my discomfort. And Roxy isn't helping matters at all by joining in her laughter.

"I so am an only child and never am speaking to either of you ever again." I grumble, letting go of my twin's arm and fold my own arms on the table, laying my head in them. I'm engulfed in darkness for only a moment before I feel a hand on my neck, rubbing it softly, and I inwardly curse for having the exact same weak spot as my twin.

"Sora, you know that we are only playing, right?" Naminé says, and I think I might have really convinced her that I am mad. I peak only one eye out of my folded arms, laughing slightly at the worried expression on her face.

"Yeah, I know." I grin, sitting up. "So are we going to get food now, or are we waiting for the others to show up? I'm hungry."

Roxy just lets out a laughter filled sigh. "I don't know how you ever have time to think about me, Sor. All you ever seem to think about is food and boys."

Now it is my turn to laugh. "Well, boys are tasty and food is yummy. Or, wait, is it the other way around?" I question, causing Roxy to burst out into loud laughter, Naminé following shortly afterwards in her own fit of giggles. I join in, none of us make a move away from the table, due to the fact that we are all in near hysterics, and that's alright with me. And every time one of us being to let our laughter die down, one of us looks up at the others, and we all burst into giggles once more. I have tears building up in the corners of my eyes from laughing so hard, and I know that Naminé does as well, seeing as she is constantly reaching up and wiping at her eyes, her cheeks flushed with merriment.

But as soon as I hear Roxas begin to wheeze a little in his laughter, even just a little, we both stop laughing instantly, Naminé following suit only moments later when she hears she is the only one still laughing. Ahh, well, the fun had to end some time. I reach down into the pocket of my cargo shorts, pulling out a red capped inhaler and pass it over to my twin, who promptly takes it with a small smile and places it to his lips.

"Is he going to be alright?" the concern is obvious in Naminé's voice and I can't help but smile gently.

"Yeah, it was just a minor attack. He gets those on a regular basis, but they are fixed with a quick puff or two and a little settling down." I answer, reaching over and rubbing his lower back.

"Did you want me to go get your breakfast for you, Roxas?" she smiles at my twin, and there is something about that statement that solidifies that I really like Naminé. She is genuinely sweet and caring. And I suppose that in a way, she reminds me of Aerith, and I really miss my big sister.

"That's not necessary. I'll be fine in just a few minutes." He sends a soft smile back at her, and I know that he is thinking the exact same thing as I am.

"Oh, pish. Both of you just stay right there. I'm used to getting everyone's food, so I am going to continue that. I'm going to go get your breakfast for you guys. Roxas, you can just stay there and take it easy, and Sora, you are to make sure that he does take it easy." She waves a hand at us as she backs away from the table and manoeuvres her way around the other tables and chairs, leaving us no room for argument.

"You're right, Sora. She is like a mini version of Aerith." Roxas grins, once Naminé is out of earshot. "I like her."

And as the words fall from my twin's lips, the double doors fly open, startling both Roxy and I. We look over and break out into identical grins. There in the open doorway is Riku, pulling an obviously reluctant Axel behind him by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Axel cries, trying to pull the offending hand away from the side of his head. "Damn it, you freakishly strong bastard! Let go! I'm awake already!"

"Not until you are at the table and eating. I won't put it passed you to sneak off and go to sleep somewhere." My silver haired crush dismisses the whining of the redhead, dragging him into the room, his cane stretched out in front of them.

"Morning, boys." Naminé calls with laughter in her voice, making her way back to our table with an over laden tray balanced on the arms of her wheelchair. "I'm getting breakfast for everyone as usual, Sora and Roxas are at table one, as usual."

"Thanks, Nam. Morning everyone." The smirk on Riku's face is bright, his bright aqua eyes shining with laughter.

"Morning, Riku." We smile in unison, and he just groans.

"Doesn't twin stuff come with an off switch? It's too early for it." He asks, making his way over to the table, a cursing Axel still being dragged behind him. And the odd sight earns a cocked eyebrow from both Roxy and I. "Oh, and don't ask about Axel. This is a regular occurrence, seeing as someone would rather sleep away his Saturday then to grace us with his presence." Finally Riku releases Axel's ear as they approach the table, the redhead's hand instantly going to his abused ear, muttering indistinguishable curses all the while, taking a chair from another table and putting it next to Roxas. Riku just shakes his head, taking a seat in the other chair, which just happens to be next to me. Oh, darn.

"Alright, here's breakie." Naminé smiles, pulling her chair between Axel and Riku. Axel reaches over and helps her lift the nearly overflowing tray off her lap and onto the table. The tray is filled with toast, bacon, eggs, pastries, all those wonderful smelling breakfast things. "Thanks, Axel. Can I trust you to be in charge of juice and condiments?"

"Top drawer of the night stand." He answers without missing a beat, the familiar smirk replacing the scowl of only a moment ago. I blush at the statement, while Riku and Roxy both laugh out loud. Naminé just sighs in frustration, but you can see her almost violet eyes glimmering with laughter.

"Condiments, not condoms you perv. Now get your mind out of the gutter and go be useful before I tell Kairi that you are bi and like redheads." Her grin is now the positively evil, and I join in the laughter that is shared by Riku and my twin.

Axel only cringes. "That's a low hit, Nami. A bit below the belt, don't you think? Besides, didn't you know?" his grin is back in place as he stands up and steps behind her, placing both hands on her shoulders. He then leans down and presses the side of his face against the side of Naminé's. "I prefer blondes." His lips are right next to her ear as he speaks, but his emerald gaze is fixed only on my twin as he speaks. And judging by the fierce blush that is starting to creep along my brother's cheeks, Roxy has definitely noticed this.

"Away with you, wench. Go fetch my jam and OJ before I set Seph out on you." Riku growls, lifting his still extended cane across the table and poking Axel in the shoulder with it, at the same time somehow manages not to even graze Naminé.

"Geez. Don't get your thong in a twist." Grumbles Axel, leaving Naminé alone and making his way across the room.

"He's grumpy in the morning." I laugh, earning a giggle, yes a giggle from my twin. And the unspoken comment between us is if Roxy can handle someone like that. His answer is an obvious 'of course'.

"You should see him if he has an early morning session." Riku smirks before reaching in front of him, feeling at the flat table surface.

"What would you like today, Riku?" Naminé asks politely, grabbing a napkin and a paper plate off the centre of the table.

"Just the normal. Thanks, Nam." Riku sighs, propping his head up with his arm in an almost bored fashion. The blonde girl just smiles before grabbing a bagel of some sort and an apple off the tray and sliding it over to rest in front of Riku.

"It's just in front of you there. And you are welcome." She smiles once more before grabbing a few things for herself. "What are you waiting for, you two? Dig in!"

That's all the encouragement I need before both Roxy and I take a bunch of food off of the tray of plenty and have at her. And it doesn't surprise me now tasty the food is, considering that I think I am hungry enough to eat almost anything that is placed in front of me at the moment. And as soon as Axel comes back to the table, he places a tray of condiments on the surface in front of us, as well as a pitcher of orange juice and plastic cups. And I know that this must be a normal routine for everyone here, because before he sits down, Axel pours a glass of orange juice and sets it in front of Riku, before placing a few packets of jam beside it as well.

"There you are your highness." Axel smirks, using that artificially sweet voice, but everyone at the table knows that he is just kidding around.

"So, where is Demyx this morning?" Roxas inquires, asking the same question that I was just about to.

Riku just starts to chuckle around a mouthful of apple. And why does that chuckle just scream that his mind is do far in the gutter at the moment, that there is no chance in hell that his thoughts are the least bit clean.

"He has a 'private' session with Zexion in the pool on Saturday mornings. He claims that nothing else happens, but come on. He expects us to believe that?" Axel's grin is about the same as Riku's chuckle, and I can't help but blush at the thought.

"But the thing is, we've never caught them. And believe me, I've tried. I think they have some sort of sensor around the entire pool area to warn them if some one comes close." Riku adds.

Naminé just giggles again. "Would you blame them? Even if they have been together for four years, Dr. Vexen is still technically Zexion's boss. And I know that he is cool with their relationship and everything, I mean he was the one to hire Zexion because Demyx recommended him, but could you imagine the extreme awkwardness if Dr. Vexen caught them going at it in the rehab pool?"

Axel just bursts out into loud laughter, Roxy, Riku and I all joining in, though a little more subdued. "Dude! You have to admit, that would be fucking hilarious!"

"I would pay anything just to see the look on his dad's face if Demyx tried to talk his way out of it." Riku laughs. " 'Sorry, Dad. But Zexy was just helping me when my trunks mysteriously disappeared, and when he tried to cover me up from prying pervs, it kinda just slipped in.'" Riku raises his voice in an excellent imitation of Demyx's voice, and the comment sends all of us into hysterics, because sadly, I think that we all can see just that happening.

"Holy shit!" Axel exclaims, reaching down and grabbing his side between his laughter. "It's so scary how well you can talk like him!"

"But I bet that you wouldn't find it so amusing if it was Seph catching you and your boy toy out there, Riku." Naminé has a perverted smile on of sorts on her own face, and instantly all of our laughter stops and Riku lets out a groan.

"I don't even want to think of that." He moans. "First he'd castrate me, then tell me he's added six more fencing lessons each week, then he'd transfer me to a seniors home to work with them so I wouldn't feel 'the temptation'. And then he would probably force me into have restoration surgery just because he'd want me to give the seniors sponge baths. And that would be if he isn't feeling particularly sadistic that day. " A shutter runs visibly over Riku's shoulders and we all start to laugh again just as loudly as before.

But something about his statement strikes me. He didn't deny having a boy toy. And according to everyone, he has never had anyone catch his interest enough to pursue. Does this mean that he might have almost maybe sorta considered me his boy toy? Or am I just reading too much into all this? I mean, it could have just been nothing, right? But as I continue to look at him as I have been since he came through those doors, he turns his head over in my direction and smiles at me. A chill shoots through my body, but it does nothing to cool the furious blush on my cheeks.

The laughter continues for another minute or two before dying off, our hunger winning over the humour much faster than I had expected. I look over at my twin, as he turns his eyes to meet mine. The blue is alive with emotion, the sparkle that had been missing from them for so long finally lighting up his eyes once more. When out eyes lock, it's almost as if I am reading my twin's thoughts like a book. And the first most thought is that I am not over reacting at the whole Riku not denying having a boy toy thing. And that is followed by the thought that I have got to get Riku alone sometime soon and discuss this thoroughly, that or just jump him.

The rest of our meal flies by quickly, the hysterics not quiet extreme as before. The conversations that we have stay a little more neutral, and I'm glad for that. Because if the words 'Riku' and 'Boy toy' come up in a sentence together one more time, I might not be able to contain myself from saying something that I might or might not regret.

"So, boys, do you have any big plans for today?" Naminé smiles, wiping her mouth with a napkin. Roxy and I just look at each other and shrug in unison.

"Well, I thought that Sora might want to get outside and into some fresh air for a change today, so I figured that Axel and I could take him and Roxas on a tour of the gardens and grounds. Well, that is if it is alright with them, of course." And the nice smile that appears on his face gives me a warm feeling all over.

"We'd love to." I answer, perhaps a little too quickly as I feel a blush on my face and Roxy lets out a musical laugh beside me.

* * *

Wheee! Chapter 10! Wow! I can't believe this has gone on this long! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Ten thank you's for ten chapters! And for those of you wondering, yes it is possible to laugh so hard you send yourself into an asthma attack. When my aunt, cousin and I were travelling one time, my cousin was in the back seat and said that she was lonely. My aunt told her that she had bananas in the trunk. Well, being the pervert that I am, you can use your imagination to what I thought. That sent me straight into an attack, lol. Come to find out that Bananas is my youngest cousin's stuffed monkey…hey, I know a lot of you thought the same thing as I did…admit it.

Anyway, huge huggles for my twin for everything! I hope you enjoyed the week as much as I did!

I know that there is not a lot happening in this chapter, but I think that the next one will have something special in it for those who look really hard. And I will try and have it out in 2 weeks or so, but no promises! Until then!


	11. Chapter 11

Accidental Infatuation

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Wow!! Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me this long and reviewed and all that jazz! Your words are all so wonderful and inspiring! And I might have maybe written something as a reward at the end of the chapter, so read on and find it!

* * *

"Do you know that this is going to be the first time I'll be outside since the first day here when my mother dropped me off?" I ask rhetorically as the four of us make our way down the corridor, Riku pushing my chair, Axel and Roxas walking next to us. And I swear that the two of them are walking closer and closer together with every step they take. Ooh, gossip fodder.

"Wow. I thought that you were getting a little pale over there, Sor." Roxy smirks and I just stick my tongue out at him in retaliation.

"We just need to make a quick stop off at my room first. As comfortable as these are, I don't think the outside world is prepared to see the sexiness that is my jammies." Axel grins, shaking his ass for effect.

"Eww! That was near my face, eww!" I squeal, waving my arms around in a disgusted manner, sarcasm just rolling off of my words.

"Oh, Riku, I want to let you know that if Sora ever gets too annoying, just ping him in the back of the head. He really seems to hate it." Roxas still has that evil smirk on his face, and I can't help but realize that it might have been a bad idea for Roxy to meet my crush so soon.

I just hear a light chuckle from behind me, a sound that I realize that I ma coming to enjoy hearing. "That's okay. If I did that, he would probably start whining, and I don't think that I have recovered from last night."

"Hey!" I exclaim through my laughter.

"True enough." Axel is failing miserably at hiding his own laughter as he stops in front of a door with the number eight on the front. But the number isn't what catches our attention; it's the large scorch mark that covers the entire bottom half of the door, and creeps up one side almost to the top.

"Do I want to know?" Roxy and I question at the same time, Roxy looking over at Axel, and I look back at Riku, just knowing that he had something to do with this. He has an evil smirk on his face, his unfocused eyes sparkling with merriment.

"Not overly. But we can tell you this. Hair gel? Yeah, it's definitely flammable. They are right with putting that warning on the label." Riku tells us as Axel just looks away sheepishly. "And they aren't replacing this door either. They figure if he just going to keep burning them, he can live with the consequences. And that includes if he burns it right down again."

"Again?" I ask in complete disbelief.

"How many doors have you gone through, Ax?" Roxas laughs, his eyes never leaving the redheads Axel's blushing face.

"In the three and a half months that I've been here, I think that this is number what, seven?" he grins, looking back at Riku, who just nods in agreement. "I'll only be a minute. I'll be right back out. Don't miss me too much." And with that, the redhead disappears into the room, being sure not to allow Roxy or myself to see into his room. We just look at each other and shrug, assuming that it is just some strange Axel thing.

Stopping me so that I am backed against the wall, Riku leans against the wall beside me, Roxy stopping on the other side. I keep stealing glances over at Riku, and damn does he look sexy! Leaning up against the wall, head titled down a little, his arms crossed over his chest, hiding the white lettering on the front of his sleeveless black shirt. Paired with the dark denim jeans, I have to restrain myself from reaching over and touching him. And the odd flick in my shoulder once again breaks my gaze off of the silver haired teen to look at my twin. And when I look at my brother and our eyes lock, I know that Roxy is just as giddy as I feel about the two of us spending the day in the gardens with Axel and Riku. And our echoed thoughts are telling us exactly the same thing. This is a double date.

Our silent conversation continues through our locked eyes until a noise coming from down the hall causes us both to look up. My breath catches in my throat as I see Kairi wheeling herself down the hall towards us. I silently hope that she is passing by, but seeing the grin that is spreading on her face as her vision locks onto us, I know that that is not the case. My chest begins to burn at her approach as so many different scenarios run through my mind, none of them ending up pleasant for me. My hands fly to the arms of my chair, capturing them in a death grip in an attempt to keep me grounded. As she gets closer and closer, light spots begin to invade my vision, and everything instantly goes silent around me with the exception of a small buzzing noise that over powers everything. Why me? Why today? What does this have to happen?

"Sora!" I hear a distant cry of my name that sounds like Roxas before I feel a hand come to rest on my shoulder. My gaze instantly snaps over to focus on my twin, everything else around him completely blurred. I see his lips moving, but whatever he is saying is completely lost to me in the dull buzz. I feel my throat start to tighten as I try my hardest to make out what he is trying to say to me, but all I can think about is how Kairi was talking about us being together. The white spots return in full force, threatening to take over everything.

All of a sudden I am crushed against something, hard, causing my attention to be drawn away from my thoughts and my eyes to focus on the object that I am being crushed against. Roxas has his one good arm wrapped around my shoulders, my head crushed against his chest.

"Come on, Sora. Don't do this to me." I hear his voice shake and it is the last thing I need to snap me out of my panic and back into reality. With the force of being thrown into a brick wall, breath and oxygen return to my deprived lungs.

"Roxy?" I ask, feeling his arm lift from around me. For some reason, my vision is still blurry, and I look up in the direction that I know that Roxy is in. I feel his finger run under my eyes, removing the tears that I hadn't realized had gathered there. It clears up my vision and I can see the worry etched onto his face. Riku is standing right there, and surprisingly, his features carry the exact same emotions.

"Shh." My twin whispers, pulling me back in for a tight hug, rocking us back and forth slightly in a comforting manner. "If you don't want to see her, we can tell her to go away." His voice is still quiet and I pause to thing about his offer for a moment.

"Actually, I better get it over with now." I tell him, which earns me raised eyebrows. "I'd rather do it now while you are right here with me, then to wait until later and you aren't near by." I receive a nod from him as he pulls back and takes my hand into his own when he steps to my side. I almost had forgotten about Riku for a moment until I feel his hand on my shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. And as id that had flipped a switch, I can feel the obligatory blush rising to my cheeks. Dammit! Why do I have to blush at every little thing that he does?

I look down the hall to where Kairi is approaching us, a little slower than, before, and as soon as my breath begins to quicken once more, I feel my hand being squeezed by Roxy, and Riku rubs my shoulder in a calming massage type way. Ooh, that feels good. And even better, it takes my mind off the fact that Kairi is a girl.

"Hey guys. Is Sora okay? He looked like he was freaking out there for a minute." Kairi asks as she comes up to our small group.

"He's okay now. He just was having some bad memories of a phobia he has, but we managed to get him calmed down." Roxas tells her, a complete look of indifference plastered on his face.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you're doing okay now. Listen, Sora, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment." Kairi's violet eyes are wide with a sweet smile that lights her face up, but all I can hear are the words that imply that she wants to be alone with me.

"Um, sure thing? What's up?" I ask, trying not to let her notice the utter death grip I have on Roxy's hand, or the trembling that I feel racking the rest of my body.

"I was kinda hoping that maybe we could talk alone." The smile is now gone from her face, but is now replaced by a look of innocence that she pulls off all too well.

"Whatever it is, you can say it in front of me, Kairi. Because you know that no matter what it is, Sora will tell me about it later." Roxas covers for me, before her request begins to affect my breathing again. Kairi just sighs.

"I guess. But Riku doesn't need to be here, does he?" I feel sort of bad for her as it seems like we are trying to embarrass her or something, but I know that everyone is only trying to do what is best for me. But I can't think up an excuse for him to stay. I look up at him, but his face is set in a neutral line.

"I need find out what is taking Axel so long anyway." Riku shrugs, before giving my shoulder one more squeeze and walking across the hall. He knocks twice on the closed door and calls out, "Ready or not, Axel, here I come!" Without waiting for a response from inside, he opens the door slightly before slipping inside. As soon as the door is shut, we hear a scream which causes the three of us to turn and look at the charred door. "Ahh! The trauma of seeing Axel naked has blinded me! Someone help me!" The yelling is then followed by a loud 'throwmp" and all I can think is 'I don't wanna know'.

"Not asking." Kairi says, turning her head away from the door.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, Kairi?" I ask, trying to keep myself calm.

"Oh, I just wanted to apologize for last night." Kairi looks down at her lap, I suddenly feel very sympathetic towards her. It takes a lot of guts to apologize to someone for something like that. "I guess I was being a bit of a bitch." I squeeze tightly at Roxas' hand to stop the comment of 'You think' that I know is coming. "I just never thought in a million years that every guy here close to my age would either be gay or not interested."

"It is a little ironic, isn't it?" I offer her a small smile.

"Tell me about it. Riku is the only one who isn't gay and he has already told me that he isn't interested in a relationship right now." She laughs and I have to bite my tongue at her comment.

"If it helps at all, I never meant to lead you on if I did. Because I've been out for almost 5 years, and I've known pretty much my whole life." I look up at Roxy who just has a huge smirk on his face.

"Tell me about it. When we were in pre-school, Mom got called into a parent teacher conference because we got into a fight with a bunch of the other kids. Everyone was avoiding us or teasing us because we wouldn't play house with a mommy and daddy. We always knew that there could be two daddies. And we've always known that girls are icky. No offence." Roxy's comment earns laughter from the three of us.

"So, do you think that we could be friends, start over and forget all that happened last night?" the smile on her face is sincere and something about it tells me that I can trust her. The feeling I get from her now is the same as the one that I get from Naminé, but that makes sense considering that they are twins. But where Naminé reminds me of Aerith, Kairi reminds me of Tifa. I think that given time, the two of them and Roxy and I could become great friends.

"Of course, Kairi. Anyway, Riku and Axel are going to show us around the property. I wonder what is taking them so long?" I ask, looking up at Roxy. The look on his face is one that honestly reminds me way too much of Axel. "Don't even go there, Roxy!" I warn, laughter in my voice. He bursts out laughing as well, earning us a strange look from Kairi.

"I don't think that I ever want to find out what goes on in the minds of gay boys." She laughs at us. "I'll leave the two of you to your fun and games in the garden today. I'll see you later on!" she smiles with a wave before wheeling herself away. We both wave to her as she rolls down the hall before Roxy leans down and he gives me a tight hug.

"You do realize that you let go of my hand as soon as you told her that you've been out forever, right?" he whispers as I reach my own arms up and wrap them around his back, realizing only now that my hands are shaking slightly.

"Really? I guess that knowing that she isn't going to try and jump me around every corner calmed me down a little, because that's what I was freaking out mostly about before." I chuckle, letting my eyes slide closed, relishing in the feeling of having Roxas physically here with me.

"Whoot! Now lose the clothes and give me a video camera! I smell twinky twincest in the air!" the cackling voice behind us is unmistakably Axel's, followed by a distinctly Rikuish groan.

"No chance, Axel." Roxy and I tell him in unison as we finally part. The lecherous grin on Axel's face disappears instantly as his entire expression drops in disappointment. Roxas and I just laugh as Riku snickers and pats his friend on the shoulder, before walking towards me.

"I'm sick of being inside. Let's get going." Riku tells us all before coming to stop beside my wheelchair. It always surprises me to see him move about without his cane or a guide. I swear, he moves as if he had perfect vision. Not to mention the incredible natural grace he seems to possess.

"Which way are we heading?" Roxy asks, moving not so discreetly towards Axel, who seems to have forgotten all about his disappointment from seconds ago.

"Follow me." The grin is back in place on his face as fast as it had fallen off and I can't help but feel frightened for my twin.

"No. Don't follow him or else you'll end up locked in a closet. And last time it took me over an hour to find Demyx. So following Axel is a bad thing." Riku warns with a grin, his hand running over my shoulder again, leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake. Dammit! I need to learn to control myself a little better. If I am going to go to pieces every time he touches me, well, I'm sure that it won't end well.

"Then who are we going to follow? Sora and I don't even know how to get back to our room from here." Roxy laughs and I nod in agreement. One thing we unfortunately share is an incredibly horrid sense of direction. Seriously, if we ever got lost together, we'd at least not die alone, let's put it that way.

"I completely mapped this pace out within my first week here. I haven't run into a wall here in like, four years. Well, unless someone pushes me or gives me the wrong directions. I wonder who would do that. Axel, do you have any idea?" Slowly we begin to walk down the hall, Roxy and Axel only a few steps behind us, and Riku is once again pushing me along.

"I have no idea what so ever of the individual to whom you are referring to, Riku." Axel smirks in that overly innocent voice that I am learning is a very comment voice for him to use.

Our banter continues as we travel the hallways, the smell of fresh air coming closer and closer with every foot that we traverse. It really hasn't been that long, but after living my entire life on an island where you never stayed indoors, not being outside in three days is a big deal. With each step, I feel Riku pushing me closer and closer to partial freedom.

"Hey look! The exit!" Axel cries out, pointing in front of me to the glass door illuminated by sunlight.

"Can we let him out and never let him back in?" Roxy asks with a laugh as we finally get to the door. And as ashamed as I am to admit it, I am so excited about the fact that I am going outside, I just about start bouncing in my chair. "Excited much, Sor?" And leave it to Roxy to notice it.

"Shut up, Roxy." I laugh.

Axel then pushes his way in front of us and holds open the door for Riku to push me through, Roxas following closely behind us. As soon as we are out, I take in a deep breath, relieved to feel the fresh air flow into my lungs. Oh, the difference a few fresh plants do compared to medical equipment. I can hear the roar of the road that runs along the other side of the clinic, as well as a few birds that inhabit the garden. The balmy August sun warms my arms, but the gentle breeze blowing keeps it from getting too hot. It's just how I like it. And looking around, I am taken aback completely by the sheer amount of gardens and greenery that I can see on either side of a wide walkway that disappears in the fauna in several directions, each path wide enough to easily allow two wheelchairs to roll comfortably side by side. Every few feet, a stone or carved wood bench is at the edge of the path.

"Wow. I never realized that there was all this out back here." I whisper, completely awestruck. Honestly, when Riku mentioned a garden, I expected that it would be a small rock garden surrounded by pavement. Not the vast array spread around us.

"Our gardens were and still are tended by a former student of the University's botanical science department. His girlfriend came here after an accident and he wanted to give her something to brighten her stay. After he graduated, he hated to leave something he had put so much work into, especially because he knew it would just grow over. So now he works here as our gardener and operates a small landscaping business on the side." Riku tells us as we continue our stroll through the gardens, the scents of many of the flora assaulting my senses, something that I eagerly take in and savour.

"That's awesome. I'd really like to meet him. What did it look like before? And how long has he been working on it?" Roxas questions, leaning down and gently touching a pretty periwinkle blossom on a vine. I wish I had a camera.

"Well, before he started, I guess it was just a small field with a few trees. In the past seven years, he's literally been able to transform it." Answers Riku. "And trust me, if you come out here even once a week, you will most likely meet him. Marluxia is always doing things in here. Seph once told me that it's a good thing that he's paid a salary and not hourly, because he spends way too much time working in here." And that earns a laugh from everyone.

I pull my eyes away from the gorgeous rose bushes that we are passing, turning to look at Axel, who has a real smile on his face, not a smirk, and his gaze is completely fixated on my twin, who looks completely oblivious to his admirer. Roxas now has his nose buried in a white rose, inhaling deeply. As he pulls away from the rose, his eyes shift over to the redhead and as soon as their eyes lock, a small blush rises to my brother's cheeks. Roxy returns the smile and coyly turns away to focus on the flower in front of him once more. I can feel the excitement that is flowing through his body, and I have to hold in my laughter. Roxy wants Axel just as much as Axel wants him, yet it seems as if each of them are too nervous, or scared of rejection, to make the first move. Hmmm. Interesting. Maybe I will seek out Naminé's help and have her help me get my revenge for Roxy telling her that he will help her get me and Riku together. Oh, the possibilities…

A hand on the side of my neck startles me out of my thought, causing me to jump physically a little. At the sound of melodious laughter from behind me, I am able to calm the instant erratic breathing that had assaulted me at the touch. I feel his long fingers caressing the tense muscles in my neck and every once in a while, his digits dip under the collar of my t-shirt, trying to massage the kinks out of my shoulders.

"So what do you think of it so far?" Riku's whisper comes from right beside my ear, through the light haze of pleasure that has arisen within me, I never noticed him get so close to me. Not that I am complaining that he enjoys being closer to me. Because let's face it. I enjoy it too.

"It's beautiful." I smile, no longer looking at the rosebushes, or at my twin and Axel, but now at the silver haired teen over my shoulder. With his clouded aqua eyes locked onto me, I notice that there is a very tiny hint of red to his cheeks. What could he be embarrassed about? Or maybe he is just as nervous being around me as I am around him. Because I would hate to think of Riku as being absolutely perfect. This little thing shows me that he is only human, not some faultless, unreachable deity. And it makes him that much more endearing. Would it be okay if I kiss him? I mean, he made the first move last time, so does this mean it is up to me this time? Dammit. Why couldn't Roxy have told me what to do in a situation like this! And I just realize that while our eyes are locked, he has moved in front of me.

I feel the hand stop its massage and lift off my neck and shoulder, and it instantly feels cold despite the warm heat of the sunshine. But I don't have to go without the tender touch for long as the hand cups my cheek, much like the other night. Trying my hardest to tamp down the blush that is trying it's darndest to makes its way onto my cheeks, I tentatively lift one of my own hands and place it against Riku's cooler one. And although I know he can't see it, I send Riku a soft smile to let him know that I am enjoying this too. Something inside tells me that he sees the smile in his own way as he returns the gesture, causing all the millions of fluttering butterflies in my stomach and chest to migrate downwards to the very bottom of my stomach, stirring up sensations that I have never felt before. And in a move that I both enjoy and frown at, Riku's beautiful aquamarine eyes slide closed as he slowly begins to lean forward.

Everything else is forgotten for the moment as this time I am ready and prepared for the action as my eyes slide closed on their own accord. The fall of his warm breath on my lips is an incredible sensation, knowing that he is this close to me by his own choice. A million thoughts are running through my head at an alarming pace, but I easily tune out the dull buzz it has created in favour of focusing everything on Riku. When a moment passes and his lips never connect to mine, yet I can sill feel the warn breath only a mere inch from my lips, I take matters into my own hands. Smirking slightly I lean forward only a tiny bit before our lips meet for the second time in as many days. His lips are slightly chapped and dry, but I could care less. Each movement at first is cautious, our lips just gently pressing against one another, savouring the feeling. The hand he has pressed against the side of my face is cool, a refreshing change against my flushed skin, and with his fingers, he is playing with my earlobe, something that I would have never thought feels so incredible. I half expected him to pull back from our kiss after only a few seconds, but I am pleasantly surprised that instead, he begins to kiss me with renewed vigour. Our lips move against one another slowly, the now moist lips feeling so good against my own.

Wanting to have him closer to me, the hand I have on his slowly starts to slide down his pale wrist, along the warming flesh of his bare arm. When I reach his bare elbow, I cup my hand there for only a moment before I continue upwards, my hand eventually touching the soft fabric of his shirt. In a movement that feels completely natural, my other arm ventures up to rest on his other shoulder, the entire time out mouths moving against one another with vigour. And I know that this might only be my first real kiss, but I know that I need to feel him closer, for there to be more pressure between us to ever come close to satisfy me. My hands then decide to take matters unto themselves and begin to snake around behind Riku's neck, meeting just under the fall of the slivery strands that are silky to the touch. Realizing just what kind of perfect opportunity this is, I smile into out continued kiss before pulling him closer to me. I can feel his surprise through our connection, but neither of us break it.

Suddenly I feel Riku smirk into the kiss, before his mouth suddenly opens and I feel his tongue running along my swollen lips. Desperate to know exactly what he tastes like, my own mouth slides open. I've given no time to prepare before his tongue slides into my mouth. I am instantly overwhelmed with the intoxicating taste of spearmint and chocolate, a mixture that I find myself immediately becoming addicted to. Riku's smooth tongue runs along my own, trying to coerce it into life, the warm organ traveling along the top and sides before pulling out partially and flicking the tips of our tongues together in one of the most erotic things I have ever felt. I allow myself to follow his lead, he has enticed me into responding, our movements so smooth and natural together as if it had all been orchestrated from the start. I pull him closer still to me, the action causing our teeth to clank together, the sound causing my stomach to clench in pleasure, a wave of it shooting through my body, something that I have never experienced before. The hand on my cheek finally moves up into my hair and the slight pull his fingers create is just making this all that much more real. I let out a slight whimper as his tongue retreats back into his own mouth, lips coming back together and he pulls back, panting for breath. I open my eyes to look into his sightless ones, the beautiful orbs clouded over in lust, a gorgeous smile on his swollen lips, and I know it is mirrored on my face as it runs through my mind that we just shared our first real kiss.

"Holy fuck, Roxas! Did you see that? They were just totally tongue fucking! That was so fucking hot!" And leave it to Axel to ruin the mood completely, and all both myself and Riku can do is chuckle, still holding one another close.

* * *

One of these days Sora and Riku will learn to make out where Axel can't interrupt them. Personally, I think they are exhibitionists, lol. Sorry this is so late, but I tried to make up for it with the length. 4960 words…wow. I had a bit of time to write on this and make it just right thanks to an evil bout with bronchitis. Stupid lungs…asthma plus bronchitis is not a good combo. But after 3 inhalers and 2 antibiotics I am better, finally. Man, I always seem to have something medically wrong with me.

Shout out to my twin who took care of me when I was sick and for editing this, against her will apparently (she lies, she is becoming addicted to yaoi, lol).

No promises about the next chapter, I want to get a Zemyx oneshot request for Lilly of the Moon done before the end of the month, and then I am going to work on the next chapter, promise! So until next time! I wuvs you all!


	12. Chapter 12

Accidental Infatuation

* * *

Chapter Twelve

First and foremost, so sorry this is so late! I have just been caught up with in the real world so much lately. But I did manage to get three oneshots posted in the past month. I hope those were able to hold everyone over. And once again thanks to everyone for your kind words about this from the last chapter, they are always appreciated!

* * *

"I'm stealing Sora!" Roxas exclaims, causing Riku to step away from me. I refuse to let out the whimper I know is building inside of me as I abruptly start moving away from Riku. We're going faster than normal, and for some reason I can't decipher what is going on inside of my twin's head.

"Roxy, what's going on?" I question, holding onto the handles of my chair for dear life. "You better slow down before you send yourself into an attack!" As soon as the words leave me mouth, we come to a sudden stop, in a little grove with flowering trees surrounding the grassy floor. I take a moment to look it over, all the while thinking that everything here is so beautiful.

"You know, eventually you are going to need to wipe that goofy grin off your face." Roxy laughs, poking my cheek and breaking me out of my daze. My hand instantly flies up to rub the spot where he just poked, only to realize that that is where Riku was touching earlier. My cheek feels warm under my own touch as Roxy just starts laughing. "So, what exactly happened back there to bring that on?"

"Um…bring what on?" I ask innocently, the smile still on my face as Roxy sits down on the grass in front of me.

"Come on, your little kissy face incident with one silver haired guy? You know, in Axel terms, tongue fucking Riku? You know exactly what I am talking about, Sor." And at his statement, I start to blush even more than before.

"Oh, that." I grin sheepishly. "Well, he just kinda leaned down and well, and just started to lean closer. And when he didn't actually do anything, I just sorta leaned up and went from there. And it was….really nice. And it was so natural…and really nice." I ramble.

"That is all you can say about your first real kiss? That it was nice?" he laughs, reaching down and picking at a little of the grass that he is sitting on. "So, I hope that you get a chance to talk to him soon, so that you two can figure out where you are going."

"Yeah. Do you think that this is going too fast though? I mean, we only have known each other for four days. Should I slow it down a bit?" I look at my twin, hoping that he is able to help me with the internal battle that I am waging.

"Sora. I've sucked guys off on the fourth day I've known them." Roxas chuckles. My only reaction is to blush again at his statement. "But seriously, I think that this is good for you. Obviously you and Riku have had some sort of attraction building over the past couple of days, and you are just following that bond. And you told me that he's never had a relationship before, so he's just as new to this as you are. But I'd like to see how this all pans out."

"Okay. As long as you think so." I sent my twin a soft smile before a thought crosses my mind. "Oh, Roxy. Can you do me a favour?"

"What's that?" he raises an eyebrow at my question, and I can't help but laugh lightly.

"Please don't let Naminé know anything until I am ready to tell her. Because for some reason, I think that she would demand either a picture or a display of proof or a chance to draw us or something." I shudder at the thought of the blonde girl doing just that is clear in my mind.

Roxy laughs loudly. "I think that you will need to talk to Riku first. But you are way too right. She does seem to like the idea of all of us being gay and getting together a little too much."

"You noticed that too, huh?" I smile. We just laugh and talk and be us for a little while before we hear a couple of people walking towards us. Our conversation halts instantly as we look over at the pathway. The two voices are full of laughter, and both are voices that we recognize.

"Well, lookie here, Riku. It seems that those troublesome twins have found the spot that we normally stake out. What shall we do with them? I say we kill them. They already know too much." Axel smirks, coming right up to us and circling the two of us in a slow figure eight pattern.

"Nah, the blood can't be good for the plants here. Besides, I'm too lazy." Riku shrugs, his own smirk firmly in place as he comes up to where we are, his cane out in front of him.

"I agree with Riku." Both me and Roxy say at the same time, earning laughter from all four of us as Axel plops himself down on the grass next to my brother, a blush rising on the blond's face. I watch with a smile as Riku moves next to me, before taking his own seat on the grass. Unconsciously, I let out a sigh, feeling just a tad bit jealous that I am still higher than everyone, all because of this stupid chair.

"Oh, Sora. Would you like to join us down here? Axel and I can probably lift you down if you'd like." Riku tells me in a nonchalant voice, and I can't help but feel the warm wave spread throughout my body at the comment. It is almost as if he can read my mind. And frankly, I don't need another one of those people. Roxy is enough to handle inside my head, thank you very much.

"Really? You think that you can do that?" I question, not wanting to get my hopes up too far.

"No prob. Just let master Axel show you a thing or two." The smirk still hasn't left his face as Axel stands back up and brushes off his ass. "Besides, we've done it for Demyx a million and one times."

"Well, if you're offering, who am I to object?" I laugh as Riku then lifts himself off the grass as well, standing right next to me. I sneak a peak at Roxy who is just sitting there, grinning like a fool, eyes fixated on Axel's lower regions. Typical.

"Are you all unbuckled?" Riku asks, placing a hand on my shoulder. Just from the contact, I feel a shiver run through my entire being, something I know that I need to learn to control better.

Reaching down, I unclip all of the straps holding me in place, moving them all from around my body, the anticipation of being out of this stupid chair, not because I am going to bed, is threatening to overwhelm me. "Yup. All clear."

"Alrighty. Now, wrap your arms around our necks. And hold on tight." Axel tells me, as he and Riku lean down on either side of me, and I watch as each of them let one arm disappears under my knees. They both grab just below the others elbow, creating a link. Axel and Riku both then wrap an arm around my back, and I place one arm around each of their necks, suddenly afraid that they might drop me.

"You guys aren't going to drop me, are you?" I ask cautiously as the two of them lift me up. Suddenly, I'm overwhelmed by the strange feeling of floating as we start moving forward, neither of my taller friends saying much, except the few odd directions that Axel is giving Riku. And not soon enough, I finally feel the two of them start to lower me down.

"Man, for a little guy, you sure are heavy." Axel smirks, as he and Riku place me on the grass, before letting go and then he goes and sits back next to Roxas.

"If I could kick you, right now you'd be doubled over in pain, nursing your nuts." I grumble, watching as Riku sits back down next to me, a little closer than normal. But because of the fact that I don't have that clunky chair between us, I can almost feel the heat radiating off from his body.

All of a sudden, I get the feeling that today is going to be a good day.

"Um, Axel. Why don't you show me the rest of the gardens?" Roxy asks the redhead, a grin on his face, but he is looking at me with an evil gleam in his eye. Why do I get the strange feeling that most of this was planned out by my twin? And I can't decide if I want to hug him or hit him.

"Why? I just sat down." Axel whined, not showing any desire to move at all.

Roxas' vision quickly shifts back over to the redhead, and the grin grows into a perverted smirk. Leaning over towards Axel, Roxas places his lips close to Axel's ear. And judging by the blush that rises quickly onto Axel's face, I know exactly what Roxy said to him.

"We'll be back!" Axel exclaims, jumping up and pulling Roxy up with him. Still being dragged by the redhead, my twin waves back at us with a grin on his face as they disappear into the vegetation.

"That was odd. I wonder what made him change his mind?" Riku asks, and I can't help but laugh, earning a raised eyebrow.

"If what I think is correct, I believe that Roxas offered to help him get rid of the slight problem in his pants if he went with him." I chuckle, leaning back on my elbows to keep myself upright. I guess I really didn't think this one through completely.

Riku just groans at my answer. "Why do I get the feeling that we're going to have to deal with them sneaking around everywhere because they aren't going to be a couple openly? I can just see them thinking that the secrecy will add spice."

I laugh, still trying to get into a comfortable position. "Knowing Roxy, there probably won't be any sneaking around. I wouldn't be surprised if we walk in on them screwing on the cafeteria table."

"Shit. Doesn't talking about your brother that way gross you out?" I barely notice it, but I think that he is moving closer to me. But I have to admit that, this small talk is nice. I never thought how nice it would be just sitting with someone and talking.

"Not really. It's been normal since we were like thirteen and Roxy hit puberty." I smile, pushing myself up again.

"Are you alright over there? You keep making this little grunty noise." My sliver haired crush asks, leaning closer to me.

"Well…" I grunt. "I've never actually tried to sit up on my own since the accident. And it isn't actually as easy as I thought it would be. Roxy is usually right behind me, keeping me up."

"Why don't you just lie down?" he suggests, a sly grin on his face. Why do I fear that grin?

"But I don't wanna lay on the ground." I whine.

"Then lay on me." I do a double take at his words, the blush rising to my face just as fast.

"Excuse me?"

"Just lay down, and you can put your head and shoulders on my lap." The smirk is gone from his face, and it has morphed into one of the sweetest smiles that I've ever seen.

"Are you sure?" I ask tentatively, as if this might all be a cruel joke.

"Of course I'm sure." He laughs, reaching over and touching my shoulder. "I wouldn't have offered it I wasn't." And just like that, his other hand comes to rest on my other shoulder. When did he move that close? I feel myself being pushed gently backwards, and it is all I can do to not throw up from the excitement. I mean, this is a huge step forward, isn't it? Finally I feel the solid support of his lap beneath my shoulders, my head coming to rest on his thighs. And I can't help but notice that his thighs are nice and firm. Nice…whoa! Head out of the gutter, Sora!

"Thanks Riku. This is a lot better." I grin before smacking myself mentally. Great. Now he is going think that I am some sort of sexual predator or something. Now I am going to need to think of the least perverted conversation ever…I wonder what he thinks of religion?

"I'm glad that fencing has done some good for me all these years." He laughs, unaware that he has just created a non perverted opening for my conversation started. Thank heavens.

I take in a deep breath, before quickly realizing that Riku is going to be able to feel ever single move I make. "If you don't mind me asking, how exactly do you fence?"

He lets out a deep chuckle that I can't help but blush at. "Don't worry. I know it must seem strange for me to tell people that I fence even though I can't see. I just have to fence on a specialized floor. I don't compete professionally or anything. Just against people Seph knows and used to compete with. But usually you just fence on a normal marked off floor. I fence on pea gravel, that way I can tell where the boundaries are, and I can hear my opponent moving around, and determine where they are. And call me crazy, but you can hear the blades as they cut through the air. So it really is quite easy for me."

"Oh, okay." I respond, sliding my eyes closed, relishing in the feeling of contact between us.

"So, do you do any sports or anything like that?" I feel his hand touch my hair, and slowly begin to run through my spikes gently. Ooh…now that feels nice.

"Well, I used to skateboard a little, but Roxy is so much better at it than me. And we used to compete in something called Struggle, but we're over that now. Mostly because Roxy was jealous that I could kick his ass." I laugh, recalling the day that I first beat him 200-0. It's something that I don't let him forget.

"That's cool." I look up at him only to see a small smile playing on his lips. Instantly my mind goes entirely blank and all I can think of is now absolutely delicious his natural flavour is, and now that I have tasted it, I think I might be addicted to the essence already. As I contemplate whether or not I want to reach up to touch his pale cheek, I remember that Roxy told me that I need to talk to Riku about what happened earlier.

"Say, Riku…about…" I trail off, suddenly feeling completely embarrassed and shy around him. I feel the hand buried in my hair suddenly stop.

Beneath my head, I feel Riku's whole body tensing up as he lets out a sigh. Still looking up at him, I can't help but notice just how angled and chiselled…well, just plain hot he is. "It's about the kiss, right?" Unable to form any words that I want to try and say, I just nod against his lap, glad for the contact so he'll be able to feel and I don't need to verbally express myself. "Are you regretting it now?"

That comment completely catches me by surprise, and if I could, I would have jolted up into a sitting position. But due to technicalities, I settle on blurting out "No!" I quickly regain my composure. "Not at all, Riku. It was the best thing to happen to me in a really long time." I confess, reaching up and placing a hand on his wrist, pulling his hand out of my hair.

Riku just lets out a soft laugh as he manoeuvres his hand and entwines our fingers. Oh my, we're holding hands! I permit myself to have a loud fangirlish squeal in my head. And I can also hear Roxy in there laughing his ass in there too. "The best thing, huh?"

I just smile softly. "I've had to deal with so much lately, not even counting the accident, it just so nice to have someone to talk to and just be there and to take my mind off of everything."

"Oh, so I am just a distraction then?" his grin is sarcastic and I just laugh, nuzzling into his thigh.

"That's not what I mean and you know it. But I will admit that I liked you the first time that I met you." I blush fiercely at my confession and I suddenly feel Riku's thumb begin to rub small circles on the back of my hand. And surprisingly enough it helps to calm my nerves.

"Well, that was something I wasn't expecting. But I am completely flattered." His other hand then comes to rest on my cheek, and I can't help but lean into the warm touch. I wonder if this is how Roxas always feels whenever he started in a relationship. Cause frankly, the sensation is intoxicating.

"So, what exactly are we?" I ask, tentatively as we just sit there in silence for a few minutes, still revealing in the presence of each other.

"Um, two guys? Human? Sitting here? What exactly do you want to know?" he laughs, and I use my free hand to gently smack his leg.

"That's not what I mean." I return his laughter. "I mean, are we a couple? Or is this just something that is fleeting?" I feel the rumble in the pit of my stomach, at the nerves and worry that is contained in that question.

Riku just smiles gently at me before leaning down and pressing his nose to mine. "Well, what do you want? Because I think that I want to see where this takes us."

"I think that will do for now." I grin as our noses nuzzle together. "But I expect you to officially ask me to be your boyfriend in a more romantic way some time soon."

The only response I get is loud laughter. "Well, I guess I can try and arrange that one." I can feel every move that he is making, before I blush again as he lifts his nose away from mine, placing a soft kiss on the tip before he leans back slightly.

I don't respond to his statement as I just close my eyes and enjoy his presence, as well as the amazing sounds around me. It is so peaceful here and completely different than what I had expected. Because in all honesty, I had thought that rehab would have been full of depressed and suicidal people, not to mention being in a tiny building where everything was grey and dreary. But to find what I have, a beautiful property with all these great people, and of course Riku, I am pleasantly surprised. I can only hope that my twin will have a chance to like this place as much as I do. And who knows, maybe someday he and Axel will get together too. My thoughts then run over everything that has happened today, from breakfast, to my first real kiss, to just laying here contently with my new boyfriend. And suddenly I remember something that I had meant to ask Riku earlier.

"Riku?" I question, not opening my eyes. It feels like if I do, I will find out all this is just a dream and not actually there. All I get from him is a hummed response, and it sounds as if he is as content as I feel. "Earlier, you mentioned that your brother would force you to get restoration surgery. I'm just wondering if you said that in a joking way, or if you could actually get your vision back." I'm not sure if I have just crossed a line or not, but would really like to know.

I hear him take a deep breath in and sigh. "When I first became blind, I was told that there is a chance that surgery could restore my sight. My parents left it up to me, and I chose not to have it because I figured that it happened for a reason." He pauses and I can't help but feel happy despite the sad subject. I mean, here I am learning about my boyfriend. And I am thoroughly enjoying it. "But when my parents died, Seph pushed hard for me to get it. Because lets face it, he hadn't lived at home for a long time, and for him to all of a sudden acquire a 12 year old kid, it wasn't exactly in his plans. He wanted me to get the surgery so that I could be a little more independent."

The happiness in his voice is now gone, and I can't help but squeeze the hand in my grasp. "How much older than you is Sephiroth?" I question softly, finally opening my eyes to look up at him. His face is set in a firm line, and I can tell that this is still a sore subject for him.

"13 years. So we've never been close. So me not having the surgery is just another way for me to rebel against him."

"So you don't really want it?" I inquire.

I watch as he just shrugs. "I've never had a reason to. I had accepted the face that I could no longer see, so I never really thought of having it restored. Besides, I've gotten along this far without vision, why not any farther?"

I just nuzzle closer into his lap, wanting to give him as much comfort as I possibly can at the moment. I'm glad that I am getting to know him better as a person, but I feel bad for making him talk about something he obviously doesn't like to. "So, is there anything about being able to see that you miss more than anything else?" I know that if I did cross the line, Riku would stop me, and right now I am just pushing my curiosity to its limits.

"Hmm." He hums, running his free hand over my hair again. "I guess colours."

I smile at his response, quite surprised at it. I figured that it would have been something like driving, or sunsets or something. But once I take a few moments to think about it, I completely agree. If I had to be suddenly thrown into a world where it is pitch black all the time, I would miss colours too. "Now that I have grilled you, is there anything that you want to know about me?" Hey, it's only fair.

Riku just chuckles, giving my hand a tight squeeze. "I think I want to know everything there is to know about you eventually." He whispers, leaning back down close to my face. I blush and his comment, despite the corniness factor, and suddenly he has gotten over his dour mood of moments ago. Because I like my boyfriend better when he is happy and all that stuff. And through my zoning out, I almost miss when he continues on. "But for now, I have a question that you don't need to answer if you don't want to. How exactly did you become gynophobic? Or was it something that you were born with?"

I tense noticeably at the question, and I know that Riku has felt it. The hand in my hair runs down my cheek, the soft touch continuing down to my shoulder, which he starts to rub gently. The tight grip on my hand doesn't let up, and I am suddenly glad that he is able to read emotions and such so well. "Well, I was diagnosed when I was 5 with severe gynophobia. But it all started when I was a little older than 4." I take a deep breath in, trying to build up the courage to tell the only person outside my family, my doctor, and a very few other people the reason. "One day, mom needed to go out, and since both Cloud and Aerith were busy with school things and such, she hired a babysitter for Roxas and I. She brought a friend with her, but mom didn't mind. Let's face it, we were 4 year old twins, we tended to be a handful. She didn't care as long as there was some one there with us, especially because Roxy had the flu or a cold or something." I pause right there to try and prepare myself for this telling. And I can already feel the tears welling up behind my eyes, not to mention that I know that I am already shaking.

"Sora, you don't need to tell me today. We can wait until you are ready." He whispers.

"No. It's something that I think you should know." I answer before Riku lets go of my hand. His other hand then moves to my armpit, it's twin doing the same before lifting me into a sitting position, pulling my onto his lap, my back pressed into his chest. He then wraps both his arms tightly around my chest. "Anyway, when our babysitter was up checking on Roxy, she left her friend with me, and we were playing dress up. And when she started to help me out of my costume, she just kept undressing me. I knew that there was something wrong, because then she just started to touch me. All I could do was cry; I knew that she wasn't supposed to do that. Luckily, before she got too far, Cloud and Aerith walked in the door, stopping it. I've never seen my sister so sad as that day when I couldn't bear to be touched or near her." The tears on my cheeks are warm, and my voice cracks with every word I speak. And even after 12 years, the memory of that day is still as fresh in my mind as the day that it happened.

"Oh, Sora…" he whispers, as he squeezes me tightly and starts to rock us back and forth. I hold onto his arms tightly, eternally grateful for his support right now. Feeling his nose pressed into my hair as we sway, I am glad that he knows, and I know that he won't break confidence. So we just stay like that forever, or at least it feels like it has been that long.

"Um, I hate to interrupt." Roxy's voice breaks us out of our trance, and we both look over and up to my blond twin. As soon as our eyes meet, I know that Roxy knows exactly what we had been talking about and waited until we were finished before interrupting us. But I can also feel the pride that he is sending out towards me for telling Riku. "Sora, Mom is here, and I'm sure that she will want to see us."

"Roxas! You should have waited! I bet we could have gotten some great shots!" Axel's voice comes from behind the trees that line the surrounds the knoll we are sitting in. At the sound of his voice, my eyes go wide and I look over at my twin. Did he bring Axel back to listen to me? It took a lot for me to tell Riku, and that is only because I want him to know me, emotional baggage and all. I don't want to hide anything from him, and I want to start our relationship off right. But once my gaze meets that of my twin, I know that they only just arrived, and Axel didn't hear anything he shouldn't have. Thank heavens.

I watch as Axel comes around the corner, a small red camera in his hand, which Roxas instantly snatched away. "No cameras allowed." The laughter in my brother's voice makes me forget about the serious tone of conversation from earlier…well, almost. At least it takes my mind off of it. "But we really should get going. I don't want to make Mom wait for too long."

"Alright. Let's go." Riku says, helping me manoeuvre off of his lap so that he can stand up. He moves me so that I am leaning up against my chair as he starts to wipe the grass off his taught, round…um, knee? Yeah, that's what I was staring at, hee. I watch as Roxas and Axel briefly fight over the camera, laughing the entire time, gently of course as to not aggravate Roxy's arm. As soon as Axel gets his larger hands wrapped around Roxy's, the camera between them, they both stop. Roxy's face gets red with a blush, and I can't help but wonder if they are going to kiss.

I watch them intently for a few seconds, but before anything can happen, they turn away from each other, looks of embarrassment plastered over their faces. They start walking away from the grove, back towards the clinic, the camera still between their clasped hands, lost in their own little world. Aww, they are so cute together! But there is something wrong with this picture as I watch Riku follow them, his cane extended in front of him, obviously knowing that they want a little space.

"Um, guys? A little help here? Guys? I can't get up into my chair by myself! Roxy? Hey, come back here! Riku! If you don't get back here, I'll…I'll…" Damn, where is a threat when you need one? I know! "If you don't get back here, I will gnaw your ankles off to little bloody stumps!" I cry out after them, only to be rewarded by loud laughter from all three of them as they all turn around and come back to me. Finally.

I know one thing. I am so not being friendly to them for a whole 8 minutes.

* * *

First off, I have to say…THANK YOU PAHOYHOY!!! Thanks for forcing me to finish this chapter, getting me out of a sticky little situation in there, as well as betaing this for me while my twin is all caught up in real world things. I really really really appreciate everything!

So, Sora and Riku are finally together, heehee. Now we just need to see where things are going with Roxas and Axel. We all know that in these boys lives, nothing is ever simple, lol. Anyhoo, once again, a BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed/pmed/emailed/faved/alerted me! It always makes me feel good to see that people continue to enjoy this story, and same with all those who liked the recent string on oneshots that I had so much fun writing lately!

As for the next chapter…I make no promises. Work, school and life have been demanding lately. As well, I am taking a well deserved week long vacation the second week of November. I might try and get this updated before I leave, but if Pahoyhoy gets her way, I might finally get around to getting enough written on my multichapter Zemyx to post. We'll see. Once again, thank you everyone and until next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Accidental Infatuation

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

I am not dead!!! I was on vacation in mid Novemeber, and I have not really had a break since then. With school, work and the busiest holiday season known to man, it left only a little time to write, and it didn't help that I was so focused on writing that sequel to Reflections of Mirrored Souls (hint, its called The Mirror Has Two Faces, and I won't discourage anyone from reading it, hehe) Anyway, once again, SO SORRY for the wait on this, and I hope that it was worth it. Look for the next couple of weeks to bring a few more updates on some of my other stories. Thanks for all your kind words from last chapter and all those from before as well!

* * *

The next week seems to fly by, so fast that I barely notice it. Sure, I had sessions with Dr. Vexen and even one with Sephiroth, but I don't really remember them. Mostly because of the fact that I haven't really started with the actual rehabilitation. All they have been doing is checking the extent of my injury and making sure that I am still mentally sound, meaning that I haven't fallen into depression or become suicidal or anything. But honestly, with Riku as a boyfriend, who could fall into depression?

We've managed to keep our relationship from both Kairi and Naminé, the reactions from the female twins basically frightening us into silence. Even Roxas and Axel won't tell the two of them in fear of being killed for not telling. I think Naminé suspects something, but I think that she just enjoys the thought of two boys being together. Freaking fan girl. Demyx however definitely suspects something and is being a whiny little bugger because we aren't telling him anything. Because if I have learned anything in my first week and a half here, it's that Demyx has a big mouth. As soon as he knows, so will the entire world.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Demyx breaks me out of my thoughts, bringing me back to the over crowded lunch table. I don't think that this thing was made for seven people, especially when four of us are in wheelchairs today.

"I don't know, any ideas?" Kairi and Naminé question in unison, and surprisingly enough, Riku doesn't even groan. I think that he is getting used to twin talk from being around Roxy and I so much this week. The thought makes me smile slightly and I feel his hand squeeze mine under the table.

"Reno sent me some new porno if anyone wants to watch them." Axel shrugs with a smirk, clearly meaning it as a joke, but I doubt he remembers that he is dealing with my twin.

"Gay or straight? Cause if they are gay, I might take you up on that offer, provided that you are nowhere near me to ruin my fantasy. Because there is no good eye candy in this joint." Roxy grins, earning a squeal of delight from Naminé, a sound of disgust from Kairi and a mock glare from Axel.

"Aw, Roxy. I think that you might have just broken my heart." With a pout, Axel places a hand over his heart, looking at my twin with a fake sadness. I laugh at the display, and silently wonder why they haven't officially become a couple yet. There is definitely some mad chemistry and a mutual attraction there, but neither of them have actually taken the steps to make it official. But I believe there is a blonde twin who is not my own who is scheming to get them together.

"Yeah, right, Axel. That would imply that you actually have a heart." My boyfriend scoffs, laughter erupting from the entire table, including the redhead in question.

"Come on guys, you are suppose to be helping me figure out what to do today." Whines Demyx. I guess that Zexion is away for the weekend and Demyx couldn't go, hence the wheelchair. And now he apparently thinks that we are here to amuse him.

"Well, our sister is coming to visit us this afternoon." I speak up. I am really excited to see Aerith today. Last weekend when Mom had dropped off a ton of stuff off for Roxy, it had been really emotional for all of us. She thought that she would only be separated from one of her sons for such a long period of time, but after only a couple of days, she ended up losing us both. She is, according to everyone back home, a complete wreck, almost unable to function independently. When Cloud called us the other day, he told us that Aerith and Leon have had to move back in with her for a little while, just until she is able to get back on her feet, and gets used to the fact that even though we aren't there, we will be coming home soon.

"So that leaves us out of any plans until after dinner tonight." Roxy adds. He is as depressed as I am about Mom right now. Maybe even more so. She calls is almost everyday just to hear our voices and check up on us, but even that is really hard for us to handle. Mom told us that since the accident, she is afraid that she is never going to see us again every time she says goodbye. And it really hurts both of us to think of her like this.

"You're sister is coming? I want to meet her!" Naminé exclaims.

"So do I! From what you told us about her, she sounds so cool." Kairi continues, the two of them staring us down. Another thing about the last week, Roxy and I have become quite a bit closer to the female twins. And I think that that surprises me the most of all. But now that I know that Kairi isn't going to try and just me around every corner, I see that she really is a good person, and a true friend.

"Personally, I want to meet her husband. Is he really as cold as Sora said that he is?" Axel grins, leaving back in his chair, his eyes never leaving my twin's face.

"Most likely Sora toned it down. I met him like three times before I got more than a nod of acknowledgement from him." Roxas laughs, digging into his chocolate ice cream. "Man, I want some good old fashioned sea salt ice cream. Fuck, I miss that stuff."

I just laugh as the other three males raise their eyebrows in a strange form of unison. "Sea salt ice cream?" they all repeat, earning laughter from the four of us.

"You can only get it on Destiny Islands." Naminé smiles, grabbing an eraser from off the table and rubbing it over the sketch she is working on. She is an awesome artist as I have come to find out, and she is rarely seen without her trusty sketchbook if she isn't on her way to a session. She told me that one day she would love to make a living off of drawing manga.

"It's a delicacy there. Made from actual sea water." Kairi continues, and I think it's funny that Riku, Demyx and Axel's heads all move in perfect unison to face whoever is talking. I sense Roxy smile at the same observation, and we decide to continue it on.

"But at the same time, it's actually quite sweet too." I add, leaving the table open for my brother.

"And it is my favourite food in the entire world. I sure hope Aerith brings some. I think I am going through withdrawal symptoms." As if to prove his claim, Roxy holds up his good hand, making it shake on purpose. All of us burst out laughing at his antics, and I think that we have really formed some deep friendships here. "I didn't know that you two were from Destiny Islands." My brother says, looking over at Kairi and Naminé.

"Yup. Fate Island." They answer together, becoming involved with Roxy in a long conversation that I basically ignore. I feel Riku squeeze my hand gently again. Looking over at him, I stop myself from swooning at his profile, but only because I can see a mischievous smiles playing on his lips. I know what that smile means. He wants to get out of here and spend some time alone with me before I am lost to my visitors for the day. Ooh. Time alone with my boyfriend? Who am to pass up such an opportunity? Axel and Demyx seem to be involved with their own, and Roxy is still talking to the girls. Now how do we make a break for it without being obvious?

I cough a little, still tasting the Caesar salad that I had for lunch, thinking suddenly that I have an excuse for myself, now if only I was able to come up with something that would warrant Riku coming with me. But before I can think of anything plausible, Riku suddenly stands up from the table.

Everyone stops their conversations, looking over at the silver haired teen with confused looks plastered on their faces. I try and hide my light laughter, only to fail miserably. So I try and make it seem more natural by looking over at Riku as well. "Um, Riku, Where are you going?" I laugh.

"Everyone has smelly garlic breath. And Axel just had a Caesar salad. I'm going to brush my teeth and get away from him before he explodes." Riku shrugs, pointing at the smirking redhead. Why do I get the feeling that they plan these things?

"Aw, Riku, don't you like the perfume du Axel? I've saving a special one just for you." The smirk is still in place as he pats his stomach, earning a grumble from deep within his tummy. All I can think about is that I really, really, _really _don't want to be around him when he does let it all go.

"Brushing my teeth sounds like a great idea too." I add, pushing myself away from the table. I sense the knowing look that my twin is sending me, choosing only to smile at every thing. "Mind if I walk to my room with you?"

"Doesn't bother me." I receive another shrug of his shoulders from my boyfriend before his hand ghosts over my shoulder to rest on the handles of my chair. Man, it's a good thing that he has to do that to everyone, because if he didn't, people might start watching and notice that his fingers tend to linger a little longer on my shoulders, or give me little squeezes of affection. "Catch everyone later." He says to everyone else as I wave and we make out way to the door of the cafeteria. As soon as we come to the entrance, we both here Demyx's voice piping up.

"Is it just me, or does it seem like Sora and Riku are getting closer? And what does this do to help me figure out what to do this afternoon."

The door closes and without missing a beat, my hand flies up to rest on the pale fingers on my handle bars. How could something so new feel so right? I let out a deep sigh of contentment, knowing not to talk to Riku too much while we are moving as not to mess up his count. I've learned so much about my boyfriend over the past week. Like how he has memorized the layout of this building, but he still needs to count his steps. And the fact that his light sensitive. That has been the best part so far, I think. Just the getting to know each other better part. And that thought brings up something that I really haven't given much thought to before.

"So, have Axel and Roxas bitten the bullet yet and finally get together?" Riku questions as we continue down the hall towards my room.

"No. Roxas isn't letting himself get into another relationship until he figures out if he can be friends with them first. He's dove straight into so many relationships head first recently, I think he wants to build up that kind of connection first, so he doesn't get hurt." I answer, saying my own theory out loud for the first time. I can't believe I never realized that that was going on. I only just figured it out now. And all I can think is that I am so happy for my twin. I only can hope that he is able to find some happiness. Regardless with whom it might be.

"Makes sense. Didn't he say that one of his ex's used to beat him?" Riku is awfully curious today. And why shouldn't he be?

I let out a soft hum. "Roxy says that Seifer only ever hit him the once. And I'm glad that's all it took to get him to break up with the bastard. Because I always had fears that Roxy would get hurt, or raped or killed or something and there would be nothing I could do about it."

Riku doesn't reply, he just runs his hand lightly through my hair, gently massaging my scalp. I close my eyes halfway, enthralled by the touch of my boyfriend's fingers. I love where we are in our relationship right now, pleased that it is so comfortable in our curiosity. I really am truly happy.

We get to my room, and I push the door open to allow Riku to push me in. there I tell him to take a seat on the nearest bed and wheel myself into the bathroom, intent on really brushing my teeth. The small white box seems to be even smaller now that there are two beds in here, but I can deal with it if it means having Roxy here with me. Having him here makes all this worth it. Oh, and Riku helps too.

Looking in the mirror, I can't help but notice that the bags that I had developed under my eyes have almost disappeared. I guess actually being happy helps with that type of thing. And I really don't want anything to end right now. Not wanting to leave my boyfriend waiting too long, I quickly brush my teeth, before wheeling myself back into the bedroom. At my entrance, Riku instantly turns his head in my direction.

"You smell like mint. I can smell it from here." He laughs lightly, as I get close to him. I add my own laugh to the sound as he reaches his arms out. I take his hands and instantly he turns me around, chair and all, putting the back of my chair right up against the side of the bed. It's a really good thing that neither Roxy nor I are very big, because when they first brought the other bed in, there was less than a foot between them, and only just enough room for my chair to move around them. That only lasted for like a day before Riku and Axel decided to push both beds together up against the wall to make one queen sized bed for us to share. Especially since we spend a lot of time in this room with Axel and Riku. Usually Roxy and Axel take the bed, while Riku sits on a chair next to me.

With my chair against the bed, I feel Riku's hands go to my shoulders and begin to rub. Oooh. Have I ever mentioned that massages feel really good? Because I think that Riku has magical hands. Somehow, he is always able to make the strain of pushing myself around all day evaporate. And I don't complain. Any contact from him is nice.

But as usual, all good things must come to an end.

As if on cue, the door to my room bursts open with a crash, revealing a red faced Roxas and a roaring Axel.

"Perfect timing you two, as usual." Riku sighs, hands moving from my neck and shoulders. I swear, they always seem to know exactly when we are going to start something, because somehow, the two of them always seem to burst in at that moment. Curse you twin telepathy! I know that's how Roxy knows!

"You know that you love us." Axel smirks and I just roll my eyes. "Besides, wouldn't you like to know what is happening in the cafeteria as we speak?"

Now that peaks my interest. "In the cafeteria? We only just left there. What could be happening there?" I question, looking at my twin. His face is flushed with laughter and I have absolutely no idea why.

"Well, apparently, Naminé thinks that they two of you would be perfect together." Axel grins an evil grin, looking at me in particular. "And Demy seems to be lacking any other personal missions at the moment, because he agrees with her." Why do I not like where this is going?

"And the point is?" Riku asks in a bored tone.

"The two of them have decided that it is their goal to get the two of you together against your wills or willingly. Your choice." Axel finishes, coming to sit on the bed beside my boyfriend. Roxy comes over and helps me turn my chair around so that I am facing everyone, before he goes and takes a seat next to Axel.

"We already knew that Naminé was going to try and get us together." I point out, recalling the conversation for them same day that Riku and I actually got together.

"But now she is serious." Roxy laughs and I once again smile at the sound. I'll never get tired of hearing it. It just reminds me how close I came to losing him. "And she has now recruited Demyx to help her. So you two had better be careful unless you are about to reveal this whole thing to them. Because we were sent to spy on you and see if you two were going at it in the hall closet."

"Besides, it's not like the two of you aren't obvious or anything. You'd think that Riku wasn't the only blind one here." Axel snorts. "And just for the fuck of it, why haven't you two told them yet?"

Riku just laughs and I start to blush as he explains to them. "Naminé would be all over us, wanting to see some live action Yaoi, and then draw us. You know that she is the biggest fan girl in the world."

"She'd never leave us alone, and as disgusted as Kairi acts about the whole thing, I think that Naminé will corrupt her soon enough." I continue through my blush. But then a thought crossed my mind. "And why aren't you two together yet? Why not send them after you?" I ask and this time it is Roxy's turn to break out into a fierce blush.

"Nah, there is no reason for us to get together and steal your thunder." Axel smirks, wrapping his arm around Roxy, pulling my brother close to him, most likely not even noticing how bright my twin has turned. Heh, I don't know how much longer Roxy will be able to last without jumping Axel. "Besides, it's not like we like each other or anything."

"But I have a question. How come they don't haunt Zexion and Demyx? They are both guys and I guess they are both fairly good looking. So why doesn't Naminé go after them?" I ask, slightly curious as to why the comment has drawn such laughter from Axel and Riku.

"Rule number one here. Never, _ever_ make Zexion mad or upset, and that includes making Demyx upset. That man will send you to an early grave if you even look at him the wrong way. Thus Naminé is scared out of her wits to go after Demyx to see if she can catch him and Zexion in a moment." Riku explains, leaning against the wall and stretching his long legs out. Why do I get the urge to kick Roxy and Axel out of the room so that I can somehow get on the bed and stretch out next to him?

"Besides, Zexion rarely ever comes out of the basement." Axel adds, strangely not letting Roxy go yet. I give the two of them a week, tops.

Before any of us get to continue on with the conversation, the phone on our nightstand starts to ring. Reluctantly, Roxy pulls himself free of Axel's hold and answers it.

"Hello? Yeah. Really? Great! Send them down! Bye!" I watch as his face lights up even more with each passing second, and I know exactly what is happening.

"Aerith's here!" We both exclaim, large smiles over taking our faces. We both then move into the small, cramped bathroom and begin to fix our uncontrollable mass of spikes, a little excited to see our big sister again.

"We'll catch you later, alright, then?" my head snaps back into the bedroom at the sound of my boyfriend's voice, utterly confused at the statement. Riku is standing, getting a helpful hand from Axel.

"Where are you going?" I ask, not wanting to end my time with Riku quite yet today. Yeah, I am a greedy little bastard when it comes to spending time with him.

"We're going to leave you guys to spend some time with your sister. You don't need us around and in your way." Axel replies, and instantly, I am back out in the bedroom grabbing onto Riku's wrist, all but shoving Axel out of the way.

"But I want you to meet Aerith." I tell him, not letting go of his wrist, completely forgetting about the other two people in the room. "Besides, I want to be able to introduce my boyfriend to the rest of my family. I'm not going to hide this from them. I care for you, Riku." My voice has gone down to whisper, and I feel his warm hand come up and rest on my cheek.

"Sora…" his voice is equally as quiet as my own as I watch him bend down closer to me. I take this opportunity to lean in the rest of the way, our lips meeting in a chaste kiss.

The sound of roaring laughter and someone clearing their throat causes us both to break apart, a crimson tint spreading over both our faces.

"What a moment! I totally wish I had had my camera!" Axel laughs loudly, holding his sides, while Roxy just rolls his eyes with a grin.

"Man, you two are the corniest thing that I have ever seen." Roxy smirks, and over the loud roar of Axel's laughter, we hear a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Roxy and I call in unison, and eagerly watch as the door swings open to reveal to reveal our brunet sister and her stoic husband. Aerith has a warm smile on her face, while Leon has his normal…scowl line thing. "Aerith!"

With a small laugh, Aerith walks into the room, and instantly I notice something as she takes Roxy into a tight hug. As she moves on to giving me a hug, my eyes meet with my twins, and I know that he notices the exact same thing as I do.

"Hi, Sora. Hi, Roxas. How have you been? Are you both okay?" her smile is so warm, and it reminds me just how much Aerith is like a second mother to us.

"Yup!" We grin. "Hi, Leon!" We receive a small nod of acknowledgement from him, and honestly I can't believe he gave us that much.

"Everything is going alright?" She continues, looking slightly over at Riku and Axel who are looking a little out of place.

"Yeah. Aeri, I want you to meet someone." I smile, watching as Riku's eyes go wide at my statement. I still find it amazing how expressive his eyes are even though I know that he can't see. I reach over and grab his hand again. "This is Riku. Riku, this is my older sister, Aerith. Her husband Leon is over by the door."

"Hi." Riku says, his voice very quiet, and suddenly I wonder where the confident guy that I have gotten to know over the past week has gone. And the other thing that I notice is that he is refusing to make eye contact with my sister. I wonder if it is because he doesn't want her to know that he is blind right off the bat.

"Hello, Riku." Aerith smiles at him, holding a hand out to my taller boyfriend. Not wanting to let him embarrass himself, I casually push his arm forward and luckily, Aerith reads the sign and shakes his hand gently. "It's nice to finally put a face to the name. It seems that you are all Sora ever talks about."

"Sora is just excited about finally having a boyfriend." Roxy smirks, and I just stick my tongue out at him as Riku sort of steps back. "And this is Axel, Aer."

"Hey." Axel smiles, waving at Aerith.

"I've heard just as much about you, Axel." She smiles, a blush instantly staining Roxas' cheeks.

"And I know it must all be good stuff too. Anyway, Riku and I will be on our way, leaving you four to visit. I need to call my brother, and Riku has fencing practice. Later, guys!" Axel still has a silly smile on his face, before grabbing Riku's arm and pulling my boyfriend over to the doorway. There they stand, having a small staring contest with my brother in law. It almost looks like he is trying either to A, scare them off or B, look deep into their souls and try and discover their intentions with us. Honestly, I don't want to know which it is either way. Eventually, Leon moves out of the way enough to allow Axel to pull Riku past the smaller man. Wow. I never exactly realized how tall Riku and Axel are before now. I mean, Leon is 5'8'' or so, and both Axel and Riku are taller than him by several inches.

"So, that is your boyfriend, Sora?" Aerith questions with a smile, drawing our vision back to her, and I watch as she sits down gently on my bed. Leon just steps all the way into out little room, leaning against the wall in almost a bored tone, but I know that that is just how he is.

"Yeah." I grin a goofy grin, and I can feel a small blush rising on my cheeks.

"He's cute." She giggles, patting the bed next to her, which Roxy promptly takes the offer and sits next to her. He snuggles right up to her, something that he has always done. Roxy has always been cuddly towards Aerith, while I always chose to glomp on Cloud. At least it made for a tight knit family. "And Axel is too." She adds, sending my blush over to my twin.

"Aeri…" Roxas whispers quietly, his head resting against our sister's shoulder.

"Yes?" she still as that warm smile on her face, and I feel bad that Roxy is going to ruin it so soon.

"Is it true that you and Leon have moved back in with Mom? Is she really doing that bad?" I notice the tears that are welding up in my twin's eyes as he speaks, and I can feel the guilt that is radiating off of him. We've spent many nights talking about his guilt. For some reason, he blames himself for everything. If he hadn't gone out with Seifer, we wouldn't have been in the accident, if he hadn't agreed to separate us at first, Mom wouldn't have had to go through two separations. I try and assure him that it isn't his fault, but there is something else going on inside his head that I just can't decipher.

Aerith goes quiet, looking over at her husband. Leon just hides his eyes from us. "Yes. I am not going to lie. She's going through a really tough time right now. It is almost as if she is going through the motions that she did when Dad died."

Dad…

"What got her out of it when Dad died?" I ask, a little apprehensive of talking about my father.

"Well," Aerith's smile returns as she reaches the arm she doesn't have wrapped around Roxy out to me, taking my hand into her own. Running her thumb over my knuckles, it forces me to look up at her and meet her green eyes. "She found out that she was pregnant with the two of you, and it gave her a reason to live."

Bingo!

"So, when are you going to tell her?" Roxy and I question, evil grins lighting our faces.

"Tell her what?" she asks in a fake I-don't-know-what-you-are-talking-about voice. I sneak a peak over at Leon, who has a light rose colour on his cheeks. Whoa! He has emotions!

We both laugh, and I know that they both know that we know. So we decide to be blunt. "We know you're pregnant." We see Aerith blush and Leon coughs in embarrassment, and I can see that we are going to have some fun with this.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

And enter more family members! And one on the way, hehe! Once again, I am so so so so so so so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out! I wanted to have it out back in December by the holidays, but unfortunately, I was always on the go, I didn't even get a chance to talk to some of my best friends, and yes that means you Pahoyhoy! I missed you!

And I also want to say that we have passed the first anniversary of this wonderful story! Thank you so much to all those who are still coming back to read this, and to those of you who are new here, welcome and thank you too! To think that back at chapter 7 I was thanking all of you for the 1000 hits on this chapter, and now I have over 6500, it is just amazing! Lets hope that 2009 brings many more chapters, one shots and stories for all of us to enjoy!

Anyway, I am hoping to be posting another few things in the next couple of weeks, with many more ideas flowing freely into my mind! I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter, and I look forward to seeing, reading and replying to all the wonderful reviews that I hope to get from all of you! Thanks once more, and until next time!


	14. Chapter 14

Accidental Infatuation

__________________________

Chapter Fourteen

Authors Notes: Please see below to read the non exsistant excuses for the tardiness of this chapter....

__________________________

After us blurting out that we knew, Leon started gasping for breath, as if he was choking on something, and Aerith suddenly became very red in the face. I think that we have embarrassed her! Well, I guess there really is a first time for everything.

"Well, lets head outside and get some fresh air, alright?" She stammers along, and stands up, pulling Roxy with her. Oh, I love it when she gets all flustered like this and can't function. "It is a little stuffy in this room, don't you think?" we get a grunt of agreement from Leon, as she moves behind me to place her hand so the hands of my chair.

Roxy and I share a look and figure that Aerith just wants to wait until we are outside of this small room before talking about it. I watch as Leon holds the door open and my sister pushes me through, Roxy following right behind us. There are no words between any of us, except as we point out the directions that will get us back out to the lovely gardens. Since going out there a week ago, the gardens have become a favourite spot for the four of us, Demyx even joining us sometimes as we do a nightly stroll of the property. But I think it is funny that since the time after my first panic attack, I have yet to see Zexion again. I understand that he is gone somewhere this weekend, but still, Roxas hasn't met him yet. But with the amount that Demyx talks about him, it feels as if we know him just as well as we know everyone else.

When we finally get to the gardens, as expected, Aerith is blown away. "My heavens. This is amazing. Certainly puts my little shop to shame." She smiles gently, and I think that being surrounded by something that she is so passionate about helps calms her nerves a little bit. "How large are the gardens?"

"Riku told me it was like 6 acres. And we met the guy who maintains it the other night. He's awesome…strange, but awesome." Roxy laughs, sticking close to Aerith. Leon is walking on my other side, acting as if he wasn't even here. Man, I still can't believe that they are going to be parents soon.

"I'm glad that someone cares enough about a place like this to so something so wonderful for it. And that he cares enough to do a good job about it too. I wonder if I talked to him if we could set up a cutting exchange or something." The whole time, she has this wistful smile on her face, and it reminds me why I love her so much.

"So, Aeri, are you going to tell us more about your baby? We want to know!" I smile, really eager to hear about everything.

"Yeah! We want to know everything! Have you had any morning sickness yet? Why haven't you told Mom? How far along are you? We want details. Well, except about conception, because that is just wrong." Roxy rambles, earning laughter from both me and Aerith, and surprisingly enough, a small single breathed laughter from Leon.

"Well, we're 9 weeks along. So, it happened just before your accident. But we only found out about 3 weeks ago. It was a surprise, but a good surprise." Aerith is happy about all this, I can tell. And strangely enough, I can tell that Leon is happy about it too, even if he doesn't show it.

"So, why didn't you tell us about it? Like when we were still in the hospital? And why haven't you told Mom yet?" It is my turn to ask all the questions that are just racing through both mine and Roxy's heads. We come to rest next to a large weeping willow tree that has a stone bench underneath it. Roxy and Aerith take a seat on the polished rock, turning me to face them, while Leon goes behind them and leans up against the tree behind them. I never understood why he always chooses to lean against something rather than sit. Freak. I have to wonder if his knees actually bend some days.

Aerith lets out a sigh, yet we both know that she isn't frustrated or anything. Just a little afraid that she would hurt us with her reasoning. "I didn't want the two of you to know right away, because Sora, you need to be here to help you get better. I guess that I was afraid that if you knew, you wouldn't want t come here, and that would hinder your chances of recovery. And I was waiting until I found out how Mom was going to take the situation of you being gone before telling her."

"You wanted to tell her to get her out of this funk, Aeri. I want her to be alright." Roxas whispers, grabbing tightly onto her arm.

"I will, don't worry. I plan on telling her after telling her that you are both doing just fine here. Because even though you both talk to her every night, she is having a hard time understanding that you are both doing okay." She smiles, rubbing Roxy's good shoulder in a comforting movement.

"Good." We both agree in unison. A thought then runs through our heads, both Roxy and I turning to face each other with large smiles on our faces. "We're going to be uncles!"

"And there is to be no spoiling our child." Leon all but grunts from his spot on the tree.

"Aw, you're no fun." Roxas just glares at him, and I attempt to swallow my laughter, and Aerith just smiles.

"Does Tifa know?" I ask, turning to my sister. She definitely has a slight glow about her not that I take the time to notice. I am so happy for her.

"Not yet." She laughs.

"You know that she is going to be super jealous and most likely attack Cloud until he agrees to get her pregnant just so that you the two of you can be pregnant together, right?" Roxy grins, completely forgetting his need to be pissed at Leon right now.

"I don't think that she is going to be like that." Aerith laughs.

"Wanna bet?" both Roxy and I raise our eyebrows and look at our sister with disbelieving looks on our faces.

"Tifa and I don't do everything together. I'm sure that she won't try and convince Cloud to do that." Shrugs Aerith, the smile still on her face. To her response, even Leon lets out a snort.

"See! Even Leon agrees with us!" I point out, pointing over at my brother in law who just turns his head away from us.

"You do know that the since the day that he proposed to you, Tifa has been dropping no so subtle hints. And even Cloud isn't that dense. He knows what she is doing, but he just isn't acting on it. But you know, I think that he has something planned. I bet by the time that we are released, they will be engaged." Roxas nods at his own statement, opinions that are shared by me.

"Squall, do you know about any of this? Cloud is your best friend." Aerith looks over at her husband, and we all just watch him shrug.

"He hasn't said anything to me."

I giggle at the though of Leon and Cloud actually speaking, and try and cover it with a cough, knowing that it is useless with Roxy being right there. "Haven't you noticed Tifa is being a little more…wedding focused in the last year and a half? I mean, she and Cloud have been together forever, but I think that she is eager to go that extra step forward and claim Cloud as hers once and for all. I mean, you've seen the way that the other girls look at Cloud. And we all know how jealous Tifa can get. Not to mention that Tifa attracts just as many lookers as Cloud does." I put in my two cents worth, and the comments earn a thoughtful look from Aerith. Placing her index finger against her cheek in a thoughtful manner, looking up at the sky, we lose our sister to her thoughts for a few minutes.

"Well, then. If we want a wedding to celebrate your release from this place, I might have to start helping then. Besides, if Cloud tries to say no to me while I am pregnant, I might be able to claim anything I do on hormones, right?" her smile is innocent, but the words hold very little mischief, and it almost scares us.

"You're going to blame everything on hormones, aren't you?" Roxy laughs, Aerith wrapping her arm around his shoulders once again.

"Of course." She laughs. "Besides, it's not like he can say no to a pregnant woman, let alone his only sister."

"He always had a soft spot for you, hasn't he?" I smile, squeezing her hand lovingly.

"So, have you thought of any names yet? Are you going to find out if it is a girl or a boy? And if so, when can you find out?" Roxy seems to be on a bit of a rampage with the questions at the moment and I can't help but notice the eagerness in his voice. I mentally note that this might be just as good for Roxy as it is for Mom.

"We've got an appointment with the doctor in 2 weeks, and we'll find out a lot of things then, including my actual due date. But in general, we are not going to learn what it is. We want to be surprised." Aerith will make an incredible mother. That's the only thing that is going through my mind right now, and even though Leon is action somewhat withdrawn from the situation, I can tell he is just as proud and excited that he is going to be a daddy. And he will be just as good a father as Aerith will be a mommy.

"We're so happy for you guys." Roxy and I tell them, allowing the four of us to lap into a comfortable silence that only lasts a few minutes.

"Say, Sora. I have an odd question for you." I look over at my sister with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright…"I trail off, somewhat sceptical of the question.

"Why exactly is Riku here? I mean, at the centre. You have never told me." Aerith cocks her head at to the side, and I can't help but laugh a little. Of all the questions…

"Well, his brother is the head physiotherapist here, and their parents died many years ago. So, Riku lives here with him and volunteers as a peer counsellor." I answer kind of skirting around the actual answer that I know that she is looking for. I'm not ashamed of it, no, never that. I just don't know if it is my place to tell.

Roxas just looks over at me and gives me a look. "Sora…" he trails off, not in a condescending tone, but in a compassionate one, like he is trying to help me figure out a solution.

"Oh, but it just seems that he wouldn't meet our eyes for some reason. And just wanted to make sure that he wasn't hiding something that would end up hurting you." I hear a grunt in response to Aerith's statement from Leon, and Roxy suddenly bursts into laughter. And that sound is contagious. I guess it wouldn't hurt anything to tell them.

"No, its nothing like that." I laugh. "Riku is blind. That's why I had to guide his hand to yours, and why he wouldn't look you in the eye. He goes towards the sound of your voice. And he doesn't like people seeing his eyes, it's a self-consciousness thing."

And for once, our surprise proof sister looks completely taken aback. I guess because I have been around him so often of the past week, I don't realize anything different. And maybe the fact that he had to come right out and tell me he was blind the moment that I met him has something to do with the fact that I tend to forget that others probably won't notice right away.

"Oh. That's something that I wouldn't have expected. What about Axel? Roxas, do you know anything about why he is here?" she continues, turning her gaze from me to my twin.

Once again, Roxas and I burst out into laughter at the same time. "We're not allowed to know yet." Roxy laughs.

"We've been told that his story is rated R and that you have to be 18 to hear it." I add in, watching as Aerith raises an eyebrow at us.

"He's told us that several times, and he never lets us know anything more than that his brother was there at the time."

"But give Roxy another couple of days, and I'm sure that he will be able to coax anything out of him." I add my laughter to the mix, and instantly, Roxy's face lights up with a bright blush. Score one for me. And Aerith might have caught onto something.

"Roxas, are you and Axel not together yet?" As soon as the question leaves Aerith's mouth, the blush drains from my twin's face as fast as it came. Man, Aerith is hitting it good with the questions today.

"Well…you see…" My brother trails off, kind of turning his head away from our sister, as if he is ashamed or something. Damn, this wasn't supposed to happen. It was all just suppose to embarrass him or something.

"What Roxy is trying to say is that he is still a little apprehensive of jumping into a relationship so quickly again because of what happened last time. We both want to make sure that Axel will treat him properly." I supply, feeling Aerith squeeze my hand. I tear my eyes away from my brother to look up at my sister. Her bright green eyes are lit up with compassion, and through her smile, I see her mouth the words 'thank you' to me. What does she mean by that?

"Oh, Roxykins." I can almost feel Roxas' wince at his most hated nickname, one that only Aerith can ever get away with, and even that is a rarity. "You'll find a guy soon enough. Don't you worry. There is someone out there who is right for you. Give it time. You are only 16. Don't worry about being in a serious relationship right now. Enjoy your time being a teenager. But never forget, you will always have me, Sora, Cloud, Mom, Squall and Tifa. And remember, none of us will ever leave you, so you will never be alone." At Aerith's words, Roxas' head shoots up, almost like out sister has hit a real soft spot. Alone? Roxas has fears of being alone? Why didn't I know this?! He's my twin for heaven's sake! I am supposed to know these sorts of things. I can't believe that I have never picked up on that. The constant boyfriends, the always wanting someone to be there with him, never wanting to be separated from me, the clinging and not wanting to let go. All of it somewhat making sense now, but once again, how did Aerith pick up on this, and not me? I know that Aerith has always had an ability to sense these sorts of things, but how could I have never noticed something this serious?

"Roxy?" I ask, reaching out a hand to rest it on his leg.

His eyes quickly jump to mine, and it strikes me as soon as our eyes meet, I see a lingering fear there. What on earth has been going on with my twin that is causing this fear? He quickly his hand up to cover his eyes, almost ashamed of letting me see into his eyes.

"Don't worry about it Sora." He whispers, once again averting his gaze.

"Like hell I am not going to worry." I answer without missing a beat, standing my ground. "Aeri, do you and Leon mind giving us a moment alone?"

A sad smile replace the genuine one of only seconds ago on my sister's face, and it makes me a little upset that our visit is now ruined. "Not a problem, Sora. Squall and I are just going to explore the gardens a little more." I nod my own thanks to my sister, not saying anything else as both Roxy and I receive a small kiss on the top of our head as she stands up.

Leon is right there next to her, taking her hand in his as she urges him away from our bench. I can hear them as they walk away, Leon asking how on earth we could have known that she was pregnant today, but when we saw her 2 weeks ago, we didn't. She just laughs and tells him that it must be a twin thing and that he shouldn't worry about it, because if he isn't careful his ass will get worry wrinkles. Normally their banter makes me smile, but not today. Not until I find out what exactly is going through my twin's head.

"Sora, I told you not to worry about it. It's not that big of a deal." I hear Roxy whisper again, my head snapping back to stare at him wide eyed.

"What do you mean, I don't need to worry about it?" My voice is just as quiet as I reach over with my now free hand and take his empty one, trying to convey all my love and compassion to him through the contact. "Of course I am going to worry, Roxy. What's going on?"

"It's stupid." His face automatically turns away from me and I let out a deep sigh of frustration. Of course he has to be the stubborn one. Now my problem will be trying to get this out of him.

"I've never thought that anything you have said is stupid, Roxy. I'm only trying to help you. It hurts to see you this sad and upset. Please. Talk to me." I use the hand still on his leg to squeeze gently, ready to try and get him to talk to me. I really hate when he is trying to hide something from me.

"I know you are, Sor. But…"he trails off.

"There will be no talk of buts unless it is about the really cute one that my boyfriend has." I tell him with a slight grin. I get a small chuckle from Roxas and I am glad to see that he is coming around. I knew that he couldn't hide anything from me once I get on his case. "Come on Roxy. We both know that you won't be able to last much longer." My own smile widens as I feel the hand in my own squeeze just a little bit.

"Promise that you won't laugh?" Finally Roxas turns back to look at me, and once again I am surprised at the emotions that are running through his eyes.

"You know that I do." I reply, moving the hand I have off his leg, using it to pull myself closer to him and the bench, knowing that deep down, Roxas wants to be as close as possible right now.

"Man, I knew that there was reason why I tried to keep this from you." He mutters quietly after a few minutes of silence. I give him as much time as he needs to be comfortable talking about this. I don't want to force him into anything. Hearing him take several breaths in as false starts, I mentally try and calm him down, knowing that is was pretty much the only thing that I can do at the moment. And that is probably the thing that frustrates me the most. It's like he has me shielded against reading those particular thoughts. "I don't know why, but since everything happened back when they were keeping you in the hospital when we were 5, I have always had a slight fear of you leaving me alone." With a shrug of his shoulders, Roxy turns away from me, but doesn't attempt to pull his hand out of my grip. I hope that is a good sign.

I remember vividly the time that he is talking about. Back when they were trying to officially diagnose my gynophobia, I was forced to spend several days in the hospital without my twin, as the doctors thought that it would be better if there was no "outside influence" on their testing, and that was the longest I have ever been away from him in my entire life.

"But I always came back. And I haven't left you since. So why do you still feel like that?" I receive a single chuckle from my twin, and I can't help by worry.

"I don't know. I guess that seeing as every time that we would make friends, they tended to gravitate towards you, and I felt left out. I think maybe that's why as son as I was old enough and found someone willing, I started to sleep around so much. It made me feel…needed I guess is the proper term. I'm not going to say that you ignored me or anything, because you didn't, and none of this is your fault, don't get me wrong, but it just seemed that you always got more attention than me." My twin is rambling, and my only reaction is to let my jaw drop. How on earth could he keep something like that from me?! How the hell could I never see something this important right in front of my own freaking face?! Holy crap! I am a blind idiot!

I feel the tears begin to well up in the corners of my eyes, and as soon as I close my eyes to blink them away, it causes them to fall down my cheeks, matching the twin trails running down Roxas' face. "Holy poo, Roxy. I never knew." I whisper, my voice broken with tears as I lean forward in my chair, however awkward it might be, and wrap my arms around Roxy's shoulders, pulling him against me in a tight hug, his single mobile arm wrapping around me as well. "I never knew that you feel that way."

"I know, I know." He answers, his own voice just as broken as mine with the tears that are falling like raindrops.

"Why have you never talked to me about this though?"

I receive another shrug which I more so feel than see. "Cause I thought that you would laugh and not believe me, and then leave me."

I just squeeze him tighter. "And to think that I was jealous of you."

"Why were you jealous of me?" there is surprise in his voice, and I can't help but chuckle at the thought that we had both been keeping such secrets from one another. Some twins we turned out to be.

It's now my turn to laugh humourlessly. "Come on, Roxy. You have had a boyfriend almost all the time since you were 14. And who does the gang as out to have fun? Not me, because they are always afraid that I will take an attack. How often do you have to tell them only if Sora comes too? And I don't think that they gravitate towards me. I always felt that you pushed them to me, wanting them to like me so we would still have the same group of friends." I mumble out, still not believing that this is actually happening. Quietness falls over us as we both try and figure out this new information.

"Man, we are so screwed up." Roxas laughs, reaching his hand up and wiping the tears away from his eyes, before moving it up to wipe mine away as well.

"At least we are screwed together." I grin, before we both meet our eyes together and burst out laughing at my slightly perverted comment.

"Holy shit. I am so glad that Axel wasn't around to hear that, he would be on us with a video camera so fast trying to get some twincest on tape." The laughter in his voice is a musical sound that I have missed so much over the past 2 months, and I don't think that I will ever grow tired of hearing it.

"You know that I love you, don't you Roxy?"

"Yeah, Sora. I know. And you know I love you too, right?"

"Of course I do." I grin. "And I promise that I will never leave you alone."

"Good." He returns my gentle smile. "And I promise the same thing." I give my twin a small peck on the cheek which he returns before we are interrupted once again.

"Man, Axel was right. This gay twincest thing is hot stuff!" The giggled voice from a certain blonde fan girl causes us both to groan before turning to look at the pair of twins that are only a few feet away from us in their wheelchairs.

Wanting to make sure that Kairi isn't going to freak out completely at even more proof that I am gay, I meet her violet eyes, only to see something strange hiding in their. Uh oh. I really am scared now. It seems as if Naminé must have been trying her hardest to convert Kairi into the world of fangirlism, because I swear, there is a little fangirl squealing and jumping up and down inside those eyes, and I just know that this is probably not going to turn out well for any of us.

____________________________

Well, there really is no excuse for the lateness of this chapter. I've just been so lazy, and busy at the same time, not to mention that I was more focused on getting some other things posted. I'm going to try and get the next chapter out sooner, but I don't want to make any promises. I will tell you that I am not abandoning this story, I just need some time to figure out where it is going and all that junk.

Once again, thank you so much for my twin for betaing this for me, and to Pahoyhoy just for being you! And yes, I did use your phrase in there, hehehe.

As for the next update, don't expect anything from me over the next two weeks, as I am going on vacation to visit Pahoyhoy! And no, I'm not excited about that, no never, hehehe. And if you didn't catch the sarcasm in that, you should be shot, lol. Anyhoo, thanks so much to everyone and their continued support on this story, and I hope that you all continue to read, review, fav and all that wonderful stuff, I look forward to reading and replying to your comments! Until next time!


	15. Chapter 15

Accidental Infatuation

Chapter Fifteen

A Couple of shameless plugs before getting on to the chapter…check out my homepage link for what happens when I spend a week with my adorable Pahoyhoy! And speaking of her, she has decided that the followers of my stories are Crymzombies. Do you think you are a Crymzombie? Please let me know, I'm interested to hear who all thinks that they are, and if you want, I might even put a list of the known Crymzombies on my profile page, hehe!

__________________________

Man, Roxy is in a mood tonight. Not a bad mood, just one of those sorts of moods. And it is driving me insane. I mean, does he have no dignity? He's openly flirting with Axel, and Demyx, and Riku. But at least Riku is ignoring it. Because if he wasn't, I might have had to stab him with my spork. But how? Sneak attack is probably the best way, because he totally wouldn't be able to see me. Then again, he does have that super insanely sensitive hearing. So how shall I do this then? The way of the ninja sounds appropriate.

"Um, Roxas? Is Sora okay? He has this devious look on his face. Like he is plotting something evil. And the way that he is holding that spork is starting to scare me." I am broken out of my thoughts to look over at Naminé.

"Should I use the spork or become a ninja?" I ask, not really paying attention to anything more that is going on around me.

Everyone stops what they are doing to look over at me. They all have confused looks on their faces except Roxy, who has a huge grin on his face. It only takes a short moment before everyone starts laughing. "Sporks and Ninjas, Sora? What drugs are you on and where can I get some?" Axel asks me through his laughter, drawing louder laughs from all of us.

When we all calm down a little, I put my spork down and retreat back into my thoughts for a little while longer. I think this is what happens when anyone is exposed to Leon for any period of time. This afternoon was so awesome with him and Aerith though. It was so nice to see them again, and I can't wait until next time she comes up so that we can see how well her pregnancy is going along. And it is interesting to see how Leon is reacting to becoming a daddy. He almost seemed more open this afternoon. Which almost scared us. But I think that it is just him showing his excitement.

"You alright over there, Sor?" Riku's voice is the one that breaks me out of my thoughts this time, and it is then that I notice that his hand is over my own. Quickly, I stop the blush that I feel coming up on my face. I wonder if it would be obvious if I stole him away from the table again. And I don't think that he would mind that we still haven't gotten our food yet. Because lets face it, we haven't gotten all that much time together today.

I turn to look at him with a smile on my face. "Yeah. Just thinking that soon I am going to be an uncle."

"That is going to be so cool!" Roxy butts in, looking over at me with this huge grin on his face. "I wonder if Aeri is going to find out if it is a boy or a girl."

"I hope it's a girl." I answer, causing the other four males at the table to look over at me with surprised looks on their faces. But, frankly, I am surprised at that too. Naminé and Kairi just start laughing, still completely unaware of my gynophobia. And I kinda want to keep it that way for a little while longer.

"So, you two did really well for your first visitors. You starting to get a little homesick yet?" Demyx asks, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table, before laying his chin on his folded hands.

"A little." I admit, looking at Roxy, who is just nodding in agreement.

"But, at least after dinner, we get to have some sea salt ice cream! Aerith brought up a whole box of bars for me, and I will let everyone have one." I laugh as Roxy is just about bouncing up and down in his chair at the thought of the ice cream. I swear that he is totally addicted to them, but honestly, I can't wait for them either.

"Wow. Your sister is so awesome! It's been so long since we've had sea salt ice cream. Our parents hate it so much that they won't even buy it." Kairi laughs.

Naminé joins in before returning to the picture that she has been working on all week. But surprisingly enough, she has never really let any of us see it. We've all tried, believe me, but she always seems to be just that little bit too fast with the extra sheet of paper she keeps handy to let us see the whole thing. "It doesn't help that they are staying here until we can go home. And there is just no one around who will import it."

"I'm still not sure that I want to try it. Come on, salty ice cream? It just sounds wrong." Axel smirks, leaning back in his chair, before casually slinging his arm over the back of Roxy's chair and resting his hand on my twin's bicep. Roxy just blushes at the contact, leaning into it visibly. I don't think that I have ever seen him so happy.

"So, have you two become a couple yet?" Demyx questions towards my brother and as the words leave the blond's mouth, I feel Riku's hand rubbing small circles on my side, and I almost forget to hide my gasp. He is running small circles in a very relaxing way, and it is all that I can focus on. I miss the answer that Roxy and Axel give to Demyx, but vaguely I can hear everyone laugh, except my boyfriend. His light chuckles are crystal clear to my ears and I just know that I will never forget the sound as long as I live. My imagination takes full control of my thoughts as the hand begins to trail lower at an excruciatingly slow pace, travelling down along my hip and suddenly the sensation of his touch ghosts away. But that doesn't stop me from thinking about all the different scenarios of what exactly could be happening, down below my line of sensation.

"Sora!" a cry of my name from next to me rudely snaps me out of my fantasy once more, and I turn to glare at my twin. He has an awful sense of timing.

"What?" I ask, a little moody. Why doesn't anyone want to let me day dream in peace?

"What on earth has you spaced out so much lately." Roxy laughs, and for some reason, I get this foreboding sensation that he is up to something. And the fact that I can't tell what it is that he is up to only means one thing. I'm the subject of whatever plan he is hatching. And that scares me.

"I bet he is day dreaming about some hot guy feeling him up." Naminé giggles, earning laughter from everyone else at the table, even Kairi joining in surprisingly. I am the only one who doesn't, but I feel my face turning bright red at the all too true comment.

"Oooh! He's blushing! Doesn't that mean its true?" Demyx sounds almost giddy at the idea, and honestly, my only reaction is to avert my eyes to my lap, not wanting to look anyone in the eye. But as soon as my vision connects with my lap, I see Riku's hand still laying there, squeezing my thigh lightly. Well, that's not helping my blush at all.

"Let's try and guess what type of guy Sora is fantasizing about!" My head shoots up once more as I start wide eyed at my twin. What the hell is he trying to do to me? Kill me? Cause I know that he is going to be dead after this.

"I bet he is tall." Demyx grins as he leans forward again. I am so going to kill everyone with my spork as soon as I get my ninja qualifications.

"And I totally think that he would be just a little bit cocky." Kairi adds, and she causes my eyes to widen further. Since when was she a fan girl?! Dammit! Now it sounds like everyone is against me! And stupid Riku is just playing along with them? I can't believe this!

"That's cause Sora is just so obviously a bottom, you would need someone that is just so, so…dominating to offset that." Naminé's voice is no better than the rest of them, and for the first time, I glare at her hard enough that I swear I see some smoke billowing off of her sketch book where my gaze is fixated at the moment.

"Hey!" I cry out, finally understand just what the blond girl just said. I mean, I know that I am a bottom, but I didn't really think that it was that obvious, was it?

"It's no big deal, Sor. I accepted a long time ago that I'm a bottom, and believe me, we are identical in that area too." Roxy laughs and I send a glare his way too. Man, they are really picking on me tonight. What have I ever done to them?

"But still…" I pout, crossing my arms over my chest. I feel Riku's hand slip between my back and the chair, and I sigh at the sensation. How is no one noticing that his hand is everywhere except where it should be? Oh, well. At least I have one person on my side.

"So, back on to this mystery man. Are we going to try and guess the physical traits too? Like hair and eye colour?" Demyx is so giddy. And that makes me groan.

"Sure. What colour eyes?" Riku chuckles. Traitor.

"Well, I think that he would have to have lighter eyes. Like blue or green maybe." I catch the smirk that Roxy sends my way before I lay my head down on the table, burying my face in my arms. Dammit. Someone is going to die tonight.

"With a reaction like that, you know it's true!" Axel roars with laughter and I begin muttering death threats into my arms. What did I ever do to them to deserve this?

"Hey! All three of you have green eyes!" Kairi exclaims, and I bolt up like a dart at her voice, watching with wide eyes as she starts to point between Demyx, Axel and Riku. Holy poo. Kill me now. I can not see any of this ending in my favour.

"Ooh! This could be getting interesting." Naminé chuckles, putting her sketching stuff away. Why do I get the feeling that she is going to enjoy picking on my more than she enjoys drawing? "So, which of these lovely young gentlemen do you think that it is that he is fantasizing about?" the twin girls then lean in close towards one another and begin to whisper while pointing randomly to each of the three green eyed men at the table, and all I can think about is that Riku's eyes are not green. They are more like aquamarine.

Ugh! Thoughts like that are not going to help my situation right now. "What makes you think that I am thinking about any of the guys in this room anyway?" I ask, trying to mask the waver that I know must be in my voice. Roxy is so close to being sporked right now.

The girls begin to giggle even more, and suddenly, I am frightened. I think that the two of them being devious together might be even scarier than Roxy and I.

"Dude, you totally gave it away when you sat up so fast that you nearly broke the sound barrier." Snickers Axel, leaning back in his chair, balancing it on only 2 legs. Man, it is so tempting to just reach over and push him. After a comment like his, it would be just what he deserves, right? I blush at the comment, earning a squeal from Kairi and Naminé.

"He's blushing!" the giggle together, pointing over at me.

"Hey! Kairi, since when have you been okay with me being gay?" I ask, a little surprised as I turn to face the wine haired girl.

"Since she found out that this boy from back home on our island broke up with his girlfriend and Kairi has always had a major crush on him. Besides, it is so cute!" Naminé is giggling even more now, and I see Kairi start to blush slightly, but frankly, I have no sympathy for her. Serves her right for teasing me. Karma is a bitch in 4 inch heals and a garter belt.

"So, which one of us is it, So Ra." Axel is grinning lecherously at me as he speaks, saying my name in a very sing songy way. Man, I still get this really odd feeling that I am being set up here, and I can't put my finger on why exactly I feel that way.

"No offence, but I really don't think that it is Demyx." Roxy says, that stupid grin never leaving his face.

"None taken. I've got Zexy, so I don't need anyone else wanting me to feel them up." Demyx laughs, taking a sip of his water. Why me? Why, oh why, oh why?

"So, that leaves Riku and Axel then." Roxy smirked, and I am starting to get a little irritated.

"No shit, Sherlock." I grumble, still not 100 percent convinced that this isn't all a ploy by him for some reason or another.

"Keep digging Watson!" Axel exclaims in reaction to my comment, causing of the six of us to all look over at him with odd looks on our faces. "What? That's what Reno always said to me." He shrugs before we all burst into laughter. I kinda hope that this distracts everyone from the situation at hand.

"So, are you ready to spill the beans with which one of these two handsome men you want to be felt up by?" I begin to blush again at Naminé's comment and know that I still feeling violent at the moment.

"Come on, Sora. We are all curious as to why you are not denying any of these accusations." My boyfriend sends a playful smirk my way, and I debate telling him just where he can shove it, but I decide that the hand that is still rubbing against my back feels too good to make him stop.

"I hate every single one of you guys." I mumble loud enough for only Riku and Roxy to hear and they both just laugh at me. My eyes are scanning the group of my so called friends, and once again, I come to rest upon the twin girls who are whispering to each other behind cupped hands, every once in a while, looking over their hands at me, or the others, and I can't help but fear whatever they are talking about. And honestly, I think that every single one of us feels the same. Their whispers continue on, and the rest of us stay silent, somewhat anxious to and curious as to what they are discussing.

"We've figured it out!" they exclaim together, and I can't help but cringe. Yup. Frightened of them is a good thing.

"So, who is it?" Roxas is just a little too excited about this to be a good thing, and I worry about what exactly it is that he is up to. The chance to worry is however gone almost instantly as the girls begin to giggle once more.

"The one that Sora wants…" Kairi begins.

"…to be felt up by is…" continues Naminé before the look at each other with gigantic grins on their faces before finishing in complete unison.

"Axel!" they exclaim, pointing over at the grinning redhead. Demyx bursts out into laughter instantly at the answer, while Roxy and Riku join in shortly afterwards. I feel the colour draining from me instantly and my jaw goes slack, while Axel just looks over at me with that perverted 'I want to smell your panties' leer that I have come to know all too well as of late.

"What do you mean, Axel?" I ask, completely surprised at their answer. I figured that this whole charade was because Riku and I hadn't been as careful as we thought we had been over the past week. But seriously, Axel?

"Well, first off, it would be totally hot!" Naminé giggles and I watch as Demyx just kinda cocks his head, looking between Axel and me, completely ignoring Roxy, who is sitting between us. "Besides, Sora and Riku just seem so…expected." Wait. I thought that Naminé wanted me and Riku to get together.

"You know, I can totally see it." Demyx grins, and I send a slight glare his way.

"Well, for some reason, I can't see it. Where is it?" Riku smirks, and I groan at the lame joke.

"That's cause you're blind, Riku." I roll my eyes, and I know that he is finding all this amusing. Ha-ha. It's a blast. Or not.

"I'm blind? Since when? I just thought that everyone liked to walk around in the darkness!" He exclaims sarcastically before I reach over and smack his arm. But as I am distracted by him, I fail to notice that Roxy and Axel have switched seats. I nearly have a heart attack when I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders, even though I can see both of Riku's arms at the moment.

"So, you think I am hot, Sora?" the redhead purrs into my ear, causing me to jump at the closeness of his body to mine. How can he be doing this when he knows that Riku and Roxy are right there? And how can Riku let him do this to me?

"I never said that." I blush, but not for the reasons why Kairi, Naminé and Demyx probably are thinking. I just can't believe that I never noticed him getting so close to me. "Why him?" I glare over that the giggling twins.

"Come on, Sora! It's almost like a forbidden romance that you guys are trying to hide or something." Kairi laughs. "You guys don't want any of us to know that you are harbouring a serious attraction to one another, so Axel is hiding it behind his flirtation with your twin brother. He wants it to be out in the open, but you want to have it private for a little while longer, so he is trying to get a rise out of you in public, wanting you to be the one to out your relationship."

"That would be so romantic!" Naminé just grins with this dreamy look on her face. Girls. They think that everything is romantic. Pish.

"Exactly, we've really got to stop pretending like this. We should just come clean with our feelings for one another and be together." The back of Axel's finger is trailing along my cheek and I shudder at the feeling, not from pleasure, but from confusion. I know how much Roxas likes Axel, and I thought that he liked Roxy too. And why is Riku just sitting there letting this happen? I know that he can't see what Axel is doing, but frankly, he should be able to hear that weird tone in the redhead's voice.

I just kind of eep at his words and actions, wanting them to stop. I want Riku to stop Axel and have everyone laugh and tell me something like April Fools or something. Or I want Riku to push Axel away and tell him to leave his boyfriend alone. I even want Roxy to push Axel away and tell me to leave Axel alone. I don't want this! I like Riku, not Axel! And why isn't anyone doing anything to stop him? And Axel knows that Riku and I are together, so why is he doing this?

But his next actions are what push me over the edge. Bright green eyes slide closed and his face starts coming closer and closer to me, lips puckered out as if looking for a kiss. He would go that far for a prank? I mean, Riku is sitting right there! And Axel knows! He knows! Why is he doing this! I feel four sets of eyes on me, but I know that there are five people paying attention to me. He is getting even closer to me now, only a few inches away from me, and deep inside I know that he isn't going to stop. I feel my hands and arms beginning to tremble and I just know that if I want this to end, I am going to have to be the one who needs to stop it.

As soon as I feel his too hot breath ghosting over my lips, I feel tiny tears begin to form in the corners of my eyes and all I know is that I don't want to cheat on Riku, even it would only be a kiss. Especially if he is sitting right there. The silence around us is deafening and the world becomes just a blur of colours.

But for some reason, when I try ad make the move to push him away, I find my hands and arms just as motionless as the rest of my body. And he is still moving even closer, and I can feel my heart rate increasing. I can't believe that he is actually going to kiss me right in front of Riku! I want to push Axel away! The only person I want kissing me is Riku! I like Riku! And Roxy likes Axel! How could I be the one to hurt both of them? I suddenly feel twin tracks of wetness trailing down my cheeks, a single whimper escaping my lips. I really don't want this to happen.

"Axel, stop! You're making him cry!" the voice of my boyfriend frees me of my paralysis, and I violently fling myself around so that I am buried in Riku's chest, his strong arms wrapping around me, protecting me. The sharp scent that had been radiating off of the redhead was now replaced by the gentle smell of mint that encompassed me, my face buried deep into the soft yellow material of his t-shirt. My fists hold small amounts of the cloth as I feel the tears just start flowing, and my mouth just starts blabbering.

"I'm sorry…I…cheat…I couldn't…" I know my words are broken, and all I feel is Riku's hands rubbing my back, his voice quietly telling me that it is alright, and that I didn't cheat on him and that he forgives me. But do I forgive me?

"Axel! I told you not to go that far!" I hear my twin scolding the older teen, while the others stay silent. Man, how come everyone has to be right there? I just want to be alone with Riku and make this all better.

"I figured that you would have stopped me." I hear Axel's answer, his voice actually holding what sounds like remorse, but I am way too engrossed with trying to calm myself and my breathing down to a more reasonable pace. I'm sure that Dr. Vexen wouldn't be too happy with me if I started to hyperventilate tonight. But all the commotion around me is suddenly forgotten as Riku moves his hands to rest on my shoulders. I feel a slight press from those warm hands and in a single move, I am pushed back, looking up into my boyfriends face. My breathing is still slightly erratic, but at the same time I feel completely breathless.

"Everything is going to be alright, okay, Sora?" his voice is hushed, but at the same time, it is the only thing that I can hear. "You weren't the one who started it, and you obviously weren't the one who wanted it. I'm not mad at you." His hand slowly lifts from my shoulder, coming to rest on my cheek, feeling nothing like what Axel's touch felt like only moments ago. The warm touch trails along my cheek before going up and wiping away the tears that are still collecting on my lower eye lids.

"Riku…" I whisper, feeling my eyes slide close in a familiar action as I lean upwards, and it only takes me mere seconds to meet his lips with my own. This is something that I have been waiting for all night.

"Holy fucking flying shit!" The unified voices startle us before the kiss can deepen, my eyes flying open as I pull away from Riku, and I notice that the blush that I know is staining my own cheeks is now giving my boyfriend's cheeks a well needed touch of colour.

Slowly, in what seems like slow motion, Riku and I turn to face the two gawking twins who are both just staring at us with mouths hanging open and eyes wide. For some reason, Demyx is nowhere to be found. Did Naminé and Kairi just curse? Wait, that's beside the point.

"That was so hot!" Naminé squeals once she gets over her surprise. And yes, she is bouncing up and down in her chair, with the look of complete and total fangirl about her.

"Are you two together?" Kairi is blunt and to the point, but there is something hidden in those violet eyes that scares me more than anything. The underlying sparkle of a fangirl being born. Well, shit.

"Um, well…" I look up at Riku, who just has a soft grin on his face.

"Yup. A week today." Leave it to my idiot brother to ruin the moment for us. I am going to kill him in so many different, and colourful, ways later tonight.

"Roxas is right. Sora and I started dating last weekend." The grin has turned into a smirk on Riku's face, and he reaches an arm over and warps it around my shoulder, pulling me close to his warm chest once more. I blush at the outright contact, not used to the feeling of him touching me so openly. But I don't think that it will take me that long to adjust.

"Awww! How come you didn't tell me?" Demyx whines, picking himself off the floor with the help of his chair. As soon as he gets back in an upright position, I watch as the blond picks up his napkin and uses it to wipe some blood out from under his nose. He must have hit it when he fell down or something.

"Because I don't exactly want the entire world to know about it quite yet. And that specifically means that I don't want Seph to know, alright?" Riku sighs, running his hands up and down my arm and I can't help but blush brighter.

"Oh, we'll keep your secret…on one condition." Naminé and Kairi both have devious looks on their faces, and once again, I am frightened by those smiles.

"What's that?" I ask timidly, knowing that I probably won't like the answer.

"On demand boy love action!" they exclaim, each punching a fist in the air. All I can think of is that I am going to KILL Naminé for turning Kairi into a freaking fangirl.

_______________________________

Once again, I have just been so distracted with trying to get everything out that I have neglected this story, or at least I feel like I have neglected, and that makes me feel poopie…especially because it is all because of this single story that I have met my inspiration and love, Pahoyhoy. You really are my muse and I love you! Thanks so much for betaing this chapter for me and providing me with so many smiles, laughter and good times.

Are people still reading through this story at all? I know that I had 800 hits on this story in the first two days after I posted it, but I only got 2 reviews. Are people still interested in this, or do you think that I should wrap it up and be done with it? Please let me know.

On another note, next chapter we find out a little more of Axel's past, so please review and let me know if you still want me to continue on. Until next time!


	16. Chapter 16

Accidental Infatuation

__________________________

Chapter Sixteen

Authors Excuses, I mean, Notes: See Below

If az965 is reading this, please email/pm me! I want to thank you so much for being my 100th(!) reviewer on this story! To thank you, I would like to write you a oneshot with the pairing of your choice! Thanks so much to everyone!!!

__________________________

My mind is suddenly ripped from blackness as something flies down and smacks me hard on the cheek. With a slight yelp, I jerk my head upwards, causing a hand to slide off of my face. That must have been what hit me. And conveniently, it happens to be attached to one sound asleep twin brother of mine. Now the question is whether I am going to use this opportunity to be evil now, or save it for the future…hell, how could I pass up such an easy chance? Roxas can't always be the evil twin.

I use the bar that the staff installed on the wall next to my bed to help pull myself up into a sitting position easily, propping myself up on my pillows. I notice that the sun is bright coming through the window, and I wonder exactly what time it is. But that thought leaves my head as soon as I look down to see Roxy still fast asleep. Perfect. He'll never expect what is coming his way. There is a rumbling in my tummy and I know exactly what I am going to do to him.

Taking another slight look at my twin, I notice that just like every other night, he has the covers pulled tightly up around his neck. Man, he is making this way too easy for me, and it isn't making my conscious be any quieter.

Carefully, I reach over and pull the cover out of his tight grip, not wanting to disturb him into waking. He is going to kill me for this, I know, but it is going to be sooo worth it. I know that I don't have much time which to do this; I can already feel Roxas beginning to shift in search of his blanket. I pause for just a second to make sure that rumbling was what I think it is before I go ahead. When everything checks out to be alright, I shift a little so that I am sitting up quite far on my pillows, using my bar and its support to help rotate the lower half of my body so that is facing the wall, yet my face is still facing the ceiling.

Counting to five, I just hope that Roxas will be kind enough to let me live after this. In a swift motion that almost anyone, full mobility or not, would be jealous of, I pull the blanket over my brother's head, holding it there tightly, as I let the gas that had been pent up inside my body out in a loud ripper that Axel would be proud of. It takes less than three seconds to feel Roxas moving, whether from the awful smell that is still trapped under the covers, or the fact that the blanket that is over his face, something that I know that he hates. And just for added effect, I let another one go, and I feel my brother struggling under the covers.

"Shit! Sora! That's disgusting! Let me out!" I hear him gag and cough as he struggles, and I quickly take pity on him, hoping that I didn't go far and send him into an asthma attack. I let go of the blanket and it is instantly thrown off our bodies as Roxy sits up, glaring daggers at me.

"Morning, Roxy." I grin in the most cheerful voice that I can pull off without having my laughter be too apparent.

"The hell was that for?" the glare is barely subsiding as he blinks to get rid of the sleep in his eyes and adjusts the bandages that are there keeping his arm stationary.

I use my bar to get my back up into a full sitting position, my face beginning to hurt a little from the grin that is still there. "Oh, let me see. Maybe it was because I was having a really, really, really good dream and was oh so rudely ripped from when your hand decided that it wanted to get to know my face just a little better. And it really hurt too. Or it could have been that you and your boyfriend so annoyingly outted me and my boyfriend to everyone last night."

Roxy just scoffs. "Axel is not my boyfriend. You know that."

"But you wish he was."

And with a blush and a grumble that I can't quite make out, Roxy swings his legs off of the side of the bed, wincing as his feet hit what I can assume is a cold floor. Walking over to my chair, Roxy grabs the sling off of the seat and comes back over to the bed. "Come on. You know that I need help with getting this on." With a light chuckle, I move myself sideways and let Roxy sit in front of me. In a comfortable silence, I begin to unwrap the bandage before helping Roxas slip into the sling without jarring his shoulder too much.

"Is it feeling any better?" I whisper, placing my hand on his good shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. He is silent for a moment before a chilled hand is placed atop my own. "What exactly did Dr. Vexen say?" I'm still surprised that he hasn't told me about his visit with Demyx's dad the other day. Which can really only mean one thing…

"I'm going to need another surgery on it, or else I may never regain full use of my arm again. They are just waiting until we are both stable enough to make it through the surgery without being too hard on us." His voice is whispered as he looks downwards towards his feet.

"We'll be okay." I reply, wrapping both my arms around him in a tight hug. This is almost our daily routine. Just after we wake up is the only time during the day that we allow ourselves to be slightly depressed. It is a deal that we made together just after Roxas came out of his coma. Everything has happened for some reason or another, and even though it may seem like we have been dealt the shit end of the stick right now, some time in the future we are bound to have something that will happen to us that will be worth going through all this.

"Sor, what the hell were you dreaming about last night anyway? You were restless for a bit there and I couldn't understand a thing about them." Roxas asks, breaking the silence with a slight laughter.

I just laugh in return. Of course he was going to ask me that. "Something about a baby, the beach, a tidal wave and Riku wearing a Tigger suit. I don't really remember anything else about that."

I can almost hear my brother rolling his eyes. "I tell you, Sor. For strange dreams, you definitely take the cake." Our morning routine then commences in silence as Roxy first gets him dressed, and then helps me.

"I wonder when Axel will be here?" I look over at my twin as he presses a button next to the bed, causing the newly installed sling lift to lower next to me. A blush instantly rises upon Roxas' face again. Man, I have ever seen him like this before. I didn't event think that he even knew how to blush any more. I hope that they get together soon. They compliment each other so well. Usually, Riku and Axel both come and pick us up in the mornings, though today Axel will be coming alone because Riku is, in his own words 'Getting his has handed to him in 39.2 pieces by Sephiroth in fencing' this morning.

"He said 9:30. I guess that Marluxia is going to be planting some new flowers this morning and Axel thought that we might like to help or watch or something." And just like that, Roxas and I get the lift under me and with the press of the button; I am being raised into the air. The lift was only installed three days ago and already, it is making things a lot easier around here for Roxy and me. This means that we can get me in and out of the bed without having to call on Lexaeus every time, and I even got to cuddle with Riku on the bed for a little while on Friday night. I just can't use it by myself.

As soon as I am plunked down and all strapped into my chair, I take a brief glance over to my alarm clock to judge just how long we have before Axel gets here. Wait a sec… "Ugh, Roxy, it's already twenty after ten." I state, a little confused.

"What?" my brother questions in disbelief as he looks over at the clock himself before grabbing his cell phone off the nightstand to verify that the time on our alarm clock is correct. "Where the hell is he then?" I must admit that my own thoughts are mirroring my twin's, as I know that if it involves Roxas, Axel is usually there 10 minutes early with bells on. For him to be almost an hour late is just a little strange.

"I'm sure that he has just slept in Roxy. That just will mean that we will have the chance to go wake him up and maybe see inside his room." I grin. For some reason, Axel doesn't let anyone see the inside of his room, well, except Riku, but he doesn't really count. Whenever we ask him about it, he just grins that perverted smirk of his and tells us that our bums will no longer be safe if we were to enter.

Roxy just chuckles at the notion of seeing inside the redhead's room as we move ourselves into the bathroom. "Maybe. What do you think that he is hiding?"

I pause as I pick up my toothbrush. "Hmmm…maybe it has something to with why he is here at the clinic." I suggest. "That's it! Roxy, you are just going t have to seduce him and take him into his room to do the nasty and tell me what it's like." I proclaim.

I watch a smirk worthy of Axel himself grows on my twin's lips. "Tell you what the sex is like or tell you what his room is like? Because really, I don't want to know why you want to know about me having sex. That's kind of gross."

I stop dead in my tracks to look over at my twin with a glare. Which I am sure is oh so effective with my mouth clenched around my lime green toothbrush. So I do the next best thing to get my point across. I flip my brother off. We spend the next few minutes bickering like that and making fun of one another, everything reminding me all too much like how things were back home before everything. I'm so glad that he is here with me. I don't think that I could have handled it if he wasn't.

"Roxy, are you ready to go?" I question as I finish the last few touches on my spiky hair. Poor Roxy had to go change his shirt after I accidently flung toothpaste at him. Yes, that's it…Accidently… I would never do something like that to my dear twin on purpose. Tilting my head to make sure that he hasn't hurt himself while in the process of changing, I don't even grumble at the fact that he is now wearing my shirt. After all, it is partially my fault that he had to change.

I receive a small grunt as he adjusts his sling over top of the button up shirt that once more and stands off of the bed. "Yeah. Let's go and see what has kept Axel."

I smirk as I roll out of the bathroom. "Maybe we find out what it is, we can use it in the future to keep him away even more."

The look on Roxy's face is completely priceless. Bright blue eyes are open as far as they can go, and his jaw is just hanging open in shock. "How dare you say something like that about him!" the shock in Roxy's voice is completely feigned and I know it, but I still can't help but laugh at Roxas.

Even as we make our way out the door, we are still carrying on like that, both of us needing this semblance of our past to make it through all of this shit. For a Sunday morning, everything seems so quiet, and I wonder just where everyone is. I know that Kairi is probably still in bed, because according to Naminé, that girl could sleep her life away and be quite content in doing so. And as for Naminé, I'm sure that she is around here somewhere doing something that is artsy in someway or another. Demyx is doing something for his dad, and Riku had his fencing practice. But the rest of the people here are no where to be found either, and that seems sort of strange to me as we make our way down the hallway. Maybe everyone decided to sleep in.

"Sor. I have a really weird feeling." Roxas says suddenly, and all of a sudden, I get the same feeling. I wonder what it is. I nod to my brother for some reason not wanting to break the silence that has suddenly encompassed us. I feel a slight jerk as my twin steps behind my chair and start to push me, I don't argue as we begin to move slightly faster down the hall. This feeling has just made its home in the pit of my stomach and I have no idea why. Usually this feeling is only something I get when there is something wrong with Roxas. But obviously that is not the case, because he is right there with me. For some reason, the sensation is pulling in a specific direction, and as soon as I understand in exactly which direction we are going in, I feel Roxy speeding up.

As soon as we round the corner to what seems to be the source if that nagging feeling, we are both stopped dead in our tracks, seeing Riku leaning up against the door frame that normally held the charred door of Axel.

"Riku?" I question, causing my boyfriend to turn his head over towards us, I notice for the first for the first time that he is in the tradition white fencing gear, his sword and mask sitting next to him on the floor, and despite the hard knot still deep in the pit of my stomach, I think that he looks really hot in that garb.

"Sora? What are you two doing here?" he must have heard Roxy's footsteps beside me to know my twin is there. We hear a strange voice calling something inside the open door and I quickly reach over and take a hold of my twin's hand.

"Axel was suppose to take us to help Marluxia in the garden today so when he didn't show, we came looking for him." I answer, watching Riku's every graceful move as he walks towards us.

"What's going on in there?" My twin's voice is quiet and has a slight waver, and I instantly can feel the concern Roxas holds for Axel. I get the feeling that after today, Riku and I might not be the only new couple around.

Riku sighs and I get the feeling that he didn't want to have to be the one who told us about this. "Let's go to the common room down the hall and I will explain things." Without waiting for a response and with only a light guiding hand from me, Riku now was the one pushing my chair, and Roxas is walking beside me, out hands still clenched tightly together. The short distance to the common room goes by quickly and silently, and it just makes me wonder how serious this is. Is Axel going to die? Beside me, I can feel Roxas shaking and the thoughts running through his head are absolutely chaotic. I really wish that there was something more that I could do for him.

We get the common room which is thankfully empty, and Riku leaves me next to a chair, hinting that Roxas is to sit down there, while with just a few words of guidance, Riku goes over and sits at the window seat.

"Riku, what's going on? Please? I need to know." Roxas' voice is slightly whiny, but I know it is just out of concern. I give Roxas' hand another squeeze as I look over at my boyfriend, hoping for an answer that will quell the nauseous feeling that is still rising inside of me.

Another sigh escapes Riku's thin lips as he faces the two of us. "Do you two have any idea why Axel is here at the clinic?"

"All I know is that Reno was involved somehow." My twin answers. For some reason, I think that it might be best to stay silent right now as I let Riku and Roxy talk about this.

My boyfriend just lets out a single light chuckle. "Axel was riding behind Reno on his motorcycle and when they got in a minor accident. Axel was thrown over his brother and the handle bars. He broke both legs, and had a minor head injury. But something else happened. That trauma triggered some dormant things in his body. While in the hospital, Axel had three seizures. And not minor ones. Two of them were really severe." Riku pauses, and I am torn for a split second. Riku looks as if he needs comforting just as much as Roxas does. But I have a feeling that this is the reason why Riku sat over away from us. He knew that Roxy would need what only I can give him.

"So he's epileptic? Is that enough to be in a rehab clinic?" Roxy looks over at me, worry plastered all over his face.

"He is. But that's not all. For some reason, Axel is a genealogical anomaly. He won the worse lottery in the world. Besides that, he has a complex sleep apnea. But the reason why Axel is here at the clinic with us is because he has a progressive form of multiple sclerosis. When he has an attack, it usually triggers a seizure, and most of the time he ends up paralyzed for a couple of days after an attack. Until they figure out a way to stop the seizures, or at least lessen the pain and paralysis a little, Axel is going to stay here. Then at least, when the attacks do happen, there is a knowledgeable staff on hand."

The entire room is silent as Roxas and I try and take in this new information. How on earth does Axel do it? I swear, I am never going to feel sorry for myself again. I never knew. Venturing a slight glance over at my twin, I am not really that surprised at his expression. His face is downcast, blue eyes shining with wetness as tears fall down along his flushed cheeks. And in that moment, I realize something important. Roxy has fallen for Axel even faster and harder than I have for Riku. I feel for him. I love my brother. All I can hope for is that Axel returns his feelings, or at least won't leave my twin broken hearted.

"Roxy?" I whisper, moving my free hand and arm to move over and wrap around his shoulders. I know that he needs this comfort ad support right now.

"Did he have an attack last night?" my brother whispers. And I know that the question is directed at my boyfriend.

"Yeah. The seizure wasn't as bad as some of the others that he has had, but it was still an attack none the less. They are just doing some tests to see the extent of the paralysis, or if there even is any. There are so many different effects that his MS can have." Riku answers, and his voice is so soothing to listen to after being dealt such a shocking blow.

We are silent for a long time, no one knowing exactly what to say. But the way that Riku has been handling this makes me realize just how good he would be as a peer counsellor. Frankly, I don't know how I would have been able to handle being the one to break this news to others.

"When can we go see him?" Roxy's voice is so low, even though I am sitting right next to him, I can barely hear him. Hopefully, Riku's sensitive ears are strong enough to pick up o my twin's question.

"Seph is in there right now, and will normally try and find me afterwards. Axel's attacks tend to leave him a little disoriented afterwards and it is always nice to have a friendly face around when he wakes up. But I think that Axel would rather have you in there instead, Roxas." At my boyfriend's words, Roxas' head snaps up, eyes wide in shock.

"What do you mean?" he asks, his voice stuttering slightly on the words.

"Come on, Roxy." I laugh. "Axel likes you just as much as you like him. There is no denying that." My statement earns a fierce blush from my twin, who is obviously trying to hide it. Maybe it is just because it isn't only me and him talking about it.

"Sora's right, Roxas. And I can even confirm it. I have it straight from the not so straight horse's mouth that he really likes you too and is looking forward to, and I quote 'banging you in at least fourteen different positions.'" Riku laughs and I silently send thoughts of thanks to Riku, knowing that Roxy could have taken this so much harder than he is, and that wouldn't have been good for either of us.

"Thanks, Riku. That is totally not a thought that I needed in my head. It's bad enough that I was in the same room as he was when he was having sex once, I don't need to be reminded of that." I groan, glad that we are able to distract Roxy, even if it is only for a few minutes.

"Hey, at least you weren't conscious at the time. Because I think that if you were, Kain would have totally asked you to join in." Roxy scoffs, laughter erupting from across the room where my boyfriend is still sitting there.

"What is the big deal about this whole twincest thing? I don't get why people would want to watch twins having sex. I mean, it is incest! Shouldn't that absolutely disgust people?" I question, still not understanding some people and their fetishes.

"I think that it is mostly because, as you well know, twins have that strange mental bond thing. To be able to work in tandem and act together to bring pleasure would be so freaking hot." Riku has a smirk on his face, and I can't help but wonder how much is teasing, and how much of it he really means.

Roxy is laughing as well, and it brings a smile to my own face. But it can't last forever, and it doesn't last nearly long enough. Through our laughter, we can all hear someone clearing their throats, coming from somewhere behind us. My head whips around in complete unison with my brothers, and we turn around only to see Sephiroth standing quite close to us. I wonder how long he has been standing there. Hopefully he didn't hear the whole twincest talk…

"How is he doing, Seph?" Riku asks, and I can't help but wonder how Riku can tell it is just by something as simple as the sound of someone clearing their throats.

Even standing there in the black padded fencing uniform and with his long platinum hair tied in a tight braid down his back, Sephiroth looks very menacing. Riku didn't lie when he told me that his brother is basically fear personified. "Not as bad as some of the others that he has taken over the past couple of months, but it was still an attack. He will be on bed rest and under observation for the next couple of days. We had to give him a small dose of morphine to deal with the pain, so he is pretty sedate right now."

"So, does this mean that we can go see him?" Roxy asks, only a slight waver of fear in his voice as he looks over at the intimidating man.

Sephiroth just gives my brother a slight nod before turning to his own brother. "Riku, where are your mask and foil? Our practice is not over."

With a quick look over at my silver haired boyfriend, I see his aquamarine eyes roll before he pushes up off his window perch. I can't take my eyes off of his lean form as he walks over towards us. My breath hitches as he comes very close to me. As if he doesn't care that Sephiroth, the one person he is intent of still concealing our relationship from, isn't standing right there, Riku leans down, his face stopping right next to mine. I can already feel the blush that is creeping up on my cheeks as his lips brush close to my ear.

"I am looking forward to spending the afternoon with you, Sora." The whispered words send chills down my spine, and I can hear Roxy chuckle at the actions before Riku stands up and walks over to where his brother is. With a growl, I watch as Sephiroth grabs a hold of Riku's arms and drags him back down the hall, all the while lecturing him. As soon as Riku is out of sight, Roxas starts laughing.

"Shut up, Roxy." I mumble. "So, are you ready to go confess, I mean, see Axel?" Ahh, revenge is sweet as I see a blush rise on his face.

"Yeah. Let's go." And just like that, his voice is back to being subdued as he stands up and walks behind me, pushing my chair back down the hall, neither of us breaking the tentative silence that has fallen upon us. It is times like this that makes me glad that we are so closely bonded. Even if we don't say anything, there is ever a full silence between us, as I can hear the echoes of my twin's thoughts I my own mind. We continue down the hall, coming to stop just outside of the charred door of our redheaded friend. Is it bad that I am excited to see the inside of Axel's room, even if it is because he is in pain? Call it a morbid curiosity.

"You want me to come in?" I gently ask, taking a hold of Roxas' hand. I receive a small nod, but before we can open the door ourselves, it is pulled open to reveal Lexaeus, all dressed in light green scrubs. Man, he still creeps me out. With a small nod, the hulking brute that refuses to smile holds the door open and lets us into the room without a word. Taking a quick glance around, I'm actually sort of shocked at just how…normal the room is compared to what I thought it was going to be. It's just a normal room, with the exception of a large machine next to the bed with a tube attached to it and the vast amount of clothes that are covering every single surface of the room. I wonder what it was that he wanted to hide.

"Axel?" my twin's voice is loud in the quite room, and my gaze is suddenly drawn to the bed. I can't believe that is the same guy that we've gotten to know over the last little while. He looks so pale against the sheets, even his normally brilliant ruby hair seeming to be dulled down to a ruddy colour.

At the sound of my brother's voice, his head rolls towards us, hazy green eyes staring blankly at us. It almost seems as if he doesn't recognize us. I know that Riku said that Axel would be disoriented, but I didn't expect this. And from the slight pain that I feel in my chest, neither did Roxas. "Who…?" Even his voice doesn't sound like him at all.

"Its Sora and Roxas." I answer, letting go of my twin's hand as he walks up to the side of the bed where Axel lays. I choose to stay where I am; knowing that this is something that Roxy needs to do on his own. Taking the older man's hand into his own, the gesture causes Axel to try and focus just on Roxy.

"Roxas?" a slight tone of recognition can be heard in Axel's voice, and it brings a smile to my brother's face. As soon as his name falls from Axel's pale lips, Roxas leans down, and before I can believe what is happening, I am watching Roxy kiss Axel. Hard. And from the moan that escapes Axel, or who I assume is Axel, it seems that they are both enjoying this. Choosing that moment to excuse myself before I see more things than I want or need to, I roll my chair out of the room, the whole time thinking that it is about damn time.

__________________________

There is no excuse to be made for either the lateness of this chapter or the whining that I made in the last chapter. In all honesty, the reason for it, as far as I could tell, was that I had lost sight of where I was going with this story. I know how exactly I wanted it to end, but I had no idea how I was going to get to that spot without skipping over the entirety of Sora's recovery. I say that I HAD lost sight because thanks to one of my best friends in the entire world, Simone, I was able to sit down (for an entire day, seriously) and work out a plan for this story. I thank you from the bottom of my heart Simone! I now know where I am going and how I am going to be getting there. And with that, I can easily say that we are looking at another 10 chapters AT LEAST for this baby. So, it will be somewhere between 25 and 30 chapters at the end, which I am sure will be far into the future! Happy dance time! I am working on finishing up a very special one shot, then a chapter of Passionate Beat, then the next chapter of this, but most of that is already done, so it shouldn't be that long of a wait til the next chapter comes out.

I want to thank everyone so very much for all the lovely comments and reviews and everything you all made on the last chapter, it really blew me away! To know that even after 15 chapters people are still reading this and enjoying it is amazing! And I always love hearing about it, and replying to everyone.

And last but not least, Pahoyhoy. I love you so much, and it's because of you that I continue to write this story, the story that first brought us together (heart). And thanks so much for betaing this as usual. I always appreciate it.

Thanks again to everyone and until next time!


	17. Chapter 17

Accidental Infatuation

__________________________

Chapter Seventeen

Authors Whining: Please see below and hope you enjoy this chapter!

__________________________

It's too warm, that's all that I can think about at the moment. Throwing the thin blanket off of my body, I can't help but gasp at the chill of air that washes over me from the breeze created by the blanket. As soon as the cooler air meets my skin, I know that the heat that is building in me has absolutely nothing to do with the temperature of the air around me. So that leaves only one question. What am I going to do about it?

"Shit." I whisper into the darkness of night, lightly gliding my fingers across my chest. My breath becomes shallow and ragged as fingers trail in small circles, concentrating on one particular area, alternating between that spot and its mirrored partner. In a shaky movement, I bring my other hand up so that I can have double the pleasure. My nipples are hard as pebbles and as my fingers twirl in circles around the nubs, and I can't resist the temptation to run my blunt nails over the raised skin. I don't try and suppress the moan I feel slipping from my lips, not caring the least bit if someone heard me.

But that little bit of contact is not nearly enough to quell the warmth inside me and I know where this must go. Well, no time like the present. Glad for the fact that I have two working arms, I am able to leave one teasing hand at my chest to pinch, scrape and twist at my nipples, gasping at every action. With my currently unoccupied hand, I briefly bring it up to my mouth to slide my index finger in to the warm wetness of my mouth, sucking shamelessly on the digit at a feverous pace. It's all absolutely incredible as my imagination has morphed my finger into something thicker, something with a much saltier flavour. I trace back up along the side, eagerly swirling my tongue around the tip in a circular motion.

I moan out in pleasure into the darkness as my fingernails pinch tightly at one of my erect nipples, and the action causes my moist finger to drop out from between my parted lips. Wanting to make sure that I don't allow that sucking to go to waste, I draw the finger lightly down my jaw line, barely allowing myself to even touch the skin in some places. Just the warmth that is radiating off of my finger is serving to turn me on even more. I honestly don't think that I have ever been so turned on in my entire life. Continuing to trail my finger down along my throat, I gasp as I feel just how fast my heart is beating. I can feel it with just the lightest touch, and that in itself surprises me. However as interesting as that is, it is not where I want to be touched; and to be truthful, I don't think that I can handle any more teasing.

In a move that took even more will power then I could have ever imagined, I lift my trekking hand off of my body, surprising myself as I let out a whimper at the loss of contact. Panting, I pause the movement of my other hand, letting it rest while perched over an erect nub, the heat still warming my entire chest. While stopped, by brain tries to take a movement to clear itself of the lust filled haze, but it is completely unsuccessful. I'm too far gone to even think of quitting. I need this and want this.

Taking the hand that had been just kind of lingering in the air, I move it down along my body, being careful to not make contact until it gets to where I want it to be. Gulping in mouthfuls of air, I can't resist the tremors that begin to shudder through my entire being as my still moist finger gently begins to run up along the side of the erection that juts out from my body. As the digit traverses the length, I feel my eyes begin to slide shut, enhancing the sensations that occur down along my groin. The heavy breaths continue to fall from my lips as I tentatively add a second finger to the first which is still just running up and down the smooth sink, and despite my wishes, my hands prominently avoid touching the over sensitized head. Well, at least for now.

It doesn't last for more than a few seconds for me to give in and allow the last two fingers to join the others, a gasp leaving my mouth as the four digits feel their way along my penis, touching it gently with purpose. And instinctively, my thumb wraps itself around the shaft, causing my fingers to do the same. I stop for just a moment to calm myself down, not wanting it to end so suddenly. It's been so long since I last felt any of these sensations. At first, my fist is just loosely holding my cock, but with every sharp breath that I inhale, it begins to tighten. I whimper when the grip becomes tight, the pressure almost enough to send me over the edge. God, I need this so bad! Tentatively, and with only a slight shake to my movements, I move my fisted hand upwards along my arousal, once again just short of the reddened tip. Incredible. That's the only way my muddled mind is able to describe the sensations through the clench of pleasure that is hazing my thoughts. And my mouth seems to want to vocalize those emotions by moaning out deeply as my hand falls back down along the hardened shaft.

Glorious friction! It's absolutely amazing. More! More! I need more! With all my rampaging thoughts, my hand starts to set a pace and rhythm to its movements, rising and falling quickly, giving a little extra squeeze as it hits the base each and every time. But still, I refuse to let myself touch the swollen head, though, I'm not sure just how long I am going to be able to resist the temptation. As I continue to furiously pump at my erection, my other hand returns to its attack on my nipple. Timing it so that the movements match those that are on my cock, each time my hand is at the tip of my shaft, the hardened nub is pulled outwards from my heaving chest. That sends a slight jolt of pain through my body as I make sure to squeeze both my nipple and my penis tightly.

I gasp out loudly once more as I resist the urge to roll my hips up into my warm hand, knowing that that would just negate the efforts I have made to stave off my impending orgasm, no matter how much I want to have this end right now. I have to make this last. With an amazing show of will power that I didn't realize I had in me, I release the nipple in my hold. Never slowing with my pumping, I reach my now unoccupied hand up to my mouth. Not making quite the ordeal that I had earlier, I roughly take two fingers into my mouth, making sure to coat them thoroughly with saliva.

When I am satisfied that they are wet enough, my digits slip from the warmth that had been encompassing them. Swiftly, my hand reaches down to join its partner, stopping just above my throbbing hardness. I tear my pumping hand away, despite the pleasure it is causing me, but I quickly replace it with the now slickened digits. I return to fisting my erection rapidly, this time allowing my thumb to reach up and graze over the reddened tip, my heavy breaths hitching at the contact. The amount of pleasure that just a simple touch can bring is astounding. I can hardly believe it. Falling quickly back into the rough rhythm I had set earlier, I am sure to incorporate my cock's tip into my fingers movements. And each time that my thumb presses into the slit, I am rewarded with some clear precum that oozes out slowly, and though I am desperate for this to last, I know that I won't.

Using my now free hand, I decide to make this as memorable as possible, and I trail it down a little farther, letting out more noises as my fingers come in contact with the rough skin of my balls. Cupping them in my warm hand, I squeeze them slightly, pulling away from my body a little, making sure to keep in time with my pumping. _Now _I have never been so aroused in my life.

Every little thing is sending little jolts of pleasure through my body, and I can't get enough of these sensations. Each time my thumb runs over the head of my penis, to the little squeeze I'm giving myself, even the little spike of pain that I feel when I pinch the skin encasing my testicles. It's all getting to be too much. Dammit. I had been hoping to make this all last a little bit longer. Oh well, its not like I will never get this horny again. In fact, I'm sure that I will have another night like this next week, if not sooner. After all, I am a healthy teenage boy.

Resolved to the fact that I am going to work myself to completion now, I pick up the pace of my pumping, squeezing my shaft just that much tighter in a way that makes me groan out through my panting. No, this is going to be coming to an end very shortly. I know it is. With a very tentative movement, my hips roll slightly upwards, adding just a touch more friction to my erection, and it is just about the last thing that I need to finish this off. My hips thrust upwards as my hand falls to the base of my cock and my balls are pressed up close to my body.

I feel that familiar tightening in the pit of my stomach, and my hands begin to move at an inhuman pace to release that sensation from its cage and to let my highly anticipated orgasm wash over me.

"Stop." A voice commands me.

Startled, I do exactly what was asked of me, my feverous need to orgasm pushed back slightly with the interruption. My eyes fly open as I begin to frantically search around the darkened room for the source of the voice.

Looking down between my parted legs, I gasp at the sight of my boyfriend standing there with a large smirk on his face. How long has he been standing there watching me jerk of like a horny whore? Obviously long enough if the sight of his hard erection is any indication, especially with the glistening head.

"When?" I manage to blurt out my question in the simplest form possible. Wait, why is he naked?!

"About at the hand switch. Which was so fucking hot by the way." His smirk only widens as he lets out a chuckle in that rich voice of his. I feel my cock twitch at the sound of his voice horse with arousal. Guess I'm not as calmed down as I thought I was.

The amount of things around me that are turning me on cause me to blush once more, but I am unable to tear my eyes away from his naked form, drinking in every line, every muscle of his body. After all, who knows the next time that I might get the chance to see this again? Then, a devious thought floods my mind.

"So, you think it's hot, but you make me stop? What are you going to do help my little problem?" I question, starting my thrusting once more, though this time, it is at a much more leisurely pace, but still managing to bring me pleasure.

His eyes narrow with that silly grin of his, and before I know what is going on, he kneels on the bed and starts to crawl up between my legs. I can pretty much feel every movement that he is making against my skin. The heat that radiates off of him is incredible! As he lays down on top of me, our hardened shafts press firmly against one another, I let out a long moan, my hand trapped between our bodies, yet because everything feels so absolutely amazing, I don't feel the need to move it right now.

"How is this? Is it helping?" his husky voice is now whispering in my ear, and it causes my body to shudder with pleasure. And judging by the hitch of his breath against my ear, he felt it too. Revenge is so sweet sometimes.

"Move! Please?" I beg of him, finally prying my hand out from between us, wrapping it, along with my previously free hand around his back, pulling him as close to me as possible. We both make noise, me a whimper and him a gasp, as our chests are pressed firmly against one another. I am not left waiting long at all as he starts to gently roll his hips down into mine. Even that tiny movement is enough to allow our erections to graze against one another. Holy shit. This feels so much better then my hand! Momentarily, I curse myself for bringing myself so close earlier, because with everything now, even with the short moment to calm my body down, I am not going to last long in any way, shape or form. With the feeling of his cock against mine, and how hard he is, I don't think that he is going to last overly long either.

Moving one of my hands up from his back, I trail it upwards to tangle in his long hair. With a small tug that earns a grunt from my boyfriend, he lifts his head up, and I am given the opportunity to gaze upon his face. His cheeks are flushed; eyes glass over with lust and arousal, thin lips parted as he breathes rapidly and in time with the roll of our hips. Amazing. Spreading my fingers through the silky curtain of his hair, pressing my palm against the back of his head, I push forward, using the movement to lift own head up and crushing our lips together.

A loud groan erupts between us and I'm not sure which one of us it came from. Not that it matters. The kiss continues, and so do the thrusts between us. It's so amazing, how aroused I am. I thought that I had hit my peak already, but with my boyfriend here with me, it has pushed me even deeper into the throws of pleasure. As he grinds down onto me, our lips part at nearly the same time, causing out teeth to clack against one another, adding another sound to the moans, grunts and whimpers filling the other wise silent room. That only lasts for moments before he pulls away.

"I'm almost there," his voice is still airy and almost forced as I feel his pace pick up considerably.

"Me too," I whisper, squeezing tightly at the hair in my hold. The tightening in my stomach has returned with a vengeance, and I know that this time I won't be denied my release; and I need this.

"Fuck," he moans out, before I echo his statement and everything goes black.

.

.

.

.

I bolt upright, leaning heavily on my elbows as I try and support myself. My breath is heavy and I start looking around, trying to place exactly where I am.

"Sora?" The sound of my name causes my head to snap towards the source of the voice, unsurprised to see Riku sitting there, one sliver eyebrow raised in suspicion. "Is everything alright?"

Holy shit. He's wearing clothes. So does that mean that that was all just a dream? A vivid one at that. "Just a dream," I whisper, lying back down, my head resting back on Riku's thighs as it was before I had awoken from my dream? Nightmare? Fantasy? I don't know what to call it.

"I thought that you were having a nightmare or something," Riku whispers, running a hand through my flat brown hair. I hadn't been bothered to style it this morning. "You were moaning and whimpering in your sleep."

I blush at Riku's comment, unsure if I should tell him exactly what it was that I was dreaming about. After all, we have only been together a month. What would he think if he found out that I was having a very detailed sexual dream with me and him as the main stars, especially when I did so after falling asleep on his lap? "No. I just, ah, had a bad dream. Yeah. You know, because Roxy goes in tomorrow." I stumble around with my words, surprising even myself when I come up with such a plausible excuse.

It still has surprised me that everything is so fast around here. It still seems like only yesterday that Roxas walked into Axel's room after the pyro had that seizure, kissing him senseless, but that had been three weeks ago. Of course, now Roxy is back to his old antics, and the two of them often go missing, returning looking slightly dishevelled and just radiating an after sex glow. Axel's knows not to hurt my twin. Not only have I threatened him numerous times, Cloud came up to visit us last week, and lets just say, well, now Axel isn't quite as afraid of Sephiroth after meeting our brother. I guess Riku is just immune to evil brothers, because he barely even flinched when Cloud lectured him.

Aerith and Leon came up yesterday for a visit, and it is amazing how different she looks already, and she isn't event three months along. I think its more things in her demeanour and mannerisms than her actual appearance. Even in fear of cursing everything, I am so happy right now, and it seems that things are going good. Now if only Roxy can make it through the surgery on his shoulder tomorrow alright, we will be fully on the road to recovery.

"Where did you go?" Riku's soft voice interrupts my thoughts once more, and I turn to look up at his serene face, trying not to think of the vividness and clarity of my dream.

"Just thinking. Do you think that Roxy is going to be okay tomorrow?" I question, reaching my hand up and placing it next to my head on Riku's thigh, giving it a slight squeeze.

I hear him let out a light chuckle before his book is placed next to me on the blanket. We have come to leaving a rolled up blanket attached to my chair so that these impromptu sessions of us lying in the gardens didn't have to be done right on the ground. Today was just one of those times. Axel and Roxas had originally been out here with us, but they had disappeared a while ago. Three guesses to where they went and what they are doing. The first two don't count.

"Roxas will be fine tomorrow. Don't worry about it, Sora. Worrying only makes you constipated." With that odd little comment, Riku leans down and softly presses his lips against mine. The kiss doesn't last long as I break down into giggles.

"I can't believe that you are kissing me after talking about constipation," I laugh, fingering the long strands of silver that frame his gorgeous face.

"Amazing, isn't it?" A voice breaks us out of our moment, and I groan lightly at the loss of our alone time with this intrusion of one annoying redhead.

Sighing at Axel's entrance, Riku takes the bait. "What is amazing Axel?" my boyfriend asks in a bored tone, about as happy as I am that we have been interrupted.

"Sex with my boyfriend, of course." I groan loudly at the statement, not really wanting to hear about that particular statement. "But also Riku's ability to verbally mimic bowl movements. He just loves to talk about shit."

"Axel." Riku growls; turning a sightless glare towards the redhead as he takes a seat on the far corner of the blanket, next to my feet. Honestly, I think that if I could, I would kick him right now.

"Hmm?" Axel hums in amusement, completely unaffected by Riku's death glare. Still don't know how he manages that one.

"Go away," he says, leaning forward again, brushing his nose against mine. I giggle at the contact, moving my head up a little so that I am able to kiss the tip of his nose.

"Hey! Three man rule! No making out and kissy faces allowed!" Axel cries, though both of us ignore him. When we first started bringing this blanket out, we had to deal too many times with Axel and Roxy making out while we were sitting right there that we created the three man rule. Whenever there are three or more people sitting, or in my case, lying on the blanket, it is a no PDA zone. Believe me when I say that Riku and I have the rule called into effect on us just as much as Roxy and Axel do.

"Hence why I told you to go away," Riku smirks as I feel his lips go and place themselves against my forehead.

"Axel!" the unmistakable cry of my twin fills the air around us, and I can't help but giggle as Riku lets out a sigh. Now that Roxy is coming over here, we have no chance what-so-ever of getting our moment alone back. Riku sits back up and picks his discarded book up, and with an amazing skill, opens it back up to the exact page he closed it on, and there is no bookmark in it. I know, little things amaze me.

Sparing a look over at Axel, I notice the smirk that is on his face, and all I can think is 'what on earth has he done?' It doesn't take more than two minutes for my twin to come storming up to the small clearing that we are all seated in. It's no surprise that we have dubbed this our spot after that time weeks ago that Roxy had stolen me away after my first real kiss and we had ended up here. Tearing my eyes away from the still smirking redhead, I chance a glance up at my brother, unsurprised to see his cheeks flushed with fury and his cobalt eyes alight with anger. Man, he is seriously pissed. I think that Axel is about to get proof that Roxy is undoubtedly Cloud's little brother through and through.

"You stupid rat bastard of an ass fucker! I'm not sure if I want to kill you, castrate you, or just dump you!" Roxy screams as he makes his way over to the blanket. He doesn't sit down yet, he's just standing there glaring down at his boyfriend, who is still just sitting there, an amused light shining in his bright green eyes as he just stares up at my brother.

"Roxy?" I whisper, unsure of when the last time that I saw him this upset was. Nothing comes to mind. I'm not sure if I want to know…my twin turns a little towards me for just a brief moment, throwing an empty condom wrapper at me. This is something that he has just started doing. As if he is proving to me that he is keeping his promise to use a condom every time, he brings me the package each time. I'm not sure if I should be proud of him, or thoroughly disgusted.

"What on earth did you do, Axel?" Even Riku is curious as to what the pyro did to incur such wrath from my twin.

"'Louder Roxy! Louder! No one will hear you outside!' Bull fucking shit!" Roxas growls, trying to imitate Axel's voice, but obviously mocking it.

"Hey, how was I to know that Marluxia was right on the other side of that hedge, _and_ that he would come to investigate?" And true to pure Axel fashion, that smug grin is still on his face.

"He stood there and watched! For seven minutes!" cried my twin. I wince at that, and now I'm not sure who I feel worse for. Roxy, because it obviously bothered him, or Axel, because even I'm not sure what Roxy might be capable of when he is this mad. "And you knew he was there the whole time!"

"So, he's a perv? That is my fault how?" Man, Axel is just digging himself deeper and deeper into that hole. "Besides, you seemed to enjoy being watched."

"Because you let him watch! That's how it's your fault! I should cut you off for a month!" with a huff of air, Roxas plops down on the blanket, stretching out next to me, a pout on his face as he lays his own head on Riku's knees, making sure that Axel is on the other side of me.

"What am I? A twin pillow?" Riku asks rhetorically before going back to reading his book. I think that it is so cool to see him running his fingers over those raised little bumps and have them mean actual words. I giggle, turning to face my brother. As soon as I do, Roxy slings his good arm over my chest, pulling us closer.

"Roxy, don't you think that Axel is too cute to give up?" I whisper, feeling deep down that Roxy has already forgiven Axel, but wants to make the redhead grovel and squirm a while longer. I don't blame him. "And you keep telling me that he gives the best head ever." Riku chokes a little as I say that, earning laughter from both Roxy and I. I look at my twin, and there is a flash in his eyes that I don't like.

"Not according to your dreams, Sor. You seem to think that Riku gives good head too. In fact, didn't you just have one of those dreams right now?" I blush intently at my brother's comment, and hearing Axel barking with laughter doesn't help matters. I quickly turn my head away from my brother, only to end up face to face with Riku's cloth covered crotch. Oh shit. Riku coughs, slightly embarrassed I'm sure. I mean, here I was, asleep and dreaming about naughty things while my head was on his lap. Well, I am a guy with a really hot boyfriend, and I'm a teenager, so maybe that can be my excuse.

As of right now though, I suppose I have two options of what to say. Might as well go for the truth. "As I recall, Roxy, I believe that Riku didn't give me head in this last one; we just dry humped." My comment earns laughter from all four of us and all I can do is silently pray that nothing happens tomorrow to change this.

__________________________

Alrighty. There is no excuse for the lateness of this chapter. I was so caught up in trying to finish The Passionate Beat, and a few oneshots that I neglected this one. And for that, I feel awful. And even worse, my wonderful beta/favourite person in the world has been feeling very under the weather and I was spending a lot of time worry about her. But now she is feeling so much better and that in turn makes me feel better. I love you Pahoyhoy!

I hope that everyone enjoyed the 'dream' sequence in this chapter, hehe. It was about time for Sora to have another dream like that about Riku. And we will all cross our fingers that Roxy's surgery goes well for both of them!

Thanks again so soo soooo much for everyone for putting up with my completely unreliable update schedule. My goal is to have another 3 chapters (so up to chapter 20) posted by the end of the year, and all I can do is hope that I am able to keep that goal. And a huge thank you to everyone who reviews/comments/favs and all that wonderful stuff. It really does make me feel good about this story. Until next time (which I am truly hoping is much sooner than this update!)


	18. Chapter 18

Accidental Infatuation

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

See Note Below for Author whining…

* * *

I hate hospitals. I really do. If I could, I would be pacing up and down the hallway right now. Everything in here is so nerve racking right now. And they think it is going to be two whole hours before it's all over? How the hell am I suppose to be able to wait that long? What do they think I am? Some sort of super human or something? That's it. I want to call this whole thing off. I'm obviously not stable enough.

"Sora, settle down." Riku's voice calmly breaks though my panicking thoughts. He is sitting on one of those metal chairs, and I know that it can't be the least bit comfortable, while Axel is in a more padded arm chair next to him. According to my boyfriend, he chose that chair because I would be able to get closer to him that way if I needed to. How on earth did I end up with such a sweet and considerate boyfriend?

"I know, Riku. I'm just so scared." I finally admit that fact out loud to myself and the other two in the room. I know that it is obvious, but there is just something about saying it out loud that helps the pounding in my chest subside even just a little. My boyfriend leans forward and holds one hand out for me to take. I wheel myself over so that I am facing him before taking his outstretched hand with my own, and our other hands instantly come up so that they meet as well.

"I know, Sor. But Roxas is in good hands. These doctors are professionals. Nothing is going to happen to him while he is in their care. This is a routine procedure. He is going to be fine." The words fall from his lips, softly in a way that is surely meant to help calm me down, and normally it would have worked, bit there is just something sitting down in the pit of my stomach that I really don't like.

I give my boyfriend a small smile anyway. "Thanks." Trying to ignore that sensation, I look over at Axel, who seems to have gone into a trance-like state. It's almost scary how fast he and Roxy have fallen for one another. Not that Riku and I haven't fallen quickly, but there is just something between them that makes me just a little bit jealous. I'm sure that someday me and Riku will have that same sort of relationship, but Roxy and Axel have both had plenty of experience before they got together, while Riku and I are each others first real everything. But seeing the worry that is plastered on Axel's face, I know that the redhead truly cares about my twin. And nothing could make me happier than the fact that Roxy has finally found someone who genuinely cares about him, and who is not just with him for the sex. But from the rapidly growing number of condom wrappers that have been passed my way, the sex is there too. I know. Gross.

"And you stop worrying too, Axel. It's hard enough keeping Sora calm. I don't need you sending yourself into a seizure too."

"Ah, fuck off, Riku. I know that everything is going to be alright. I just would rather him be out here then in there," he grumbles, leaning forward to place his elbows on his knees. It looks so weird seeing him with his long red hair pulled back into a ponytail, but it does look good on him. And from the one time that I was 'privileged' enough to meet Reno, I know that he stole the style from his brother.

Leaning forward myself, I place a soft kiss against Riku's nose before pulling away and wheeling myself over so that I am right in front of Axel. "Axel?"

"Yeah?" he asks, turning his face to look up at me, his bright green eyes just a little muted at the moment.

"Thank you so much for worrying about him. And being good to him. Roxy has been through a lot of really shitty relationships in the past, and I'm glad to say that you are good for him and I am sure that he will keep you around for a long time, if not forever." I place a hand on his shoulder and laugh lightly as his eyes go wide as saucers and his mouth gapes open. And from the light chuckles that I am hearing from behind me, Riku can probably tell exactly what is happening right now. I still don't know how he does that.

When Axel finally regains his senses, he still just looks at me for a moment before smirking in that very Axelish manner. "Wow. That means a lot to me Sora. If anyone else had said that to me I would have just laughed them off without a second thought. But because it's the two of you with your freaky non sexual twincest bond thing, I believe you. Thanks. I promise to take good care of your brother."

"Good," I grin, giving him a small smirk of my own. "Because now I have the power to threaten you with Sephiroth through Riku, so unless you want both Cloud AND Sephiroth on your ass, you better take care of him."

"And here I thought Roxas was the evil twin." Riku laughs loudly as I roll away from the redhead who is mumbling and grumbling about something like families should not be able to have more than one son, especially if they are scary ass bastards like Cloud and Sephiroth.

When I point out that that means that Roxy wouldn't exist, and he wouldn't either because Reno is kind of a scary bastard too, I just get the finger in response, causing us all to laugh. I move myself back over so that I am positioned next to Riku's chair again, leaning over and placing my head on his shoulder. Instantly, his arm is up and wrapping itself around my shoulder in an act of comfort. Despite everyone's reassurance about how everything is going to be alright, I still can't seem to shake that nagging feeling that has taken up residence in the pit of my stomach. If only I could be in there with him so that I could know that he was okay for sure.

My eyes slide closed as I relish in the warmth that my boyfriend is offering, trying to persuade my thoughts to go in a completely different direction. I know that everyone in there with Roxy are professionals, and that they know what they are doing. But something just feels off. We were told earlier that this is going to be a slightly non-traditional surgery, that this was something that normally was done very soon after the injury was inflicted not upwards of two months. I know that they had to wait for me. They wanted me to be stable enough to handle Roxy being put under, and not have it effect me more than I can handle.

Suddenly, a sharp pain rips through my shoulder, causing me to jump away with a gasp from Riku's touch as if it burned. My eyes are wide as saucers as I can only stare at him in disbelief. "Sora?" he whispers, reaching a hand out, placing it on my shoulder gently. Just as his fingers come in contact with my body, that agonizingly painful sensation flares up inside my body once again, bringing tears to my eyes again as I try not to scream out at the intense pain that is pulsing through my entire torso. I hear Riku say my name again as my own hand flies up and grasps at my upper arm tightly, hoping for some reason that that would be enough to dampen the pain, but as another pulse of that fiery pain burns through my shoulder once more, I know that it won't. I cry out, no longer caring that I am in a hospital. I'm in total agony.

I slam my eyes shut as I feel another wave hitting me like a ton of bricks, and this time it finally knocks the breath from my lungs and al I can think of is 'Oh, shit. I wasn't ready for this.' My first reaction once I find myself without breath is to try and take in as much air as I possibly can, but each time that I try and fill my lungs with that precious oxygen, I find myself screaming in pain, the feeling radiating trough my body. I barely hear the muffled shouts around me, both Axel and Riku just blurry figures moving in slow motion around me, but I just can't seem to focus on wither of them, so I just close my eyes, hoping that it helps.

Quick short breaths cause me agony each time, but it is all I can manage to take into my lungs at the moment, each one causing my shoulder to flare up in pain, cries and whimpers falling freely from my lips. As another wave overtakes me, I just brace myself against my chair, knowing that there is nothing that I can do to stop it. I hear something that faintly sounds likes my name being yelled in the room around me, and there is the oddest sensation that is underlying the pain. Something that I just can't seem to put my finger on to decipher what it is.

Another jolt tears through me, this time my eyes flying open, only to be assaulted by complete darkness. That is all that there is other than the pain. Periodically, the throbbing brings small white flashes to the inky blackness, but there is nothing that I am able to mentally ground onto to steady myself with. I wish that Roxy was here with me. He's be able to help me…the thought of my twin sends a ripple through the darkness along with another wave of pain, and I can't help myself as I scream out, my hand clenching tightly at the source of those sensations.

Instantly, a sudden coldness envelops me, and I shiver at the loss of warmth in this never ending darkness. Each time I try and focus on the thought of my brother, a ripple runs through the black, but it isn't nearly enough to break me out of this strange place. All I can feel is the constant pain, interrupted only by the flashes of more agony and pain, stronger than I could have ever imagined before. With what I think to be a sigh of defeat, I accept that for this moment, the darkness has claim to me. Maybe Roxy is there waiting for me. At the thought of my brother, I swear I can hear his light chuckle somewhere off in the distance. Too bad that Riku wasn't here too, than maybe this darkness wouldn't be so unbearable.

As soon as my thoughts turn from my brother to my boyfriend, a blinking silver spot appears in the distance of this blackness. My body finally takes a semi corporal form, but as suddenly as that spot appeared, it is gone again. Sensing a wave of panic creeping up under the next wave of pain, I feel my lungs constrict again, as the breath leaves me completely. I don't think that I will be long now. Dammit. I wish that I had gotten to tell Riku exactly how I feel before I am swallowed whole into the shadow. For the second time, that small light appears on the horizon. Floating myself over to the light, a firm vision of Riku in my mind, it only surprises me slightly when the feeling from this tiny prick of light feels just like when I am being held by Riku.

The flash of pain that I brace myself for surprises me by not being quite as intense as the previous ones. It's almost as if that small silver orb is some how staving off that excoriating pain. But why is it only appearing when I think of Riku, and not Roxy? Not that I am complaining about this, but it just adds to the fact that Riku really is something special and there is already something deeper there then I could have ever imagined. Tentatively, I reach out a single hand to try and take in that warmth, wanting nothing more than to pull it into my body and have it turn everything bad into something good.

"Riku..." I whisper out into the oblivion that surrounds me. The ball of light pulses with the word, before I hear a slightly muffled whisper of my name. My eyes go wide as I cup my hands around the orb as I say Riku's name again. The pulses start to get brighter and brighter, and I lift the hand not holding the ball to shield my eyes against the light. I begin to chant my boyfriend's name over and over again, noticing that each time I do, there is a murmur of my own name before the light pulses. Could this really be happening? I continue my mantra of 'Riku', watching as the tight gets to be almost blinding, and is growing bigger and bigger, along with the sound of my name getting louder and clearer.

Pausing for only a moment so that I can catch my breath, I panic at the sight of the silver light fading in my hand. Panting heavily, I can barely contain the terror that is rushing though my veins suddenly as I desperately try and grab the fading light with both of my hands. I can't believe that I was so close! And now it is getting away from me! Lifting one hand to wipe away the tears that are gathering in my eyes, I know that I can't give up. I need to get out of this place. I need to see Riku again. I need to make sure that Roxy is alright. I need to see Aerith have her baby. I need to hear Axel pick on me and tease me. I need to hear Demyx play music for me. I need to see what Naminé has been drawing for over a month. I need to gossip with Kairi. I need to see if Tifa can convince Cloud to marry her. I need to learn more about Zexion…

I need to get out of here.

Screaming out Riku's name in complete frustration, the tiny orb falls to the floor, before disappearing totally. Sobbing out in defeat, I fall to the ground, the shadows licking at my skin. I guess this must be the end. Funny, I always thought that Roxas would be here with me. Maybe I am too late. Perhaps that is what brought me to this place. But why didn't he wait for me? He always knew that I would be right behind him, just as I know that he will be there for me. I guess we aren't the ones who get to chose who we wait for.

Staring blankly at the spot that the light disappeared at, I have to look twice before I understand what is happening. The darkness is cracking. First there are only a few small breaks at the point where the ball of light had fallen to, and then there is more and more spreading out from it, expanding throughout the entire blackness, creating a glowing silver spider web all around me, the shining fractures just radiating warmth that encompasses me. Pounding my fists against the walls, I can still faintly hear the sound of my name from the other side of this darkness. "Riku! Riku, help!" I cry out, slamming my fists against the shadows.

"Sora!" For the first time, my name is said crystal clear, and it covers me with an eternal warmth that I will remember for the rest of my life. And as if that was the last little push that was needed, my fists pound once more against the blackness, the web of cracks meeting above my head, that bright silvery light shining through the gaps. Suddenly, there is a loud crashing sound that occurs all around me and it is all that I can focus on before the darkness shatters, pieces flying at me from ever direction. My arms instantly go to cover my head, my eyes quickly slamming shut.

When that horrible sound finally lets up, I slowly open my eyes to what became of the darkness. Surprisingly enough, there is no sign of it what so ever. I'm lying down on a couch, my head in Riku's lap, loud noises coming from all around me. Looking up at my boyfriend, my breath hitches as I see tear tracks running from his sightless eyes, down his pale cheeks. What exactly has been happening? Riku is just staring off into space, mindlessly stroking my hair.

"How dare you try and undermine my authority! I told you that Sora was to be in the operating room while Roxas was under anaesthesia!" The loud rant is coming from across the room, strangely enough, from Dr. Vexen of all people. I didn't think that he would have had it in him...

"We could not have just sedated someone for no real reason, let alone have him in the operating room with us, Doctor." The next voice is one that I recognize as being the head surgeon that was going to be working on Roxy. Wait, where's Roxy?

"I told you that it was necessary! Or did you think that it would be better off having one patient almost die on the table and nearly send another into cardiac arrest because of your stupidity? I told you that Sora wasn't stable enough to handle Roxas being put under on his own! What gave you thought to not believe what I said? Those twins need each other!"

Slowly I turn my head so that I am no longer staring up at Riku, but over towards Dr. Vexen, who is freaking out at a man in green scrubs. I don't think that I have ever seen Dr. Vexen so red in the face before, not even that time when he began to lash out at Axel and Riku for using gurneys as racers last week. And the green eyes that he shares with his son are just ablaze with anger.

"How was I to know that being in separate rooms would cause this to happen? You weren't exactly specific with your reasoning. Besides, if you were so insistent about him being in the room, why didn't Sora himself tell us that he was suppose to be in there?" I don't know why the surgeon is arguing with Dr. Vexen. I mean, I didn't even know that I was allowed to go in the room with Roxy. Roxy, where are you? Are you okay? My body begins to shake with worry, but before I can say anything or do anything about it, I feel myself being pulled up into familiar warm arms, the embrace tight and welcome.

"Shh. Its okay, Sora. You're fine. And Roxas is okay. He made it through alright. Axel is with him right now." I let out a sigh of relief, reaching up to wrap my arms around Riku, and it is only in that moment that I notice the slew of cords and IV's that are attached to my arm, hand and bare chest. Man, what was happening to me?

"I am your superior! There is no reason for me to explain myself to you for any reason! Now, next time I give you an instruction, you are to follow it, word for word, lest I send Sephiroth over to ensure that you are. Now, remove yourself from my sight. I have a patient to tend to." With a glare that left no room for argument, Dr. Vexen stares the man down until he is completely out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him. That is all the warning that I get before the doctor walks over to us. "How are you feeling, Sora?"

I move my lips, or at least try to, but fail to produce any sound. I take in a quick breath, but with a slight squeeze to my shoulders from Riku, I am able to keep my body from following my mind back into panic.

"You've been out for nearly six hours. Roxas' surgery was a success. Well, once we put you in the room with him and you were put under sedation." Dr. Vexen begins to explain. Sedation? Me? How come I wonder? "However, it was cutting it a little too close for comfort. It had been my intention to have you in the OR from the beginning to avoid this situation. Unfortunately, that idiot surgeon did not heed my warnings. Once they had put Roxas under the anaesthesia, you reacted and just about sent you into cardiac arrest once again. And that in turn caused Roxas' vitals to drop rapidly as well."

I feel tears pooling in my eyes. So Roxas almost died because of me? As much as I love the feeling of being in Riku's arms at the moment, I would really like to see Roxy. Like right now.

"Roxy?" I manage to whimper out, hoping that they understand what I am trying to ask.

"He'll be here in just a few minutes. He just was released from ICU and recovery, but we just moved you here to the private room first. We are just transferring him right now. We just had to make sure that you both were stable enough to move, especially because we couldn't move you together at the same time." With that, Dr. Vexen walks over to me and begins to check over my vitals. How scary is it that I am starting to get used to him doing this. We sit there in silence, except for Dr. Vexen's occasional instructions, Riku assisting me whenever I need it. And before I know it, the doctor is wishing me a speedy recovery and he will be back in an hour for another check up, before exiting the room, calling over his shoulder that Sephiroth was downstairs waiting for Riku.

"Damn Seph can just stay there waiting," grumbles Riku, before pulling me close. I can't help but take in a deep breath, inhaling the strong scent of my boyfriend. And for some reason, as soon as the smell invades my nose, I am reminded way too much of that silver light. Riku was the one who brought me out of that darkness. I had to have been.

"Thanks, Riku," I whisper, relishing in the feeling of being held by my boyfriend. I don't think anyone but me, and probably Roxas, knows just how close that darkness was to swallowing me completely. And until absolutely necessary, I think that it might just have to stay that way. We just lay there, holding one another in complete silence. But as if I need to feel this one last thing to insure that I am alive, and this isn't some sort of illusion. Tilting my head upwards, I gently press my lips against his.

Slowly, Riku begins to respond to my kiss, our lips moving together in a familiar dance. But for some reason, neither of us tries to deepen it, but that makes it all that much more sensual. I have a feeling that today was about as hard on Riku as it was on me. A dead silence falls over us, and for a moment, it is as if we are the only two in existence. Everything around us is at a standstill, waiting for us to finish our kiss. It almost reminds me of one of those cheesy, cliché, chick flick movie kisses that makes everyone either gag or go 'awe' and the girls leg usually pops during the kiss. Or at least that's what I think of it being. And that thought brings a light smile to my otherwise occupied lips. And just like in that corny romance movie, I swear I can hear foot steps retreating from the room. Breaking our connection, I pull back from my boyfriend's warm lips, his hand lifting to cup my cheek. It's moments like this that make me so happy that I am with Riku.

I slide back down so that I am once again resting in Riku's lap. "So, why am I on the couch and not on the bed over there?" I ask out of curiosity, my voice cracking from disuse.

"Well, at first, they were going to lift you on the bed with Roxas, but as soon as they tried to take you away from me, you started to freak out even more. And this position is a little more comfortable for me." Riku's voice is still really quiet as his other hand comes up and begins to run itself through my spiky hair. What would I do without him?

"Oh, thanks." I answer, feeling a blush creep up onto my cheeks. But before I get to continue our conversation, there is suddenly a knock on the door before it is pushed open, only to reveal a bed, some nurse pushing it, and Axel right beside it.

"Hi, guys," the redhead says, obvious tiredness apparent in his voice. I guess that Riku, Roxy and I weren't the only ones to have to deal with the ordeal today. Then again, I'm not really that used to Roxy having a boyfriend that actually cares about him.

"Roxy?" My own voice is still relatively weak at the moment, but as soon as I see bright blue eyes shine my way, and a hand poke upwards in a tired sort of greeting, I feel a wave of relief hit me like a tsunami. He's made it through. Thank everything above. The nurse pushes his bed up to the wall close to where we are, and after the instruction that he is to get some rest and that she will be back shortly with some lunch for the two of us; she leaves the four of us alone in the room.

"How are you feeling, Sor?" my twin's voice cracks, and I am just relieved to hear it.

"Better now. You?" I am unable to move to actually see him, but to know that he is there is more than enough for me.

"Same." His reply is quiet, but I can hear the smile in his voice.

"So, what did you guys say to get Sephiroth in such a mood?" Axel asks us after a few quiet minutes.

"What do you mean?" I ask at the same time as Riku.

"Well, we just passed him in the hallway coming from here, and man was he in a foul and rotten funk," the redhead tells us, a little laughter coming from his mouth, unaware of what exactly happened.

I look up at Riku watch as his sightless eyes go wide. Shit. The footsteps. I didn't imagine them. Double shit. This can not be good...

* * *

I really am going to try and get another two chapters out before the end of 2009, I really am. This one probably would have been out earlier, but my beloved Pahoyhoy's computer crashed and she wasn't able to beta it. So an extra special thanks to the wonderful Tifa-san for betaing this last minute for me. But I was able to read this to Pahoyhoy and her one comment was that Sora is totally and overdramatic drama queen, hehe. I can't say that I don't disagree. But for some reason, whenever I write him, he automatically comes out that way, hehe.

Thanks again to everyone so much for all the wonderful support that you have been giving me since I began this story. I always feel so incredible when I open my inbox and see that someone else has taken the time to favourite, alert, message or review this story. Once again, from the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU EVERYONE!!

Other than that, I'm going to try and get the next one out as soon as possible. I have had another couple waves of brain storming, so lets hope the rest of the chapter comes to me as quickly as the first bit. Anyway, Until next time!


	19. Chapter 19

Accidental Infatuation

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

No, your eyes are not deceiving you, I have updated again already!

* * *

The next three days just fly by so fast that I barely notice. Roxy has begun his recovery here after being released from the hospital yesterday. It's going well so far, though he is under strict doctor's orders that he is to rest and have no strenuous activity for the next week or so, and I think that includes no sex. So because of that, I have to listen to him go on and on about how he and Axel haven't had sex for three days and he is just dying to get laid. Yes, he really needs to learn that twins don't need to share absolutely everything. Seriously. As for the fact that we think that Sephiroth caught Riku and I kissing that day, he has never actually said anything to Riku about it, and Riku hasn't actually brought it up, so we are kind of hoping that it really wasn't that that had gotten him into a mood that day. I think that Riku is a little nervous that if he does bring it up, it might drive an even bigger wedge between the two of them. After all, they really aren't very close to begin with, and my boyfriend is worried about putting even more distance between them.

But despite the worry that Riku has been feeling, lives have been going on as normal. Right now, I am sitting here in the cafeteria with Demyx and Naminé, just hanging out. I'm so glad that there is at least some form of normalcy in this place. Riku is at fencing practice, and Roxy has been ordered to get some rest. And who knows where Axel is, but I have the oddest feeling that he might be in my room, trying to molest my brother, claiming that Roxy won't be able to relax unless he is spent.

"So, where is Kairi tonight?" I ask the blond girl, feeling oddly at ease around her, same with her twin. How can I feel so comfortable around two girls that I only have known for a month, yet a friend at home that I have known my whole life still causes me to freak out?

Naminé just giggles. "Tidus is calling her tonight. She is going to try and convince him to come up and visit her, I think. Now that she has given up on all of you guys, accepted that you're all gay and taken, and the fact that Tidus has broken up with his girlfriend and is starting to act more interested in her, Kai is going to try and sink her claws into him as soon as she can."

"You make her sound like she is some sort of animal on the prowl or something." I laugh, before taking a bite of my tuna wrap.

"You know what? Kairi would look so cute if she had cat ears and a tail. She could totally pull them off and not look completely slutty." At the statement, both Naminé and I stop in our movements, turning to look at Demyx with astonished looks on our faces. "What? What did I say?"

At his obliviousness, I burst into laughter, followed quickly by Naminé. And judging by the look on his face, Demyx finally understood what he said and why we are laughing. "Dem, do you ever think about what you say before you actually say it?" Naminé questions, her voice still laced with laughter.

"No. Why do you think that I have a brainy boyfriend? To do all of my thinking for me of course." His grin is wide and contagious as we all burst out laughing again at the statement. I take another bite when I've calmed down at little as we continue to joke and laugh, trying to decide on what animal all of us are most like.

"Roxy and Axel are totally confused rabbits." I add my contribution to the list. We've already come up with a Silver tiger for Riku, a Lemur for me and a white dove for Naminé. Don't ask. I think that we shouldn't have had that chocolate cake before dinner…

"Eww!" Naminé giggles. "But totally true. Man, I'm always afraid that I am going to walk in on them!"

"Afraid, Nam? Just yesterday you asked me if I thought if they would pose for you so you could 'practice drawing male anatomy'. And if they decided they wanted to move on to a love scene that you would be okay with it!" Demyx exclaims through his own laughter.

"Details, details." She giggles. "But, Sora. Isn't it gross that Roxas lets you know every single time that he and Axel have sex? And they didn't exactly wait long before jumping into bed. I mean, you guys have only been here for a little over a month, and they are always sneaking off in a not so secretive way."

I just shrug. "The reason he tells me is because of a promise that he made to me before. Roxy has always been a very sexual person. He has had boyfriends all the time since he was thirteen. And frankly, Axel is very much the same as him. So that's probably one of the reasons that they were so attracted to one another in the first place. I could tell that they would be as soon as I met Axel the first time. After all the bad relationships that Roxy has been in lately, it's really good to see him in a relationship that is actually good for him, it really does make me happy." I trail off and find myself smiling at the thought of Roxy finally finding a good guy that is a great match for him.

"So, Roxas is a really sexual person, and you aren't?" Demyx's head cocks to the side as he looks over towards me and I can't help but laugh. He has a really confused look on his face that makes him look adorable in a 'pinch my cheeks' sort of way.

But the statement makes me blush. "Well, I guess. It's just always been that way. Even though we came out at the same time, Roxy was always the one to have boyfriends lined up at the door. And it wasn't because he would put out. In fact, know for certain that he has only gone all the way with 3 other guys other than Axel. So it's not like he is a slut or anything."

"Man, I'm learning more and more about twins every day. They are so much different then I thought. I always thought they were just people who looked alike and could read each others thoughts. I never thought that your bonds would run so deep. It's really quite endearing," Demyx says, leaning forward on his elbows and propping his chin up with his hands. "And it's amazing how different the bond is between Sora and Roxas then the one between Naminé and Kairi."

"That might be because Roxy and I are identical, and Nami and Kai are fraternal," I point out.

"I don't think that that is it," Naminé whispers, her voice suddenly losing the laughter and merriment that it previously held. At the change of tone, I quickly turn to look at her, noticing that Demyx has done the same thing. And to our surprise, she has a really sad look on her face.

"Naminé?" Demyx asks, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Letting out an obviously fake laugh, the blonde female reaches a hand up and wipes away a few vagrant tears that are leaking out of the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry guys. I don't need to bring you down because of my drama and inner demons." Looking up at us, she has a sunny smile on her face and I can see right through it.

"But, Nami. We're your friends. We want to help," I whisper, reaching my hand placing it on the table next to hers, hoping that it isn't shaking too much. I know that Demyx is sitting right there, but who knows how severe of an attack I might have without Roxy right here with me. Especially because I am still technically in recovery from the other day.

"Sora is right, Nams." My vision quickly jumps over to Demyx as he speaks, only to see him pull a tissue out of his pocket, reaching up and dabbing it against the moist corners of our friend's normally bright blue eyes. "We're all here for you no matter what. Me, Sora, Roxas, Riku, Axel. All of us. You are the little sister that most of us will never have."

"Letting out a short laugh that I know is real and not another fake one, Naminé takes the tissue from Demyx and uses it to blow her nose. "Thanks you guys, but are you sure that you want to hear all this?"

"Of course. We wouldn't have asked if we didn't mean it." Taking a really deep breath, I gently place my quivering hand atop hers, squeezing my eyes closed tightly, and so many thoughts running through my head at the action of coming in contact with a girl that is not Mom, Aerith or Tifa. But I know that Naminé needs me right now, so I just push every painful memory and malevolent fear to the back of my mind, hoping that just for this moment, I am able to being some comfort to someone who has become one of my dearest friends. And when I feel my heart rate being to rise, my breathing sharply follows suit. Feeling the tremors flowing through my body, I force myself to hear Roxy's voice in my mind, counting to five, holding my breath for another five counts before exhaling and repeating.

I continue like that as I try and regain my composure before my eyes fly open in startlement as I feel a warm hand slip into place over top of my own. My eyes dart over to see Demyx looking over me with a slightly worried shine to his jade eyes. Oh, right. He knows. But that little bit of contact is enough for me to get a rein on my emotions as I squeeze the hands of both blond's. Luckily, Naminé seems to have been too busy trying to get a hold of herself and calm down, so I don't think that she noticed anything.

"Well, this is kind of the reason why Kairi and I are both here," she whispers after a few moments, sniffling once, and I can't help but snap my head back to look at her once again. Even after all this time that we have spent together, I still have no clue as to why the girls are here. It's nothing that I felt necessary to ask, and neither Nami nor Kairi have been very forthcoming with the information. It just has never seemed the important to find out.

Even Demyx lets out a gasp at that. I guess that Dr. Vexen has never enlightened his son as to why the twins are here either. But that probably has to do with patient confidentiality or something like that. "Are you sure, Nams? I mean, from what you've told me, it is really personal."

She just shrugs, that sad smile still on her face. "I think that you guys deserve to know. Anyway, as you probably noticed, Kairi and I aren't nearly as close as you and Roxas are, Sora. But it hasn't always been that way. In elementary and middle school, we were. The whole inseparable, dressing alike, the whole twin thing. But once we entered junior high, we both started to develop our own personalities. I became the nerdy art geek, and Kairi became the popular cheerleader. We still remained close though. And we still shared a lot of the same classes and friends, so we didn't notice the changes that much. We just thought there were a few small changes. Nothing major." Stopping to take a deep breath and sigh out, I can't help but squeeze her hand once more in support.

"You don't need to continue if you don't want to," I tell her.

"No. Now I've started, so I might as well keep going," she answers; looking at mine and Demyx's clasped hands over top of hers on the table, but doesn't comment on them other than a brief sparkle in her cerulean eyes. I really don't know what is going on in through her mind to cause that little gleam, but it is gone as quickly as it appeared. "Anyway, last year, when we started high school, everything changed. Our new personas became more prominent. We rarely hung out together anymore, and frankly, there were a lot of days that we barely said more than a few words to one another. I missed the closeness that we had before, but it seemed that Kairi moved on and didn't even notice that she left me behind. Well, until our Sixteenth birthday." She pauses again and I watch as Demyx removed his arm from around her shoulders and pulls out another tissue, patting her eyes dry once more. Man, I had not expected to have to deal with this today. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to be learned about Naminé and Kairi's past, but I never thought that it would be like this.

"Continue whenever you feel you're ready," Demyx tells her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder again.

"It's alright. Thanks for being so patient guys." That smile is on her face once again, and I silently resolve that by the end of the day, I want to be able to give her back her true smile in anyway possible. She deserves that much at least.

"So, the big day comes, and our parents throw us this huge sweet sixteen party and invite all our friends, and leaving us to our own devices. They left to give us the chance to have a good party without them, as long as we promised that there would be no sex, drugs or drinking. And of course we agreed. Come on, we had a parent free sweet sixteen. It was going to be a party that people were going to talk about for years to come. So we had a great time, my friends mingled with Kairi's friends and vice versa, not caring about social circles. But that's when I noticed it. My friends. Kairi's friends. We had no mutual friends anymore.

"We had grown so far apart that we had nothing in common anymore other than some DNA and our family. And that realization really hurt. I hadn't imagined in a million years that we could be so different. I mean, we are twins. Maybe not identical, but none the less, we were still conceived at the same time. We weren't supposed to be strangers to one another."

"Oh, Naminé," Demyx muttered, compassion in his voice as he hugged her tightly and I attempted to blink the tears forming in my eyes away. I remember the first morning that Roxy was here and Naminé first confessed to be jealous of what Roxy and I have. I can hardly believe that this is what she was referring to. I didn't realize that it went this deep. My heart goes out to her so much.

"Let me finish, okay?" Her voice cracks with unshed tears, and it just sends a pang of guilt through my chest.

"Alright," I answer, hoping that the tight grip I have on her hand is helping her a least a little.

"Well, after I realized that, I didn't exactly feel like partying anymore. So I snuck upstairs to my parent's room, and even though I promised, I took a bottle of vodka with me that I stole from our liquor cabinet. Everyone else was obeying the rules completely that my parents set; no one spiked the punch or anything. And I was always a goodie two shoes. I never smoked, drank, anything. So, after a few shots of vodka flavoured with a little cola, you can imagine just how wasted I was. I mean, it was my first time even tasting alcohol, and there isn't exactly much to me. And just as my luck would have it, my parents have a balcony off their room and that is where I somehow found my way to. One of the guests was outside having a smoke and saw me. She went and got Kairi. All I remember is Kai busting onto the balcony. I guess that we started yelling and arguing and one thing lead to another, ad we started to shove each other. Then I remember I pushed her hard against the railing, then rushing towards her. But that balcony wasn't made for that. When I slammed into her, it broke the railing and we fell over the edge. And my parent's room is on the third floor. Kairi's scream is something that I am going to remember for the rest of my life." She pauses again and Demyx wipes even more tears away and I squeeze her hand in comfort. But neither of us says anything, knowing that we shouldn't interrupt her. After she catches her breath again, she takes in one last deep inhale before continuing. "But despite the fact that we were falling, her hand found mine, and I sobered up instantly. We had enough time to tell each other that we loved each other before we hit the ground and blacked out. I woke up three days later, and she was still holding my hand. Apparently the piece of balcony had fallen across our bodies and broke both of our backs. But despite all of that, and the fact that our arms were broken too, we continued to hold each others hands."

Silently, I let go of Demyx's hands to reach up and wipe the tears away from my own eyes, and wiping my nose on the back to my wrist. I never believed that so much had happened between the two of them. Obviously, this is still something that bothers Naminé, and even though it doesn't involve me, I can't help but feel for both Naminé and Kairi and wonder what I can do to possibly help them. Her hand is suddenly ripped from where it was on the table as Demyx pulls her over to wrap both arms tightly around her and allowed her to freely cry on his shoulder. Honestly, I think that this is exactly what she needs right now. Who knows how long she has held this inside for?

Feeling useless at the moment, and lost as to how I could be of some help, I really wish there was someway I was able to comfort her. But the thought of a panic attack and Dr. Vexen's warnings and cautionary advice makes me think twice. But as soon as I hear the quiet sobs that are falling from Naminé's petite body, I know exactly what I need to do. Panic attacks and gynophobia be damned. I have a friend who needs me right now and I will give her the support she needs.

Wheeling myself over so that our chairs are as close as possible to one another, I lean forward in my chair and wrap my arms around her and Demyx, effectively pulling the three of us tightly together, creating a Naminé sandwich. Taking and holding in a deep breath in an effort to keep myself from hyperventilating, I try and focus on Demyx's presence. I really can't afford to have a panic attack right now. Naminé needs me. I need her to know that she can count on me.

It takes some time, but eventually the sobs finally subside to hiccups and then there is finally a silence between the three of us. I am still counting my breaths when I finally hear an almost musical sound that I was positive that I would not hear again for a long time. Naminé's giggles can be felt through her entire body as both Demyx and I look at each other with confused looks in our eyes.

"This is totally every fangirls biggest fantasy." She giggles and it causes both Demyx and I to pull away.

"What is?" Demyx questions, cocking his head to the side.

She just grins the real smile that I have come to know and truly appreciate. "Being caught between two incredibly cute gay boys." Letting out a loud groan, I can't believe that we fell right into that one. "Anyway, thanks so much for listening guys. I'm really lucky to have friends like you."

"It's no problem. We're the lucky ones," I insist. "I'm sure that you would have done the same for any one of us."

"And I totally meant all of what I said about being our little sister. And gay or not, we need to protect you, even if it is only from yourself," Demyx adds with a charming smile that comes off as being totally cute and adorable on him. And it does its job as the warm smile spreads onto Naminé's face and reaches her eyes finally.

"Aww, Demy! You are so adorable gay!" she giggles and I add my chuckles to hers as well. But as soon as our laughter begins, there is a sound that silences us all instantly as our vision is drawn to where the sound came from. There, standing in the doorway to the cafeteria is Riku.

Instead of the smile that should have come to my lips as soon as I see my boyfriend, I can only gasp. And judging by the similar reactions I hear from Naminé and Demyx, I'm not over reacting. Although his cane is extended in front of him, it's obvious that he is leaning heavily on it, and when he takes a shaky step forward, my suspicions are confirmed as he limps noticeably. But aside from that, he has one arm wrapped around his torso, holding tightly onto his side. Also, he has a split lip, and what looks like a quickly blackening eye.

"Riku! Holy shit, what happened?" I exclaim, wheeling myself quickly over to him, Naminé following quickly behind me. I hear Demyx get out of his chair, his crutches clicking on the floor behind us, but not coming over to us. Uncaring of that for the moment, I am relieved when Riku finally allows Naminé and I to help him over to a chair at our table, especially because he whimpers, hisses or gasps at every single movement he makes. Demyx chooses that moment to reappear, this time with several ice packs and a roll of gauze. Why do I get the feeling that this isn't the first time that this has happened?

With a few quite instructions, Naminé and I are helping Riku position over top of the worse of his injuries, Demyx coming behind us and securing them in place with the gauze. When most of them were attached, our older blond friend asks Naminé to go get a glass of water and some pills from the on call nurse and let them know it is for Riku, by authority of Demyx. The entire time, I wonder exactly what happened to him, but I don't dare break the tentative silence with such questions, especially when I'm sure someone will answer them soon enough.

"What on earth did you do this time?" Demyx mumbles, looking at the swelling that surrounds Riku's clouded aqua eye.

"I'm not sure, Dem. He's never been this bad before. It was as if he was everywhere, yet nowhere. He was completely ruthless; I never got the chance to defend myself whatsoever before he would attack." Riku voice is the quietest I have ever heard it, and that just about breaks my heart. I take an uninjured hand into my own, stroking my thumb along his knuckles, unsure of how else I am able to comfort him right now.

"He hasn't been this bad since you and Axel interrupted his last poker night with those firecrackers and paintballs. What do you think brought this on?" Demyx questions, finally sitting down once he is satisfied with his patching up job.

"Um, what exactly happened here?" I ask, feeling a little left out. "All I know is that my boyfriend has just shown up, beaten to a bloody pulp and no one is telling me what is going on. Hello, concerned boyfriend here!"

Riku sighs, squeezing my hand, trying to calm me down. "Whenever I do something that Seph isn't exactly pleased with, he hands me my ass in a platter in fencing as a punishment. It's kind of childish if you think about it."

"And completely stupid. It totally pisses me off. And don't even get me started as to what Dad thinks about it. Man, Riku, this could almost be considered child abuse! He has no right what so ever to beat you to a mushy mess because he has his panties in a twist. What gives him the right to take it out on you?" Crap. I've never seen anyone, let alone Demyx of all people so upset in my entire life. His face is flushed and his normally smooth voice is hard with anger, and I decide right then and there that I never want to be on the receiving end of that rage.

But to my surprise, Riku just turns away from both me and Demyx, his sightless eyes focused on the floor next to him. "I think that I might have actually deserved it this time."

"What do you mean deserved it?! No one deserves this kind of beating, and certainly not from their own brother!" Demyx exclaims, pushing himself up from the table in frustration.

Letting out another sigh, Riku finally turns back to face us once more. "I am pretty sure that Seph found out the nature of mine and Sora's relationship."

The quite words caused me to freeze in place, my eyes going wide. Wasn't his brother the one that he was the most adamant about keeping our relationship from? And the sound of Demyx falling back down in his chair confirms that suspicion.

"What are we going to do?" I whisper, squeezing his hand tightly.

Feeling him squeeze back, it gives me the slightest amount of relief. "I don't know, Sora. I really don't know." Although his movements are comforting, the words do little to calm the worry that I feel churning inside me.

* * *

Lookie! Lookie! Its been less then a week, and I'm already updating again! Aren't you proud of me? Aren't you? Hehe. This chapter was already half written when I posted the last one. I really am trying to stick to my goal of getting one more chapter out in the next couple of weeks. I think that 20 chapters by the end of 2009 would be so cool. And I really think that I can manage to do it, at least I am going to try my hardest to. And thanks to everyone for all your wonderful support for the last couple of chapters! All of your wonderful words and comments always make me smile and are what keeps this story going! I always makes me so giddy that people are still enjoying this story so much, and there are so many other people just discovering it now. Thank you all so much and I hope everyone continues to enjoy this story in the future!

And to my Pahoyhoy, almost love, almost! The time is coming again soon for us to be in the same place, the world should be afraid, hehehe. And to Tifa-san, thanks so much once again for betaing while Pahoyhoy's computer gets better.

And I am hoping to have the next chapter out by the end of the month as I mentioned, but I am also trying my darnest to get out a couple of one shots by months end as well. Lets keep our fingers all crossed! Until next time (which I hope will be soon)!


	20. Chapter 20

Accidental Infatuation

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

Authors Note: I did it!! I posted the twentieth chapter in 2009! Yes, I know, it's New Years Eve, but it is still 2009, hehe. What better way to ring in the new year than with a new chapter? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

After Riku catches his breath and regains some strength, Naminé chooses that moment to re-enter the room, holding a small paper pill cup and a plastic glass of water.

"Dr. Vexen was checking on the nurse when I got there." Naminé whispers, almost as if she would break the tension if she spoke any louder. "He gave me some sleeping pills too, with the strict instruction that you are to go right to your room and get some rest. He also said that he would personally go take care of Sephiroth for you. And he said to say that you are excused from everything for the next week while you are recovering."

I hear my boyfriend sigh in relief, before hissing in pain at the action. Immediately, I reach over and place my hand against his forearm and rubbing it hopefully a calming manner. "Thanks, Naminé." He finally gets out, placing one hand over top of my own.

Wheeling over to us, she hands him the pills first, then the water and he swallows both in turn. "Want some help getting to you room?" I question, using my free hand to move some of his pale hair out of the way, revealing that the skin around his left eye was indeed starting to change colour from his normal tone to a darker shade, and I know that soon it will definitely be black and blue.

Getting a nod, I look over at Demyx for any ideas; I can't help but feel somewhat helpless about the situation. For pretty much the first time since I got here, I feel utterly useless because I am in a wheelchair. How am I going to even help my boyfriend when he in this kind of shape because I can't even stand on my own two feet. I can't carry him, I can't support him. I can't even have him lean on me for god's sake! Quickly blinking away the hot angry tears that I feel pooling in the corners of my eyes, I just hope that Demyx can think of someway for us to get him into bed without hurting him even more. I'm freaking just a little too much to be much a help.

"Riku, why don't you sit on Sora's lap, me and Sora will push you," Demyx suggests, and it really probably the only way to do this. When Naminé asks in her timid voice what she can do, Demyx just smiles and tells her that she can follow us with his crutches, because he is going need them afterwards. Trying to be as gentle as possible, we guide Riku to stand up before deciding that it might be easier for me to hold on to him, if he is sitting across my body rather than forward on it. His long legs dangle off the side of my wheelchair as he carefully lifts a shaky arm from around his torso to wrap around my neck. With an extra amount of care, I softly reach my own arm around his chest, holding him securely against me, mostly for the shear need of wanting to feel him right there, and to help keep him from sliding off. The whole movement draws a few noises of pain from Riku, each sound driving though my entire being right down to my soul. I feel so responsible for his pain, and that is a saddening thought.

I vaguely notice that Demyx has made his way to behind me, taking one handle of my chair before handing his crutches to Naminé, who has suddenly become as silent as the moon, obviously shocked by the entire series of events. Frankly, I am shocked as well, but the need to get Riku into a real bed pretty much overthrows that. Though they are all over shadowed by my guilt and the feeling of uneasiness, but I do my best to try and banish those thoughts to the deepest corners of my mind. Well, at least until I am alone and have the time to spend on them. But right now, I just need to make sure he is alright and comfortable. I can't afford to dwell on anything else right now.

"Demyx, are you sure you are going to be alright without your crutches?" I hear Naminé whisper, breaking her silence for only a moment as she asks the same question that I had briefly thought of in the initial second that his plan was told to us, but it had been brushed aside almost instantly.

I hear him chuckle lightly behind me. "I should be fine. We'll be going at a snail's pace, because this is going to throw my balance off, but it is better than us just sitting here and waiting for someone. We need to get him to bed. I'll be glad when the sleeping pills kick in, and it should be soon." The light tone of his voice is the only warning I get before I start moving forward. The movements are slow and determined, if a little shaky. Then again, I tend to forget that Riku and Demyx have known each other for years, and even if they don't always show it, they are really close. Especially in times like these, it really shows that they care a lot about one another and will do anything for one another.

It doesn't take long for me to realize that another reason why Naminé has come along. With Demyx behind me, my arms wrapped around Riku, and Riku's arms as well, there really isn't anyone but her to open any closed doors that we come across. The entire time that we are travelling slowly down the hall, I continue to just whisper little nothings to Riku, feeling him nuzzle his face into my neck. His skin feels so warm against my own as I will myself not to cry. Crying will do nothing to help Riku, and the added stress probably isn't good for him either. So I just continued my quiet words of comfort, hoping that he can feel the love and care that I am trying to convey to him.

Much sooner than I anticipated, we arrived at the unmarked door that led to Riku and Sephiroth's apartment. I've only been in the large suite a handful of times, mostly because Riku doesn't care to spend much time here and have to contend with his brother when he could just spend the time with me, Roxy, Axel, Dem and the girls. Not that I blame him for that, from what I know of Sephiroth outside my sessions. But obviously Demyx has been in here enough times before and seems to know exactly where he is going. With a quiet instruction to Naminé to hold the door open and stand guard and watch for Sephiroth, Demyx pushes us into the startlingly clean apartment. But I don't pay any attention to the surroundings as I concentrate on make sure that Riku's legs don't hit anything as we travel through the rooms. And I'm suddenly grateful that all the places in the clinic are one floor with no steps.

He makes it down the somewhat darkened hallway to the room I know to be Riku's. Without prompting or instruction, I watch as Riku detangles one arm from under mine and reaches up to take hold of the doorknob and pushes it open. Still keeping a close check on my breathing, Demyx pushes us into the room, flipping on a light for us. And just like the rest of the apartment, my boyfriend's room is impeccably clean, and surprisingly sparse in the furniture department. But there will be more time in the future to admire the room. Right now, I just need to concern myself with getting Riku comfortable.

With a few subdued hisses and groans, we are pushed right up next to the bed, and I help my boyfriend off of my lap and assist him as much as I can in getting him onto the bed with its crisp white sheets and black and red comforter. Unfortunately, this is where Demyx has become next to useless as he still needs to hold tightly onto the back of my chair, or he's be sprawled on the floor. Watching closely and offering my assistance as much as possible, Riku finally gets seated on his bed, and let's out a deep sigh of relief which is quickly followed by a hiss of pain and his hand flies to grasp his side.

"If that fucker bruised my ribs, I'm going to kill him." Riku's words are starting to get a little slurred, and I can assure that that is just those pills starting to kick in.

"Shh. You can deal with him when you are feeling better." I tell him, helping him remove his pants and shoes. He is barely able to keeping awake as we strip him down to just his dark green shirt and black boxers. And as flushed as I normally would have gotten at the thought of seeing my boyfriend in such a state of undress, it doesn't even faze me right now. Helping him lean back on his pillows, I gently pull the blanket up over him, the sound of his breathing levelling off an encouraging one.

"Sora." His voice is becoming quieter by the minute as he reaches a hand up in a motion for me to take it.

Grasping lightly as to not hurt him further, I place a soft kiss on the knuckles in my hold before pressing his hand up against my cheek. "You'll be okay. You just need to get some rest," I whisper, reaching my other hand down to cup his cheek. He definitely is feeling warm, and I can only hope that the pills that Demyx had gotten for him will help keep the fever off.

"None of this was your fault." The words draw a small gasp from me. Was he somehow reading my thoughts? I know that people say that when you lose the use of one of your senses, the others become heightened, but I didn't think that it meant included things like mind reading.

"But how…"

He just gives out a breathy laugh. "Sora, you are practically exuding worry and self blame. Trust me. Seph is just a fucking asswad and will get what he deserves. In no way do I blame you for any of this. As you said, all I need is some rest. Before you know it, we'll all be sitting out on our blanket and yelling at Roxas and Axel to stop making out." When both start laughing, at the statement, I can still only hear the sharper intakes of breath that he is taking. The sounds once again go straight through my entire soul, and I can only hope to keep those pestering tears inside for just a little longer.

Leaning down, I carefully press my lips up against his. For the first time, they are not smooth and moist, but dry and chapped. Man, I can only hope that I don't have any sessions with Sephiroth over the next couple of days, or else I'm not sure I will be able to hold my tongue, among other things. Tentatively, I allow my own tongue to sneak out of my mouth, running it along the thin, dry lips of my boyfriend. Hearing a small groan come from him, I quickly move to pull away. I couldn't stand it if I was hurting him even more. But when I feel the hand that I had pressed against my cheek move around to the back of my neck, I understand just what the moan is from.

In response, I continue to lightly run my tongue along the cracking flesh, leaving a trail of moisture in my wake. It mixes with his natural flavour of honey as I lap up that heady flavour. Just as I move to suck the bottom lip between my own, I choke down a gasp of surprise when his lips part without any prior warning. Instantly, the hand at the back of my neck forces me to him and our kiss to deepen. His flavour floods into my entire mouth, making me drunk with arousal. Oh, I need him so much! His tongue brushes up against my own and it is all I can do to not moan out at the contact.

Feeling the warm organ probing around inside my mouth is a welcome sensation as I meet the questing tongue with my own, making sure to rub mine up against his to taste as much of him as possible. It's so hard to imagine that only a little over a month ago, we were hiding the fact that we were dating from half of out friends staying here. And Roxy and Axel weren't even together then. Its amazing just how much has happened in such a short amount of time. And the emotion that is so deeply involved with all this surprises me. Maybe I am just caught up in the fact that I have my first boyfriend, but something deep inside me tells me that it isn't just that.

I finally let out a quiet moan in response to the kiss as my tongue is pulled into my boyfriend's mouth and his teeth gently graze over the sensitized surface. Everything is so wonderful about him, and he brings so much to my surface that I never even knew that I had buried deep inside me. There is no doubt in my mind now that Riku was definitely the one to pull me from my dark prison, but there was something familiar about the warmth of that silvery light. My mind continues to wander as our tongues duel fiercely against each other, with a desire that is apparent in both of our actions, we both need this more that we would ever be able to understand.

But our moment isn't meant to last as I hear someone clear their throat behind me, a strange hand coming to rest on my shoulder at the same time. Reluctantly, I pull away from my boyfriend's lips, hearing him breathing shallowly once more. That sound shoots through my body, assaulting me with guilt until I see the sleepy smile that is on his face.

"Sora, I think that it's time to let Riku get some rest." Demyx. Oh, right. I forgot about him standing right behind me. Blushing slightly, I lean down and place one more gentle kiss on his forehead after brushing the slightly damp bangs off the sweat glistened skin.

"Sleep well, Riku." I whisper before Demyx begins to pull me away. I almost groan at the cliché way that our hands stretch out to hold onto one another as long as possible before it is only our finger tips touching. Maybe I should be glad that Demyx isn't able to walk that fast. But all too soon, our fingers fall from one another, our arms falling back down to our sides.

"Good night, Sora." I hear him whisper as we exit the room, something else following the statement that I can't make out. But by the time that I turn around, Demyx has already turned the light out and closed the door behind us. I don't offer any words as we make our way back out of the apartment suite, Dem just pushing me along as fast as he can. By the time that we get out to the hallway, I can hear Demyx let out a sigh of relief as Naminé comes into view, his crutches still lying across her lap.

As soon as she hears us, her head jerks up and she looks over at us. "How is he doing? What took you guys so long? Is he going to be okay?" she questions, holding the crutches out to Demyx to take, which he takes immediately.

"Sora and Riku decided to forget that I was there and started in on their own little bit of fun without inviting me." Demyx smiles, though I can see something else shining behind his green eyes. Worry, fear and even a little bit of anger are there and I can't help but let out a small sigh of relief that eases just a little bit of my guilt induced pain. At least I know that Riku has many people to take care of him and worry about him.

Naminé just lets her jaw drop and I suddenly think that I have done something to offend her or make her angry. "You mean I missed my daily dose of live action boys loving?"

Guess I haven't offended her. But I never thought that I would be so happy to have the boy's love obsessed Naminé back. It really was strange this afternoon to see her so down in the dumps and not really herself. And no matter how much I might regret ever thinking this, I think I like her better when Naminé is trying to catch any of us in a kiss or other intimate embrace. "Sorry, Nam." I smile gently; hoping to keep her spirits up, no matter how much my own may have may have fallen.

"So, how is he doing?" She repeats, her voice losing some of the playfulness though not going down to the same level of depression it had been at earlier. I can't believe how hard she is taking all this. Then again, I have often compared Naminé's personality to Aerith's, and I know that my sister would be reacting the same way and with the same amount of compassion.

"Well, it could be worse. Just from the way that he was moving, I doubt that there are any broken bones. Probably just some deep tissue bruises, maybe even a bruised bone. Though, I'm going to go talk to my Dad and send him up. And after that, Dad will go talk to Sephiroth. So, I would suggest if anyone is going to be around tonight, you are going to want to stay out of his way. Cause he will be in a right foul mood after that." Though the words hint at some of Demyx's normally carefree attitude, the tone in which he speaks is completely serious. And I am going to heed that warning for sure.

Not wanting to really be around anyone but Riku or Roxy right now, I silently excuse myself from the two blondes, they just continue down the hall towards Dr. Vexen's office. I'm not sure if they have even noticed my departure. My thoughts wander again as I wheel myself down the hallway in the now familiar path to my room. Why did that silver light from the other day feel so familiar to me? When else would I have felt something like that? I mean, I always know what Riku's presence feels like, and though that is like what I felt that time, the light had held something more. But what?

As I turn the second to last corner to my room, it hits me as if I had just run into a brick wall. The first panic attack that I had here, that had ended with that bright flash silver light. Could it really be that? That was before I even knew Riku really. Was there already something forged between us after such a little amount of time? Is that even possible? I mean, I know that I developed a crush really quickly and my dreams had swiftly followed that direction, but how could my mind have conjured up something like that? Especially because it happened again and I am almost positive that this last time was not something that I dreamed up. Riku even told me about what he went through that day, and it is exactly the same as what I felt, and I never fully told him everything about my ordeal. I just kind of listened to him that day and afterwards when I told him about the silver light, I could have sworn that I felt like it was washing over me again.

So if I had forged this type of bond with Riku so quickly, what does it mean? What exactly is it? Especially if it has been building from the moment that I met him. I know now that I need to talk to my brother about all this. Like right now. I don't even want to think of the most likely cause until I have a chance to talk to Roxy about it.

I make one last corner before I enter the hallway that our room is in, and I immediately stop, my eyes going wide. Just as I come into sight of my door, the door flies open, and following that, Axel stumbles out as if he had just been pushed from behind. And there is one thing that I notice that I really wish that I hadn't noticed.

Axel is buck freaking bare assed naked!

"Dammit, Rox! Not so rough!" he whines, and I am grateful that he has his hands covering his front. I don't need to see my twin's boyfriend like this. "Can't I at least get dressed before you kick me out? It's fricking freezing out here! You don't want it to fall off, do you?"

Before I can avert my eyes, Axel's hands lift up to catch the flying fabric that comes shooting out of my still open door. Blushing brightly, I snap my eyes shut, trying desperately to think of better things than my brother's naked boyfriend. As it is, I'm probably going to have nightmares about this and be scarred for life.

"Axel, please tell me when you're not naked anymore." I plead, hearing what sounds like him jumping up and down on one foot. But the moment that the words finish coming out of my mouth, I hear a loud crash, but I am too afraid to open my eyes to see what caused it.

"Fucking hell! Make a little noise next time, Sora." Axel grunts with an exasperated air. With only one other string of grunts and a very imaginative curses, I continue to just sit there in the middle of the hallway with my eyes squeezed tightly shut, waiting for Axel to hopefully put some form of clothes on, and not choose right now to play a cruel joke on me. "Alright." He finally says, and tentatively I open one eye just a crack. And much to my relief, he is indeed wearing a pair of black boxers. Not nearly as much clothing as I would like him to be wearing, but definitely an improvement. Letting out a sigh, I let both my eyes ease open and I continue to move down the hallway towards my room.

"Thanks. I think that I might be traumatized though." I try and give a smile to the redhead, but obviously the effort I made isn't nearly enough to hide the remaining worry that is in my voice as one sculpted crimson eyebrow lifts high into the air.

"Man, I can't believe that he was right." The corner of Axel's mouth turns upwards slightly as he takes a few steps towards me.

"Right? Who was right?" I question, resisting the urge to growl at him as his hand lands right on top of my head, ruffling my somewhat styled hair.

"Roxas kicked me out because something happened and you needed him, so you'd be here right away." There is a slight chuckle to his words, but it isn't at all condescending. In fact, it is almost affectionate in a platonic way. "Lexaeus is on his way to help get you into the bed. You guys just do that twinny thing that makes you both feel better." Without giving me any chance to respond, Axel just turns with one final smile and saunters off down the hallway, completely unphased that he is barefoot and wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers.

I wheel myself over to my door, finally seeing my brother sitting on the edge of our bed, wearing his own boxers and what looks suspiciously like one of Axel's shirts. There is a slight flush to his cheeks, and his own hair is completely dishevelled. There is no question in my mind what they were doing. Eww. I just hope to god that it wasn't on my side of the bed.

"You okay, Sor?" Roxy whispers and I look up only to meet cerulean eyes glazed with panic and worry. Man, I can't believe that he was so worried about me that he kicked Axel out when they were doing that. I have the best brother in the world. Before I get the chance to answer him, there is a knock on the door and the hulking gorilla Lexaeus appears. He comes in and helps me into the bed, Roxy standing up to allow it. With his arm still bandaged and bound to his chest, we found it difficult to manipulate the sling lift, and this is just easier. Waiting until Roxy gets comfortable next to me, I wonder where exactly to start.

"Just start with why you were having issues with a possible panic attack?" the tone of his voice is calming to me and I am so glad that he is hear with me.

"Well, Nami was having some doubts and such, so she told us about why she and Kairi are her, and it really is quite sad and she needed comfort. So Demy and I tried to cheer her up. But then after that, Riku came into the cafeteria and apparently he did something to really piss Sephiroth off or something and I guess that the way that Sephiroth handles that kind of thing is by practically beating Riku during their fencing practices. So he has gotten some pills and is resting in bed now, and Dr. Vexen is going to go up and check him soon. But the part that is the worse is that the reason Sephiroth got so pissed off is because we think that Sephiroth saw us kissing after your surgery and is freaking out about that." I ramble on, and the entire time I can just feel that Roxy is trying not to laugh at me. "What's so funny?"

"That's not all you are worried about is it?" with a smile, I just kind of snuggle closer to him as best I can, burying my face into his beck, trying not to giggle when it obviously smells like cinnamon and betraying what he and Axel were doing. But as soon as it feels his hand come up and press against the back of my head, I lose all my laughter.

"How is it that you always know what it is that is bugging me?" I whisper.

This time I can hear only a single laugh. "I'm supposed to know these things. I'm your twin. So what is it?"

Taking in a deep breath, I try and come up with the best words to express what I need to say. "Have you ever been truly in love Roxy? Not lust or infatuation, but real, true, butterflies in the stomach love?"

My whispered words caused my brother to pause in his motions and he was completely silent for some time. "You think so, Sor?"

Smiling, I pull back from him and look into his eyes and I just see happy curiosity there. "Yeah."

He breaks out into his own smile before pulling me into a tight hug. "I'm glad."

* * *

You have no idea how excited I am about getting this chapter out on time! Especially because I was positive that I was going to be late posting it, lol. And as always, to my beautiful muse Pahoyhoy, thank you so much for the last minute beta job and just for being you, I love you and hope that 2010 brings us together again, which I know it will! You continue to be my inspiration and I am forever grateful for you in my life.

Thank you so much to everyone who has continued to support and review this story, I am so overwhelmed that I have hit 20 chapters!!! To think, when I started this story, I didn't think that it would take off, being such a different idea, and that if I continued on with it, it would only be about 15 chapters long. I've never been so glad to be wrong. Thank you all so much for ever single one of your wonderful reviews, I enjoy reading and responding to every single one of them.

I hope that 2010 will bring good things to everyone, as well as hopefully lots more chapters and oneshots and new stories. I look forward to hearing from everyone and sharing these works of fanfiction with you. Everyone have a safe and happy New Year and hello 2010!!! Until next year (hehe)!!


	21. Chapter 21

Accidental Infatuation

* * *

Chapter Twenty One

* * *

"I don't think that I can do this, Riku." I whine, gripping tightly on the arms of my wheelchair.

I hear my boyfriend, brother and brother's boyfriend all laugh, and I can't help but let out a small growl. "Aw, come on Sora. You have never been afraid of the water before. Tifa calls you her little fish for a reason," Roxy laughs, moving through the water of the pool slowly, not leaving the shallow end quite yet.

"But that was when I could actually move my legs if I needed to," I reply, still not convinced that this really is a good idea. For some reason, Roxy decided last night that he wanted to go for a swim in the clinic's rehab pool. To be fair, it has been almost three months since our accident, and for the two of us, who have lived all our lives within like eight seconds from a body of water and the fact that we both learned to swim before we could walk, it has been an eternity since either of us have been in the water, and it is sort of depressing. But the fact that I am so nervous about getting in the water completely surprises me.

It's only been a week and a half since Riku had his encounter with his brother, and luckily, nothing was too serious. The worse of his injuries were two bruised ribs. But none of that compares with the damage that was done to Riku and Sephiroth's relationship. From what I can tell, they haven't spoken a word to one another since everything happened, and most nights, Riku is staying at Demyx's so that they don't run into one another at their apartment. I couldn't imagine not having a relationship with Cloud, because when I think about it there is almost as much of an age gap between us as there is between Riku and Sephiroth. I just can't understand it. But the most surprising thing about these past few weeks is that Riku suggested to Dr. Vexen that until we figure out what it is that has Sephiroth's panties in such a twist, because our relationship is out now, that I cancel my sessions with him for now. And Dr. Vexen agreed.

"Don't worry, Sora. It's not like you are going to drown. We won't let that happen," Axel tells me, walking up behind me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"How sweet, Axel. I didn't realize that you cared so much," chuckles Riku from his position at the edge of the pool. His legs are hanging into the water, and its taking all of my will power not to spend our time here at the pool just gawking at my boyfriend's shirtless form. What can I say? He is so hot.

"Nah, it's just that if Sora dies, Roxas probably won't put out. So technically, my reasoning is completely selfish. Don't worry; I'm not turning good on you just yet." I can just imagine the smirk that has to be on his face.

"Damn right I wouldn't put out," Roxy responds and we all burst out into laughter, the sound echoing loudly inside the pool building. As usual, I am able to pick Riku's laughter out of the mix, and it sends a warm wave through my body. I still haven't actually told my boyfriend that I'm pretty sure that I love him. Part of it is because I want to be absolutely positive that I do, so that I don't scare him off. The other part is that I am sort of scared to tell him.

As I am lost in my thoughts, the water closest to me starts making noises, drawing my vision down to it. Down there, I see my twin, his arm and shoulder still wrapped tightly in plastic so that none of the chemically treated water can get into his healing incisions. "Sora, this is going to be good for you. Don't worry. Trust that Axel and Riku will keep you safe, okay?" his voice is whispered as he puts his hand on my bare foot, his bright blue eyes shining with love. Dammit. Why can not find it in me to resist those eyes.

"Promise?" I whisper back, trying not to sound nearly as scared as I am.

"Promise," My twin repeats, and that is just the confirmation that I need to hear before I agree to be put in the pool. Knowing that the wet surface would make it too difficult for Riku to try and lift me out of my chair without slipping and breaking his neck, Axel kind of gives me a very rude salute before offering his assistance, which I accept and he gets ready to come over and help me. Roxas just smiles before swimming around a little more, leaving me to my own devices for a while. All my attention instantly goes to my boyfriend.

He is just sitting there on the edge of the pool, his legs dangling over the edge and kicking gently in the clear water, his black and yellow trunks covering up the sculpted thighs that so often serve as my pillow. Going back on my word, I take just a moment to just take in the sight of his naked chest and torso. Man, he really is so hot. He is so lean, but with lean muscles. His stomach isn't a washboard, but it is still firm and defined. I peal my eyes away from the sight of his belly button and the light trail of inviting silver hair that is barely visible against the pale skin that disappears below the waist band of his low slung shorts, my eyes instead travel upwards. There is still a little bit of light bruising from everything, but he told me that nothing really hurts that much anymore, which puts my mind at rest, at least a little bit. But my eyes jump right over those markings and go straight to the other dark markings on his chest. Two rosy nipples stand out from his pale skin and I can't help that blush at the fact that that is where my vision was drawn automatically to. Either the coolness of the water or the air is causing his nipples to stand erect out from his body, and I can't help but feel a slight stirring in my stomach at the sight of them.

Not wanting to be too obvious, I once again reluctantly tear my eyes away from Riku's chest. I am finally able to get my vision locked on the wonderful, serene visage of my boyfriend. He is just sitting there, staring off into space with a very thoughtful look on his face, long silver hair held off of his face by means of a hair tie. Those full pink lips look so inviting, and I can't help myself from licking my own lips, recalling vividly, his distinctive flavour, how I got to taste it just before coming here, and eager to sample it again soon.

The pool entrance is opened with a loud clatter, and it breaks not only my gaze, but it causes everyone to look quickly over at the door, finding surprisingly enough, of all people, Kairi sitting there in her chair, a towel in her lap and a huge grin on her face. I am glad that she is such a good friend to me now, despite our almost rough beginnings. Kairi and Naminé together have become some of the closest friends that I have ever had, and I hope that by being friends with both of them, I am able to help them build the relationship that they each want with one another. I have never heard Kairi's side of the story of the night of their accident, but I'm sure that she will tell me and confide in me when she is ready to. Today however, judging by the grin and mischievous glint in her eyes, isn't going to be that day.

"You guys won't believe what just happened!" she exclaims and the exuberance is so very apparent in her voice.

"Oh, great goddess Kairi, please bestow upon us your ever enlightening wisdom." Riku grins, slipping into the water without even the barest ripple in the pool. Man, on top of being so hot, he is so graceful.

"Goddess, Kairi. I do believe I like that," she responds, her smile getting wider by the second, "My sacred incense shall be peppermint, or lilac, and my animal shall be a white seal. Yes, that is a good start." Wheeling herself over to the single table in the pool area, she places her purple towel on the surface, revealing a pink bathing suit covered in small white flowers.

"You've put way too much thought into that," mumbles Axel, as he removed his own plain white t-shirt and throws it over to the table.

"Every girl is a goddess, Axel," Kairi tells him, very matter of factly, rolling herself over to the edge of the pool. "If you were even the least bit straight you would know that."

"Hey!" my twin's boyfriend argues, "I'm bi."

Kairi just snorts at her fellow redhead. "Not from the way that we all see you watching Roxas' ass." Laughter erupts from all of us, especially Axel, and I can't help but notice the brief look that goes between my twin and the redhead. I don't think that I am the only one who is trying to sort our feelings right now. But as we all laugh, and Riku begins to splash some of the water onto my bare legs, we all notice Axel sneaking up behind Kairi's position. Well, all of us except Kairi. For some reason, none of us decide to warn her of her impending doom.

Suddenly, there is a loud shriek followed by a louder splash, a second following close behind it. The rest of us just burst into harder laughter, Roxy and Riku both holding onto the edge of the pool for support as the sight of Axel casually just tipping Kairi's wheelchair forward so that she went flying into the pool a little too much to handle. I guess Riku had concluded what happened by the sounds; but then again, it was a little obvious exactly what was happening. And the second splash luckily was Axel jumping in right after her to make sure that she is able to get to the surface. Judging by the loud string of crass, crude and sometimes physically impossible threats and curses, she is fine.

"Axel! You fucking, shitty, asshole of a cock wanking jerk off rat sucking bastard! I'm going to shove your tiny little string bean penis up your nose!" Wincing at the insults, I sort of almost feel kind of sorry for Axel, though he brought it upon himself really. Right now, he is holding Kairi tightly around her chest, keeping her afloat in the deep water as he treads water and she moves her arms.

"Sora, you better consider getting in here before he does the same to you. And at least Kai was by the deep end. You're not," Roxy tells me through his laughter. I know that he has a big point there.

"Fine." I grumble, still somewhat reluctant. "But Axel was going to help me in. I still need someone to help me out of my chair." Right on cue, Riku uses the sound of my voice to pinpoint the exact place he needs to be and pulls himself up onto the side of the pool right next to me. And I can't help but notice his chest flexing as he uses those muscles and the beads of water that clings to the pale skin. He is so freaking gorgeous! And with a body like that, I'm so surprised that he isn't in competitive swimming.

Shaking off just a little bit of the excess water, much to my silent dismay, my silver haired boyfriend comes right up beside me with just a single touch of my had as a guide. "Don't worry. The floor isn't that wet around here yet, so it shouldn't be a problem for me to at least help you to the ground. And trust me. Nothing bad will happen to you. Not as long as I'm here." The hushed voice comes from right next to my ear, and sends a chill straight down through my entire body. He totally has got to stop doing that! It turns me into mush every single time.

Taking in a deep breath, I tell him a short 'okay' before we work together ad with a practiced ease, get me down so that I am sitting on the edge of the pool myself, Roxy still positioned there, a smile on his face. Luckily, one of the skills that I have been working on the hardest lately is sitting up on my own, and I'm glad for that. Not that I don't absolutely love when Riku sits behind me and supports me, But little things like that make me notice that there is some improvement, and that is a good thing. I wait until my boyfriend slides back into the water and then stands in front of me with his arms held open in an invitation.

I close my eyes and count to three, forcing myself off of the tiled ledge and with my own loud splash, into the cold water. I wince slightly at the temperature as Riku wraps his arms around me and pulls me close. I feel him press a single kiss up against my temple, and I can just feel the blush appear and I can't help but smile. He really isn't going to let anything happen to me. By now, Kairi and Axel have made their way back over to the shallow end, Kairi no longer being supported by Axel but by a pool noodle. Suddenly, I find myself being swung around in the water, my back now pressing against chest instead of being chest to chest. I guess that this is probably a little easier for Riku to hold me like this. But the water feels so incredible against my skin.

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell us so much?" Roxy asks Kairi as she pushes some of her messy hair behind her ear, and he finds his way over to where his boyfriend is and swims a small circle around him.

"Oh, right! So, this morning, Nami totally got flowers!" she smiles almost wickedly.

"So? We get flowers here all the time," Axel shrugs before starting to swim after Roxy with a predatory look on his face.

"That's not the point though," giggles the lone female, "Anyway, so they were these amazing yellow and white roses, her favourite. And they had a heart shaped card. But the card had no signature, or return address."

Axel and Roxy stop dead in their little game of tag, while Riku doesn't move, and I am still caught in his arms. "What did the card say?" I question, slightly afraid of the gleam in her eyes.

"Well, it just said 'To the beautiful Naminé. May these flowers make your days as sunny as you make mine." Suddenly, everything that had been slightly evil about Kairi's disposition only seconds ago has completely dissipated and melted into a forlorn sigh and a dreamy smile. Kairi is too much of a romantic.

"So, are you saying that you think that Naminé has a secret admirer?" Axel questions, finally taking Roxy into his arms the same way that Riku is holding me. Not that my brother minds, judging by the huge grin on his face.

"Yeah." She answers, the look still on her face. "And she was just as surprised as me when she got them. She figured that it was just Tidus sending me more flowers. But when we read the card, she just about fell over. She has no idea at who it might be. Right now, she is sitting in our room going through a list of people at school of who it might possibly be.

I hear Riku kind of hum behind me, and it takes all I can do to not groan out. It feels so good to be this close to him, not to mention in the water after so long. I wonder what in my mind it was that was so opposed to this in the first place. I know that neither Riku nor Roxy would ever let me drown. Then again, maybe it was something completely different holding me back. Hmm. Guess we will never know. With out any warning, Riku suddenly leans back still holding tightly across my chest and pulling me backwards with him. I gasp out at the movement, my arms going out to the sides and paddling to keep us above the water. The movement causes more of my body to become submerged, and I can't deny how good it is to have the wetness against my skin again.

Riku and I float along, careful to avoid the splashing and chasing games that Roxy and Axel are caught up with, Kairi just floating around leisurely, and the five of us joking around with guesses of who Naminé's secret admirer might be.

"What if it was Demyx?" I laugh, and everyone turns to me with looks that seem to question my sanity. "I know that he is totally committed to Zexion, not to mention that he thinks that girls are totally gross, but what if he sent them to her feel better after everything that happened a couple of weeks ago."

Axel adds to the laughter, being the first to break his stupor. "And that corny line is totally something that he would write for one of his cheesy ballads."

Our laughter fills the pool area once more as we all picture Demyx doing just that. "Man, don't tell Nami about that theory," Kairi giggles.

"Why not? It would be hilarious," Roxy insists, swimming over towards me, followed closely by Axel, and all I can do is hope that Riku and I don't end up in the center of their latest splash fight.

"Face it, she is such a fan girl that she would assume that it is an invitation to come and watch him and Zexion having sex." Riku chuckles and it is only then that I realize just how close he has gotten with his mouth to my ear, and once again, I am forced to try and suppress a moan at the closeness. Everyone just continues to float, play and laugh in the pool, and for a moment, all of us forget the circumstances that brought us all together. And to top it all off, the sensation of my back pressing so firmly against Riku's taught stomach and knowing that our legs are entwined so nicely is enough to make me what to stay here forever.

But suddenly, we stop moving as fluidly as we are pushed upright again by my boyfriend. "Riku?" I question him, unsure as to why he broke our gentle trance.

He doesn't answer as he removes one arm from around my chest and I feel him lift it up to his forehead.

"Dude, you don't look that great. You okay?" Axel calls, and suddenly, I notice the seriousness that is on everyone else's faces. And that makes me completely worried as to what he looks like. Before I can contemplate anything else though, I suddenly find myself free floating in the water for only a moment before Roxy and Kairi come over to my rescue with an arm each and a floatation device. What on earth is going on? Axel is instantly over by Riku, holding my boyfriend so that his head is kept above the chlorinated water. I finally get the opportunity to look at Riku's face, but instantly I regret it.

His features are skewed by the pain that has surfaced, and he is pale, even for him. It's kind of scary seeing his face that pale framed by his silver hair. It's almost like someone drained all of the colour out of him completely. I just float there helplessly as I hear him whimper out in pain, and that is the last thing that Axel needs to hear obviously before scooping my boyfriend up in his arms and carrying him over to the stairs to the pool. Why is it always Riku who is in pain? Why? What did he do to deserve all of this? And why isn't there anything that I can do to help him? The three of us watch intently as Axel carries him, despite how close in size that they are, and puts him down in my chair, not caring that Riku is soaking wet. And frankly, I don't care that he is either.

Riku's hand is continuing to massage his forehead above his eyes, sometimes going o pinch the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb, groaning every once in a while, and it is obvious that he is in a lot of pain. We are all on pins and needles, unsure of what, if anything, we can do. This is so frustrating.

"I'm going to find someone to help, okay?" Axel tells us in the pool, more than Riku. But as soon as he says it, we all watch as Riku's hand goes flying out from beside his body and grabs a hold of Axel's arm.

"Not my brother." The words are not said as a suggestion or question, but as a demand. And even though he is in obvious pain, the tone of Riku's voice is one that you listen to no matter what, or face the consequences.

Axel nods, but as he starts to pull his arm out of my boyfriend's tight grasp, the strangest thing happens. The taught lines that Riku's face had developed melted away, the pain evaporated from his sightless eyes.

"Riku?" I question from my position below him at the side of the pool, my words laced with worry. I mean, there he was only seconds ago, he was in complete agony, but now everything seemed to be just fine.

"I'm alright." He whispers, his voice echoing in the large pool room.

"The hell was that all about?" Roxy adds, his good hand resting firmly on my shoulder, keeping me from panicking too much. Well, grounding me somewhat at least. I swear, my brother is the cause of any sanity that I might have.

Riku takes in a deep breath, raking his hand through his damp silver hair, Axel watching over him like a hawk right now. "It was just a brutally intense headache. But it seems to have disappeared. I feel alright now, just a little sleepy."

"Maybe you should go lay down for a bit then?" Kairi suggests, the concern in her words making me tense just a little. Its not that I think that she is still going to jump me, or try and steal Riku from me, it's just that I'm still trying to hide the fact that I'm gynophobic from Kairi and Naminé despite the fact that they have becomes two of my closest friends. I'm just worried that she will see the effect that Riku's attack is having on me and try and comfort me. Panic attack while in the water? Probably not a good idea.

Nodding, my boyfriend develops a distant look on his face, and with a little help from Axel, gets up out of my chair and goes over to gather his belongings. Something pangs in my chest when I think of him going back to his apartment with the chance of Sephiroth being there when he isn't feeling good. Watching as he runs a towel over his body quickly to get most of the water off of his body, despite how hot I think it with the droplets clinging to his chest, I get an idea. "Riku!" I say, a little louder then I wanted to, causing Kairi and Roxy to jump away from me slightly. And luckily, my boyfriend turns towards the sound of my voice. "Why don't you go rest in mine and Roxy's room? I'll follow along behind you and lay down with you."

Despite the fact that everyone in the room probably has their own ideas as to why I wanted to lay down with him, I don't blush, or even get flustered. He gives me a small smile, which I return eagerly, and he then nods, and I feel my heart and stomach explode into butterflies. We are all silent as Riku finally extends his cane and makes his way out of the pool area and back into the clinic.

"Axel!" I exclaim, bordering on bellowing, "Help me out of the pool and into my chair please?" frantically, I make myself move the best I can with only my arms towards the stairs, wanting to be wiped down and in my chair ASAP.

My brother's boyfriend just laughs heartily as he steps down onto the first step. "Now, why would I want to help you with that?" He is smirking, and it's all I can do to not reach out and punch him.

"If you do, I promise you an hour and a half of uninterrupted Roxy time every day for the next week, and you two can do what ever you want, whenever you want without my interference." Before the last word was even out of my mouth, Axel had already jumped back out of the water to dry my chair off with a new towel from where Riku had been on it, and also to catch any water coming off of me.

I find myself lifted in the air and being carried over to my chair before you could say 'great horny toads' and with a round of laughter from every one, I was out of the door just as fast. I know that part of me was following Riku out of worry, but there is another part, larger and more dominant part that wanted to go after him just for the chance to stretch out beside him, and possibly tell him what had been weighing on my mind for the past two weeks. How deep my feelings run. Without saying even goodbye or anything, I burst out of the pool area to go after Riku.

I'm lost in my own little world for nearly the entire distance, my arms and chair working together to get me to my room as fast as possible. I round the corner to the second to last hallway before coming to a complete stop. There is something odd about the corridor today. And it doesn't take me long to figure out just what it is. The office doors, all of which are 97% of the time closed are what catch me off guard. There is one that is wide open. The one that belongs to Sephiroth is ajar. I hope to god that that bastard didn't catch Riku on his way to my room. Slowly, I inch myself closer to the door, hoping that Sephiroth doesn't have super honed detection skills.

"I just don't know how to deal with him anymore." A loud sigh follows the statement, and instantly, I know it is Riku's brother talking to someone. But who to?

"You've just got to have some patience. Give it some more time." Now, that is a voice that I have never heard before. I wonder who it can be.

"It's been years now, and we've made absolutely no progress what so ever. I thought that this clinic would be the best place for he and I, but obviously that is no longer true. It is exactly the same as before." Now, I'm really curious as to who Sephiroth is talking to.

"Settle down, lover. I'm sure its come along farther than you realize. You just haven't noticed the progress that you've made yet." The voice tells him calmly.

Wait…lover?!?!?!

* * *

All I can say about the lateness of this chapter is I'm so sorry. After I rushed to get the chapters I needed to get done to post before the new year, I had to work on everything else that I had neglected during that time. Combining that with an insane work schedule leaving me absolutely exhausted a lot of the time means that I get no writing time. Ah, well. At least it's here now, right?

So I want to say a huge thank you all so much for continuing to support this story after all this time! It is always so amazing to see that someone else has reviewed, faved or alerted this story. From the bottom of my heart, thank you all so very much! I'm still kind of in aw that this story is now 21 chapters(!) long, 100, 000 words and with so many incredible reviews. I can't express in words how much every single one of them means to me! And we have passed Accident's 2nd birthday as well! *hands out cake and ice cream to all of the readers* Thank you all for keeping this story alive after so long! And to my love, you are my reason for this story, and you know that, hehe. I miss you so much, and its down to 20 now, and I can't wait! I love you Pahoyhoy! And as always, thank you so much for betaing this for me!

Poor Riku…I feel like I've been picking on him lately. Sad face. At least he has Sora to make him feel better, right? And who is this mysterious lover that Sephiroth suppositively has? Head on over to my profile page and cast your vote as to who you would like to see it be! And again, thank you all so much! Until next time!


	22. Chapter 22

Accidental Infatuation

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two

This chapter is dedicated to Pahoyhoy, cause for the first time ever, she beta'd this when I was sitting right beside her! I know, awesome right? Hehehe, so any mistakes are to be blamed on me, because apparently I kept distracting her, lol.

* * *

I have absolutely no idea how to handle this information. My brain suddenly wakes up from its shock induced paralysis and I instantly realize that if I don't start moving soon, I am going to get caught here and that is the last thing that I want. I force myself to reach back down and grab a hold of the wheel of my chair, moving myself down the corridor quickly, my mind going into hyper overdrive, trying to process this new information. I know what I heard. That was definitely Sephiroth talking, and he was almost certainly talking about the gap in his and Riku's relationship. Whoever it was that he had been talking to had definitely called him 'lover'. In so many ways, that is so wrong. I just can't seem to picture him in a relationship with anyone what so ever.

I make it to my room in record time, pushing the door open in front of me and enter quickly, unsurprised to see Riku stretched out on my bed, his eyes closed as his chest moves in a steady rhythm telling me that he isn't any more pain right now, something that I am so grateful for. Rolling over to the bed, carefully I lift one hand up and gently place it along his pale cheek, hoping that he hasn't fallen into too deep of a sleep. I'm not sure if that is the best thing for him right now. That was a pretty powerful headache there, and I just hope that it isn't the sign of something more serious to come.

"Sora?" he groans, and I can instantly hear the tiredness in his voice.

"Yeah, sorry it took me so long. Did you want me to lay down with you for a bit?" I ask, hoping that I don't sound too eager or desperate. In that moment, I notice that he is now just wearing a pair of shorts and a plain white t-shirt, and I'm kind of glad that he had thought enough to get changed out of his swimsuit before getting into my bed. I'm also happy that he thought to bring some clothes to keep here when he and Sephiroth started fighting.

"That might be nice." Through his tiredness, I can't help but blush at the small smile that he gives to me.

"I'm just going to get into some dry clothes," I tell him before going as fast as I can over to my dresser and pull out a clean shirt that I'm not sure if it belongs to me or Roxy, and a pair of sleep pants. I wonder if Riku would notice if I don't put on boxers? Feeling just a little bit daring, I decide against underwear, once again thankful that Riku is unable to see the fierce blush that has spread over my heated cheeks.

"I hung my suit up on your sink," my boyfriend says, and for no particular reason, I find myself smiling at the comment. Man, I'm so retarded for getting so giddy over something as trivial as this.

"Thanks. That's fine," I answer, rolling into the confined bathroom. "I'll be right out." Getting a hum of acknowledgement from him, I close the door behind me, before changing out of my own swim suit and using a towel to dry my hair off as much as possible, not caring enough to attempt to form it into any form of style. It can just be as is for now. It takes me a little longer than usual to change, mostly because I am far to excited for my own good. My own bathing suit soon joins Riku's in the sink, my towels going into the hamper. I get my new, dry clothes on shortly following that, and I can't help but notice my cheeks still blushing as I get my pants pulled up over my lack of undergarments. I'm so pathetic.

A final thought makes me brush teeth before returning to my bedroom. It never hurts to meet your boyfriend with a hint of minty freshness. I finally open the door and wheel myself back over to my bedside. "How's your head feeling?" I whisper, not sure if h is asleep or not. My boyfriend is in the same position as before and his breathing is just as even, but I want to know if he has had another headache, or if it really was just a one time thing. I need to know.

But to my slight relief, Riku's face automatically turns towards my voice. I still don't know if it is such a good idea to let him go to sleep so soon after such a severe attack of whatever that was. And I can think of a few ways to help keep him awake, many of which should be entertaining for me as well. "Better. I really have no idea what happened in there. All I know is that I have never had anything like that happen before."

"Help me up please?" I ask, and in only a few moments, Riku and I have me up on the bed with him, almost as efficiently as Roxy and I do. "Maybe we can hope it really is only a one time thing then. Are you going to tell Dr. Vexen about it?" as I get positioned, lying fully out on the bed along Riku's taller body, I can't help the concern that seeps its way into my voice.

Riku's arms instantly wrap around me and pull me close to his body, and I feel myself erupting into my crimson blush once more at his proximity. His natural scent is slightly muted by the chlorine that still clings to the both of us, though I am still able to make it out. "I'm sure that Axel or Kairi have gone to get Dem or Dr. Vexen. So, don't be surprised if one of them comes here looking for me.

I pause momentarily as I run my hand up and down his bare arm. "Has Dr. Vexen been able to talk to him at all?" I know that my question is one that Riku doesn't want to hear, and I expectedly feel him tense up beneath my touch.

"I'm not sure. It's not like Seph is the most talkative person anyway, especially when it comes to feelings, or even more so if it comes to me." His arm around me tightens considerably, and I don't say a word, hoping that this time, Riku is finally going to open up to me about everything. So many times we have started talking about this, but he always ends up clamming up and we end up abandoning the subject.

"But what about fencing? Has he put a stop to it, or said anything to him?" I tentatively ask, unsure of how he is going to take it.

Riku lets out a deep sigh, and I get the feeling that this is the end of the conversation. "Sora, I don't know what to do anymore. I mean, I've tried everything. And it just always seems that the distance between us keeps growing even more. How do you stay so close to Cloud? I mean, you guys are what, eleven years apart? I need advice." With that statement, Riku suddenly buries his face into my hair, holding my so tightly. I don't really know what to do. I left one hand up and bury it in the damp silver strands, holding him just as tightly to me, and it doesn't surprise me in the least when I hear and feel his breath hitch. I can't blame him if he wants to cry this all out. I really can't. I know that I would want to cry too if it was happening to me.

"I don't know what to tell you, Riku. I really don't." I whisper, trying to hide the fact that tears of my own are building up in the corners of my eyes and threatening to fall. How on earth could I tell him something like I think that his brother, who is the source of these tears, might be in a relationship that he has obviously kept a secret? Riku doesn't need any more stress right now, just support, and that and my love is going to be all I give him.

Eventually my eyes slide close as we just lay there, holding each other, Riku pouring every emotion that he has into a select few tears. I say nothing other than the occasional whispered comfort, or telling him that I'm there for him. By the time that his emotional outpouring is done, his breathing has steadied out to a smooth rhythm, and I get the feeling that he has fallen asleep. Obviously it is something that he needs. And it doesn't take me long to join him in his slumber. There is just something about being held like this that has lulled me into this tired state.

"Sora? Riku? Are you guys awake?" there is a loud pounding that follows the words, and I groan lightly as I am ripped from my quiet, peaceful nap. My disappointment is echoed by my boyfriend as he reaches up and rubs his eyes.

"I'm going to kill him." Riku grumbles, and just from the tone of his voice, I can tell that he has a slight headache again, but nothing as serious as before, and that that short power nap has done nothing to help his exhaustion. Maybe he isn't getting nearly as much sleep as I though he was getting lately. I wonder how much begging it will take to get Roxy to spend the night somewhere else, maybe at Axel's? Then maybe I can keep an eye on Riku and make sure he gets a good night's sleep.

"Come on in, Dem," I tell the annoying voice that had interrupted our nap. Riku just snuggles in closer to my body, using me as a pillow as I watch those gorgeous eyes slid closed once more, and I can't help but laugh lightly as he tries to recapture those fleeting moments of serenity that we had before Demyx decided to wake us up. I take a quick glance over to my bedside clock, noticing that we had only been asleep for maybe 20 minutes. Not nearly long enough. Looking down to the foot of the bed towards the door, I can't help but blush when I notice that sometime during our little power snooze, Riku had slung his leg up and over mine. Not that I'm complaining.

My door is pushed open and it doesn't surprise me when Demyx just kind of pokes his head around the frame as if he is afraid of what he might find. "Is everything alright in here?" his question is tentative, and once again I am reminded of just how close we have all become here.

"It was just great until you woke me up," my boyfriend's voice is still grumbling and slightly muffled from where he has buried his face into my hair, hiding his face from his friend. If there is one thing I have discovered about my boyfriend, it's that he can be a cranky bitch when he first wakes up.

Laughing lightly as if this is a normal thing, Demyx takes that as an invitation to enter fully into my room, taking a seat in my wheelchair. "Actually, Dad doesn't want you sleeping for about another hour. So he's going to be here in about 20 minutes to check you out to see if he can figure out why you got such an intense headache in the pool."

"Man, how fast does information travel in this place?" I question with my own light laugh, trying to pull myself up into a sitting position, a task that is easier said than done with Riku still clinging tightly to my side and showing no signs of letting go anytime soon. Thankfully though, as soon as Demyx had started to make his way into the room, my boyfriend had thought it might have been a good idea to take his leg off of mine. Though, I do kind of wish that he would have left it there. Maybe it would have given Demyx a hint as to what we were doing and he would leave us alone. However, Demyx might be a tad too clueless to notice something like that.

"Kairi, Axel and Roxas came to find Dad as soon as you left and I was there. So he sent me while he gets a few things ready. What exactly happened? They were a little sparse on details." Using one crutch like a paddle, Demyx rolls himself in my chair over closer to the bed. Riku groans before finally releasing the grip that he had on me and sitting up a bit, pulling me up with him into a comfortable position. I guess our nap time has been postponed. At least that will give me some time to come up with excuses as to why Roxy needs to send the night elsewhere without that perverted and corrupted mind of his thinking completely untrue things about why. Well, partially untrue things I hope.

"It was just a really powerful headache. Almost a migraine of sorts. It just kind of hit me instantly, lasted for a few minutes then disappeared just as quickly as it came on. It really is no big deal." I feel Riku shrug as he wraps his arms around me, and I can't help but bite down on my lower lip with worry. I know that something like this has never happened to him before, and that thought frightens me. Though, I'm sure that Dr. Vexen will do everything possible to try and help my boyfriend.

"So, do you still have a headache now?" I feel Riku tense at the question, and I wonder why he doesn't want to answer that question. Maybe he just doesn't want to panic anyone or have to go through any sort of major testing.

"A little bit of one, but its nothing out of the ordinary. You know that I get headaches all of the time, and its just a normal one of those ones. Not even serious enough to take anything for it." Gently, I rub my hand up and down his thigh, hoping that he gets the message of how much I care for him. I really am still nervous about telling him how I truly feel, after all, this is the first time that I have ever been in love, and I want to be sure that he does actually care about me, and isn't in this just to give being bi a spin. My biggest fear is that he will reject me for becoming too attached. I don't think that he would ever do anything like that, but I do have an overactive imagination and always tend to think of the worse case scenario.

"Sora?" Riku's voice breaks through my thoughts, causing my head to snap upwards towards his voice.

"Hmmm?" I ask, shaking my head to bring myself back to reality. I'm reminded once more of Demyx's presence in my room with us when I hear him burst into laughter. Turning so that I am now looking over at him, I send the blond a playful glare.

"How was your trip to lala land?" Dem questions in a jovial voice, an amused gleam shining in his expressive eyes and a large grin plastered on his face.

Its now my turn to shrug. "Okay, I guess. Except, I didn't get the window seat, I've already seen the movie and my peanuts were stale." It takes almost all my will power to not laugh as I'm saying this and keep a straight face. I bet he wasn't expecting that.

Behind me, Riku isn't nearly that subtle about hiding his amusement as he chuckles loudly, burying his face back into my hair to try and subdue it as Demyx gets a completely dumbfounded look on his face. Doing a great impression of a fish gasping for air, it is humorous as he can't come up with a suitable retort. "Sora, you're such a dork," he finally comes up with, laughing at both me and his own inability to come up with a response. We all laugh at the statement and once again I feel Riku's arms squeeze me tightly for a few moments. Man, I love being held like this.

"My dork," Riku whispers possessively into my hair, obviously something that he only wants me to hear, and despite the fact that some people might find it offensive, I find it very endearing and adorable and can't help but blush and let out a single breathless chuckle.

"Please don't start making out. I'm still in the room, remember?" Demyx laughs, lifting his crutch once more and poking me in the side with it.

"Ow," I laugh, pushing the crutch away and back towards him. We are all laughing loudly and we almost don't hear the knocking at my door. "Come in!" I call, trying to hide my laughter as all three of us attempt to settle down, though the odd laugh escapes once of us frequently as Dr. Vexen walks into my room, his face set in a very neutral line. I am a little embarrassed that Riku still has his arms wrapped around me in what can only be a more than friendly embrace, but I know that Dr. Vexen knows about us and is alright with it. Though it is still a little awkward to be found in such a position.

"Hey, Dad. His speech and reaction times all seem to be normal, and he only has a minor headache now," Demyx tells his father, pushing himself out of my chair and balances on his crutches in front of my bed. I hadn't even realized that Demyx had been observing that sort of thing, but I guess that that is a good thing. You probably get more accurate results if the person you are watching isn't aware that they are being watched.

Dr. Vexen nods to his son, and then pulls the bright orange plastic chair over from the foot of the bed and places it next to my wheelchair before taking a seat. "Thank you, Demyx. Do you mind leaving us alone for a while?" I swallow hard at the tone of the doctor's voice, and for a split second, I consider leaving myself, buy the sudden tightening of arms around me tells me that Riku knows what I am thinking and is against it.

"Sure thing, Dad. Zexy and I are going to the movies tonight anyway. I have to go and pull him out of the basement about now. I'll probably be a little bit late." At his father's nod, Demyx smiles brightly before turning towards Riku and I. "See you two a little later." We both offer a few parting words before looking back over to the seated doctor. Why am I so nervous all of a sudden?

"You enjoy keeping things lively around here, don't you, Riku?" there is a slightly humorous tone in Dr. Vexen's voice and I can't help but wonder if he means it truthfully or if he is trying to make us feel more comfortable. And I'm not sure which I'd rather it be.

"Someone has to." Smirks my boyfriend before letting go of me and propping me up against the wall so that I am able to stay upright on my own and so that he is can move freely to the edge of the bed to be closer to Dr. Vexen as he begins to do a minor check up on Riku. First thing that he does completely surprises me though as he pulls out his little pen light and clicks it on.

"Right eye first, Riku," the doctor tells him, shining the small light in my boyfriend's eye, telling him all kinds of directions to follow. I stay silent as this all goes on, and it isn't until after Dr. Vexen tells him that its time that it's time for the left eye and repeats his directions on that side that he finally turns off the tiny little light. "I'm going to do a cranial exam now, alright?"

"Don't mess up my hair." I assume that this banter is a normal thing for them, as the blond doctor smiles briefly. Besides, it's not like his hair is styled right now or anything. It's still damp from the pool and kind of going every which way now from our short nap. I watch with rapt interest as Riku leans forward to allow the doctor to move his hands over the silky silver strands that I love touching. The entire time, Dr. Vexen keeps asking my boyfriend questions about the brief spell that he had, like how powerful it was on a scale of one to ten, and where it had felt like it had originated from and other things like that. I remain silent as the doctor finally releases Riku's head and begins to write a few things down on that ever present clipboard of his. Next is heart rate, blood pressure and all those other vitals that I'm used to now.

"I see no abnormalities or obvious cases. Demyx mentioned that you still have a slight headache now?" Riku nods to the question when the Doctor is finally done prodding him.

"Yeah, but it is nothing like the one I had earlier." At the end of the sentence, his words are punctuated by a yawn that causes me to chuckle slightly. I didn't realize how much Riku needs the good night's sleep he has been deprived of recently.

"I'm going to give you a single dose of painkillers then, and there should be enough sleeping aid in these ones to ensure that you have a good nights rest. The best that I can say is that it was just an odd form of migraine that you experienced, but unless it happens again, I don't think that there is too much that we can do for it," the blond doctor tells us, reaching down into his bag and pulling a small bottle of pills. Hearing the pulls rattling, Riku holds out a hand as Dr. Vexen shakes two capsules out. "Those will take about half an hour to completely kick in, so take them just before you're ready to go to sleep."

"Is there any reason as to why this might have happened?" I question, speaking up for the first time since the doctor came in, causing both Dr. Vexen and my boyfriend to look at me.

"Most likely it was a combination of things. But high on that list is the lack of proper sleep that you've been getting and also the stress," he answers, sliding his clip board back into his bag and standing up before moving the plastic chair back over to its proper spot.

"Stress?" Riku develops a strange look on his face, and it almost is as if he doesn't understand why the doctor is saying that.

Dr. Vexen just nods. "Of course. With all this going on with Sephiroth, it is putting you under an unbelievable amount of mental stress, Riku. Before you ask, yes I am going to tell him about all of this." When Riku's head snaps up for what I'm sure will be an angry protest, the doctor just lifts a hand, effectively stopping my boyfriend's comments somehow. "No, Riku. You are still a minor and brother or not, he is your legal guardian. I understand that you want as little to with him at the moment, but he has the right to know. So I will be informing him of all of this. End of discussion."

Huffing out in annoyance, I can't help but feel sorry for my boyfriend. "Wanting nothing to do with him is an understatement," he grumbles quietly, but I know that Dr. Vexen heard him.

Letting out his own sigh, Dr, Vexen lifts one hand to massage his brow. "I don't agree with his methods any more than you do. But he is still your brother, and you two need to work this out. It has gone on long enough." With that said, the doctor sends Riku a look that I know means that the discussion about all this is finished, and from the way that Riku tenses, I know that he felt it too even without seeing it. "Now, I suggest going somewhere you can get a good night's sleep tonight. This means that our couch probably isn't the best place for you to stay this evening. I would suggest your own bed, but I'm sure that that won't happen. So I trust you to find somewhere. Not that you won't be welcome at our place, but I just don't think that it would be the most comfortable place for you."

"Don't worry, Dr. Vexen, we'll find some place," I assure him, reaching forward and placing one hand on Riku's shoulder and squeezing tightly to show him my support.

"Thank you, Sora. And if you have any more of these headaches, I would like to know about it right away." Not bothering with any parting words, Dr. Vexen only nods in my direction before exiting my room and closing the door behind him.

Letting out a loud and frustrated sigh, Riku flops down to one side, effectively landing his head only inches from my knees. "Today just isn't my day." He whispers, before slinging one long arm over my legs, turning his face up towards me. Reaching down, I place one hand on top of his head, rubbing it out of compassion, and also partly because I just want to finger his still damp hair. But obviously, Riku thinks I'm doing it for another reason, and I'm surprised to hear him let out a light moan. "You have a million years to stop doing that. It feels incredible, Sor. Keep going." I laugh a little at the wanton tone of his voice as I continue to massage his scalp, glad that I am able to bring him at least a little relief.

"So, about tonight…" I trail off, suddenly feeling a little bit nervous as Riku shifts so that his head is resting a little further up on my legs, very similar to the position that we have been in many a time out in the gardens, except with our rolls reversed.

"Ugh, I have no idea where I'm going to go," the voice holds just a little bit of contempt, but I know that it isn't directed towards me. As usual, it is mostly aimed at his brother, though I'm sure that some of it is for Dr. Vexen. "There is no way that I'm spending the entire nigh at my apartment if he is going to be there."

Swallowing the lump of nerves that has suddenly found its way into my throat, I momentarily pause my cranial massage, leaving my hands in position that I can start up once again. "What about here?" I suggest timidly, somewhat afraid of his response. I mean, he could laugh at me for such a radical suggestion or outright refuse, or dump me on the spot. And those are just a few of the worse case scenarios that my mind has come up with. I have no idea why my thoughts are always so negative, but it is something that I have come to accept.

"Here?" repeats Riku, sitting up, causing my hands to slide out of his hair. Turning so that he is facing me completely, I can't help but pout a little as I see a look of disbelief on his face. I should have known not to ask for something so ridiculous from him. "What about Roxas? Where is he going to stay?" When I hear my boyfriend mention my brother's name, a sensation of anxiousness washes over me. Does a question like that mean that he is trying to come up with an excuse not to stay? Or that he is seriously considering it?

Trying to will the pestering blush away from my cheeks, I still feel the burn, so I know that I am not succeeding. "I'm sure that he would be more than happy to stay at Axel's tonight," I respond, hopefully not too quickly in fear of sounding desperate or pathetic. Moving so that he is sitting next to me, I lean into him as a long arm wraps its way around my shoulder.

Pausing to think it over, I am left hanging in suspense as he gets the most adorable pensive look on his features. Why is he doing this to me? "Of course I will stay here with you, love," his whispered words cause me to stiffen up in his arms. Had I just heard right? Or is my mind playing tricks on me. Did he really just call me…?

"Riku…" I trail of, surprised when I hear a thickness to my own voice. As best as I can, I fling myself around so that we are pressed chest to chest, my boyfriend's arms wrapping around me as it is my turn to let a few tears fall from my eyes and into his shirt. Though, my tears are of pure happiness. "I love you," I whisper.

Squeezing his arms around me tightly, I blush when I feel him press a kiss to the top of my head. "I love you too, Sora," his voice is just as quiet as my own, and something about those powerful words send warmth radiating through my entire body. I reach one hand up and press it against his flushed cheek. The move is just enough for me to be able to press my lips against his in a slow and meaningful kiss.

I never knew how much it would mean to say those words and have them said in return. I mean, I have said it to my family, but I never thought that I would find someone I cared for so strongly to say them to so soon. But I know that this is the real thing. When we finally part, I can't help but smile again for no reason as I lay my head on his shoulder, relishing in the feeling of being this close to Riku, and the warmth that is just radiating off of him. I really need him in my life right now.

* * *

Whoot whoot whoot! I updated and it wasn't a million years! And this chapter is oh, so special because it is being posted when Pahoyhoy is up visiting me :D Horray! So I hope that everyone is still enjoying this story, and thank you to everyone for the wonderful reviews, favs and all that fun stuff! And so sorry, but we are gonna have to wait for at least another chapter to find out who is gonna be Seph's lover, so everyone, keep voting!

So, Pahoyhoy and I have been having the most amazingly wonderful week together, and when we get together, the crack pairings roam freely in our messed up little world. If you want to see what comes of that, please check out our amazingness on deviantart (hint, it's my homepage link) or if you don't feel like going off site, check out our profile on here where we have two awesome little drabble stories that we wrote together :D Seriously though, the ideas are insane and hilarious, so go check them out, k? You know you wanna hehe. Our Pen Name is Crymson Pahoyhoy, and for those of you who are lazy, here is the link, just remove the spaces, alright? http: / / www .fanfiction .net /u/ 1871305

Anyhoo, I'm gonna go back to entertaining Pahoyhoy, so I hope everyone liked this and until next time!


	23. Chapter 23

Accidental Infatuation

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three

* * *

The feeling of an arm lying on my chest wakes me up from a deep sleep. I don't know why it woke me up, but there is just something different about the feeling this morning compared to every other morning. I hear the low rumbling groan from next to me and suddenly everything comes rushing back to me. That's not Roxy next to me. At the thought, I can't help but break into a wide smile as I crack my eyes open to see my silver haired boyfriend still snoring away, one arm draped over my chest, holding me while his other hand is somewhere under the covers. His long hair is in complete disarray, a combination of our swim yesterday, leaving it damp and sleeping making it stick up every which way. Maybe one of these days he'll let me brush it for him. I don't know why I'm so drawn to those beautiful silky strands.

I lift my own hand up and using just the lightest touch, I push the long bangs out of his face, giving me the perfect view of his chiseled features that look so serene in sleep. Last night was so wonderful. The fact that I know that I am in love, and knowing that Riku feels the same about me is a sensation that I never really thought I would get to experience. Especially in a place like this. I had never expected to find love here, and it is so incredible that Roxy might have done the same. I had know from the very beginning that Roxy and Axel would make a good couple, but never considered that Axel might just be the one for him. Not that I'm upset with that. Honestly, I couldn't be happier for them. Roxy deserves this, and it seems that Axel might need my brother just as much as Roxy needs the redhead.

That thought brings up my first unpleasant thought of the morning. If Roxy and I are both so in love, what will happen when we are discharged? I've already made so much progress, but what happens in six months when my recovery is complete, or at least far enough along that I can go home? Axel is going to be here for who knows how long, and until Riku is 18, he has to live here with Sephiroth. And that relationship isn't going the best. But I don't think that Riku wants to give up the counseling that he does. I know that he loves it. We've all been getting home-schooled while we are here, but I don't know what Riku wants to do for secondary education, if he wants to do anything at all. Would he want to leave the clinic and move down to the islands with me? Or would he want to stay up here so he could stay at the clinic? And would he want me to stay with him? There is even the possibility of him wanting to end this when I get better. Though, I can't see why. Although we have only been together for so short of a time, I know that my boyfriend isn't the type to give his love away unless he is serious. Then again, a lot can happen in six months.

Letting out a light sigh, I let my eyes slide closed once more, taking in a deep breath that is just overflowing with the musky scent of my boyfriend, mixed with a mild scent of the lingering chlorine. It's intoxicating. I wonder if it really I possible to get drunk off of another persons scent. Because if it is, I think that I'm almost there. But it's not just his scent. This was the first time in my entire life that I've slept the entire night without Roxy next to me, without the aid of drugs. I don't think that means that we are becoming less close; it just means that we are finally becoming less dependent on one another. Not that we won't be an important part of each others lives for the rest of our lives, it's just nice to know that we have allowed other people into out world besides ourselves now.

"Sora…" the whispered call of my name causes me to jump slightly, my eyes flying open at the sound. There is my boyfriend, bright aqua eyes open and focused in my direction.

"Morning, Riku," I reply quietly, hoping that he slept just as well as I did.

He smiles lightly before the hand that he had pressed against my chest is lifted, traveling up along my upper body before coming to rest against my cheek which has to be warm from t he blush that I know has got to be there. I've given a slight warning in the form of his thumb running over my lip gently before Riku leans in and places his lips against mine in a soft kiss, pulling away from me instantly, "You know, I think I could get used to waking up this way."

And from the smile that I can hear in his voice, I can instantly tell that the tiredness that has plagued him for so long has finally let up, even the one nights good sleep doing wonders. "I think that I can too," I whisper, my own smile plastered on my face as I lean in to give him another kiss.

As I receive my second good morning kiss of today, Riku pulls away with a large grin, "The one down side is though that we both have nasty morning breath that is all I can smell."

Laughing, I lift my own hand and slap him on the arm. "You're so mean to me," I laugh, loving the feeling of just laying here with him. There is just something about all this that feels so right.

Wrapping me in his warm arms, Riku snuggles in closer to me once more, nuzzling his face into my hair. I wonder how Roxy feels about a permanent room change. I let out a small chuckle as he moves to start nibbling my ear, the feeling causing my chuckle to turn into a slight moan. I have never seen this side of my boyfriend before, but I'm not really complaining. I reach my own arms around Riku's back, holding him close as I tilt my head to one side to give him a little more access. I think it might be time to get back at Roxy for all those time that I know that he has had sex on my side of the bed…

My hand begins to rub along his back, loving the feeling of his firm back under my fingertips. I let out a gasp as Riku's lips take the entire lobe of my ear into his mouth, his teeth creating a sharp sensation there that begins to spread down through my entire upper body. The slight pain is enough to assure me that this is not a dream and it's really happening. With a single move that I am a little jealous of, I find myself pinned under my boyfriend, his warm weight an amazing feeling to be sure. I groan lightly as Riku lets my ear fall from between his lips, but it is instantly swallowed again when I feel his tongue lapping at the lobe before beginning to trail down along my jaw, down my chin.

I've never really thought about how incredibly hot it could be to be licked, but as usual, Riku is showing me things about myself that I had never thought of before.

Finally, our lips meet as my hands travel down lower to reach the hem of my boyfriend's sleep shirt which oh so conveniently is resting right about the waistband of his pants. I need to feel his skin, and that need is quickly becoming desperation, the only other thought in my head at the moment is where am I going to go with this? As our tongues begin to rub against one another fiercely and Riku's hands bury themselves in my hair, I decide that I'm not quite ready for anything too much and too involved as I grab a hold of the shirt and pull it up just enough so that my hands are able to roam freely over the smooth planes f his warm back. His skin feels so amazing to my touch.

As his tongue forces my own back into my mouth, I can't help but let out a small 'meep' of pleasure as the warmth spreads through my mouth and entire body. Although he has done it many times before, Riku explores ever inch of my mouth with his tongue, my own muscle responding as much as possible, but even that isn't that much. Obviously he wants to be in complete control right now, and honestly, I think I'm alright with that. With my hands pressed firmly under his shirt and against his shoulder blades, I make sure to hold him close as he kisses all of my breath away. Definitely the best way to wake up.

"Riku!" I gasp, breaking our kiss as his hand moves down from where it had been in my hair, going to my chest, pressing his thumb and forefinger on either side of the erect nipple that is right over my rapidly beating heart. Oh god, this is so amazing. I have never felt so warm, or turned on. He then begins to pinch the hard nub between his fingertips, rolling it vigorously as he pulls me in for another kiss that I am unable to deny, our kiss taking on a frantic pace.

"Riku!" A voice that I know is not my own calls, and I am suddenly confused as to who is calling out to my boyfriend. Obviously there is no one else in the room with us, but I break the kiss, looking at Riku in confusion as he lets out a mournful groan, his head falling to my shoulder as a loud knocking comes from my door, followed by another shout of Riku's name. "Riku, I know you are both in there! Now let me in!"

"I'm going to fucking kill him and feed his tiny balls to his dead corpse," Riku growls, rolling off of me with an irritated sigh. As he sits up, an outrageous blush takes over me as I notice something through the thin material of his sleep pants. No wonder he was so amorous. Not that I am complaining. Though, I can't help the momentary disappointment that takes over my thoughts when I think about the fact that he was laying right on top of me and I couldn't feel it pressed against my leg, but I tell myself soon. Soon. The blanket is suddenly thrown back over me as Riku lifts himself off of the bed and stands up, making a scene and stomping loudly over to the door. He is so completely pissed at the moment. Not that I blame him. I wince a little as he throws open my door harshly, and I am suddenly relieved when I notice that his shirt is long enough to cover the evidence of his arousal with the help of his baggy sleep pants. From the growl that he sends to the person on the other side of the door, he has absolutely no intention of being even remotely nice to them. That thought causes me to chuckle just a little.

"Morning, Riku!" Demyx exclaims and even I roll my eyes at the overly cheerful sound of his voice. No one human should be allowed to be nearly that perky in the morning. "Did I interrupt something?"

"What the fuck do you think?" the growl that is still in my boyfriend's voice causes me to laugh as I use my bar to pull myself into a sitting position as Demyx pushes passed Riku to come into my room.

"Morning, Sora!" he grins, flopping down in my chair.

"Good morning, Demyx. So, to what do we owe this visit to this morning?" I question, trying to hold in my laughter as I watch as, still growling, Riku comes back over to the bed and falls down onto it face first, staying that way. "I know its Saturday, so I don't have any sessions today."

"Actually, Dad wants to see Riku in his office. He is there waiting for you now." The stupid grin still hasn't left Demyx's face, and from the mumbles that come from the blankets under Riku's face, my boyfriend doesn't really feeling like going, though his way of putting it isn't even close to being that nice. Demyx just lets out more laughter. "No, I'm not telling my dad to do that! You go see him, and I'll stay behind and molest Sora for you."

That catches his attention as Riku darts up quickly, turning to glare intently at Demyx with sightless eyes. "You will do nothing of the sort," the possessive tone of his voice is actually quite endearing and I can't help but smile at it. Demyx is obviously amused as he laughs loudly as Riku moves to the edge of the bed. "Fine. But you will do nothing inappropriate to my Sora while I'm gone. Remember, you can't run from me. Did your dad say what this was about?" It amazes me when Riku stands up and walks over to my dresser, finding his flip-flops on the floor and getting his cane from where it was resting on top of the dresser.

"Something about what has been happening between you and Sephiroth," Demyx's voice changes completely when he says this and I feel the sudden urge to go over and hug my boyfriend. His whole body freezes for a few minutes and I can't help but feel slightly guilty at the sight.

"Great. Thanks for making my morning wood completely disappear. I had been planning on returning here and making good use of it later, but this works too. Now at least I can start today off with at least a little dignity instead of going down the hall at full mast." The grumbled words cause both Demyx and I to blush fiercely. Isn't it great having boyfriends that say anything no matter who is in the room?

"Too much info, Riku!" Demyx groans, placing his hands over his ears in case Riku decides to continue on, which I'm not sure if I want him to or not.

Extending his cane, I watch as Riku walks over to the door before turning back to us with a huge smirk on his face. "That's what you get for interrupting my fun this morning, Dem. Sora; I'll meet you in the cafeteria as soon as I can. Love you," he whispers the last part and I feel my blush intensify threefold.

"Love you too," I answer, my mind going into complete happiness overload, millions of happy little bunnies dancing around in my head singing and frolicking and doing what bunnies do best. Huh? Where had that come from?

"You've got a weird look on your face, Sora." Demyx is laughing again, breaking me out of my weird thoughts. I'll blame them on the fact that Riku and I never got the chance to finish what we started.

"Sorry," I blush, not willing to tell Demyx any of that, "Well, I suppose I should get dressed, or at least out of bed."

Laughing once more, Demyx uses his crutches to help get himself out of my chair and coming over to help me use my lift to get me into the vacated chair. "Nah, stay in your jammies, we're only going to the cafeteria," he laughs, going over and holding the door open for me. Ignoring him for a moment, I make my way into the bathroom to at least brush my teeth. As soon as I try to do anything else though, Demyx begins to whine and complain that I'm taking too long. I don't point out the fact that we don't really have anywhere important to go, but reluctantly follow after him after only cleaning my teeth. As soon as we exit my room, I feel a slight bit chilly, and shiver a little. Why am I so cold? Oh right…I'm not wearing anything under my sleep pants…

"So, do you really not know what they are going to talk about?" I ask, trying to not think about my lack of underwear as we make out way down the familiar path of the hallway.

The smile just drops instantly off of Demyx's face as I'm treated to the rare sight of a serious Demyx. "No. I know this morning Dad was mumbling on about something having to do with Sephiroth and what he was going to do with him, and then he went to talk to him. I think they were going to talk about the fencing incident and then the headache that Riku had yesterday, but I'm not sure how it went. Dad didn't say anything when he got back, just to go find Riku and send him to the office."

I sigh, unsure of how to feel about all of this. I mean, Sephiroth is a prick through and through, that's for sure, but he is a damn good rehabilitation specialist. For some reason the other two specialists that they have here who I've been working with aren't getting anywhere near the results I had been getting with Sephiroth. I'm not saying that I'm not making any progress; it's just not nearly as much as I had been getting working with Riku's brother. But more importantly, Sephiroth is the only family that Riku has, and they need to have each other in their lives at least somehow. The thought of what had caused all this to happen flashes through my minds eye, and all I can think of is the day of Roxy's surgery…

I stop mid motion of moving my chair to instantly begin counting my breaths. Demyx must notice that I have stopped as he turns around to face me.

"Sora? You alright?" he questions and I hold up one hand to wave him off. Something good that has come from my time here is that I have learned how to drive most off my minor panic attacks before they take grip of my consciousness and I am glad for that. Warmth spreads through my back as I feel Demyx's hand there, rubbing small circles to help calm me down.

Finally nodding as my breathing and heart rate return to a normal and safer pace, I look over at my blond friend. "Sorry, Demy. I just…I feel so guilty for the fact that this whole situation between them is my fault."

"Phooey. Seph has been a prick since the day he was born. If this hadn't have set him off, something else would have. You two just happened to be what he saw that day to set him off on this stupid and childish tirade. So don't blame yourself Sora. None of this is your fault. And I'm sure that Riku agrees," Demyx finishes off with a smile as he continues to rub and pat my back.

"Still…" I continue.

"Listen, Sora. Do you think that Riku blames you for any of this?" Before I get the chance to answer him, Demyx just continues, "He doesn't. Not in the least. This is all Sephiroth's fault. No one else's, so don't you think that, alright? So remember, no sad faces, alright? You and Riku had such a good night and morning together; we don't need to ruin the rest of the day with these downer thoughts."

I smile softly as I look up to my friend who has a broad grin on his face. "Thanks, Dem. But I'm sure that my day would have started off much better if you hadn't interrupted out fun." My smile morphs into a smirk.

Demyx just laughs loudly. "I'm just returning the favor. Do you know how many times over the years that Riku's walked in on me and Zexy? And worse of all, he usually just stands there and says something snarky like 'Take your time finishing and getting dressed. It's not like I can see anything anyway.' Then he just stands there! Do you know how awkward that is?" Demyx whines, but there is laughter in his voice as we finally start moving down the hall again.

"I can imagine," I laugh, "but that totally sounds like something that Roxy and I would do to each other."

"I've said it before, and I'm sure I'll say it again. You two are weird twins." We both laugh heartily at the all too true comment, something that I don't deny as we make it the cafeteria in record time. We pass by a window and I get my first real look at the day. I was slightly distracted in my room this morning, and then I was rushed out of my room so fast that I never got the chance to look. It is later than I thought it was, but not nearly as early as I had feared it might be. Which means that I will get the chance to enjoy most of the day with Riku, and maybe even Axel and Roxy a little later, if they ever decide to get out of bed and stop celebrating their night spent together. So predictable for them. Demyx holds the door open for me as we enter in, and it doesn't really surprise me to see Naminé sitting at our table alone, he sketchbook open and a pencil in one hand, a partially eaten bagel and cream cheese in the other. Though it definitely looks like she's been drawing a little more than eating judging from the fact that there are only two bites missing.

"Morning, Nami," I call over to her as she merely waves her food in acknowledgment in my direction. I should have known better. When she's drawing, Naminé goes into a trance. I think it is kind of funny actually. Demyx and I share a laugh before going up and getting our own breakfasts, joining out friend at the table. We just hang out and joke around with each other as we eat, the entire time Naminé completely ignoring us as she continues to work on her picture. Is it just me, or is it starting to look like a picture of the group of us that have become friends here?

When we hear the door being pushed pen, my head snaps up, hoping that it is Riku so I can find out what Dr. Vexen had to say. I have to let out a sigh when it is only Kairi. Not that I mind seeing her there, I had just been expecting my boyfriend. After all, it is well before noon on a Saturday and we never see her this early when she doesn't have any sessions. And from the large yawn that she gives, the redhead isn't fully awake yet. When Kairi finally makes her way over to our table, it is more than obvious that she isn't impressed about being up and about. "Morning," She grumbles through another yawn.

"Morning! What are you doing up so early?" Demyx says cheerfully. I think I still want to shoot him for being so perky in the mornings.

Kairi just glares at him, probably thinking the same thing as she pulls herself up to the table, promptly laying her head and arms on the flat surface. As she raises one hand up to wave at something, Naminé smoothly inserts the barely touched bagel into her sister's hand. Looking at the bagel with sleep clouded eyes; Kairi sits back up and takes a bite of the bagel. "Mom and Dad are coming to visit this morning."

"Ah, that explains it," I chuckle, noticing that as soon as the food hits her mouth, some of the tiredness evaporates from her violet eyes. That's something that I've learned here. Nothing is worse than a tired and cranky Kairi who was forced to get up early, and the best way to quell that beast is to feed it.

"So, what's up with Riku this morning? Kairi questions as she takes another bite, stealing the orange juice that had been sitting next to her sister's arm.

"What do you mean? I thought he was still in a meeting with Dad." Demyx sounds just as confused as I feel at the statement.

Using the napkin that Naminé hands her to wipe her mouth when she is done her bagel, Kairi looks at us with raised eyebrows. "I just passed him in the hallway and he completely ignored me when I called out to him. He looked really distracted. I think he was heading towards the fencing court. I thought that they canceled all his fencing until everything blows over with his brother."

"They did…" I trail off, wondering what's going on with my boyfriend. Why didn't he come here after his meeting? "Um, I think I'm going to go find him. I'll catch up with you all a little later, aright?" leaving my breakfast half eaten on the table, knowing that Kairi will probably steal it, I quickly move my chair towards the door, not waiting for responses. I push through the door wondering what Dr. Vexen might have said to Riku. Had Sephiroth decided to make start training again? If that was the case, how would the prick act and treat Riku after going so long without sparing? So many thoughts are running through my mind at all the possibilities that could be happening.

Before I know it, I am in front of the large picture window that looks out onto this little training area. Though it is mostly used for Riku and Sephiroth's fencing, this little open area has places for horseshoes and other activities like that I was surprised when I found out that they could be used by the specialists for rehab. But there in the morning sunshine is the object of my affection. He is still in his pajamas and flip-flops, and it is actually kind of cute to watch him lunging and thrusting towards a ghost opponent dressed like that. But I can just tell that there is something wrong.

I wheel myself slowly over to the entrance door, and take in a deep breath. Knocking on the frame as I push the door open to get his attention, I am rewarded with the sight of Riku stopping and turning towards me, panting heavily. How long has he been out here and just how hard was he working?

"Riku?" I ask quietly, hoping that I am welcome here. "Is everything alright?"

"What did I do to piss off whoever is upstairs? It's obvious that someone hates me…" Riku trails off, throwing his foil down to the other end of the court. I wince at the anger that had taken over my boyfriend's body.

"Why do you say that? What happened?" I question, hoping that my voice is somewhat soothing,

"Dr. Vexen found a solution to my Seph problem," he growls, sitting down on the bench along the window. I take that as a sign and roll my chair fully into the area, coming to a stop right next to him. I don't reach out for him at the moment, not sure what kind of comfort he needs. I know that if he needs to touch me, he will ask.

"What did they do?" I'm a little worried to hear what he is going to tell me. If it is something that is making Riku coming out here to vent his frustrations through fencing, I'm not so sure I want to know what it is. I definitely have no idea what it could be.

Riku lets out a sigh, running his hand through his still messy hair, trying to gather his thoughts. I give him all the time that he needs to think it over before he finally looks over at me and speaks, "They've suspended him for an undetermined length of time. He's been asked to leave the clinic for a little while until Dr. Vexen decides that he has had enough time to think about it and is ready to come back."

Well, that wasn't anything like what I had expected to have happened.

Riku's voice is so quiet as he tells me this and I can't help but feel for him. I'm not really surprised that he is taking this so hard. Even though they don't have a good relationship and they are always at odds, I know that Riku does care for his brother and never wanted something like that to happen to him. After all, Sephiroth is just as involved with this clinic as Dr. Vexen; it's a major part of his life. For him suddenly asked to leave for an extended period of time, it's natural for Riku to feel upset on his brother's behalf.

"Are you going to be alright?" I ask him, taking his hand when he offers it out to me and give it a tight squeeze.

"I don't know, Sor. I really don't know how to handle this kind of information. Its kind of sudden and I wasn't expecting anything like that to happen," he whispers, pulling my hand up to press a soft kiss to my knuckles. "Sorry, I know that today was starting out so well, and this just had to go and ruin it all."

"Don't worry, it didn't," I smile softly, "We'll get through this, believe me. Things will get better, you'll see."

* * *

Awww Riku cares about his big brother. Big hugs to him! I'm so sorry, but that means that you're going to have to wait for another couple of chapters before you find out who exactly Sephiroth's lover might be…it really wasn't suppose to happen this way. In fact, we were suppose to find out this chapter, but I'm going to blame Pahoyhoy, just because I love her so much, and when she was here with me, we came up with a few major ideas for this story. I'm so sorry it takes me so long between chapters to update, but I've just been so overloaded with ideas lately that its hard to split the time up between them all. I try my hardest though. As well, as I so shamelessly plugged in my last chapter, Pahoyhoy and I have been continuing on with our family tree stories and they are getting crackier and crackier. So if you want to see what happens when we start writing stories together, head to  
fanfiction . net/ ~crymsonpahoyhoy , just take out the spaces . If anything, they are definitely good for a laugh. And as always, to my beta, my muse, my love, Pahoyhoy. I miss you so much!

Thank you so much to all of my readers for sticking with this story for so long, and extra special thanks go out to everyone who takes the time to review, favourite or alert this story. I am always so amazed that so many people enjoy this so much! I thank you all from the bottom of my heart! I am going to try and get another chapter out in the next little while, but as always, I've got so much going on in life that I'm sure that things will change. But we can hope, right?


	24. Chapter 24

Accidental Infatuation

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four

Authors Notes: First and foremost, I'm not going to make excuses for the insane lateness of this chapter, I really am sorry though. I do however want to give a long over due shout out to little-caitlin and the absolutely amazing fanart she made for this story. Thank you so very very much, i think it is absolutely amazing! Please go over to her profile and stalk it and give it some love!

http:/ /little-caitlin. deviantart. com/ #/d2ryg06

As always, just take away the spaces. On to the fic now!

* * *

"Aw, come on you guys!" Axel whines, flailing his arms dramatically.

"No!" Roxy and I exclaim in unison for what seems to be the millionth time this afternoon.

"But I'm telling the truth!" Unfortunately for us, my brother's boyfriend is as stubborn as an ass and doesn't seem to want to let it go. Kairi sitting there giggling like a fool doesn't exactly help matters much either.

I let out a sigh as Roxy reaches up and rubs his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Not going to happen," We tell him once again in unison with force behind the words.

"Kai, you'll back me up, right?" Axel looks over at his fellow redhead with wide green eyes, pleading for her support.

"Sorry, Axel," Kairi grins, "I'm a twin too, so I can't really agree."

"Not fair," scowls the male redhead, "I'm serious. In some cultures, twins are married to one another because it is thought that they had sex when they were in the womb. That totally makes twincest okay and not gross."

I laugh lightly at Axel's determination, but still refuse to give in to him. "Give it up, Axel. Nothing you say is ever going to persuade Roxy and I to make out or have sex with each other for your viewing pleasure."

"Not even a lifetime supply of sea salt ice cream?" Axel counters with a smirk.

"No!" I exclaim with a laugh, looking over at my twin who has an oddly pensive look on his face, and doesn't look to be agreeing with me. "Roxy?"

"I'm just thinking, alright? What harm can one kiss be?" he says, and I am slightly worried about my twin's train of thoughts. Damn Axel for using Roxas' only weakness against him!

Before we can continue the argument, a loud cry of Kairi's name causes all of us to look over at the path from our positions on the spread blanket. It was a nice crisp autumn day, so after all of our tutoring and sessions, we decided to meet out here. To my disappointment, the only one who would not be joining us would be Riku. Lately, I think that he might be slightly depressed. Nothing that anyone else has noticed, but I have. Ever since Sephiroth has been put on suspension, my boyfriend has been slightly different. Maybe it has to do with the fact that even though he has been able to enter his apartment with out fear and has been sleeping in his own bed again, he seems to be getting even less sleep than before. Unfortunately, it has also caused him to have migraines again, nothing like that day in the pool, but they still make me worry about him. I wish that there was something I could do to help, but all I can do is offer my support and my shoulder to him, along with my ear to listen.

Brought out of my thoughts by a surprising sight, I feel my eyes go wide when I do a double take to ensure that I am seeing what I think I'm seeing. "Nami?" I whisper, my voice echoed by my twin's.

Down the path comes the grinning blonde, Sephiroth's replacement therapist following close behind her. But it is the way that she is coming towards us that has us all astounded. Her empty wheelchair is being pushed behind her, while Naminé herself is upright, walking on her own with the help of a walker.

"Hey, Peach! Look what Fuzz felt up to today!" Xigbar calls out, the smirk that we have all grown accustom to over the last couple of weeks plastered on his face. Despite the fact that he is brash, an asshole, a slight pervert and refuses to call any of us by our real names, Xigbar is a good guy with a great knack for helping all of our recoveries along. Though the nicknames I could do without. Some of them don't make much sense; I don't think I even want to know how he got Peach for Kairi and Fuzz for Naminé.

"Oh my goodness! Axel! Get me into my chair!" Kairi exclaims with a light in her bright blue eyes as she reaches out to Axel from her position on the blanket.

"What am I, a slave boy?" Axel says, rolling his eyes and not moving at all.

Roxy develops a smirk on his face as he turns to look at his boyfriend, "Hey, Ax. Do it and I promise I'll wear those lacy panties you wanted me to wear."

Like a trained dog, Axel jumps up and gathers Kairi into his arms and deposits her into her wheelchair with no effort as the redhead girl squeals at the sudden movement. Naminé just giggles as Kairi rushes up to her and they begin in on a nice sisterly moment.

"Yo, Flamesilocks," Xigbar begins to walk over to the three of us still on the blanket, and it is kind of funny to watch Axel roll his eyes at the man's approach. Xigbar sees this somehow and it causes his scarred face to widen with an even larger smirk. Somehow, though none of us is quite sure exactly how, Xigbar was in an accident that left several long scars over his face as well as through his right eye. Now he wears an eye patch over that eye, but every time someone asks what happened, he tells us a different story.

"What do you want, cretin?" Axel asks in a bored tone as he goes back over to next to Roxy, one arm draping over Roxy's shoulder.

"There is another Flamesilocks at reception looking for you. For some reason, he's claiming that he is your brother or some other shit like that, though why he'd admit to being related to you, I have no idea." The smirk never leaves the man's lips as he stand right in front of the three of us.

Cocking one eyebrow, Axel looks up at Xigbar, trying to figure out if the dark haired man is lying or playing a prank on him. It wouldn't be the first time. "What the hell is Reno doing here?" Axel mutters, standing up after pressing a soft kiss to Roxy's temple, "I'll be back in a bit."

After we both say our goodbyes to the redhead, Roxy and I both realize that Xigbar is still standing right beside us. Crap. This can not be good.

"Alright, Tiger. Reach up and grab my hand," the dark haired man says, holding one arm about a foot above my brother's head. How he came up with Tiger for twin is as much of a mystery to me as how he got Kairi and Naminé's names. At least all of them are better than mine…

With a small smirk, Roxas lifts his good arm up and easily is able to touch the one eyed bastard's arm. "Like hell I am going to grab your hand. I have no idea where it might have been."

Letting out a loud laugh, Xigbar fists his hand and bops my brother on the top of his head. "Hey, my hands are a hell of a lot cleaner than yours. After all, you're the one always touching that pedo you call a boyfriend. Now, stop being such a smart little fucker and use the right arm this time, or Flamesilocks will be jacking off alone from now on."

I try not to chuckle at the expression on my twin's face as he finally decides to listen to the rehabilitation specialist and slowly lifts his still healing arm out of its sling. For some reason, I unconsciously take in and hold a breath as I watch his entire arm tremble when he begins to reach it upwards. I see a slight look of pain ghosting over his face as his hand makes it above his head, shaking uncontrollably.

"Come on, Tiger. Just a little further, you can do it," Xigbar tells him in an encouraging voice as only a few inches remain between Roxy's fingers and the extended forearm above him.

"You're doing great, Roxy," I whisper, knowing that he still hasn't been able to actually reach that arm yet. I feel my own shoulder throb in an echo of the pain he must be feeling, but I try and dampen it with care and support, hoping that Roxy is able to feel that from me as well.

I gasp as Xigbar's smile widens as the tips of Roxy's fingers finally touch the arm. There is a hard determination in my twin's eyes now as his breaths come rapidly before he gives it one final push, grabbing on to the one eyed man's arm tightly. As soon as he realizes that he's actually done it, Roxy lets out a shaky breath of laughter.

"Good job. Now hold it there for ten seconds," Xigbar instructs before counting out loud. It is easy to see the strain on Roxy's face. I'm a little worried about how long it is taking for my brother's shoulder to heal, but according to both Xigbar and Dr. Vexen, the speed of his recovery is perfectly normal, not to mention, they don't mind if it is taking a little longer because they want to keep him here as long as I am here. "There we are. Alright, Tiger, you can rest it now." Xigbar helps my brother put his arm back down, and instantly Roxy's good arm goes to rub the stretched arm.

"You're a bastard, you know that, right?" Roxas glares up at the dark haired man.

Xigbar just laughs before kneeling down in front of my feet. "I've been called worse by more important people than you." Xigbar's single eye then turns to me, "Alright, Roxas. It's your turn. Time to check you leg strength and resistance."

I just sigh. For some reason, when Xigbar was coming up with nicknames for all of us, I was lucky enough, or unlucky, depending on how you look at it, for nothing to have come instantly to the one eyed man's mind until the first time he got me and Roxas mixed up. He saw how irritated I got when I was called my brother's name, so that's what he decided he was going to call me. "I'm Sora," I say reflexively.

"Like I care, kiddo," he chuckles, and I watch as he presses his hand to the bottom of my foot, "Okay, now push as hard as you can against my hand. Right foot first." I do as he says, and in no time flat, Xigbar is standing up and brushing the palm of his hand off. "Good job, brats. I'll leave you two alone for the rest of the day. Just remember, you never know when I'll show up, so be prepared," he smirks before walking back over to where Kairi and Naminé are still chatting away. "Alright, Fuzz. Let's get back inside and let this little Peach here get back to trying to change those two little fag boys back to liking girls again."

Kairi just sticks her tongue out at Xigbar, and the action is followed by giggles from both girls. They lean in and give each other a hug before Kairi come back over to us, waving as Naminé and Xigbar back their way back into the clinic.

"Man, I'm still not so sure how much I like him. He's as much of a bastard as Sephiroth was, just more of a pervert. I don't know if it is worth the annoyance," Roxy grumbles, reach a hand out at the same time as I do to help Kairi slide out of her wheelchair and back down onto the blanket.

"Hmm," she hums in agreement. That's odd. Normally Kairi never would let the chance to bitch about Xigbar behind his back get away.

"Kairi?" I whisper, my hand twitching with the desire to reach out and take her hand for comfort. Obviously something has happened to make her depressed for some reason, and I want to help, but I don't know how I can…

"It's alright. I should have expected this anyway. She has been working really hard lately. I think that the whole secret admirer thing has her motivated. I just wish that there was something like that to inspire me as much." I instantly notice that though Kairi is giving us a small smile I see tears gathering in the corners of her otherwise bright blue eyes.

When I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder, I'm not really surprised to see Roxy's hand there. Looking over at my brother's face, I am startled by an unreadable expression there. I silently raise an eyebrow, slightly confused as to what he is thinking. "Sora, take Kairi's hand." He says, surprising the crap out of me.

"What?" I whisper, the back of my neck suddenly feeling extremely warm, having nothing to do with the sun that is high in the sky or the bright red hoodie I am wearing.

The corner of my twin's lips turns upwards in a small smile before he looks over at a confused Kairi. "We're both really sorry that you feel that way, Kai. I know that Sora wants to help you, but do you think that you can help us a little first?" I feel my heartbeat begin to speed up to a dangerously high pace and it is all I can do to keep my breathing regulated enough to ensure that oxygen is getting to my lungs. I try and say my brother's name, but find myself barely able to produce any sound at all.

"What do you mean?" Kairi questions, cocking her head to the side. Why on earth is Roxy doing this to me?

I feel the hand on my shoulder squeeze tightly as I still try and take in deep breaths, small spots dancing in my vision. "Well, besides the fact that we've know forever that we're both gay, there is another reason that Sora had to refuse your advances." Roxas tells her and I can feel the tremors beginning at the base of my spine. What is Roxy trying to do?

"Why?" she asks. Despite the fact that I am having a mental breakdown, I am able to hear everything that is going on around me with perfect clarity, something that does nothing to calm me down. "Wait, what's going on with Sora? Is he alright? Should I go and get Xigbar back here?"

"No," Roxy whispers, and the comfortable weight on my shoulder is suddenly removed, and it is becoming even more difficult to stay grounded in this reality. For some reason though, I am not granted that escape. "I know that this might sound a little strange, but Sora is gynophobic. That means he has an irrational fear of all girls." Even through the haze that has descended upon my mind, I can hear the slight sadness that is lacing my brother's words.

I hear Kairi gasp loudly at the information, and the blurry movement I can see in her direction can only be her lifting her hands to her mouth. "Oh my goodness! I never would have guessed! Is there anything I can do to help?"

Reaching a shaking hand out, I try and grab a hold of Roxy in any way possible, but he keeps avoiding my touch before he grabs a hold of my wrist, but not allowing any further contact than that. "Yeah, you can. That's kind of what I was hoping actually. I know that he will never be completely rid of this, but I want to help make his symptoms a little less severe. This is what happened when I told him to just take your hand. As you can tell, it is pretty bad. I am sort of hoping that you and Naminé would be both willing to help."

"Roxy…" I try to whisper, the shaking finally making its way to my arms and hands, all quaking uncontrollably.

"Of course we will help. What can I do?" Kairi's voice is becoming more muffled by the second and her presences is finally overwhelming my senses as a cold sweat trickles down my back and I instinctively try and move closer to my twin, but for some reason he is still avoiding my contact.

"I need you take his hand." Where Kairi is fading in my mind as the panic attack threatens to completely take over my body, my twin's presence is firmly there as ever, his light never dimming in the back of my mind. The warmth that is wrapped tightly around my wrist is suddenly joined by a cooler touch that is pressed against my damp palm and around my fingers. The tremors in my body abruptly cease as I feel everything seize up completely, everything going black as I continue to gasp deeply for breath. "Sora! Sora! No, Kairi, don't let go! Trust me, Sora. It's only Kairi. She won't hurt you. I promise. It's just Kairi. You know her. It's only Kairi. No one is going to hurt you."

I hear my brother talking, every word breaking through that darkness that has descended upon me, but I can't find any meaning in the jumbled sounds, nothing making any sense. "Roxy…" I trail off against, my body not reacting when I try and force it away from that coolness originating from my palm, the sensation almost burning me.

"Fuck, maybe I was wrong. Maybe he wasn't ready for this," I hear Roxy whisper; though in my head it sounds a lot louder. However, no matter the volume, I can clearly hear the panic that is creeping into my twin's voice.

"No." The word is said with such determination that I feel that black haze move just a little. "We will get him out of this. Sora, listen to my voice. It's me, Kairi. I'm your friend. I will never hurt you. It's just me. You know me. We are friends. We like to eat sea salt ice cream together. Just listen to my voice. Sora, it's just me."

I want to follow the sound of that voice, I know it will lead me closer to the reality that I had just left behind, I really do, but there is some form of wall stopping me. I squeeze my eyes shut as tightly as I can, hoping that it will stop the swirling blackness. "Kairi…" I surprise even myself when I say the name. I had intended to call out to my brother once more, but though I can still feel his presence inside me and at the back of my mind, something is preventing me from reaching him once again to pull me out of this and return me to the true reality. Another presence is there however and suddenly I am snapped back into complete awareness, all of my body functions returning to normal as if they had never stopped reacting.

I hear a slightly airy and surprised chuckle coming from beside me, and I can't believe that I am hearing it. Obviously my brother is as astounded as I am at the outcome of his little experiment. "Holy fuck, Sor," he whispers, wrapping his good arm around me and pulled me close to him. My eyes go wide however when I feel a slight pull on my arm, and I take in a sharp breath when I look up at a smiling Kairi. I whisper her name softly and am rewarded with a small giggle and a nod.

"You alright, Sora?" she questions quietly, squeezing my hand tightly.

"Yeah," I reply, my voice still shaking slightly. Breaking our gaze, look at my brother with the silent question of 'what the fuck were you thinking?'

"I've been talking this over with Riku for a while now. He and I both think that Kai and Nami can help you with this," he whispers, pulling me even closer, but allowing Kairi and I to keep our hands intertwined.

Swallowing hard, I take in an uninhibited deep breath. I still feel somewhat weakened, but the sensation is passing quickly. I find it hard to believe that my twin and my boyfriend would plot like that behind my back, though in a way I can see exactly why they did. "Thanks," I answer, unsure of whom I am directing the thanks to.

It takes a little while for the entire episode to pass and finally Roxas lets go of my shoulders, allowing me to sit up straight once more. Kairi also releases my hand from hers, but randomly continues to reach over and touch my arm, shoulder or poking me in the side. Each time she does, I gasp and close my eyes, but my body never reacts beyond that. Not that that is a bad thing.

"Why isn't there an orgy going on here? I would have swore that you would start up in one the moment that I left," Axel's voice comes from behind us, and I just roll my eyes with a small laugh as he flops down so that he is laying across both mind and Roxy's laps without warning. For some odd reason, his head is in my lap and he rests his torso over my brother. Kairi just giggles at Axel's entrance. Man, I never realized just how giggly girls are…

"But Axel, an orgy just isn't an orgy without you there too," Roxy smirks, running one hand down along his boyfriend's sweater covered arm sensually. The action sends a visible shiver through Axel's body as he moans loudly in a very sexual manner, looking up at my brother.

"Wanna go have a quickie?" he whispers in a no so quiet voice.

That renews Kairi's giggling even more and I just let out a loud groan. I do NOT need to hear this again. After all, it was a conversation just like this one that had started Axel in on the whole 'twincest is legal and acceptable' rant earlier.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood right now. Now move. You're heavy and your head is far to close to my twin brother's crotch for me to like it." With his good arm, and a little help from a laughing Axel, Roxy rolls his boyfriend off of our laps and he lands on the blanket between us and Kairi with a thump, the female redhead barely in control of herself anymore.

"Neglect! Neglect, I tell you!" Axel cries overdramatically before Roxy kicks him in the side to shut him up. By now we are all laughing heartily and it feels so good to do so. Even Kairi's random touching is no longer pulling any reaction from my body. Thank heavens.

"So, what did your brother want?" Kairi questions after we all calm down, reaching over and poking my forearm. Ouch, she has pointy nails.

"He was up this way for work and decided that if he was up here and getting paid for it, he might as well stop in to say hi. Stupid bastard. As if I actually want to see him out of the blue like this," Axel says, shrugging as well as someone laying flat on their back can, "Frankly, it's annoying enough that he comes up and visits me every fucking week. I can go longer than that before I start to miss his ugly mug."

"You know, maybe Reno is concerned because you don't have any blood relatives here at the clinic when all the rest of us do," Roxy says as he runs his hand through Axel's messy red spikes.

"Oh my goodness, I never really thought about that before but Roxas is right! I mean, I have Nam, Roxas and Sora have each other, Demyx has his dad, and even if he isn't here right now, Riku has his brother. Not to mention that Demyx was telling me one day that Zexion is Riku's cousin or something like that. Reno might be thinking that you feel left out," Kairi says, kind of looking out into space as she speaks.

Axel just scoffs, "Like I would really want that bastard around here at all times. With him around all the time, I would never get to have sex with my Roxy."

My twin just rolls his eyes, "Keep acting like that and you won't be having sex with your Roxy anyway."

We all laugh at the completely pathetic and crestfallen look that appears on Axel's face at the comment, to which he tells all do go do a physically impossible act with the stone bench at the entrance to the grassy knoll we're all sitting in. Something about this all causes me to remember something that I meant to talk to everyone about long before this, especially because Roxy thinks that they might be able to help…

"Hey, Kai, Ax. You guys have been here longer than me and Roxy. Has Riku ever said anything, or have you ever gotten the impression that Sephiroth might be gay or bi or anything like that?" I ask cautiously, causing both redheads to look over at me with raised eyebrows, but Axel is the first to speak.

"Are you kidding me? If I hadn't accidentally walked into the bathroom one day when he was taking a leak, I'd swear that the bastard didn't even have a dick," Axel laughs, "Besides, I can't see him being anything other than completely asexual."

"Why are you asking us, Sora? If you were that curious about it, why didn't you just ask Riku? Obviously he would be able to give you the best answers," Kairi adds, wrapping some of her long auburn hair around her finger.

I take in a deep breath, wondering if this is the right thing to do. With a warm sensation that is coming from my brother, I know that it needs to be done. "Well, I don't really want to put any more stress on Riku right now, he's kind of depressed about Sephiroth being sent off in the first place. Anyway, the reason I am asking is because remember that day that Riku got that headache in the pool? Well, when I followed him back to my room, I passed Sephiroth's office and the door was open. I over heard a conversation that he was having on speaker phone and it was with another guy. Then the other guy called him 'lover'. And it was said with actual affection, it didn't sound like just a casual nickname." As the words left my lips, both Kairi and Axel's jaws drop as their eyes go wide.

I guess I really am not overreacting.

"Holy ass fucking gods of shit raping," Axel curses under his breath, not quite believing what I'm saying. After all, even Roxy didn't believe me when I first told him.

"Wow," Kairi luckily doesn't add her own colourful expletives because we all know that she can probably out curse even Axel.

"Yeah, and until I know anything for certain, I'd really rather not let Riku know any of this," I add, Roxy nodding in agreement.

"Well, I think we need to get another person in on this. Someone who can sleep his way into getting some information," Axel smirks, looking over at my brother with a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, fuck no. I'm not sleeping my way into any information, no way. No how," Roxy growls.

Axel rolls his eyes as he sits up and flicks my glaring brother between his eyes. "Like I'd ever let anyone else get their greasy mitts on you. I'm talking about Demyx."

"Oh. Thank heavens." Roxy says with a sigh of relief, causing us all to burst into more laughter. I don't know why I never thought of asking Demyx. After all, he knows Riku better than anyone else here. Now if only we can get Demyx to keep his big mouth shut when we finally tell him about all of this.

* * *

With such an insanely busy life, its amazing that I ever find time to do any writing anymore. But don't worry, I will not give up or abandon my stories! The place I work at is short staffed at the moment so I am working insane hours there, not to mention family commitments and other retardedness like that. I am using any free moment I can come across to get a little bit of writing done here and there. Here's hoping that I'll get some more time in the future to sit down and do some serious writing.

A huge thanks to my tremendously terrific twin for betaing this for me, as my beloved Pahoyhoy has been just as busy as me lately, and we have had a serious lack of us time. I miss you my love, I hope we get some time together soon!

As for what's going on with this story, I feel so bad that I have been somewhat neglecting it lately. It is moving forward though, a lot is going to happen in the next chapter, so keep looking for it. I am not going to promise when I will get it out though. I have an AkuRoku oneshot that I was suppose to have done for AkuRoku day (which I missed again this year) and a Dexion that I am going to try and have for Dexion day, once again which I'm not optimistic about, and the final chapter of Never Piss Off A Magical Duck. I am going to try my darndest to have another chapter of this out for the end of September. Lets all hope for it. Thanks again so much to everyone who has been continuing to read this story and who takes the time to review, fav and alert this story! I appreciate every single one of them, and they are the reason I continue this story! Thank you so much! Until next time!


	25. Chapter 25

Accidental Infatuation

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five

Author's Note...no wait, Author's RANT (beware of some not so nice language in this note): First off, I feel I need to point out one reviewer in particular. Dana. I'm sorry, if you're going to be as rude as you were in your review for the last chapter, have the fucking balls to at least sign your review so that I can bitch you out properly. Now, I'm not a mean person, and I can take a flame and constructive critism, but if you are going to be as rude as you were, let me have a place to message you so that the entire world doesn't have to see me call you out. I'm sorry if you want this story to be over, and if you are that anxious for it to be so, then stop fucking reading my story. I don't need to have idiots such as yourself reading my stories if you just want them finished. I have a life outside fanfiction, a very busy one at that, and I don't have hours and hours every day to write. Not to mention, this is not my only project and while I know that I only update this story once every two months, I still am writing on it and have no plans on stopping until I am satisfied with how it ends. So for you Dana, this is the end of the story. You don't need to read any more, and frankly, I'm fine with that. You will notice that I have NOT removed your cowardly review, because I want others to be able to read it and then see why you are being called out for everyone to see, and this story gets thousands of hits a month. Next time you feel the need to leave such a pointless review to something that someone has put so much effort and time into, you may want to consider doing it so that you can be told off in a more private fashion.

Whew...sorry about that everyone. I had to get it off my chest. To all the other people who take the time to review this story, I do truly appriciate every single one of your reviews, favs and alerts. And thanks so much to everyone for your patience with this story, I truly do wish that I was able to update it so much more regularly then I do. Anyway, enough of my ranting, onto what you came here for!

* * *

It was a week later before I was able to get the chance to talk to Demyx without Riku there. Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with Riku and I'm glad that he is starting to get out of his little funk and is socializing a lot more and spending less time sleeping, but it is just my luck that he got over it the only time I didn't want him around. Unfortunately everyone thought it would be best for me to be the one to talk to Demyx about it, which means that I somehow have to find a time to get Demyx alone to talk about it with no one else around.

Thankfully that opportunity presents itself one day when Demyx is helping me with the walking bars, Xigbar fast asleep behind the desk with his legs propped up. At least that means that he isn't going to be calling me Roxas all afternoon, which in all honesty is alright with me.

"Hey, Demyx. Does Sephiroth have any friends?" I questions as he helps me pull myself up onto the bars, and for once I'm not shaking like I normally do. Demyx is leaning heavily on the bars himself as he uses one hand to help me, the other to support himself.

"Sephiroth?" he repeats, giving me a strange look. Dem then cocks his head to one side, laying a finger along his cheek in a very pensive position, a sight that I have to restrain myself from laughing at. Demyx and pensive aren't exactly words you often hear together. He's more of the talk now, think later type of guy. "Hmm. Well, I know that he has a couple of people from school that he graduated with over every couple of months for a poker game or something, and he goes to one of those every month in other places too. But I don't know if I would consider them his friends. Why?"

Taking in a deep breath, I try and force my feet to move without assistance. my arms are holding me upright and I can already feel the strain in them. I have yet to be able to walk on my own, the therapists usually having to bend down and help me my legs. They tell me that we have to keep doing this so that the muscles don't forget how to work properly. "Well, I overheard the strangest thing the other day, you know, the day that RIku got that headache in the pool." I then tell Demyx all about the conversation that I heard that day, hoping that he will be able to finally can put to rest this mystery. After all, if Sephiroth does have a male lover, then why did he react to finding out about mine and RIku's relationship like he did? It doesn't seem right.

"You sure it was a guy?" Demyx asks, abandoning the act of helping me walk along the track in favour of this conversation.

"Yup," I nod, "And I'm one hundred percent sure that he said lover, and I know that I wasn't hearing things. I know that I wasn't."

"Wow. Man," Demyx says in almost disbelief. "Just wow. I totally can't picture Sephiroth taking it up the ass."

I cringe at the typical Demyx-esque comment. "Thank you Demyx for that wonderful mental image of my boyfriend's brother having anal sex."

Demyx just laughs, "Welcome. If you want to, you could think of me and my Zexy having sex."

Groaning at the new mental image, I just tell Demyx to help me back into my chair. We both know that this session has been lost to other conversations, something that has happened many times in the past with us. I mean, what are they expecting putting two guys with extremely short attention spans in the same room with no supervision anyway? Well, no supervision other than Xigbar anyway.

"You're going to need to give me a couple of days to think on this one though, alright Sora? I'll have to talk to Zexy about this. He and Sephiroth work together more often than he and I do, so he might know something that we don't. Not to mention that they are family, so that gives Zexy an advantage too." Demyx begins to rock back and forth on his crutches, having released the bar not long after I abandoned it.

I just shrug, "I've been waiting this long, why not longer?" I begin laughing, Demyx joining in shortly afterwards. Neither of us are quite sure why we are laughing which just causes us to laugh even harder. Eventually Demyx begins making his way over to the door, becoming me to follow.

"Might as well head somewhere more fun than here if we aren't going to actually do any rehab." Well, there is no arguing with logic that solid.

I often wonder if the reason why I am doing so well somedays and not so well others is because Demyx has been working with me. Honestly, the two of us never get much if any therapy done, but when anyone mentions it to Dr. Vexen, he just shrugs and says Demyx knows what he is doing. Then everyone always accusses him of vision clouded by fatherly pride. Oh well.

"Man, this feels so much liking we are cutting class," I laugh, following Demyx down the hall.

The blond just scoffs, "Cutting? That would mean actually going to class in the first place. why do you think that Dad set up the tutor program here?"

"Um, because none of us ever leave this place and most of us haven't graduated high school yet?" I answer, not sure if he was actually looking for an actual responce, but I decide to give him one anyway.

Demyx stops abruptly in the centre of the hall, another oddly thoughtful look appearing on his face, "Well, okay. Yeah, sure that's probably the main reason, but really it's because it was a way to make sure that I actually went to class." His voice is full of laughter and I turn my chair around to look at him, the broad smile on his face very contagious.

"Not the world's best high school student, Demy?" I smirk, reaching over and poking him in the side, earning a very unmanly squeak from him.

"Hey! Watch it, that tickles!" he laughs, swatting my hand away whole trying to remain balanced on his crutches. "Let's just say that I still hold the record for quickest expulsion due to unexcused absences in my high school," he grins sheepishly and I feel my jaw drop. I never could see Demyx being like that. then again, I'm sure that he's changed a lot since coming to live at the clinic full time, and Zexion probably has been a good influence on him too. There are many days that Riku and I go and take evening walks through the Gardens that we see Zexion and Demyx lounging together under a tree and sharing a book.

Something hits me then. "But you aren't in our tutoring classes though." I know it probably sounds rude, but like Demyx, I tend to speak first, think later.

Demyx just laughs again before he begins moving down the hall once more and I follow close behind him. "Don't worry. apparently if I apply myself, I can be fairly smart. I finished my high school in only a year and a half. Zexy helped me a lot though. Now I'm taking the correspondance courses I need to become a physical therapist on my own." I can not believe that I know so little about Demyx's personal life after all this time. Frankly, I don't thats very fair. After all, it seems like he knows absolutely everything about mine.

Our conversation continues as we make out way down the hall, trying to decide what we are going to do with our sudden free afternoon. Unfortunately, I know that Kairi and Naminé both have sessions and even worse, Riku has a meeting with Dr. Vexen that he didn't even know what it was going to be about. Axel had an attact the night before last, so he is still on bedrest and Roxy is being the ever supportive boyfriend and staying with him. I'm actually surprised how well my twin handles the rare attacks that leave Axel paralyzed for a couple of days. I don't know how he does it.

"Maybe we should go check up on Roxy and Axel?" I suggest to Demyx. After all, it was only this morning that they cleared Axel for visitors other than the doctors and Roxy. It's actually only because of Demyx, and through him, Dr. Vexen, that my brother is able to stay by Axel's side through these attacks.

"Sure. You don't think that we'll catch them in the middle of doing something nasty, do you?" Demyx has a sly grin on his face and I can't help but groan at it.

"It wouldn't be the first time I would have," I say rolling my eyes. I couldn't begin to even attempt to count the number of times that I have walked in on my brother and the redhead in comprimising positions. It seems like every time I turn around, they are sneaking around, or away in order to go have sex. I don't want to think of how many different places in the clinic they have had sex in, and even less I want to know how many times that they have had sex on the bed that Roxy and I share. Gross on so many levels. Then again, I really have no room to talk, as my twin and his boyfriend have walked in on me and Riku probably just as many times.

"You guys are the strangest twins I have ever met, and that totally includes Kai and Nami," Demyx laughs as we round the corner to the hall that Axel's room is in. We can't help buy laugh at the charred door that now sports a large green paint splatter along with even more scorch marks. as we found out last week, some paints are far more flammable than others...

Just as I reach out to grab the door knob, something stops me dead in my tracks.

"Sora? What's up?" Demyx questions, concern lacing his voice.

I feel my face grow hot as i instantly drop my arm and begin to back away from the door. "Just listen," I whisper, glad that the feeling had hit me when it did instead of a minute later. I would have subjected Demyx to something that even he probably wouldn't want to see. We are both silent for a few seconds before we hear the tell tale signs of sex happening behind the burnt door.

"Fuck, Roxy!" We hear Axel groan loudly, "I never thought dry humping could be so fucking hot!" Roxy answers without words and I quickly begin moving away from the door.

Demyx's reaction is almost exactly the same as mind as I watch his face, neck and ears all grow bright red and he scrambles with his crutches to move away from the door. No words are said between us as we get as far as we possibly can get away from the room, only stopping when we reach the doors to the cafeteria. we don't say anything as we just stay there trying to catch our breaths again.

"They don't let anything stop from them from having sex, do they?" Demyx asks, leaning on his crutchs heavily as he pants.

"Nope," I laugh, "And for some strange reason, Roxy has decided that he needs to tell me how the sex is different when Axel has an attack and other things that brothers really don't need to tell each other."

Demyx laughs heartily at the comment before pushing the door open, "Well, lets soothe your sorrows with the chocolate cherry trifle that I know that Lexy is making up. Ahh, the joys of sleeping with the pastry chef's best friend," Demyx grins with a large smile.

I laugh along with him. "Is there anything that Lexaeus doesn't do around here? He's an orderly, the matience man, general gorilla and pastry chef. And that's just what I know for sure that he does. I know he has to do more!"

We walk into the cafeteria still laughing, but as soon as we doo, we see a sight that makes us both stop dead in our tracks, our laughter dying instantly.

Across the cafeteria, we see Naminé leaning up against the counter, a huge smile on her face and in her eyes as she is hand fed a spoon filled with what looks like chocolate and whipped cream. But it's who of all people is feeding her that surprising the crap out of us. With a soft smile of his own, the man on the other side of the counter is Lexaeus. At first look, neither of them seem happier as they are lost in their own little world. Soft conversation and quiet laughs fill the room and keeps Demyx and I silent as we begin to back out of the cafeteria, leaving Lexaeus and Naminé to their moment.

"Lexaeus is Naminé's secret admirer?" I question as soon as the door closes behind us, sort of shocked at this turn of events. "He's like 20 or something, way older than her!"

Demyx can barely contain his laughter as he falls against the wall for support. "Holy crap! I never saw that coming! It's so awesome! I wonder how long they've been together? I'm so going to pound on her for not letting us know! I wonder if Kairi knows yet. And Zexy! I know he knows because he knows everything! So, why didn't he tell me? Oh, I'm going to give him such a piece of my mind!"

At Demyx's sudden rant, I can't help but burst into loud laughter. "So now that we've seen or heard two different couples getting it on, where do we want to try next?" I ask whe we finally settle down.

"You two are doing what walking in on who now?" I hear a new voice coming from behind me, causing me to spin around in my chair to face the newcomer.

"Riku!" I exclaim with pure joy in a better mood suddenly. "I thought you had a meeting with Dr. Vexen."

He breaks into a smile, his cane tapping me on the foot before he leans down and places a soft kiss on my lips, ignoring my comments. I smile into the gentle kiss, his long hair tickling my cheeks and sending a shiver up and down my body. Not wanting to end the kiss quite yet, I reach a hand up wrap it around the back of Riku's neck, pulling him in closer. My boyfriend gives me a light moan before his tongue snakes out to trace along my lips to allow him access to my mouth. His natural flavour instantly bursts throughout my mouth, causing my hand to tighten in his silky hair. Our tongues dance together in a familiar tango, deepening the kiss.

"Why is everyone getting some but me?" A loud cry startles us out of our kiss and we both turn to look at a pouting Demyx, causing both Riku and I to laugh. it still amazes me even after all these months how RIku is able to tell the little things like what expression is on Demyx's face even though he can't necessarily see it. Judging by the smirk on my boyfriend's lips however it seems that Demyx isn't off the hook for interupting our kiss. not that it isn't something that Riku and I aren't completely used to by now, the constant interruptions whenever we try and get a moment together.

"You have absolutely no room to say that "Mr-I-Have-Sex-In-The-Rehab-Pool-Every-Saturday'," RIku chuckles, moving to stand behind me, his arms draping over my shoulders. the contact makes me smile as does the tone of his voice. Obviously he is in a good mood today, and the meeting he had with Dr. Vexen must have been a good one.

Demyx turns bright red at the comment and I start laughing harder than before. "Hey! We do actual rehab in there too!" he exclaims, unable to look either of us in the face.

"So, you finally admit that you and Zexion fuck in the pool every week?" I feel the smirk widen against my cheek where my boyfriend has his face pressed.

The blond begins to stutter nonsense, his blush increasing in intensity ten fold. Man, Riku really is acting like his old self today, and that makes me happy. Too many times the past couple of weeks, Riku has been depressed or tired, or just not himself. It honestly had started to scare me. Not that I don't still love my boyfriend no matter his mood or anything like that, it was just hard to watch him struggle with going through it, knowing that there really wasn't anything I could do until he decided to let me help.

I just sit there, not really listening as Demyx and Riku fling insults and trash talk back and forth above my head, grinning like a fool at the thought that this is so normal for all of us. I refuse to even consider the fact that my time here at the clinic is already half over, and that my recover is starting to proceed just how Dr. Vexen had predicted. Roxy's arm is still taking its sweet old time with it's healing, but Dr. Vexen figures that that is because of our bond, Roxy's shoulder is pacing itself along with my complete recovery. He also said a ton of medical jargon that day and I didn't completely understand, but I know that if it had been something that important, the doctor would have dumbed it down for me.

"Oh, Riku!" I exclaim, interupting their fight and causing both of the taller males to look down at me with an odd look on their face. You'd think that after this long, they would be used to the fact that I space out regularly, then voice my thoughts no matter what is going on around me.

"Yeah, what is it?" he whispers, his lips dangerously close to my ear, causing me to shiver. Crap, he sounds so sexy today. Or maybe that's just because of how many other couples we've seen going at it already today.

"We know who Naminé's admirer is!" I grin, playing with the silky stands of my boyfriend's long silver hair. It's just so tantalizing and inviting to play with.

"You do? Who is it?" he questions, straightening up, much to my dismay. I like it when he is draped all over me.

"You're never going to believe this," Demyx chuckles, "but it's Lexy!"

Sightless eyes go wide and his jaw drops open as Riku tries to process this new information. "Seriously?" is the only word he manages to produce.

I laugh again, nodding, knowing that somehow my boyfriend will know my reaction. "Yup. We just walked in on them in the cafeteria and they were lost in their own little world, staring into each other eyes and Lexaeus was spoon feeding Nami some sort of dessert."

"Holy shit," comments Riku, a pensive look appearing on his face. "Fuck, I can totally picture that working out for them."

"I know, right?" Demyx grins broadly. "I had to think about it for a minute or two, but they make such an awesome couple, right? Ooh, I wonder if Kairi knows yet?" Demyx is once again talking a mile a minute and it earns a light chuckle from my boyfriend.

"Good question, Demyx. I'm sure that Kai's session is over, or very nearly done, so why don't you go find her and give her this awesome new news." Riku tells our friend, an odd tone lacing his words, something I can't quite identify.

"Good Idea!" Smiles Demyx before he takes of down the hall, far faster than anyone who uses crutches should be able to. I move to follow him, assuming that Riku will also follow us, but a familiar grip on my shoulder prevents me from moving even an inch forward.

"RIku?" I question, very confused as to why he stopped me only seconds after suggesting that we go tell Kairi the news. Instantly my brain analyzes exactly what my boyfriend said, and I am only mildly shocked to recall that he had only suggested that Demyx go deliver the news to Kairi. What does he have planned?

"Where were Roxas and Axel last time you saw them?" RIku questions, his voice suddenly dropping to a very low and almost sensual tone which sends a jolt through my body. what is he getting at and why is he saying my twin's name in such an arousing voice?

"Axel's room, dry humping or something like that," I answer, anticipation burning through my veins as I try and figure out what exactly my boyfriend is getting at.

"Hmmm," he hums, placing a kiss on my temple, which I lean unconsciously into. "So, do you think your room will be safe or do you think that we should just go to mine?" His voice is low and husky, and suddenly I know exactly what is going on. Riku is horny and wants something. I don't know exactly what it is he wants, but at this point, I'm willing to do anything that keeps me close to him and keeps his mind off of his brother. Not that I don't want him no matter what, who can resist him anyway? But it always seem like people and timing are not on our side. It just seems that everytime we try and do anything beyond a little bit of making out, someone interrupts in someway. Believe me, it has gotten past the point of severely annoying.

Gently, I place my hand over top of his, squeezing it to show him that I am in complete agreeance to his plan for this afternoon, "I think my room is closer." I wince slightly at the cracking in my voice, RIku not helping much by chuckling lightly. He places a soft kiss on my temple before we start walking down the hall at a fairly slow pace. I can feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest with anticipation. There is a huge chance that today we will get the opportunity to go further than we ever have before. The entire prospect sends a wave of excitment through me as I recall the other night when Riku and I were just laying together and he told me that there were a few things that he wanted to try sometime.

We are silent for the entire trip, obviously both of our minds racing. Normally I would never even consider doing anything beyond some heavy petting this soon in a relationship, but for some reason, with Riku it feels like we have already passed that awkward new relationship stage and it seems as if we have been together for so much longer than just a couple of months. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that we are constantly surrounded by such sexually charged people like Roxy, Axel and Demyx that it has worn off onto us.

"Love you," I hear Riku whisper in my ear, breaking me out of my thoughts and causing me to break out into a wide grin. How is it that such simple and few words can make my stomach do backflips?

"Love you too," I answer, almost eager to see where this afternoon takes us.

* * *

I actually got a chapter out when I said I would for once! I said by the end of September, and I even have almost 24 hours of the month left! Can you believe it? I barely can, lol. But in all honesty, I almost didn't. my computer decided that this month it wanted to crash. And lose a lot of my documents. And need to be reformatted again. Three times. Yeah, I know that I should just break down and buy a new computer, but I'd rather save my money to go see my lovey dovey Pahoyhoy. I miss you so much, and it will be spring time again soon!

Thanks as always to everyone for continuing support on this story. Did anyone guess that Lexaeus was Nami's admirer? When you think about it, it totally could be a cute relationship. I thank my Pahoyhoy for that pairing, lol. So, I'm curious to know, how far do we think that Sora and Riku should go? I promise that I will definitely put some citrus in the next chapter. I'm willing to take peoples inputs and I will probably put a poll on my profile, I look foward to seeing what people think. A huge thanks to Tifa-san for the beta job while my computer is still acting up.

No promise when the next chapter will be out, i've got a list of 3 oneshot requests/gifts to work on before I get back to this story, But i'm still hoping that it wont be too much more than 5 or 6 weeks. Lets hope. Thanks again and until next time!


	26. Chapter 26

Accidental Infatuation

* * *

Chapter 26

Authors Note: I don't know how to say thank you to everyone for your amazing support from the last chapter and that issue I had with that one reviewer. Thank you all, in my pitiful attempt to express my sincere gratitude to all of you, there might be a citrus flavour to this entire chapter like I promised! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

I'm not sure why I am so nervous right now. I know that Riku and I have never done anything truly physical before and I sure as heck have no experience from before arriving at the clinic, but I never would have expected to be this nervous at the thought of heading to my room with that sole intention. I know that if I had been able to feel them right now, I would be weak in the knees. Due to my nervousness, I am feeling flush, a little nauseous and my head is swimming. It's amazing how much these feelings feel like the flu. My thoughts are not coming out straight and nothing I am thinking makes the least bit of sense. I am so glad that Riku is behind me pushing my chair or who knows where I might have ended up otherwise due to my distraction.

I don't try to make any conversation, knowing that if Riku's mind is racing even half as much as mine, he is going to need to count his steps even more carefully than normal. That and the fact that I don't think that anything I say will be even the least bit coherent. I wonder if Riku is nearly as nervous as I am. As far as I know, he is just as experienced as I am which could prove to be interesting today. For only the briefest moments, I wish that this was one of the areas that Roxy and I were more alike in, but that thought leaves me just as fast as it came. After all, with our mutual lack of experience it means that Riku and I get to experience all of this for the first time together.

Without a word, I lift my hand up to reach up behind me, placing it on Riku's, our fingers instantly entwining. For only a moment we pause in the middle of the hallway as Riku looks down at me with a small smile which I eagerly return. "You sure you really want to do this?" I whisper, wincing at the cracking of my voice. What a way to try and appear confident and attractive to your boyfriend. Have you voice crack and make it seem like you are going through puberty all over again. Maybe if I am going to go through puberty again I can hope that I will actually have a growth spurt this time.

I receive a light chuckle from my boyfriend, the sound sending strange waves up and down along my spine. Holy crap. Everything about him is just arousing and sexy. "I'm sure. What about you? Do you still want to?"

His words only make my blush intensify. Obviously he is just as concerned about my thoughts on this as his own, and that makes my heart swell even more. What did I do to deserve such an amazing and caring boyfriend? I couldn't have gotten anyone better if I had a catalogue and hand picked him myself. "I do," I whisper, wondering if my voice is coming across smooth enough. "Is it normal to feel this nervous?"

Riku laughs again before leaning down and placing a kiss on my forehead. "I think so. Do what do you say we get out of the middle of the hall and get to a room with a lock on it?"

This time it is my turn to laugh and laugh I do at the truth of his words. The fates or some higher power seems to have something against us because it seems that every time Riku and I get even the slightest amount of privacy or begin to do anything at all, we end up getting interrupted by someone. I think that everyone in the clinic has walked in on us at least once, including Dr. Vexen, Lexaeus and Xigbar. That had definitely been the worse. Even though that had happened a week ago, the one eyed man has been relentless in teasing us and telling us that if he has his way, we will never get to see each other's cocks if he has a say. His words not mine. He is such a bastard and is so close to losing his other eye. Then again, it might not be as bad as the time when Dr. Vexen came to find Riku one day when we locked ourselves in his room for some privacy. When we never answered the door, he used his override key to get into the room, finding me and Riku in a position we wish he hadn't seen. That is definitely up there on the total embarrassment scale. The worse part about of that one was when Dr. Vexen walked out, muttering something about if he was running a rehab clinic or a gay dating service. Wisely, neither Riku nor I chose to answer that.

Shaking my head to focus on the situation at hand, I smile up at my boyfriend while rubbing my thumb over the back of his hand. "Yeah, let's go." It makes me slightly less concerned to learn that Riku is just as nervous as I am about this. With a little more urgency in his steps, I once again find myself being pushed forward in the direction of my room. It's easy to tell that Riku is apprehensive about today as for the first time in a long time; I have to whisper quiet directions to my room and warn my boyfriend about things like walls and corners. We let out light chuckles about all of it after what seems like an eternity, we finally come to my room, the hallways around us completely deserted. Good.

"So, you're sure that Axel and Roxas are occupied?" Riku whispers as we enter my room and he closes the door, locking it instantly. I blush even deeper at that particular action.

Nodding, I wheel myself over to my bed before turning around to face my boyfriend, waiting for him to come and lift me out of my chair. "Yeah, and as far as I can tell, they'll be going at it for a little while longer." Strange, talking about my twin having sex isn't as creepy as usual right now for some reason. "What about Dr. Vexen? Is he going to be looking for you this afternoon?"

Riku shakes his head as he reaches out and I take a hold of his hand, guiding him over to me, even though we both know he doesn't need it. "No, he said that he's done for me for the day. You said that Naminé is with Lex, which is still kind of weird to think about by the way, and Demyx was going to find Kairi. Xigbar has probably returned for his post break, pre-dinner nap, so I think that we might be in the clear." I can't help but laugh at the mental checklist, but I am as relieved as Riku is about figuring out where everyone is. If you had been interrupted as much as we have been, you'd feel the same though. Then again, it was sort of how we started our relationship, with Axel barging in and disrupting our first kiss.

"I think so too," I smile, wrapping my arms around his waist, laying my head against his stomach, inhaling deeply to take in as much of the sharp scent as I possibly can. Every little thing is obvious to my senses as I feel my boyfriend drape his arms over my shoulders, his warm hands flat on my shoulder blades, pushing me close to him. Being this close to my boyfriend I can feel the quivers that are causing him to shake just as much as I can. In some ways I am truly glad that Riku is as nervous as I am. For some reason, I had pictured that he would have either been like a sex kitten or an over confident bedroom god, making me feel slightly inadequate.

Silence envelopes us for an eternity, both of us just remaining in our positions and holding each other. Eventually I feel the fingers again my shoulders begin to rub in small circles until they start to move upwards. As soon as Riku's thin fingers brush along the back of my neck, I can't help but gasp in surprise. Even after all these months together, I'm still not sure if Riku is aware of how sensitive the back of my neck is. Sure he's touched it before and given me neck rubs, but never when I was this on edge. This afternoon could really turn out interesting. I bury my face into the loose material of my boyfriend's white shirt, my nose brushing against his firm stomach, causing him to let out a gasp of his own.

We both let out nervous laughs at how high strung we are, and just how obvious that fact is. I don't know why we are both feeling this way though. It's not like the want and desire to do this wasn't there before, we just always got interrupted before anything really happens. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that this was planned and not just a spontaneous thing. Lifting his arms up off of my shoulders, Riku places one hand alongside of my cheek, the tip of his fingers instantly going to trace along the raised scar that is still hidden beneath my hair. I don't know what it is, but my boyfriend's fingers are always drawn to it like a magnet. I lean into the touch as I look up at him, searching his sightless aqua eyes for any sign of hesitation or regret, thankfully finding neither.

"Why don't we lie down? That might make things easier for us," he whispers and I have to supress a smile at the sound of the trembling voice coming from my normally cool, calm and collected boyfriend. After all, with his hand right there, he will be able to feel any smile of mine.

Hoping that he doesn't notice how warm my cheeks have become suddenly, I finally give him a tiny smile. "Yeah, let's do that," I reply, my voice no louder than his. We both go quiet again as we work together to lift me up onto the bed. Much to my surprise though, as soon as I am stretched out on the bed, Riku doesn't join me right away. Instead, he continues standing next to the bed so I remain close to the edge of the bed so that I am still close to him. "Riku?"

"I just want to try something," he whispers, causing me to raise an eyebrow. With just a small sound of understanding, I sit up the barest amount, using my elbows to watch Riku do whatever he is planning to do. He walks down to the foot of my bed, a light touch along the edge of the mattress guiding him. He comes to a stop next to my feet and I can't help but raise my eyebrow in a silent question. I don't voice my curiosity, allowing him to continue on. His pale hands reach out, grabbing a hold of one of my grey and red sneakers. I squeak in surprise as my shoe is pulled off and dropped to the floor, the other following close behind. I feel myself shiver as I see his long fingers wrap around one of my still socked foot. Although I can't really feel the action, my memory supplies me with a reminder of how a foot rub felt before everything and I can't help the flutter that churns through my stomach.

Unable to tear my eyes away from him, I just can continue to stare as I see Riku running his fingers along and up my inner thigh. I would give almost anything for all feeling to be returned to me at this particular moment. I let out a shaky gasp as he comes up over the cuff of my denim shorts, his fingers stopping there for a moment to trace around my knee cap. I feel my body begin to tremble once again, and judging by the light chuckle that escapes from Riku, he's noticed it. "Just relax, Sor. Everything will be okay." Suddenly there is a little more strength to his words and that crosses over to his actions, his questing hand becoming slightly more adventurous. Once again it is moving up along the inside of my thigh, but it's moving up further and further, closer to…

"Riku!" I cry out as quietly as I can manage. My hands have gone to grip tightly on the quilt i am laying on. There is a strange sensation pooling in the very bottom of my stomach, and it's something that I have never felt before. As much as I want to close them, I force my eyes to remain open and fixated on my boyfriend's movements. Much to my surprise though, he stops before touching the single place I want to be touched.

Toeing off his own shoes, I watch intently as Riku removes his hand from my body before he crawls up the inside of my bed to lie beside me, the warmth just radiating off of him. "I love you," he whispers, placing a hand across my body so that it lies on my opposite hip.

"I love you too," I respond with a blush. Instantly I watch his hand slide off of my pelvis to rest on my stomach, moving lower and lower inch by inch. By the time that that the hand rests only inches from where I want it, I'm breathing so rapidly and deeply that it almost feels like I'm going to throw up. I take in the deepest breath I can manage, praying that I don't send myself into a panic attack. I can feel his sightless eyes fixated on my face as I brace for what is about to happen.

"May I?" his husky voice asks, causing my heart to swell. I can't believe how considerate he is being even though I know how horny he must be.

Unable to contain my trembling, I nod before realizing that he won't be able to see it, "Yes." I give him the quiet one word answer, the anticipation just about killing me.

Before I see his hand move down any further, Riku begins speaking and I have to force myself into paying attention to his words. Why is he teasing and torturing me like this? "Have you regained any of the sensation down here, or did you ever lose it?"

It takes me a moment for my brain to comprehend anything that isn't Riku's hand finally touching me, but I eventually realized what he is asking. "Um, I never lost use of my…you know," I whisper, the embarrassment hitting me like a ton of bricks for some reason, "but I can't really feel it, things just kind of happen when and how they are supposed to."

A breathy chuckle escapes him as he begins to move his fingers in a small pattern on my pelvis. What is it going to take to get him to touch me where I want it? "So, do you still get hard?"

I just about whimper in embarrassment. How can he be asking me things like this right now? Isn't his mind as far gone as mine? Then again, in the split second I take to analyze his question, it does kind of make sense. After all, the purpose of today other than the obvious is to experiment with some things. That will probably require me to be physically aroused. "I'm…I'm not sure," I whisper truthfully. I resist the urge to bury my face in the pillows and ignore Riku. After all, I'm 16 years old, have a really hot boyfriend and regularly have less than innocent fantasies about him. I should know this kind of stuff, but honestly, I haven't had any desire since my accident to do much more than fantasize. I know that I do feel aroused sometimes, mostly in the bottom of my stomach but I've never actually noticed my physical reaction.

Much to my surprise, Riku only smiles that gentle smile of his before he leans in and places a soft and chaste kiss on my lips. "Well, this is as good a time as any to find out isn't it?"

I blush deeply once again at the soft words before once again whispering my permission for his actions. I can still feel his fingers as they dance over my pelvis before they continued to move lower once again. This time he doesn't stop and I hiss as his hand travels below my line of sensation as he touches my inner thighs. "Please…" I whimper, surprising even myself. My eyes go wide when I say the word, especially the wanton tone it comes out in. I hope I don't sound nearly as desperate as I think I do.

The only response I get from my boyfriend is another of his light chuckles as I keep my eyes locked on his slender hand. It is now tracing the entire area around the base of my groin, something that I can only feel briefly each time the fingers brush along the top of the area he is touching. As if he knows exactly what I am watching, Riku gives me another seductive smile before he lifts his hand off of my body completely. An irritated moan erupts from me once more. I had no idea that Riku was such a tease! He will definitely be paying for that later on. Before I can protest any more, my eyes go wide as I watch my boyfriend gently press his palm again the obvious outline of my penis through my not so heavy shorts. I am almost disappointed when I can't feel anything, but I had sort of expected it. Thought there is a slight sensation fluttering in the pit of my stomach that I have never felt before.

"Tell me what you're feeling right now." The fluttering blazes to life at Riku's airy words, and I can feel a shiver travelling up the length of my back at the sound of his voice.

In an attempt to enhance everything even more, I finally allow my eyes to slide closed as I try to regulate the jagged breaths that I feel escaping me. All around me is a heavy scent of something that I can only identify as being Riku. All of my senses are on high alert as I try to focus on that one particular area. "It feels like my insides are all catching fire," I say, my voice quiet yet surprisingly strong. I would have thought it would have been shakier than ever before.

"Keep going," there is a gravelly quality to my boyfriend's voice, something that I would have never expected. Then again, with all of the confidence he is usually encompassed in, I find myself forgetting that he is just as new to all this as I am.

I swallow hard as I try to put into words the emotions and sensations that are all washing over me. "My heart is racing. It's warm, so warm. It's all burning up from where your hand is and it feel s likes thousands of butterflies are dancing around in my stomach. My arms and neck are tingling." This time there is a slightly more airy tone to my voice as I do no justice to the feelings flooding my body with my lackluster descriptions.

This time it is Riku's turn to let out a quiet moan as I finally pry my eyes open. His alabaster cheeks are completely flushed, which is an almost strange sight to behold. I feel my eyes widen once again as I watch my boyfriend's hand begin to move up and down along the crotch of my shorts. Oh my god. I can't believe this is actually happening. "Riku…" I trail off as I feel an odd pulling sensation in the bottom of my stomach.

Leaning in, Riku places another chaste kiss against my dry lips before kissing my temple. "Well, even if you can't feel it, you're definitely getting hard."

Those words cause me to try and sit up for closer inspection, but Riku's free hand on my chest prevents that. "R…Really?" I whisper shakily, reaching my own hand up to wrap around the back of his neck.

"Yeah, and I have to say, you look absolutely amazing right now." His words cause me to raise my eyebrow in confusion before I flush with even more embarrassment. Of course. Riku sees things by touching them, so in reality, he is seeing me like this. That thought makes me squeak in surprise, arousal and nervousness. Before my breathing gets out of control, I feel those butterflies come to life once more, that odd pulling sensation becoming stronger and stronger.

"Sora…" he whispers as I look up into his hypnotizing eyes, loving how the pupils dart back and forth. My breath hitches when I get another strong wave of the pulling butterflies, before i hum to let Riku know that I heard him. "Do you want to…?"

As his words trail off, Riku takes my hand with his unoccupied one, moving it down to rest on his pelvis in a ghostly echo of where his hand had been on my body such a short time ago. My hand is shaking and I know that my boyfriend can feel it. How can he not? As soon as my fingers beginning their nervous decent, I suddenly stop. "Wait," I say, causing Riku's hand to jump off my body as if it burned him. I see the confusion on his features as I let out a single breathless chuckle. Oddly enough though, as soon as his hand left my body, those butterflies calmed right down. Not wanting to leave Riku confused for too long, I continue, "Can you help me roll over to face you? It might make this go a little easier."

A sigh of relief and a nervous laugh escape him as he nods. It takes only a few seconds, but soon we are lying face to face on the bed. For some reason, this position is that much more alluring to me than the others. It gives me a good opportunity to look at my boyfriend, my eyes automatically going down to look at his own shorts, sighing in relief when his own long black shorts have a good sized bulge in them as well. I am so glad to see that. I had been slightly worried because Riku had never really considered being with another guy before he met me, he wouldn't be turned out once he started to physically touch other male body, especially an aroused one. I know that it might seem a little paranoid, but I can't really help it. I'm a worrier. Instantly one of Riku's hands goes to rest under my neck between it and the pillows, while the other goes back to resting on the front of my pants again, the butterflies coming back instantly. I gasp at the sensation, placing my hand on his hip for support.

"Sora…" he breathes out, his eyes sliding closed as his face contorts in what I assume is pleasure. "Can you please?"

I gulp heavily at the implication, slightly unsure that I am completely ready for this yet. Seeing the content expression on my boyfriend's face however is enough to convince me otherwise. "Al…alright," I whisper. My hand is shaking out of control as I slide it down along the thick denim. Moments before I come in contact with the heat that I feel radiating from the bulge, I suddenly begin to move my hand upwards. Not out of nerves, but for another reason all together. A disappointed groan sounds from Riku and it is all I can do not to grin. "Can i…r-r-reach ins-si-side?" At least I'm only stuttering now and my voice isn't still cracking I guess.

A breathy chuckle replaces the groan as he leans forward to place his lips against my sweat slickened brow. "Only if I can return the favour, love."

I stiffen suddenly at the request, flushing deeply when I realize what that means. Then again, there is no reason to say no. I love Riku and trust him, and if I want to feel him, I can't really deny him that same pleasure. "Alright, I say with surprising clarity. From there things become a slight blur. I know that I can feel denim and a little bit of metal under my fingers, but I don't recall any of the finer details or things like that. The next thing I know, I have to stifle a gasp of pleasure as I see Riku's long erection poking out from the hole in his boxers and through the open fly of his pants. Oh god, he's huge. Absolutely amazing. Suddenly my confidence increases as my hand reaches down and fingers wrap loosely around the stiff length. It astounds me just how hot his penis is in my hold, as well as just how hard he is.

When I feel the butterflies flare up once more, I know that he is mimicking my movements without looking down. Well, there is no sense just laying here like this. I know that this isn't exactly rocket science, so I gently begin to rub my hand up and down along the shaft, loving how the weight feels against my closed palm. All the heat in my stomach has started to flow downwards once again; I know that Riku is inflicting the same sort of movements on my own erection. Oh god, I can't believe that this is actually happening. Recalling the single piece of advice that I have gotten in the past about this moment, I just do things that I know that I like. I create a tight tunnel around the base of his cock, pumping upwards and making sure that I squeeze the head a little tighter. My heart is pounding relentlessly against my ribcage as I stroke Riku at a steady pace.

A loud groan is my first indication that Riku is enjoying this as his body begins to rock his entire body towards me, timing his movements to coincide with our pumping. The sensations in the pit of my stomach have turned into little explosions, bursting with heat every time my thumb runs over the swollen head of his cock. I can only assume that he is doing exactly the same things to my body. It is my turn to breathe out in pleasure as the pulling in my stomach has only gotten more intense. Feeling all of that causes me to increase the pace of my pumping, loving the way that his thick length fits so well in my hand.

"God, Sora," he moans out, his pale cheeks so red, a stark contrast the silvery hair and white shirt he is still wearing. "Soon…"

I catch the meaning of his words easily, my breath hitching as Riku thrusts forward so hard that my hand is knocking into Riku's, the pace of our pumping never stopping or slowing down. For some reason, feeling my boyfriend's hand move along with mine in a fierce rhythm makes everything I am feeling increasing exponentially. Everyone of my nerve endings are on fire and on high alert, and every single thing that I touch sends another wave of pleasure coursing through my body, the waves all collecting in that pit until they are a huge mess.

"Me too…"I gasp. The feeling of the back of Riku's hand brushing against mine is amazing and it helps me imagine exactly what it's happening right now. I easily can imagine the callouses that I know are on Riku's hands, and fantasizing just how they would feel as they run up and down along my length brings me tantalizingly close to my edge.

With no warning, Riku slams his lips against mine, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth, engaging me into an intensely passionate kiss. It's sloppy and loud, neither of us caring about that at this point. All we are concerned with is the peak that is drawing ever closer. Breaking away from the kiss, a string of expletives is the only warning I get as Riku's entire body suddenly goes rigid and with only a single twitch, his cock suddenly begins to spurt out hot white cum. He forces a few last thrusts into my hand as he rides his orgasm out, groaning each time I squeeze his over sensitive length.

And overwhelming heat suddenly envelops my entire torso, all of it radiating from that single pit which now feels as if it completely on fire. I gasp desperately for air as the sensation takes a hold of my subconscious, refusing to let go. My eyes go wide when I feel an additional heat splattering across the back of my hand, mixing with the cum that has dribbled down from Riku's orgasm. Looking down, I am completely surprised to see my own erection pulsating and shooting out its own ribbons of semen, some landing on my bright red t-shirt.

My hand drops from my boyfriend's softening length as I attempt to regain control of my breathing, swallowing in mouthful after mouthful of air. It seems like an eternity before either of us move, Riku being the first to do so, pulling me close and wrapping his arms around me, refusing to let go. He also doesn't let either of us clean off our hands, obviously having no desire to move any further.

"That was amazing, thank you," he pants with a soft smile that I can't help return. I realize that this is as far as we are going to go today, and that is just fine with both of us. After all, it was pretty intense, we are both feeling slightly exhausted from it, and it was our first time doing anything like this together.

"Thank you too," I answer, "You were incredible too."

Riku smiles gently, pressing another chaste kiss on my lips that is interrupted by a yawn, causing both of us to chuckle. Before all of the laughter is out of my lungs, I yawn as well.

"Why don't we take advantage of this tiredness and time alone to take a quick nap?" he whispered, nuzzling his face into my neck. Apparently Riku is a post sexual cuddler. I think I like that. I wrap my arms around him as well, wincing slightly at the thought of our mixed ejaculate on both our hands and dripping off our softening lengths onto the sheets below us. At some point the quilt had gotten pushed down to our knees, something I am silently thankful for. After all, it's easier to clean the sheets then the quilt, as I know from Roxy's experience.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that," I smile, my words punctuated by yet another yawn.

"I love you," whispers Riku, his eyes already closed as he presses a kiss to the tip of my nose, causing me to laugh lightly.

"Love you too." For once, it seems that everything is going perfectly I can only hope that things stay that way. I have come to realize that I need the happiness Riku gives me, and I know he needs me to stave off depression for him. We need each other probably more than we will ever know. That is the last thought that runs through my head as I close my eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Whoot, they didn't get interrupted for once! So, that was a little more difficult than I thought it was going to be to write. I honestly wasn't sure how it was going to turn out as it was my first time in several years writing a scene like this from the first person perspective, not to mention one with such a challenge like Sora's disability. I hope that I was able to capture it and convey it the best I could.

I am sorry that it took me a while longer than planned to get this story out, but as people have probably noticed, I have definitely been pumping out the oneshots lately. Not sure what's up with that, lol. Not to mention that my computer decided that it was finished with working and died on me, making me have to go buy a new one, which in the long run is definitely a good thing. I am planning on getting at least another chapter of this out before the end of the year, and depending on the craziness that can be called my work schedule and over all busy-ness of life, maybe even two! Let's keep our fingers crossed!

As always, thank you so much to everyone for your constant support! I couldn't believe the outpouring of support that you all gave to me for the last chapter, and I'm grateful for that! To my Pahoyhoy, I love you so much! Before you know it, it will be spring and you know what all that will bring :D I hope everyone liked this chapter and I'm really hoping to have the next chapter out in about a month, but we can hope it is out faster. Until next time!


	27. Chapter 27

Accidental Infatuation

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven

* * *

Authors Notes: So, I know I promised that I would have this chapter out by the end of last year, but I was only two days late, right? On the bright side, we have officially reached this stories third birthday! How exciting! And for an extra special birthday present for this story, check out the boys partying it up in this photo on mine and Pahoyhoy's deviantart

http: / /crymsonpahoyhoy. deviantart .com / art/ Happy-Birthday-A-I-191905601

Just remember as always to take out the spaces. Enjoy!

* * *

Something feels weird. That's the only thought that I can focus on at the moment. I can't quite place my finger on it, but I'm sure it will come to me soon enough. My mind is still somewhat fuzzy as the sleep begins to clear from my head. When I hear the sound of Riku's soft snores next to my ear, it wakes me up instantly with a smile. I don't know what it is about waking up next to him that always makes me smile, no matter if it was all night, or just a short power nap.

A slight breeze causes my eyes to shoot wide open. Now I know what it is that feels so weird. There is the small situation of my pants still being undone and everything hanging out, and a quick glance downwards tells me that my boyfriend has made no move to tuck himself back into his own pants either. I feel my entire face warm up when I notice the whiteness that is splattered between both of us as well. Oh my god. It wasn't a dream. We really did all of that. For some reason, I thought I might have felt different afterwards, but all I can do is sigh with contentment and grin like a fool. Feeling slightly awkward, I reach down and tuck everything back inside my shorts. Unsure of what I should do about Riku, I just reach down to grab the quilt that is still beneath our knees.

I have no idea how my boyfriend manages to stay sleeping as I make several grunts and move him accidentally several times as I attempt to get my quilt out from under us. I do have to admit though that it doesn't take me nearly as long as it would have only a month ago. Thankfully, Riku continues to sleep through everything. Finally I am able to release the quilt and spread it as best as I can over him, still praying that I don't disturb him.

After making sure that Riku is all covered with the blanket, I start the complex task of getting out of bed without any assistance. Things aren't made any better by the fact that I am still trying to be silent and cautious as to not wake Riku up. Although he actually has been sleeping better lately and his depression has been getting a little better, I know that Riku still needs as much rest as possible. He may not act like he needs it, but I don't think he realizes just how much Sephiroth leaving has affected him, and if him getting extra rest helps, I will let him get it whenever he needs it.

Eventually I get myself out of the bed and into my chair. Man that was a lot harder than I ever expected it to be. After all, my bar is on the side of the bed that Riku is sleeping on, which before now was the only way I knew of to help me get out of bed alone. A quick glance over tells me that Riku is still sound asleep in my bed, his arm moving gently across the sheets in search of me. I can't help but start grinning like a fool when I see that. He noticed my disappearance almost instantly. Reaching up, I grab my pillow and put it within his reach, trying not to laugh when he grabs it right away and pulls it up to his chest to cuddle with. What is it about people when they are asleep that makes them so cute?

As I make my way over to the door, I'm suddenly reminded of what is dried on my shirt quite visibly. Although there is no one here to witness it, I blush deeply as I look down only to see several large spots of white dried on my bright red shirt. Knowing that there is no way I could face anyone ever with that there, I quickly peal my shirt off and throw it into our laundry basket. I roll myself over to the dresser, pulling out a plain t-shirt, unsure if it is mine or Roxy's, but does it really matter anyway? After pulling it back on over my head, I give myself a quick once over in the bathroom mirror to make sure that there are no other obvious signs of mine and Riku's prior activities. When I figure myself to be deemed normal to the naked eye, I once again wheel myself over to the door, risking only one last glance back at Riku who remains fast asleep. I offer one last smile before opening the door and leaving the room without a sound.

The moment the door is closed behind me, I notice something a chair is leaned up against the wall next to my door, and for some reason, my twin is sitting in it, catching a few moments of rest of his own. "Roxy?" I question somewhat confused. Why on earth is he here?

Obviously he isn't that deeply asleep because he stirs at just that single word and as soon as he sees me next to him he smiles before yawning. "Did you and Riku have an enjoyable afternoon?"

My blush has instantly increased tenfold as it suddenly hits me. Roxy knows. All of the things for him to realize, I can't believe that this had to be one of them. Especially because I thought he was far too involved in his own 'activities' with Axel to notice what Riku and I were up to.

"I…I…I d-d-don't know wh-wh-what you're t-t-talking ab-b-bout," I stutter, feeling my face grow hotter and hotter by the second. I don't need to see the look of obvious disbelief on my brother's face to know that Roxy doesn't buy for a second my blatant lie. Unable to face him for the moment, I just bury my face in my hands, hoping that my embarrassment doesn't last that long.

I feel Roxy's good hand squeeze my shoulder as the support I feel flowing from him fills me up. Slowly I spread my fingers and peer almost timidly through them at my twin who just continues to grin madly at me. "You know, Sor, I'm really happy for you. You seem to have not only found an incredible boyfriend; he seems to feel just as strongly about you as you do about him."

Finally I allow my hands to fall from my face as I send a curious look over at my brother. "You think so?" I don't know why there is a shake to my voice, but I hope that he doesn't notice, or at least doesn't pick on me for it.

Roxas just nods, trying to stifle a yawn. "Of course. You're both just so perfect for once another that it is almost nauseating," he assures me with a smile.

I return the smile, my brain suddenly taking the fast track to lala land as I am assaulted with the happy memories of what had just happened between Riku and I. So if Roxy know what I was doing…"Why were you sleeping out here anyway and not down in Axel's room, uh, finishing what you were doing?"

My twin just offers me a perverted smirk. "We were just about finished when you walked by before. Besides, I wanted to make sure that you weren't interrupted for once so I was standing guard. Well, sitting guard anyway," he laughs.

At the explanation, I join in my brother's laughter, blown away by both the hilarity of the entire situation along with mine and Riku's obvious need for a lookout during our private time. This leads me to wonder… "So, did you need to stop anyone?" I inquire, unsure if I really want to know the answer.

"Well, Dem came by whining about the fact that you ditched him in the hallway and Dr. Vexen came to let us know that Aerith and Cloud are going to be here for a visit this afternoon." Crap. Riku and I really don't have any luck. Thankfully I have Roxy to watch out for me. Which makes me scared to wonder what he wants in return for this. Wait, did he just say…"Aeri and Cloud are coming up?"

Nodding as he yawns widely once again, Roxy stretches his good arm above his head. "Yup. They should be here in a little while. I figured I'd let you sleep for a bit then wake you up, but then I fell asleep myself."

I laugh a little, not feeling quite so embarrassed suddenly as we begin to head towards the lobby. "Oh, did Demy say anything else to you when you stopped him from busting into our room?" I don't know what it is about the knowledge of finally knowing who Naminé's admire is that is just making me want to tell everyone. I know that it has only been a little over a month since she began getting those letters, poems and flowers, but it really has become an obsession for most of us to figure out just who it might be. Well, everyone except for me. I have been trying just as obsessively to find out who the mysterious voice who called Sephiroth 'Lover' belongs to.

"Just that Kairi wasn't done and that he was wondering if you wanted to abandon Riku no matter what your plans were and go and find Zexion now," Roxy shrugs as he walks along beside me.

I let out a single chuckle. "Like I want to be in a room alone with Dem and Zexion for any length of time. I don't have a three man rule with them."

"True," Roxy laughs.

"Anyway," I continue on, "Dem and I found out who Naminé's secret admirer is! And best of all, it seems like she likes him back enough to give him a chance." I look over in order to see Roxy's reaction, but a strange look passes over his features as he poignantly refuses to meet my gaze. Shit. I know what that look means. "You knew? You knew and you never told me!" I exclaim, stopping dead in my tracks, Roxy following suit as I stare at him in shock, surprise and disbelief.

At least he has the graciousness to blush. "Yeah, sorry Sor. I've known for about two weeks. She said I was the only one she could confide in and swore me to secrecy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I even helped her write the letter to Lexaeus letting him know that she knew."

I am completely blown away by this news. I still can't believe that Roxy knew about Nami and Lexaeus and never told me, I really can't. I don't feel betrayed or anything, after all I know that I have secrets of my own that I never told Roxy about, but never anything like this. "I can't believe this…" I trail off.

Roxy lets out a sigh, and then places his hand on my shoulder. "I would have told you, but Naminé's exact words were that I couldn't tell anyone, especially not even you. Fuck, I still don't know if Kairi even knows yet."

I just chuckle, "Well, if she didn't know before, she's going to know now. Demyx and I were having rotten luck earlier. After overhearing you and Axel going at it, we walked into the cafeteria and Naminé and Lexaeus were being all mooshy over a dessert that he made."

My comment causes my brother to burst into loud laughter. "Fuck, you and Demyx are the last two people that she wanted to find out too."

"Why?" I ask, tilting my head to one side.

"Because you, dear brother, will want to know everything you possibly can about them. And as you know, Demyx has the biggest mouth in the world and wants to tell everyone, something that you share as well," he says and I blush at the truth of his statement. "Apparently even Zexion hasn't told Demyx because of that. He's known for even longer than I have because I guess he and Lexaeus are really close friends. He's been the one actually delivering the gifts so that Lexaeus wouldn't get caught. "

"Wait," I say, completely interrupting my twin, "How old is Lexaeus? And Zexion for that matter? Because Nami is only 16, and if Demyx is only 19 and they've been together for four years…I'm confused," I laugh.

"Doesn't take much, does it?" Roxy smirks as I take the mature route and just stick my tongue out at him. "What's so confusing?"

"I'm just wondering if it will be even legal if Lexaeus and Nami get together," I clarify. "Because Dem said that he and Zexion met when Zexion started here, I'm wondering how old Zexion was when he did start."

Roxy just shrugs as I finally notice that we have made it all the way to the lobby already. I didn't even realize that we had started moving again. "Zexion is some sort of genius or something, so he started in his medical education at 17 and started interning here the same year. So that makes Zexion 21, only two years older than Demy. Lexaeus is only 19, same age as Axel, so it's not really that big of a deal."

"No wonder Axel is always so horny," I snort, causing Roxy to laugh.

"Part of the reason anyway," he smirks and I groan. "Anyway, Demyx told me that he and Lexaeus were in the same class at high school. Lexaeus apparently graduated a year early and came to work here then. So yeah, everything is legal."

"Man, where was I when you were learning all of this?" I ask, wondering how I could have lived here for so long and never knew any of this.

"Probably spaced out in a corner somewhere," a monotone voice breaks into our conversation, causing both Roxy and I to whip our heads to the front door where we see Cloud, Tifa and Aerith all walking in. Obviously Roxy inherited his sarcastic wit from Cloud as our older brother just smirks at his own comment.

"Oh Cloud," Tifa smiles as she shakes her head at him, "can't you at least say hello to your brothers before you start picking on them?"

Cloud just shrugs before nodding at both me and Roxy, as much of a hello as we ever get from him.

"Hi, guys," I grin, rolling up to Tifa and she leans down to give me a tight hug as Roxy goes to greet Aerith.

"How's my little fish doing?" Tifa asks, squeezing me almost too tightly. I often forget that for someone of her stature, she is a master of several different martial arts.

I catch myself blushing slightly at the question, easily remembering my activities of only a few hours ago and the guy that is probably still fast asleep in my bed. "I'm doing well, Tifa. Really good actually." I hear Roxy snigger at my answer, but thankfully no one else seems to notice. Crap, can't he at least stop teasing me for a little while, at least while everyone is here visiting us?

"That's so great to hear, Sora," Aerith smiles gently as Roxy and I switch girls to hug. The first thing that I notice is that Aerith's stomach is definitely bigger than the last time she was here to visit us only three weeks ago.

"Did Leon come with you guys too?" I question as I get a hug from my sister.

"No," she says after giving me a kiss on the cheek. "He had to work today, but sends his regards."

This time Roxy is the one who snorts. "He doesn't say enough to send his regards."

The comment causes me, Tifa and Roxy to laugh while Cloud just smirks his amusement. Aerith rolls her eyes a little, but there is a smile playing on her lips as well. There is no way that she can deny something so obviously true about her husband. "You're looking so awesome by the way, Aeri," Roxy and I say in unison, causing our sister's full smile to shine through as she places a single hand on the upper part of her stomach, just above the baby bump that is more pronounced than last time.

"Thank you," she beams, "The little one kicked for the first time I could really feel the other day."

"Really?" I ask, genuinely excited for her. As happy as I am for Aerith and Leon to be parents, because I know that they will be absolutely amazing parents, I can't help but have a selfish reason to be happy for Aerith's pregnancy. I'm looking so forward to being an uncle to this little one, and I know to be the best uncle that I can be, I need to recover. As much as I want to delay my recovery so that I can spend as much time as possible with Riku, I know that my recovery is important. This baby is just another motivation for that.

"Awesome!" Roxy says as his good hand automatically shoots out to lay on Aerith on her soft pink sweater, mine following simultaneously. She just laughs at our actions, laying her hands one each over mine and Roxy's.

In the background, we can almost hear Cloud rolling his eyes and the almost expected flash of a camera as Tifa snaps a picture of us like that. At the light, both Roxy and I whip our heads around to glare at Tifa.

"What? It's for your mother," she smiles, tucking the camera back into her pocket.

At the word 'mother', Roxy and I look at each other, sharing the same concerned expression. Although we continue to talk to mom every night on the phone and she comes up to visit us at least once a week, it still is nothing to let us know how she is coping with our absence. Obviously when she is talking to us, or she is up visiting, she is going to seem so much better and almost normal to us. That is why we have come to rely on our older siblings to give us the truth I think if we were unable to get these reports on our mother's behaviour, our recoveries would halt and that would just make the whole situation worse.

"Let's go into the lounge and sit down," Aerith tells us with a small smile. For a moment, I can feel the shared panic that races through both mine and my twin's minds as we automatically assume the worse. Seeing Aerith's serene smile though makes us realize that it can't be that bad or else someone would have told us something long ago. With a small nod, the five of us make our way into the visiting lounge that is just off to the side of the registration desk. Normally we would all go out for a walk through the gardens, but with the cold weather and looming threat of rain, we all silently figure that this would be much better, warmer and more comfortable.

"I'm just going to run out to the car and grab my sweater. I'll be right back," Tifa says, hurrying outside. I have to agree though. I kind of wish I was wearing more than a t-shirt and shorts. Dr. Vexen tends to keep it fairly cook in the clinic. Demyx swears that his father is half ice man, and I guess Dr. Vexen figures that every else likes the cold as much as he does or can just go put on a sweater. As soon as we are all sitting, Roxy next to Aerith on one couch and my chair next to Cloud beside the other couch, Roxy and I share another look. Reaching up, I begin to poke Cloud's upper arm relentlessly until he turns to look at me with a glare. I respond to the glare with a wide grin. His glares have never had any effect on me.

A single blond eyebrow is raised as my older brother silently asks me 'What?' as I continue to poke him.

"So, have you asked Tifa yet?" I ask with a shit eating grin.

I'm not at all surprised to receive another roll of his eyes. "What are you talking about?" he says in an almost bored tone. Well, that attitude is going to be changing pretty fast after this.

"We know," Roxy and I tell him, our grins never leaving our faces.

"You know what?" Cloud sighs, and I wonder how specific we are going to need to be.

Aerith can barely contain herself and her laughter as she just watches us. She has told me before that it is one of her favourite past times, watching Roxy and I bugging Cloud. Apparently we are the only two in the world who will never give up and she finds both our tactics and Cloud's reactions highly amusing. Then again, who can blame her?

"You bought a ring for Tifa." At our words, Aerith's laughing dies abruptly as she stares wide eyed over at Cloud. Our brother's eyes are just as wide as he can't decide to stare at me or Roxy, choosing to just look rapidly between us, his mouth hanging open.

"How…" he trails off, renewing mine and Roxy's laughter when he inadvertently confirms our accusations.

"Cloud! When did you do that?" Aerith asks with a wide smile on her face as well as Cloud still is struggling to recover. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Uh, it was only a couple of days ago. I haven't told anyone else other than Squall. How on earth did you guys know?" there is still a slightly dazed expression on Cloud's face, which is actually very funny to see. It's not very often that he is this blindsided.

Roxy and I just continue to grin, winking at each other, "Secret."

Aerith seems to notice Cloud's still dumbfounded face and begins to laugh. "If it makes you feel any better, Cloud, they knew I was pregnant before I even considered telling them.

Rolling his eyes as he finally recovers from his shock, Cloud just crosses his arms over his chest. "I always said that Mom should have stopped after only two kids."

The mention of our Mom again sobers Roxy and me instantly as I look apprehensively over at Cloud while my twin stares at Aerith with the same look.

"Mom is doing a lot better lately," Aerith smiles and Roxy and I let out a joint sigh of relief. "Squall and I are still staying there but we figure that we will probably move back to our place in a month or so. Her depression has been getting steadily better lately."

"Thank heavens," Roxy breathes a sigh of relief for both of us.

Before we can say anything else, Tifa enters back into the lounge, her arms crossed over her chest, a slightly cross look on her face. She doesn't say anything as she just goes over and sits down on the couch next to Cloud.

"Is everything okay, Tif?" Roxy asks the question that is going through everyone's mind.

Tifa lets out a small huff that causes Cloud to look over at her slightly oddly. I think more than anything, he is just glad that the talk about the ring is done and hopefully Tifa didn't overhear us. If she did, that would completely ruin the surprise, and would probably piss her off for ruining it, and that would absolutely suck.

"Who is the guy with the eye patch? He looks like he might work here," Tifa questions, looking at myself and Roxy for answers.

"Eye patch? Oh, that's Xigbar," I laugh. "Sorry, I guess we should have warned you about him. He's the new therapist here. He took over after Riku's older brother went away on leave. He's a great therapist, but he's an asshole, and a prick and a pervert. But essentially, he's harmless."

"Sora!" Aerith gasps, probably at my language. Honestly, I don't think that she has ever heard me talk like this, because I never would have spoken like that before coming to the clinic.

Roxy just laughs at our sister's expression, "Blame Axel. He's been an all-around bad influence." At my twin's words, our sister still looks appalled, but at the same time shakes her head in what I hope is acceptance.

"So what about Xigbar?" I question, wondering why Tifa has brought him up so suddenly.

Tifa still looks uncomfortable as she says, "He was at the reception desk when I came back in and said 'Hey, Sugar Tits, here to visit me?' Then he told me that he would make it worth my while." Roxy and I both burst out laughing at the typical Xigbar comment, while Aerith looks absolutely scandalized. Cloud's expression is the absolute best though. His eyes are afire with a burning jealousy, a sight that makes Roxy and I laugh even harder than before. I get the feeling that the next time that I see my brother and his girlfriend, Cloud won't have the ring anymore because it will be on Tifa's finger for the world to see. All I can say is that it's about damn time.

* * *

Whoot! Here is the birthday chapter of Accidental Infatuation! Thanks so much to everyone who has supported me so much over the past three years. It seems so amazing that this story has been around so long. And to think that I was being optimistic when I first posted and thought that this story would only be about 15 chapters long. Yeah, didn't happen. There is a light at the end of the tunnel though. I have a feeling that the end will be around chapter 35, I know sad face. But who knows if that will hold once I get through the next couple of chapters, lol.

2010 was one of the most amazing years for me, first for writing. I pretty much doubled my archived word count on here in the past year, with all the oneshots, chapters, short stories and so on that I posted. Hopefully 2011 is just as productive. 2010 was also the year that I became obsessed with Xigbar and Tifa as a pairing, and Xigbar in general, lol. I blame Pahoyhoy for that. I love you! And even more exciting, after a long and difficult road, Pahoyhoy is finally pregnant with her first child! Words cannot even begin to express how excited both she and I are! Your visit up here was one of my favourite things that happened to me last year, and I know that when I'm down to visit you this year it will be a highlight for me again, as it always is!

Once again, thank you all so much for sticking with this story for so long, and my resolution for this year is to make real progress towards the end of this story, and if I'm lucky, maybe even finishing it. Resolutions are made to be broken though, so I'm not crossing my fingers, lol. Until the next time! Happy new year and happy birthday Accident!


	28. Chapter 28

Accidental Infatuation

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight

* * *

As usual, this chapter is dedicated to Pahoyhoy, because Sephiroth's lover is because of you my love!

Yes, this chapter is a year in the making, with the introduction of Sephiroth's lover! Let's see who it might be!

To Emilyy, thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews on all my stories, and congratulations! You were the 300th reviewer on this story! To say thanks, I am offering to write you a oneshot of a pairing of your choice. You can either let me know what you'd like me to write for you in a review, or you can email me at crimson _ _ passion (a) hotmail. com just take out the spaces! Thanks again!

On to the story!

* * *

A little more than a week after Aerith, Cloud and Tifa came up to visit us, Cloud called us to tell us that Tifa said yes. Like we ever though that she'd say no. Luckily though, they have promised to wait to have the wedding until after Roxas and I are released from the clinic. This is completely fine for both of us because Cloud has asked us to stand for him, and I told him that I needed to actually stand on my own to be able to do that. I swear I might have heard an almost laugh from my older brother at that.

After learning about all that, I timidly asked if Riku would like to be my date to the wedding. It was kind of a bitter sweet moment for us. It was really the first time that we talked about the fact that sooner or later, I will be discharged from the clinic. We kind of just lay on his bed together and discussed it far into the night. It really kind of hit us then that my recovery won't take forever, but despite the fact that I live over four hours away, we want to try and figure out some way to stay together. Well, as long as we are able to last until then. After all, we are only teenagers and relationships don't always last. But after out talk took that direction, our hormones clued in and realized that we were alone together and decide that we needed to satisfy them. Not that we argued with that need or wanted to deny them.

It seems that now that we have had our first intimacy that wasn't interrupted, those disruptions have been stopped. We aren't complaining what so ever, but now know that we know that we can actually start something without being interrupted, we find more time to be alone together. Now I know why Roxy and Axel sneak away so often. Sexual gratification is so addictive. Not that Riku and I have ever gone beyond heavy petting yet. Unfortunately for me though, today Riku got one of the migraines that he has been getting more and more often. I wish that there was something that I could do to help him, but he always just smiles gently to me and tells me he'll be alright after a nap. Then he suggested that I go and spend the day with Roxy as we haven't had much time to spend together just the two of us lately.

We spent the day together just hanging out, eventually ending up here in the common room where Naminé has been hanging out all afternoon drawing. At least it gave us something else to do. With her finally having come clean about her relationship with Lexaeus, it has open up a whole new subject for us to pick on her about.

"So, has Lexaeus made you any good new desserts lately?" Roxy asks with a grin. Leave it to my twin to only be thinking with his stomach.

Naminé just laughs a light little laugh and doesn't look up from the sketch pad that rests on her lap. She is stretched out on one couch, her walker next to her while I am on one of the comfortable arm chairs and Roxas is on another of the couches. "Do you ever think of anything other than food? It honestly surprises me that for the amount that you eat you aren't any taller. It's amazing how short you really are. I think I'm actually taller than you," she says with a grin, looking over at him and sticking her tongue out at him, knowing how sensitive he is about his height.

"Hey!" I exclaim, laughter in my voice as I finally realize what she is saying. "What does that mean about me?"

"That's right," Roxy smirks, "I'm taller than you now, aren't I? That means I'm the big brother now." Unfortunately Roxy has let his hair grow out a little here at the clinic, while as another test of my tolerance of Kairi and Naminé coming closer to me, I got Kairi to give my hair a little trim last week. That went over alright, though both Roxy and Riku had to hold my hands to prevent me going into an attack. That haircut, combined with the fact that for some reason Roxy decided to have a little growth spurt without me, it makes it so that his hair spikes higher than mine now. As with our rule, it makes him the older twin. It is the first time in three years that he has been the big brother, so I can consent defeat, at least for now.

Naminé just gives us an odd look before she goes back to her sketch pad. "You know, I don't think I even want to know," she laughs.

"Usually that's best with us," I chuckle, attempting not to think about what I could be doing with Riku right now. Oh man, if I had known that after my first taste of anything sexual, it would have lit a fire like this inside me, I would have…done exactly the same thing. Who am I kidding? I love these feelings. They make me almost giddy.

"Sora!" the sound of my twin's voice breaks through my thoughts and I look blankly over at the grin that is plastered on my brother's face. "You've got to stop fantasizing about your boyfriend naked and stay focused here."

I blush deeply before giving my twin the finger. "I was not thinking of Riku naked."

Naminé's laughter makes me look over at her, trying to focus on not blushing, but I know from the renewed laughs from both her and Roxy that I still must be blushing hard. Why is it that when it is just the three of us hanging out, Roxy and Naminé tend to pick on me? It's really not fair. Then again, Kairi and I pick on Roxy when it's the three of us, so it's really kind of payback in a way.

"Come off it, Sor. You've got this dreamy look on your face that is just screaming that you want to ditch us and go for a romp in the hay with Riku." Man, Roxy's not pulling out any stops today.

"Why are you picking on me?" I whine playfully.

"Hey Sora, incoming," Nami grins and I barely have time to look over at her before a ball of paper is thrown my way. I have just enough sense to grab it as it falls into my lap to prevent it from falling onto the floor and out of my reach. Roxy just raises an eyebrow, as confused as I am.

"What's this?" I question as I begin to unfold the paper that was obviously ripped out of the back of her sketchbook. Chancing a glance over at the blonde girl, all I can see is a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

"You were complaining about us picking on you, so I'm changing the tide. This is a list of all the places that Roxas and Axel have been caught or overheard having sex on this property. I thought you could use it as some form of blackmail," she smiles sweetly before flipping back to the picture she had been working on before.

I let out a bark of laughter as I begin to read the list, seeing the many different places beside a list of names, which is what I assume to be who caught them. When I start laughing and listing the places and names off, Roxy sits up abruptly from his laying position, his jaw dropping.

"What the hell? How do you know all of this?" Instead of the blush that I expect, my brother's face has gone completely pale. He's definitely more embarrassed than anything, but still it kind of funny to see him like this, especially because from his reaction, I can tell that the list is true.

Turning to Naminé, I'm once again treated to her shit eating grin. "You'd be amazed what you can learn when your boyfriend's best friend is sleeping with the son of the clinic's head physician."

"Ugh," I groan, placing my hand against my forehead. "That was confusing."

"Give me that," Roxy groans, reaching over and snatching the paper out of my hands before I can make it any further down the page, causing Naminé and I to crack into even louder laughter.

"Naminé!" A loud cry of the blonde girls name rings through the common room and hallway. All three of us wince at the shrill sound, Naminé at least having the grace to look sheepish.

"Crap. Is it that late already?" She questions with the barest laugh as she begins to move on the couch in order to stand up.

Within seconds, Kairi comes racing down the hallway, still crying out for her sister. As soon as I see her, I have to withhold my laughter. She is only wearing only a fluffy pink bathrobe with one shoulder falling down the side to reveal the strap of a white lace garment. Her hair is nowhere near its normal state, sticking up in several different directions. "Nami! You were supposed to be back to help me get ready half an hour ago!" there's a little touch of desperation lacing her voice as Roxy and I both try and hide our laughter and our presence from her. She seems to have a one track mind when she's in a state like this, and we know that it is better to not let her notice us.

Naminé just grins, winking at Roxy and me over her sister's shoulder. We know her well enough that that means that she's going to get us some gossip. Kairi is oblivious that we are sitting there, and is likely to say just about anything. "Sorry, Kai. You know how I get when I'm drawing. I just lost track of time."

Kairi lets out a huff of air as she rolls over to where her sister has moved into an upright position. The redhead then pushes the walker in front of her blond twin impatiently. "Tidus is going to be here in only two hours! I need help!"

Ahh. So that's it. Roxy and I look at each other and share a grin. This is the reason why Kairi has been so on edge this week. According to Naminé, Kairi and Tidus have been growing closer and closer over the phone, and whenever the blonde asks her sister when she and Tidus are finally going to get together, the redhead becomes all timid and coy. Always a good thing I've learned when it comes to girls and their relationships. If he's coming up to visit her, then it definitely is a good sign in the move towards them starting a real relationship. I'm actually really glad. For a while, it seemed as if Kairi was the only one of us in our little group that didn't have someone. Obviously she has been working on changing that behind our backs. That just means that we're going to need to bug her about it later tonight.

Naminé just laughs as she eases herself up with the help of her walker and before she is even upright, Kairi is right there behind her, hands on here back and attempts to push her down the hallway faster. "Uh, Kai, I can only move so fast with this thing, remember?" there is more giggles in Nami's voice and both me and Roxy have the feeling that she is just trying to piss her sister off. And if the shade of red that Kairi is turning, she is succeeding.

"That's a loud of bullshit and you know it," grumbles the redhead as she moved directly behind her twin, forcing her to move faster. "I've seen you heading off to Lexaeus and know that you can move pretty damn fast when you want to. So hurry up! I need you to help me get ready!"

"Can I at least say goodbye to Sora and Roxas first?" Naminé questions as she looks back over her shoulder at us, that mischievous grin never actually leaving her lips. I have no idea why she has decided to bring us into the conversation so late, but I just know that she has to be up to something, and I'm not sure I want to know what that something might be.

"I don't care about them! Don't you understand? Tidus is going to be here in two hours! Just because you and Lexaeus are all mushy and smooshy together now, it doesn't mean that the rest of us are!" Kairi continues to rant as she and Naminé disappear down the hall, Nami's laugh echoing down behind them.

"Did she just say…?" I trail off, wondering if I actually heard Kairi right.

"That we don't matter? Yup," chuckles Roxy as he lies back down on the couch, his good arm folding behind his head it what looks like a comfortable position.

"Girls are so weird," I laugh, pushing myself up higher in the chair from where I have slid down slightly. "I think I'm glad that I'm gay just for that reason. They just get too worked up about boys."

Roxy just huffs. "Like you weren't getting worked up about hanging out with Riku when I first came here."

"Well," I say, trying to ignore my blush, "I'm different."

With a smirk, my twin just rolls his eyes. "More like special."

"Hey!" I laugh, throwing the throw pillow from my chair over at him. I receive a silly grin before he just puts the pillow behind his head. Well, that plan obviously failed. "If I recall, you were the one who threw both mine and your clothes all over our room the very first night you were here because you were so anxious to meet the guys, especially Axel."

"You two were getting naked together and you didn't invite me? Now how is that fair?" A familiar voice sighs from behind us and in unison, my twin and I turn to face my brother's smirking boyfriend, coming in from the direction that Naminé and Kairi just went.

"Axel!" Roxy and I say in unison thought the tones of our voices are completely different. Mine is one of curiosity while my twin's is one of pure happiness and excitement. Am I like this around Riku? The look on Roxy's face is so happy and sweet that it almost makes me sick just looking at him. Unfortunately I know that I am just as bad if not worse when it comes to my silver haired boyfriend.

"Any idea where Kairi and Naminé are off too?" The redhead asks, pointing his thumb back over his shoulder. "They just about bowled me over in the hallway."

Roxy sits up as Axel comes over and plunks himself on the couch with my twin, sitting behind my brother. "Kairi is just feeling a little anti-friendly at the moment," Roxy chuckles as he leans back into his boyfriend.

"Anti-friendly? Is that why she called me a fat douche bag and told me to move the fuck out of her way or she would shove Nami into me?" Axel grins, wrapping an arm around my twin's chest, holding him close. Great, that's just what I need. Roxy draping all over his boyfriend while mine is in having a nap. Lovely. Why do I want to let Riku sleep again?

Roxas scoffs, bringing me out of my thoughts. "No. They said that because that's what you are. And they threatened to bowl you over to get you out of the picture because they both want me so bad no matter how many times I tell them that I'm gay. I'd say that you're the competition to them and they want to get rid of you."

To my credit, I don't burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of Roxy's words, or the fact that he said them in the most deadpan voice I have ever heard from him. I just continue to watch as Axel rolls his eyes, then proceeds to trap my brother in his hold and gives him a noogie. Now my laughs are coming out freely as Roxy is laughing and cursing, all the while attempting to pull himself free of the fist that is grinding into his skull and messing up his hair. Only once does he call for my help, and I just raise an eyebrow in disbelief. Does he really think that I am that stupid to get involved? He better not answer that.

"So, Sora. I just saw Riku in the hallway, he was going to come look for you," Axel says to me, never once letting up on his torture of my twin. Instantly my motions free, the sound of my boyfriend's name demanding and drawing the attention of every fibre of my body its way. Sometimes it scares me a little at how deep I am falling into this relationship, but then I remember that he is the driving force behind my recovery, and because of that as well as so many other reasons, I need him.

"Where did you last see him?" I ask, trying to keep the eagerness out of my voice, but failing miserably judging by the extra chuckle that escapes my brother's boyfriend.

At that moment, my twin is released and he slumps forward, gasping heavily for breath, though it isn't enough to send him into a full blown asthma attack, or even enough for him to need his inhaler. At least Axel has the sense to stop before it gets that far. "He's just gone back to his apartment. I told him that I would go find you because I figured that where you were, I'd find Roxas, and it just started raining out and I wanted to take him outside to get naughty in the garden in the rain."

Roxy shoots up into an upright position at Axel's words, his blue eyes widening to the size of saucers before shrinking back down into small slits. "And who said that I was going to agree to doing that?" grumbles Roxy as he pouts, reaching up to attempt to fix his noogie flattened spikes.

"Like you could resist all this," smirks Axel, running a hand dramatically through his long red hair.

Rolling his eyes, Roxy adjusts the strap on his sling before winking in my direction. I don't know if I like that look that has come over his face…"Whatever, you hot little sex pot of love. You have won me over with your smouldering good looks. I have no will to resist you." My brother hasn't given up his deadpan voice, but Axel obviously doesn't catch the sarcasm that is dripping off the words and just grins deviously at his triumph. "Fine then. Let's go. And remember, you promised that we can try…"

"Stop!" I interrupt with a cry, stopping Roxy midsentence as I slam my palms hard over my ears to block out any sound. Obviously this is my brother's revenge for reading that list out loud earlier. "Twin brother right here! I don't need to hear what who promised who, especially when you've been talking about sex!"

Both Roxy and Axel laugh at me as they stand up. "Alright then," Axel grins, talking a hold of Roxy's hand. "Riku's waiting for you. Go enjoy him for a bit and we may or may not be back in time for dinner. I'd suggest not coming to look for us, but then that would be breaking my sacred oath to never discourage twincest. Feel free to look for us, and if you find us and we're still in the act, join in and we can all get lost together." I grimace at the redhead's words, as does my brother as he is dragged along behind his boyfriend towards the garden entrance. Rolling my eyes, I begin to lift myself out of the arm chair and into my wheelchair. It really surprises me how easy it has become to do things like this. To think that only three months ago, I couldn't even sit up without support to me regaining more and more movement after every session I have. But now is not the time to think of that, because it reminds me that my recovery is coming along well, which means that my discharge date is coming closer. Right now, all I want to do is go and see Riku.

Making my way down the hall, my mind drifts to a less than innocent train of thoughts involving my boyfriend. It doesn't help that ever since that first time just over a week ago, we have become so much more comfortable around one another, our nerves fading out to want and desire. One good thing is that we have both promised ourselves that it is way too early for us to even consider going all the way yet and we agree that we want to wait until I have regained most of my sensation down there before we do.

From the direction that my thoughts have taken, I can feel the blush that has risen on my cheeks. Instead of causing me embarrassment thought, it just kind of strengthens my desire to see my boyfriend. With a grin that I know has to be absolutely stupid, I pick up my pace, wheeling myself down the hall as fast as I possibly can. I guess I really can't make fun of Kairi for being so eager to see Tidus. She hasn't seen him in like five months. I haven't seen my boyfriend in three hours and I'm acting like it's been forever. Man, I really do have it bad.

In record time, I am in front of the door that leads into Riku's apartment. I can remember when I used to be so afraid to knock; worried that Sephiroth would be the one to answer the door. Lifting my hand up to knock, I am startled when the door flies open just as my fist is about to make contact. Completely surprised, I jump back as best as I can in my chair, pressing my hand to my chest in an attempt to sooth my heart which is beating rapidly.

"Crap, Riku!" I exclaim, seeing my boyfriend leaning up against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest, a broad smirk plastered on his face. Translation: he is looking so totally hot. "Why did you have to scare me? And how could you even hear me to tell that I was there?" I'm not angry at him, and he knows it.

"Oh, come on, Sor," he smiles, grabbing onto the arms of my chair, pulling me into his apartment with him. "Your wheelchair has one squeaky spoke. I could hear you all the way down the hall."

We are instantly brought into the living room in front of the couch and it is obvious that our thoughts are running along the same track. "Stupid super human extra senses," I mumble jokingly, accepting the assistance from my boyfriend to get me onto the couch, even though we both know that I don't need it any more. "So I take it that your headache is better now?" I whisper as I feel Riku's strong hands on my back, guiding me to lay back.

"Yeah, It's almost completely gone," he grins, leaning down before placing a soft kiss on my forehead. I shiver at the contact, the tremors continuing through my body when I watch, more than feel as Riku positions me so that I am stretched out along the couch.

With no other words, I moan lightly at the comforting weight as my boyfriend lays himself down on top of me. I smile softly at him, something I know that he can sense before reaching up to cup his cheek. I wonder how long it will be like this between us, that every time we are alone, we will be desperate for each other's touch. Using my thumb, I slowly begin to massage small circles around the corner of his bright aquamarine eyes, knowing that the motion helps his headaches. He leans into my hand before offering a smile, leaning down and placing his lips on mine.

Our kiss starts off gentle as our lips move softly against one another, but soon it's not nearly enough. We are both desperate for more pressure, more friction, more of each other. We start to move against one other with a little more intensity and it feels absolutely amazing. Just as I part my lips to invite my boyfriend in, a strong sense of wrong enters me. For some reason, Riku's movements have completely stilled, and his body has gone completely rigid. I pull away from the kiss, hoping to find out what's the matter.

"Riku?" I whisper, and that's when I see it. There is a look of excruciating pain on his face. I sit up slightly, allowing my boyfriend's head to rest on my chest. I'm suddenly assaulted by the thoughts of that day in the pool and instantly I realize what is going on. I feel the heat on my chest through my shirt that is just radiating off of his face. I want to offer him some comfort, but I don't dare touch his head in case it sends even more pain through him and makes it worse. Instead, I rub his back gently. I feel my own heart rate increasing in fear. I really don't know what to do right now. Last time it only lasted for a few minutes. Do I hope that that's the case again and just wait it out, or should I call someone? I know that my body is starting to seize up and trying to fall into a panic attack, but through sheer will, I am able to hold it off. I can't lose myself when Riku needs me this much.

It's a tense couple of minutes as we stay like that, finally I hear a long moan escape my boyfriend and I hope that it means that the attack is passing. But as I feel his hand clenching tightly at my shoulder, I instantly know that this one isn't like the last one. It's not passing, it's getting worse.

"Oh god, Riku," I whisper, attempted to not allow the building tears to fall. "I'm going to call Dr. Vexen for help." Unsurprisingly, he doesn't answer as the pain is still exploding through him. With care not to move too much, I reach behind me to where I know the phone is on the end table, pressing the call button for Dr. Vexen. I barely get the words out to the doctor about what is happening before he tells me to keep Riku as still as possible and they would be there is just a second before he hangs up on me. Dropping the phone, I finally allow my fear to take hold of me. I feel the tears beginning to fall as I hold Riku, unable to do anything to help him.

It feels like an eternity before the apartment door is thrown open, revealing Dr. Vexen and two other people. I gasp as I instantly recognize one of the men. Sephiroth is walking in right behind the blond doctor, a third man bringing up the rear.

"How long has he been like this?" Dr. Vexen asks as he moves my chair out of the way, allowing Sephiroth to help his brother into a sitting position. I want to protest, unsure of how my boyfriend may react to his brother being back. But seeing a faint shine of concern in Sephiroth's bright green eyes, I reluctantly allow it as Dr. Vexen helps me sit up straight.

"I don't know. About 10 minutes maybe? I don't know. It seems a lot worse than the last one. But he said that his headache was feeling better. What's happening? Is there something that you can do to help him?" I ramble, wishing that I just knew what was happening. I try and voice my concern as I watch the strange man begin to shine a penlight into Riku's pain filled sightless eyes, dropping a medical bag down next to the couch.

Dr. Vexen places a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Sora. This is Luxord. He's a neurologist. He's here to help." As if he senses my distress and the panic attack that is so close to the surface, Dr. Vexen is telling me exactly what I need to hear.

"I'm going to find out what is causing these headaches." The goateed man of pale blond hair says, a British accent lacing his words. As soon as he speaks, I gasp as I feel every ounce of blood draining out of my face, downwards into the pit of my stomach where it is churning like a stormy sea. This is him. This is the voice that I heard talking to Sephiroth that day over the phone.

This man is Sephiroth's lover.

* * *

Yup, this story now officially has a side of Sexord hehehehe. And I blame Pahoyhoy for that, lol. Orginially I was going to make it Zack, but when Pahoyhoy looks at me with those big beautiful puppy dog eyes of hers, I can't say no…not that I ever would want to. I love you so much and next month is so close! To everyone else who has stuck with this story for so long, I can't thank you enough! I can't believe we've hit over 300 reviews! It blows me out of the water that so many people are still enjoying this story!

Now onto excuse corner. I know its been forever since I updated, but Life has gotten in the way. Work is so busy right now that I barely have time to piddle some nights, lol. Combining with the fact that I have had writers block for several weeks on top of that made it worse. But as always, it passed! The other reason why I took so long with this chapter was because I wanted to make sure that I had the next chapter ready. I couldn't leave this kind of cliff hanger in there, lol. I know, it never has stopped me before right? I want to know what everyone thinks of this, and I can't wait to hear from all of you!

I will post the next chapter some time in the next week, I promise, but reviewing always motivates me to post faster (nudge nudge, wink wink)! Until then!


	29. Chapter 29

Accidental Infatuation

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine

AN: I did actually have this all done in time like I said I would, I'm really sorry that it didn't get posted until now, I really am, but my fanfiction account was not allowing me to update this story (or any other story in the Kingdom Hearts catagory for that matter) for almost two weeks. So, I'm really sorry that I was unable to keep my promise to have this chapter up in a week. Hopefully no one is too mad, especially because it wasn't my fault.

* * *

I am in complete and utter shock at this turn of events.

Things just sort of go blurry in my vision as I try and comprehend exactly what has happened in here in the last fifteen minutes or so. I can't seem to tear my eyes away from the blond man that is kneeling in front of my boyfriend, continuing to shine that small light into Riku's eyes.

I can't believe that this man is the one that I have been attempting to find for the last little while. He doesn't really strike me instantly of someone who might be Sephiroth's lover. The man has close cropped pale blond hair that continues down into a goatee, framing a strong chin. He's shorter than both Sephiroth and Dr. Vexen, and his most noticeable feature is a set of deep blue eyes that almost glow on his face. I continue to give him a once over, seeing that the curl of his ear is pierced several times, balls and hoops decorating the flesh. He looks like he might be in his early thirties, which would make him older than Sephiroth, but looks can be deceiving. And this man looks like he can be very deceiving.

The biggest thing that I notice though is that there is little, if any, interaction between Sephiroth and this man, something that surprises me and at the same time, I sort of expected it. I don't think I could ever see Sephiroth being an affectionate man, at least not to the public. And if Luxord is a neurologist, it might explain as to why no one ever expected or noticed a relationship between them. Here at the clinic, you probably would need a neurologist around fairly often, so they would see each other plenty. It might also answer where Sephiroth has been staying since he was put on leave. He easily could have gone to stay with him if they really are together.

Then again, all of this is just me jumping to conclusions. There is no proof other than the fact that I think that this is the man that I overheard talking on the phone and called Sephiroth 'Lover'. How do I know that he meant it in such an intimate way? Maybe Luxord uses the term in a very casual way for a lot of people. After all, it might have been said in a very different context than what I thought I heard. Maybe it is just a complete coincidence that Sephiroth and Luxord were both in Dr. Vexen's office when I called despite the fact that my boyfriend's brother has been temporarily banned from the property.

As these thoughts are starting to overwhelm me, and combining that with the fact that my boyfriend's face is still a mask of pain, I begin to lose the tenuous grip I have on my composure. I begin to struggle against Dr. Vexen's hand on my shoulder, trying to move closer to my boyfriend. I feel a deeper panic rushing through my veins and desperation to show Riku that I am still here for him.

"Sora, you've got to settle down," Dr. Vexen says as he attempts to restrain me, not actually that difficult a task as I find myself unable to move any closer.

"Riku," I whimper pathetically, reaching out until my fingers grace the back of my boyfriend's hand that rested on the couch cushion. I restrain the gasp that tries to escape me at the touch. His skin is now clammy and cold to the touch, so different from only few minutes ago. That sensation is enough to cause my own breaths to shorten substantially, coming hard and rapid as the tears flow freely from my eyes. I can feel the sobs coming on as well as I desperately hold onto his limps fingers. It has been so long since that day in the pool, but I know that the headache that time lasted nowhere near as long as this once has. With each passing second, the hope that absolutely nothing is wrong is floating away. Now I can only hope that it is nothing too serious.

"Vexen, if you can't restrain your patient properly, you're going to have to remove him," the neurologist growls as he attempts to remove Riku's hand from mine to place a heartbeat monitor onto one of his fingers. Although I can see Sephiroth trying to find a vein in my boyfriend's other arm for a syringe full of what I hope is painkiller, I refuse to let go of Riku's hand, squeezing it tightly. My mouth however does not seem to want to cooperate and I am unable to for any words to tell Luxord that I don't want to let go. I let out a whimper, hoping that the blond doctor won't listen to the other man and kick me out, but my salvation comes from the last expected source.

"No. Sora can stay. Let him be." The words are as monotonous as ever, but there is no mistaking that Sephiroth is the one who says them.

Luxord just huffs a little, as if knowing that no matter who is in charge, when Sephiroth says something, he leaves no room for argument.

Wait, does that mean that Riku's brother is on our side?

I sit still, my brain on overload with panic, worry, concern and emotion as the tears continue to flow freely as the three doctors begin to ignore me, instead focusing all of their energy to examining Riku and making notes and taking his vitals on Dr. Vexen's ever present cupboard. My breathing is slowly starting to even out as I watch the look on my boyfriend's face ease bit by bit as what I assume is the drugs are starting to kick in.

I sigh out in relief even more when I feel a tentative squeeze on my hand. Oh my god, I have never been through such a terrifying ordeal before. Well, at least not one that I had been conscious through it all. Everyone in the room is quiet as we wait for more of a reaction from Riku. Each passing minute is torture as the silence is almost palpable as we just wait. I don't even want to look over to see how Sephiroth and Luxord are interacting. Maybe I can just talk to Riku about it when he's doing better…

When Riku's face finally slacks into a more relaxed expression, the rest of us let out a collective sigh of relief. To my surprise, Dr. Vexen stops trying to hold me back and I take the opportunity to shift over even the slightest bit closer to my boyfriend. "Riku?" I whisper tentatively.

It's a tense moment as we all wait for a response from my boyfriend. I barely notice when Luxord stands up and steps back to stand next to Sephiroth. Normally I would take this opportunity to observe any interaction that might occur between them, but right now, my full attention is on Riku. Slowly, I let out a sigh of relief as the pain begins to evaporate from his face, the lines going slack before sightless aqua eyes open. The normally bright eyes are still clouded with pain as they dart around wildly. I can hardly imagine what he is going through right now, but all I can do is offer all the support I can manage.

My heart fills with warmth as I feel his hand squeeze even tighter that before around mine as he finally speaks. "Sora?" he whispers.

"I'm right here," I answer, reaching one hand up to wipe away a tear from the corner of his eye, a light laugh escaping me when I realize that, at least for the moment, he's alright and will be okay. It takes less than a second before his hand is up around mine on his face and I am pulled close to him and I instantly find myself in his arms and held tightly.

I raise my own shaky arms up to wrap around my boyfriend and I can't help the few continued tears that fall from my eyes as I take comfort in his hold, knowing that this attack is over. As I feel him pull my head to his shoulder, I sense that there are three sets of bearing into us and just watching the moment that is transpiring between my boyfriend and me. Through the relief though, I can notice something a little different in the hold that I'm wrapped in. "Riku?" I whisper softly into his ear.

"Who is here with my brother?" His words are so quite that I can barely hear them, and I realize that it is because he doesn't want to be overheard.

Before I get a chance to answer, a voice comes from behind us. "I hate to break up this little love fest boys, but I'm going to need to do a few more tests before you get any cosier." The British accented voice breaks through us and I easily feel Riku tensing in my arms. There is something in that motion of Riku's that makes me question eve more about the nature of Luxord and Sephiroth's relationship and how much Riku already knows.

"Come, Sora," the sound of my name causes me to shift my gaze away from my boyfriend to the long haired doctor standing beside me, his hands on the hands on the handles of my wheelchair. "I think that it's best that you and I leave and allow Riku have an examination."

I'm not given any choice as I am pulled away from Riku and lifted into my chair before I can even argue. "But…" is all I can manage to say, the memories of the day Riku came into the cafeteria after being beaten to a pulp by the man that is standing right in front of him.

Once again my hand is taken into my boyfriend's and given a quick squeeze. "It's alright," I hear him say, all sorts of hidden meanings in his words. "I'll be fine, and I promise to come and find you as soon as I'm done."

I pause, completely aware that there are three people all standing right behind us and watching our every move. "Okay. I'll be waiting right outside in the hallways for you. I…" I catch myself, wondering if it is a good idea to profess my feelings in front of his older brother.

"Love you," he says firmly with a smile in my direction.

"Love you too," I whisper with a blush, returning the smile. I don't argue any more as Dr. Vexen ushers me out of the apartment, and into the hallway outside. I tell Dr. Vexen that I have no intention of moving from here in the hallway across from the door until I see Riku come out. He just nods and continues down the hall on his way to wherever, leaving me to my thoughts.

My mind instantly returns to what exactly Sephiroth was actually doing here. Was he really here to check up on Riku? Or did he come here just with Luxord? Then I have to think of how my boyfriend is going to react to his brother being here, especially after all they have been through lately. I know from the few talks we've had on the subject, Riku himself isn't sure how to react where his brother is concerned. He has told me that he has missed his brother in some ways for the past several weeks, but at the same time it was nice to have a break from him. Personally, I think that Riku cares about his brother more than even he realizes.

As for Sephiroth, it really does seem that he has been worried about Riku, or that's what I can assume from the look of sheer panic that flashed briefly across the older man's face as he entered into the apartment only moments ago. I couldn't care less about the fact that he saw Riku and I in a position like that when he barged in. It's something that Riku and I have talked about. We're through hiding our relationship, especially from Sephiroth. We have nothing to be ashamed of, and if Sephiroth doesn't like it, well…tough cookies. The thought of Sephiroth and Luxord possibly being lovers is another one of the thoughts that is racing through my head. If I don't get the answers that I'm looking for soon, I think my head might just explode with curiosity and frustration. The curiosity just because I want to know, and the frustration because if Sephiroth has a male lover, why the hell did he attack Riku so severely the day after finding out about our relationship? Doesn't that make him a hypocrite?

I can't help the sigh that escapes me as I continue to wait, not out of impatience, but out of worry. I can't hear anything coming from the apartment, and I think that this silence frightens me more than I had been able to hear shouting and screaming. At least if some sort of noise was coming from behind the closed door, I would at least have an inkling of what was going on in there. As it stands, the only sound in the hallway is my occasional sigh, and probably my heartbeat. I know that my heart is beating hard enough that you probably could hear it loud and clear from halfway across the clinic.

Before my thoughts can decide on another path to travel down, the apartment door is pushing open and for only a moment, I hold my breath, praying that it is Riku coming out and not Sephiroth and Luxord. No matter what else happens, Sephiroth is still a scary bastard and I prefer not to be left alone with him. I exhale deeply in relief as I watch my boyfriend exit the room, coming into the hallway with a look of complete indifference on his face and his cane extended in front of him. Well, at least I can take it as a good sign that he has emerged with no signs of another altercation between them. Well, at least not a physical altercation that I can tell of.

"Riku?" I whisper timidly, not sure if he really wants me there or if he wants to be alone right now.

He turns to face me at the sound of my voice and I finally see a small smile playing on the corner of his mouth. A sigh of relief passes through his lips and it passes on to me as I hold my arms out for him and it takes no time what so ever before he is across the hall and my arms are wrapped tightly around him, and he returns the gesture. I really was frightened for him, being alone in there with his brother, and the relief is just flooding into my entire body.

"How are you feeling?" I whisper, one hand travelling up to tangle in his long silver hair as I hold him close.

"Better. A little tired, but better," he says, placing a kiss on my temple. "Let's go somewhere else."

I don't get a chance to answer before Riku pulls away from me and gets behind my wheelchair and starts pushing. Instantly I can tell that there is something a little off in his movements, but I assume that he wants to get a little further away from his apartment before talking about it. We travel the corridors in complete silence as we both have various thoughts weighing on our minds. I am still unsure about what to do about my suspicions about Sephiroth and Luxord. Do I ask Riku if he has ever noticed anything going on between them? Or do I keep quiet and wait for Demyx to come back to me with what he learns from Zexion? I could also just outright tell Riku what I have witnessed and see what his reaction is. When did it ever become so complicated to deal with something as insignificant as this?

I still don't speak at all, even when Riku pushes us out into what is probably going to be the last warm rain of the year. Still not wanting to say anything in fear of breaking his concentration, I allow myself to be pushed into the garden, but instead of heading towards our typical knoll grass, I find myself entering into the fountain court, the stone benches creating a circle around a large marble statue of some ancient deity of recovery and health or something like that. The rain water and the water pouring out of the top of the fountain begins soaking both Riku and I in only minutes. Riku parks me in front of one of the benches before taking a seat on it, facing me with his head hanging. I continue to remain silent, knowing that Riku will speak up when he is ready. That's the biggest thing that I have learned about myself while I have been here. I have extreme patience when I want and that's something that I would never have guessed.

It takes several long minutes of us just sitting in the rain, the only sound can be heard is that of the sound of the rain splattering against the concrete around us and on our skin before my boyfriend finally raises his head, sightless eyes staring into me and I swear that there is a light ring of red surrounding those stunning aquamarine irises. "Sorry about dragging you out into the rain," he whispers.

I shake my head, feeling the water droplets flinging from my hair. "It's alright, Riku," I answer, reaching forward and taking one of his hands into my own. He gives it a soft squeeze and it makes me smile gently.

"I'm really sorry about interrupting everything back there too," I can hear a slight waiver in his voice and I can't figure out why.

I just chuckle a little at that point. "It's not like you could have helped it," I smile gently. "Are you really feeling better now?" I ask again, hoping that the answer he gave me earlier was truthful and he isn't trying to hide something from me.

One corner of his mouth turns up into a small smile. "Trust me Sor. I'm feeling a lot better than I was there. They gave me a low dose of morphine, so I'll be feeling pretty good for a little while," he chuckles.

I take in a deep breath, preparing myself for a question that I'm dreading. "What else did Sephiroth have to say?" I figure that this is a good way to phrase the question in case he wants to avoid it if he wants to.

"Fucking bastard. He just acted like nothing happened between us and thinks that I should go in for a couple of CT scans and that he'll get to the bottom of all this." There is a little bit of resentment and contempt in my boyfriend's voice, but at the same time, there is definitely some relief there too.

"Does this mean that he is coming back to stay?" As I continue to ask my questions, I begin to rub my thumb over the back of his hand, still hoping that I'm not treading on thin ice.

Riku just nods. "Apparently he has been in contact with Dr. Vexen since he first left about these stupid migraines I've been having and he was here to get some of the information about them and talk to Dr. Vexen about getting reinstated. Why couldn't they tell me about all of this?" I know that the question isn't meant for me, so I just allow it to hang in the air for now. But something else strikes me.

"Why was a neurologist here?"

Riku snorts and it confuses me a little. "That's Luxord. I can still smell the stale gin on him. He's the contracted neurologist here. I never have really liked him."

Cocking my head to the side, my curiosity is getting the best of me and I worry slightly about where this conversation is going. "Why don't you like him?" I really wish that my brain would just shut up now, because sooner or later, my words will probably set my boyfriend off.

"Because Luxord is the reason why my brother is a fucking hypocrite!" Riku growls angrily, but I know that none of the anger is directed for me.

"What do you mean?" I whisper after a long silence. When he doesn't expand on his comment, there is just something that tells me that if talks this entire thing out, it will be good for him. I don't know how or where this feeling has come from, but something about it just feels right.

Sighing loudly in frustration, Riku reaches his free hand up to run through his wet silver hair, pushing it out of his face. "Sephiroth is a fucking hypocrite. He beats me to a bloody pulp because he finds out about our relationship when he's been in a relationship with the same guy for four years! He has no right to be upset about you and I being together!"

My eyes go wide despite the water that continues to trickle down into them. Were all of my suspicions right? But if they were, why has no one else known about it when I ask them about it, especially Demyx? Wouldn't he of all people here know? "Together?" is the only word that my over shocked brain manages to squeak out.

Another snort escapes my boyfriend as he nods, squeezing my hand tightly in his once again. "Yeah, my brother is sleeping with that gin soaked neurologist." I can easily hear the resentment in Riku's voice, and honestly it doesn't surprise me. "Thing is though, neither one of them actually have the balls to actually say anything to me to come clean about their relationship! Just because I'm blind doesn't mean that I don't pick up on things like that."

"So they have never actually said that they are together?"

"No, but I've walked in on them before and they have both tried to pass it off as something innocent. I'm blind, not stupid. I mean, come on. I have extra sensitive hearing. Do they think I don't hear them down the hall? And the fact that Luxord comes over to our apartment at least once a week discussing 'medical texts' and Sephiroth goes over to his place more than enough. It makes anyone suspicious. I just wish that he would fucking tell me at least! Is he trying to hide something else from me? And why did he freak out when he found that we are together? Is it that bad that both he and I turned out to gay? I'm just so frustrated," his voice trails off as his entire body slumps forward slightly. I hear the exhaustion that is lacing his voice, the combination of the added stress of Sephiroth's return and the migraine that had passed less than an hour ago definitely taking its toll on Riku.

Quickly I push my chair closer to his seated position, taking him into my arms, comforting him in the only way I know how. I press one hand to the back of his head, pushing gently until his head is resting against my shoulder. As soon as I feel the warm skin of my boyfriend's cheek touch the side of my neck, I predictably feel the first of many sobs racking his body. Crap, how long has he been holding all of this in for? Probably for four years. After all, it doesn't seem like anyone else has any idea about this.

"Riku," I whisper into his hair and rubbing his back as allow him to cry freely on my shoulder, all of his pent up frustration and anger falling onto my shoulder or being washed away by the still pouring rain.

We sit like that for a long time, the water falling and plastering our hair and clothes to our skin until I finally hear a soft hitch in my boyfriend's breaths. He quickly pulls back, his hands untangling from mine and going up to wipe at the remaining tears, though the action is pointless with the still falling rain. "I'm sorry," he mutters, catching my attention.

"Why?" I question, pushing my limp brown spikes out of my face.

He lets out an airy huff. "For tossing all of my emotional baggage on you like this, for ruining our quiet afternoon together, for being so fucked up in general."

I sigh lightly. "I never knew you were so tortured," I smile, hoping to cut the tension at least a little.

"You know what I mean," he replies with a light laugh of his own, the sound like music to my ears.

"Well then we really are the perfect couple then," I smile, taking his hands into my own again, squeezing them tightly.

"What do you mean?" this time it is Riku's turn to sound confused I can't help but notice just how cute he is when he is confused like this.

I let out a single chuckle. "I have an irrational fear of girls, Riku, from something that happened almost twelve years ago. Not to mention that I can tell you that I'm feeling slightly nauseous because I sense that my twin brother is having sex right now. And that's really just the tip of the iceberg. I think that we both have our fair share of issues, Riku. All we can do is work through them together."

Riku is quiet for a long time, and it surprises me when I see him look up, it's with a soft smile. "Together, huh? Think you can deal with all my shit? Am I worth it?"

"Of course you are," I say, returning the smile. "Am I worth all mine?"

Riku doesn't answer my question. He doesn't need to. All he does is leans in towards me, capturing me into a deep kiss. I think that everything might turn our alright for us.

* * *

This chapter was actually ready to be posted on sunday, but unfortunately, I was having some issues with my account on here, so i wasn't letting me post at all...grrr...i hate when i am actually on time for an update but higher forces are against me! I don't know what it was about this chapter, but I just feel that it is helping develop Riku's character in Sora's eyes... or maybe the fact that the next chapter will be the thirtieth chapter in this story just has me thinking about it way too much, lol. I have a couple of ideas for the next chapter, and seeing as it is such a milestone chapter, I figure something is going to have happen.

Thanks for all of the support and comments on the last chapter! I'm glad to see how much fun everyone is having with the fact that Luxord is the mysterious lover, lol. Just don't ask me to decide on who would be top in that relationship, lol. I can see it always coming down to the flip of a coin or something….

To my love Pahoyhoy…its only 26 days away now. That's less than a month! There are no words or other forms of communication to express how excited I am! Well, maybe only jumping up and down and squealing at the top of my lungs would work, but not quite! I don't know if I'm going to be able to update this story before I go visit Pahoyhoy, but I will definitely try. I have a couple of other stories that I'm going to try and get done before I leave, so we will see. Thanks again so much to everyone and until next time!


	30. Chapter 30

Accidental Infatuation

* * *

Chapter Thirty

* * *

"I've got to go," I laugh as I attempt to pull away from Riku who has his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. We have been just hanging out in the common room for a little whole after we had gotten finished with our morning classes until I have my afternoon sessions. It's really been a whirlwind week since Riku's last attack. There has just been so much going on that I don't even know half of it. All I know is that Riku has had a ton of blood tests and other various things done in the past few days, all of it leading up to the CT scan that is supposed to be taking place a week from tomorrow. I know that it is pointless to say that I nervous because in reality, I'm scared shitless. I have been trying to maintain a positive façade for my boyfriend, but I know that he can see right through it.

"No you don't," he whispers as he nuzzles his face into my stomach and tightening his hold around my torso. I have to admit, I kind of like this clingy side of him. It truly emerged in the past couple of days, and if I want to be honest and face the truth, it started since Sephiroth came back to the clinic. His brother is still a very touchy subject for Riku, and I'm not sure if he really knows how to react to his brother's homecoming. I still haven't even heard from Riku exactly what was said between them after I had been asked to leave the room, if anything was said at all. Even though at Dr. Vexen's insistence they have been living in the apartment together and not staying elsewhere, I know that Riku has been avoiding his brother like the plague. It really is a complex relationship between the two of them. I know for a fact that they haven't spoken a word to one another since that night. All I can do is remain steady for Riku to support him when he needs it.

I laugh once more as I softly rub the smooth and silky strands. I really wish there was something that I could do to help my boyfriend's relationship with his brother. "Come on, Ku," I grin. "You've got to let me go. Xigbar is waiting for me. You don't want him coming to search for us. You know that if he finds us like this, he'll never let us live it down."

"Let him come; anything that will keep us together a little longer."

"But if you let me go to my therapy session, then we won't have to deal with Xigbar annoying us all afternoon by calling us weird names, and we'll get to spend the rest of the day together with no interruptions," I suggest, though I don't particularly want to leave myself. I would have been very content in staying here with my boyfriend and say to hell with my therapy. But of all the therapists to be stuck with, Xigbar would be the one to track us down in hopes of catching us in the middle of something, and even if we weren't doing anything naughty, he'd make it seem like we were, and then spread the rumours of catching us all over the clinic. I'd like to remain the good, pristine, well-mannered and not openly sexual twin for a little while longer at least.

We all thought it best that I continued my recovery with Xigbar instead of Sephiroth for obvious reasons, but since the night of Riku's attack, when he alone said that I could stay with Riku, I have a little more respect for the man. That's not to say that I forgive him in any way, or agree with absolutely anything else he has done to Riku, but I'm starting to see him in a slightly different light. I know that he cares for his brother; he just has a very odd way of expressing it. I'm not sure how I may react if I come face to face with him though. I just wish there was something I could do to help them.

I hear a defeated sigh coming from my boyfriend. "Why can't we just say that you won't walk until at least tomorrow, so you can skip your sessions today?"

Laughing at the almost pathetic whine in his voice, I push him up into a sitting position. He offers me little resistance but does give me a playful smile. "I don't think that Dr. Vexen would buy that. I'm sure that Demyx has probably tried to use that one on him many times before and I doubt that it ever worked. But think of it this way, the sooner that I leave, the sooner I can come back."

"Alright, but only because you seem so determined to be such a good boy. Just remember that it's not that long after lunch. You may be able to convince Xigbar to take a nap to sleep off his food. I'll wait right here and we can sneak off to the gardens," he whispers with a suggestive tone, pulling me into a hug before leaning down and capturing my lips in a soft kiss. I can't believe that even after all this time, even the most gentle of kisses still causes a flutter in my stomach. I almost miss the subtle undertones of the kiss. My overly horny boyfriend is attempting to entice me into staying through kissing me senseless and preying on the weakness I have for him. Man, he is determined not to let me go this afternoon.

When I feel his tongue licking along my mouth and tracing my lips with the very tip, I slowly pull back, earning a desperate moan from my boyfriend. I can only laugh as a completely out of character pout appears on his face, a sight that is so out of place that it is hilarious.

"I'm serious, Ku," I laugh, slightly breathless from the kiss. "I've really got to go."

"And I just like to tease you," he now has the more familiar smirk on his lips and I realize that he was just testing me and leading me on. He never really was going to let me skip my therapy session.

"You bastard!" I exclaim with a laugh, hitting him on the shoulder.

He just grins before helping me off of the couch and into my ever close by chair. "I just wanted to see if you would have actually been persuaded to skip therapy. It's good to see that you're still putting your recovery first."

I look up at him with a confused gaze, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I can't help the slight shake in my voice as Riku comes to stand in his favourite spot behind me, wrapping his arms around me and laying his chin on my shoulder.

"Dr. Vexen was slightly worried that because of our relationship, you would start putting me before your recovery. I'm happy that we were able to prove him wrong. As much as I love you, Sora, I'm glad you realize and know that no matter what, while you're here at the clinic, you've always got to put your therapy first. I don't want you thinking that by neglecting sessions and hindering your recovery, you'll be able to stay here at the clinic longer in order to stay with me. I love you and want you to recover as far as you possibly can. I promise that even after you are discharged, we will find a way for us to stay together."

I have to take in several deep breaths and blink away a few gathering tears after hearing my boyfriend's words. Why did he have to go and get all sentimental on me right now! "I love you, Ku," are the only words I can come up with to say as I reach my hands up to wrap around his arms.

"Love you too, Sor," he whispers, placing a soft kiss on my cheek. "Now, hurry and go to your session before Xigbar really does come searching for you. I don't feel like being called Shimmer Sham all afternoon if he does find me."

Laughing at the nickname that Riku got from the one-eyed therapist, I keep telling myself that Roxas isn't really the worse nickname that I could have gotten from him. I place my own kiss on Riku's cheek before whispering, "It will be okay. But, I can't go anywhere until you let me go."

"Fine," he chuckles, letting go of me finally. I regretfully begin to move towards the hallway, but before I am completely out of the common room, I look back and give my boyfriend a big and goofy grin. "Get going," he laughs, "I'll be waiting here reading and then we really can go out into the garden tonight."

With a last wave, I begin to move down towards Xigbar's office with a lasting smile. I still can't get over the fact that I get so giddy just being around Riku. Just the thought of my silver haired boyfriend is enough to bring a smile to my face and butterflies to my stomach. And the fact that everyone else has already mentioned that they are going to be busy tonight means that it will be just he and I alone for the entire evening. I doubt we will see the gardens at all. Most likely it will be spent in my room, the two of us on my bed doing…homework. Sure, that's what we'll call it.

"Sora, come into my office." A voice cuts right through my thoughts, causing me to stop dead in my tracks as a wave of fear washes over me.

I still have yet to have a one on one confrontation with Sephiroth since the day of Riku's injuries, and I have absolutely no idea what this is about. I know that Dr. Vexen has talked to Sephiroth about approaching me too, but I am well aware that Sephiroth has his own set of rules to live by and could care less about anyone else's rules. Turning to face the direction that the voice came from, I am greeted by the sight of my boyfriend's brother standing in the doorway of his office, holding the door open, obviously for me to go in.

I have no idea what to do in this situation. I know that I have a newfound respect for Sephiroth, but it doesn't mean that he doesn't still scare me shitless. And for good reason too. I've seen what he can do when he's angry and provoked, both mentally and physically. Not to mention that he seems to have some sort of grudge or hate on for me because I am dating his brother. I can feel the shakes beginning to take over my body and I grab tightly to the arms of my chair in order to at least appear calm. I finally meet the eerie green of his eyes, and the first thought that comes to my mind is that no matter how alike Sephiroth and Riku look, their eyes have absolutely no similarities.

"I-I-I-I have a session w-w-w-with Xigbar right n-n-now," I stutter, unable to keep the shake from my voice. Even as fear keeps me in its unrelenting hold, I can't help but wonder what this could be about. Am I in trouble? Is he going to reprimand me because of my relationship with Riku? Or is he pulling me in for a reason completely unrelated to any of that? Maybe he is going to tell me that there has been no real progress in my recovery and because of that, I'm going to be punished and released into a different clinic.

"Xigbar has needed to cancel all of his sessions today," tells me, and I gulp heavily at the loss of my best excuse to not go into his office with him. What on earth am I going to do? Everyone has been working so hard to keep me away from Sephiroth for all this time, and all of that has been for nothing now. I don't think I can just tell him that Dr. Vexen doesn't want me alone with him. I think that would just make everything worse. All I can do is hope that Roxy can feel my distress through our bond and finds Riku. I know that it will send my boyfriend into an unmatched fury to find out this is happening. At least he would then come to my rescue. Hopefully it would be sooner than later though.

"Oh," I whisper, finding it difficult to raise my voice beyond that volume. "O-o-o-okay then." With no other options open for me, I wheel myself into the office, surprised that I don't see my normal walking bars set up. Crap. Is he expecting me to do something more because it's been so long since he's worked with me? Surely he's been in contact with the other doctors and therapists about how my recovery has been coming along while he's been gone. To my surprise, Sephiroth goes and sits behind his large desk, every paper on it in a very precise position. Unsure of where he wants me or what I am expected to do, I roll myself to sit in front of his desk so that we are facing one another, though I still am far too scared to actually look at him.

Picking up a file from its position on the desk, Sephiroth opens it, his emerald green eyes scanning over its contents before closing it, setting it back down in exactly the same place he picked it up from and staring at me with that laser like gaze. I am so close to shitting myself right now, it's not funny. I'm going to murder Xigbar for cancelling his session and leaving me to deal with this if I escape from this alive. And if I know Xigbar at all, his reason for cancelling probably had something to do with a little too much whiskey or rum, but probably it is more likely a lot too much of both. At least it is fuelling my desire for revenge on him. At least he is a convenient outlet for my anger.

"So, Dr. Vexen has told me that you and your brother have decided to recruit Kairi and Naminé to help you cope better with your gynophobia. How is that coming along?" he asks, his elbows resting on the desk as he rests his chin on his fisted hands.

I don't know what it is, but my first reaction is to scream that it is none of his business though I know that that's not exactly true. But there is just something about the tone of his voice that absolutely grates at my nerves and I have to wonder why he is acting like this. It's as if he is pretending that the past couple of months have never happened with him beating my boyfriend, his brother, or the fact that he's got a male lover despite acting so prejudice against Riku for dating me and so many other reasons. All of that, combined with his far too casual demeanour and condescending tone just pumps anger through my veins faster. Eventually, all of that anger reaches a heat that I can no longer contain.

"What the hell?" I exclaim, slamming my hands down onto the desk in front of me, effectively knocking down two stacks of perfectly positioned papers.

"I beg your pardon?" I can ever so slightly notice that his eyes have gone just the slightest amount wider.

I know that I should stop before I even start, but there is a fire inside me burning so hot that it cannot be held at bay. I asked you, what the hell? What are you trying to play at?" for the second time in my life, the first being the night of mine and Roxy's accident, I feel unrestrained hate flowing though my body. I don't wait for an answer before my emotions get the best of me and I can no longer contain my outburst. "What is your problem with me? Are you really that upset with the fact that I am in love with your brother?"

I get no verbal response from the stoic man seated across from me, and that just seems to piss me off even more. Now that I have started, I just can't seem to stop. It has all been building inside of me and I plan to let him know exactly what is on my mind.

"Do you know just how much you have hurt Riku? And I don't mean just physically. Do you really think that he hasn't figured out exactly what kind of relationship you have with Luxord? I don't know if you realize just how close you are to having your brother truly resent you. Everything that you do just seems to hurt him more and more!"

I pause in order to take in several deep breaths, giving him a chance to respond to my tirade, but when nothing comes from the silver haired man, I find myself continuing on. I have no idea whatsoever where these words and emotions are coming from or what sort of reaction Sephiroth is going to have. These are things that I assume no one has ever told him before because everyone is so scared of him. I know that I am, but my love for Riku is fuelling my brain, and I know he needs to hear these things.

"Do you even have an excuse as to why you beat the shit out of him that day? What about any of the other times before that? Brothers don't do that to each other! No matter what it is that's going on between them! And if it is because you found out that he and I are dating, what the hell! Obviously you have no issues dating another man yourself, so why is it such a big deal if your little brother is? I assure you, I'm not going to hurt him or break his heart. I could never do that. You don't even know your own brother anymore! He's not the little boy that you first were saddled with! He's grown up and has his own life now! And if you would take the chance to notice, he still loves you no matter what you do to push him away, but now you're in danger of losing him for good. So if you don't soon smarten up where Riku is concerned, you may as well start thinking of yourself as an only child because there will be absolutely nothing that you will be able to do to repair the damage you have caused to the relationship between the two of you!"

I finally feel as if I have said all that I needed to say and stop my rant. I panting so heavily that you would have thought that I just ran a marathon or something. My hands are holding onto the armrests of my chair for dear life, my knuckles turning a ghostly shade of white because of how hard I am gripping it. Tremors are racing through my veins and a sudden wave of nausea threatens to churn up my stomach. The only thing that is different between all of these reactions and those of my gynophobia induced panic attacks is that I am painfully aware of everything around me and no darkness seems to be swallowing my consciousness. That's the only indicator that all of this was real and I'm not just imagining things.

And that's the exact moment that the weight of everything I have just said and the reality of the situation comes crashing down on me like a ton of bricks. Especially because I am clearly able to see Sephiroth sitting there across the desk still looking relatively calm. However, I can also see that even though his face is set in a perfect mask of stoic and indifference, there is a fire burning in his jade green eyes that truly frightens me. Anger and hate alternate flashing in those deep orbs, and it sends chills down my spine. That sight is enough to set my heart pounding at a rapid pace in my chest and makes taking in oxygen a much more difficult and somewhat painful process then it had been only a few seconds ago.

Holy shit, what the hell did I just do?

Not wanting to be around him when Sephiroth finally absorbs exactly what I said and the fire in his eyes takes over, I turn around and with a surprising amount of speed and dexterity considering that the office wasn't exactly made for a wheelchair to do a complete 180 on a dime, I shoot off out the door like a bat out of hell.

As soon as I am out in the considerably cooler air of the hallway, I can think of nothing else but getting as far away as possible before Sephiroth breaks out of his trance and comes after me. I know he will. Sephiroth is not exactly the kind of man to listen to what I just said to him and take it lying down or one to let me get away with it. I am so frigging dead. I doubt anyone including Riku or Dr. Vexen will be able to protect me from whatever he is going to do in retaliation to me. How on earth did I allow myself to fly off the handle like that? With the slight burn of tears in my eyes, I roll down the hall as fast as possible; taking every turn and hallway I can in order to mask my trail as much as possible. I have no clear destination in mind; I just need to get as far away from Sephiroth as fast as possible.

The first place I want to go is the last place I can go to. I know the first place he'll look for me is with Riku, so as much as I want to return to the common room and to my boyfriend, I know that I can't. My twin is the next person who comes to mind to go running to, but I know that I would be interrupting something between him and Axel, and at the same time, where ever Roxy is will be high on the list of places Sephiroth is probably going search for me in. Taking in deep breaths, I know that I need to replenish the oxygen that I am rapidly losing through my panting, but I can't breathe in quite deep enough. I don't dare pause in my movements down the hall in order to catch my breaths in fear of being found. So despite the fuzziness that is forming around the edge of my vision from a combination of unshed tears and a lack of proper oxygen, I continue as fast as I can down the hall. I just wish I had some sort of idea of where to go to get away from him.

Not watching, or honestly not caring, where I am going, I round a corner, and suddenly I find myself crashing into an upright figure, a body crashing down on top of me as something prevents me from moving ahead. Instinctively, I reach out to grab whoever it is in order to prevent any further injury. My only goal is to get them back up and out of my way so that I am able to move on. Any second now I am expecting Sephiroth to show up right behind me and then it will all be over for me.

"Holy fucking shit! What the hell are you doing you fucking douche bag!" a familiar voice cries out from my lap and suddenly I am frozen solid, unable to move a muscle or say anything. Crap, not now! I feel the weight lift off of me as the person attempts to get up using a walker, and I am greeted by the sight of Kairi of all people. I wonder what she was doing down at this end of the clinic? Finally she looks down at me with a scowl, but as soon as she sees who it is that had crashed into her, her whole expression changes. "Oh god Sora, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" She jumps away from me and I mentally remind myself that this is Kairi, she won't hurt me. She will only try and help me, and honestly, I have bigger problems to deal with.

"K-K-Kairi?" I whisper, praying that I don't go into a full blown panic attack. That is the last thing that I need right now. But at least of all the females that it could have been that I crashed into, it was Kairi.

"Yeah, it's just me, I'm not going to hurt you, Sora," she whispers, not making any move to try and touch me. My mind is slowly registering her nonthreatening presence, but I have no idea how I might react to physical contact right now. The fact that I am mentally able to tolerate her though is a good sign.

I don't know if it is the calming tone of her voice or what, but it is at that moment that I finally break down, tears escaping my eyes and trailing down my flushed cheeks. "Oh god Kai, what have I done?" I whisper, trying to wipe all the tears away with no success.

"What do you mean?" she asks, obviously confused as she adjusts her stance against her walker, which finally hits me.

"Wait, when did you start using a walker?" I can't help the surprised tone I have, but I make sure to keep my ears open for the sounds of Sephiroth coming down the hall after me.

She only blushes a little. "I've been using it a little bit each day for about a week. Today I'm just walking slowly around the clinic to see how used to it I am. But that's not important right now. What happened?"

I offer her a shake smile that disappears almost instantly as my situation comes crashing back down around me. "I kind of, well, told Sephiroth, you know…off."

Her blue eyes shoot open in disbelief. "You did what?"

"I was supposed to have a session with Xigbar, but as I was going down the hall, Sephiroth appeared and told me that Xigbar had to cancel and that he was taking over my session. I know that both Riku and Dr. Vexen have told me to avoid him, but how could I say no with him right there?" I pause to wipe more tears away, taking the tissue that the redhead has produced from who knows where.

"And you told him off for that?"

I shake my head, "No, not for that. I told him off because he was acting as if everything that happened between him and Riku hadn't! Almost like the last couple of months hadn't existed and he acted as if he didn't know that Riku and I are together!" I exclaim, feeling my breath hastening again, realizing just how long I have been idle here and that Sephiroth is bound to be coming around that corner to kill me at any moment now.

I watch as Kairi's jaw drops in disbelief and she just stares at me before a small smile breaks onto her features, throwing me for a loop. "Well congratulations, Sora. Looks like you have finally grown a backbone."

"Kairi!" I exclaim with exasperation in my words. "Are you going to help me hide from him or not?" For once, it seems as if she is starting to understand the severity of the situation, but it could be because of the fear that I know she must hear in my words.

"I can't believe that you did that," she whispers, shaking her head before moving her walker behind my chair. "Do you think I should take you to Riku? He can probably best help you."

Instantly, I shake my head, "No, I can't risk him getting hurt again because of me. Where should I go?" I know that there is an obvious shake to my voice, but only a part of it is because of the thought of Sephiroth coming after me. I can still feel my body wanting to shut down to the proximity of the redhead girl to me. I am holding it off with sheer will power, but for some reason, it doesn't seem to be as hard as it has been in the past. I'm actually really glad that of all the people I could have run into, it was her.

"I think that your first step should be to find Roxas. Then the two of you should go right to Dr. Vexen. Sephiroth will not try and do anything around Dr. V. He's still on thin ice with him right now. I also think you need to go to Roxas because I don't know how much longer you will hold out without another guy present," She tells me, risking placing a single hand on my shoulder for comfort. I feel another wave of tremors, along with a slight nausea at the touch, but nothing more than that surprisingly. Though I know my palms are clammy, I reach up and place a hand on top of hers and squeeze gently. The action catches her slightly off guard, but instead of doing anything, she just offers me a gentle smile. "Don't worry, Sor. You are going to be okay. Sephiroth won't be able to do anything to you."

Giving her my own shaky smile, I squeeze her hand once more. "Thank you, Kai," I whisper, barely audible. It's at that moment that I realize why I didn't have a strong reaction to Kairi's presence. It's something that has only happened once before in my life, about a year after Cloud and Tifa got together. I trust Kairi. I trust her more than any other girl in my life other than my mom, Aerith and Tifa. What surprises me though is just how quickly this has happened. I mean, I've only known Kairi for a couple of months. There is just something different about her. It takes me a moment to realize exactly what it is, but when I do, it catches me completely off guard. She's my best friend. I've never been this close to anyone, other than Roxas and Riku, in my life.

"Come on. Let's get you to Roxas. If we're lucky, he and Axel are still making out," she smiles with a playfulness that I know is just for my benefit to help calm me.

"I think I'd rather let Sephiroth have me than walk in on them yet again," I say with my own shaky laugh as we begin down the hallway towards the private rooms. I think I like having her as a best friend.

* * *

Chapter 30…wow, is it really here already? Just wow. Still kinda surprised this story has last this long to tell you the truth, lol. I still remember thinking when I started it that it was going to only be 10-15 chapters. Now it's double that! I can't thank you all for all the support that you've been giving me over the three and a half years that I have been working on this beast. It's sad to know that I am on the home stretch with this story, but all good things must come to an end. I don't want it to, but I don't want it to be one of those stories that go on for decades with no point to the chapters. A couple of important things have happened in this chapter, some obvious, some not so obvious, but they are there ;)

To Pahoyhoy, this chapter wouldn't exist without you lovey. You're the one who helped me decide everything and talk this chapter out before pen even touched paper. I can't believe that you're so close. I still remember the day that you told me, lol. I love you!

Next chapter. I am going to try and have at least one, if not another two chapters out in the next month and a half, but I'm not going to promise anything, cause we all know how well my promises with those last, lol. I'm going to try my darnedest though. I think before I can get too many more chapters out, I need to sit down and map out what needs to happen. Thanks again for everyones constant support and reviews are always appreciated and tend to make me want to write more on this story and less on oneshots, hint hint, lol. Until next time!


	31. Chapter 31

Accidental Infatuation

* * *

Chapter Thirty One

* * *

Authors Note: This chapter is dedicated to my beautiful Pahoyhoy who earlier this week delievered a beautiful and healthy baby girl. Congratulations my love, you did amazing and you're going to be the world's best mama. I know it.

Sephiroth didn't kill me. He didn't even come after me that day, and even now, a little over a month later, I'm still alive. Surprised, but still alive. As for the relationship between Riku and his brother, I think that it might actually be getting better. I'm not saying that it had anything to do with me saying all that stuff to Sephiroth, but I'd like to think that I at least helped a little. There aren't any major breakthroughs between the two of them, but at least they are starting to acknowledge one another's existence once again and possibly talking. I probably have Riku to thank for stopping his brother from killing me, but you never know. Especially because Riku and I have never actually talked about what all I said to Sephiroth that day. Though I am still avoiding Sephiroth like the plague for the time being.

Though I may have been spared by Sephiroth, that doesn't mean that I'm off the hook completely. While I'm not longer worried about dying by his hands, I forgot that he isn't the only therapist here with a sadistic streak. At least Xigbar isn't quite as menacing as Sephiroth and only tries only to kill me during sessions. It seems that over the past couple of weeks, he is working me harder than ever. Maybe it has something to do with both Kairi and Naminé both using walkers well now, but I swear; he is going to be the death of me.

"Come on, Roxas," Xigbar says and I don't even react to being called my brother's name. I'm far too focused on standing upright to be bothered with being called the right name or not. I'm currently being held up by the walking bars, my feet planted firmly on the floor between them. I can already feel the strain on my arms from placing most of my weight on them, but I know that my legs must be helping hold me up, if only a little.

"Sora, come on, just one step," my twin whispers encouragingly. He's standing at the end of the bars, a soft smile on his face. His arm is finally out of the sling, though I know that it is still wrapped around the shoulder. Over the past five weeks since my encounter with Riku's brother, Roxy refuses to let me go to session alone just in case Sephiroth tries to corner me again. But according to Dr. Vexen, this is what he wanted to start happening anyway. Due to our deep bonding, our Doctor thought that if we started to take our therapy sessions together, it just might help speed along our recoveries a little. I have to admit though, they may be right.

With deep gasping breaths, I attempt to try and push one foot off the ground. Over the last three sessions, Xigbar has really been pushing me towards that milestone of my first unaided step. He is convinced that I have come alone enough in my recovery that I should be able to take that first step soon. I can feel the flush on my face due to exertion, but it doesn't stop me from trying my hardest. "I'm trying."

"Just put all those motions that we have been practicing this past week into a single move. You know that you can do this," the therapist tells me, reaching down, but not touching my knee. That was the deal I made with him. I'd attempt to do this today as long as I could do it myself. It wouldn't mean anything if I wasn't able to make the movement myself.

Over the past few weeks, my line of sensation had dropped considerably. We have no reason why I have spontaneously begun to recover at a more rapid pace, though both Axel and Kairi are convinced that it is due to the fact that I finally grew a backbone when I told Sephiroth off. I don't know what it is about the two of them and their shared love of picking on me, but it might just be the fact that they are both redheads. With my line of sensation falling to my upper thighs now, Xigbar assure me that it will be short time before the rest of the sensation returns, and that, combined with what I have recovered already, a few steps are not far off. He also informed me that I will still have to stay at the clinic for another couple of months so that I am able to regain the ability to walk properly again. That came as a relief for me after he had been on insisting on me trying to take a step. I had begun to worry that my recovery would cut down on the time I had left in the clinic – and with Riku.

"Push, Sor. I know you can do this," Roxy says, holding his good hand out towards me.

I stop trying to move for a moment, taking in a deep breath. I need to focus for this. Closing my eyes, I try and visualize something at the end of these walking bars that I want to walk towards. The first thing that pops into my mind obviously is Riku. It is so easy to picture him standing there with that amazing and gentle smile of his on his lips, arms spread wide to welcome me. With that image burning into my mind, I then focus all my thoughts into concentration on doing the movements that I had been practicing for the better part of a week in therapy. I can easily feel the tension in my upper thighs, a sensation that feels slightly new again to me. I guess it had been so long since I had last felt it that I wasn't used to it anymore.

"That's it! You got it, little dude. Keep moving like that," Xigbar says encouragingly. Even every breath feels like a strain to me, and the tingling sensation is constantly running through my thighs as I try and work muscles that haven't been used in so long.

I feel a surge of happiness that could only have come from my twin, lacing with pure euphoria and excitement. "A little more, Sora! Just a little more! You're almost there!"

As suddenly as all the tingling and pressure started, it all stops. I freeze, my eyes still shut tightly as I feel my body relax. I have no idea what the outcome is, except the fact that the exertion has finally caught up to me, tiredness flooding through my veins. I'm truly frightened to open my eyes to see what the result is. "Did I…?" I trail off, hoping that my voice sounds a little steadier than I think it does.

"Open your eyes and find out," my therapist says in a monotone voice, not trying to give anything away, something that actually is working. Damn emotionless one eyed bastard. I can tell from the position of his voice that he is standing upright again, which doesn't help me discover my answer at all.

Slowly, I pry one eye open, the other following. The first thing I see is my twin, a bright smile on his face. Encouraged a little more by that sight, I quickly turn my gaze downwards, only to see that my left foot is a good six inches in front of my right one. "I did it?"

"You did it. Good job, short stuff," Xigbar says with an actual smile and not just his typical smirk.

I can't help but beam a wide smile back up at him before I turn and face my twin again. "I did it, Roxy!"

Without replying to me, my brother suddenly launches himself at me. Before I know what is going on, I find myself tackled to the ground, my twin's arms, both of them, wrapped around me in a tight hug. The entire time we were falling, we were laughing like the maniacal idiots I know we are. "That was awesome! You did it, Sor!"

I just laugh harder as we lay there, still in complete disbelief. "You know, I'm starting to get all the feeling back in my butt, so that kind of hurt."

That just causes my brother to laugh harder as his hand instinctively goes up to touch where I know the bandaging is hidden under his shirt. Most of his therapy now is to help get his full movement and motor skills back in that arm and hand. Though, there are a lot of times where he pushes himself too hard and his shoulder will start to throb with pain so much that I feel it. It still amazes me how far we've come along in such a short amount of time. "Wait until you and Riku go all the way, then your butt will really hurt," my twin tells me with a smirk that causes me to blush fiercely.

"Hey now, Tiger. Keep the therapy sessions G-rated," Xigbar says, causing both of us to raise an eyebrow before turning towards him.

"Since when?" We ask in unison, laughter in our voices.

The one eyed therapist just waves a hand in our direction. "Since I decided that listening to you two talking about sex make me feel like a pedophile and should be arrested."

I just grin as Roxy and I move into side by side sitting positions. "But Xigbar, you ARE a pedophile."

He just smirks at me. "Am not. I refuse to sleep with any chick that isn't of age. It's too much paperwork to deal with when she decides that she can't handle all of this anymore. And I've had to dispose of too many as it is."

This time it is my brother's turn to smirk, but instead he sends in my way instead of up at Xigbar. "Notice he said chicks and didn't say anything about what age range he likes his little boys in."

"Probably as young as he can get them. I bet even we are two old for him," I continue, unable to keep the laughter out of my words.

"Hey! This dick is for chick's use only," Xigbar laughs as he smacks both of us lightly upside the head. "Lay off me for a bit and think of the only real pedophile here. Shouldn't you be more concerned with where Flamesilocks has been touching you? You should try and remember them so that you can point it out on the court doll because he's probably going to get arrested with some of the things I've caught him doing to you. You two really should remember to lock the doors behind your perverted little pedo love fests."

I'm just about killing myself with laughter, and though I see a slight blush of embarrassment on my twins cheeks, his grin just grows wider than ever and I can just sense that I'm not going to enjoy what he's about to say. "You may think that Axel is a pedophile, but let's face it, he's getting some a hell of a lot more than you are, you creepy old bastard."

Xigbar just scoffs. "As if, loser." With that said, the dark haired man obviously is done with the session and our harassment, and flicks us both in the middle of our foreheads before walking right out of the room without another word.

Roxy and I can barely turn to look at each other before we break into uncontrollable laughter. There is no way that we can stop, every time that we look at each other, a new wave overcoming us.

After a while, I finally catch my breath and lean back on my hands. "Am I the only one who finds the thought of Xigbar having sex very nauseating?" I ask when I finally have enough air to form words.

My twin just shakes his head no as he continues to take in deep breaths. "No, you're right. It actually is quite disturbing," he confirms with a grin.

"Good, glad to know that I'm not the only one." Without saying anything else, we begin to pick ourselves up off the floor, my brother moving over to get my wheelchair.

"You know, I'm so proud of you, Sor," Roxy says as we get me into my chair, a task that is almost second nature to us now. "It's hard to believe that we've only been here at the clinic for five and half months, and you're already starting to walk."

"So much had happened since that night hasn't it, Roxy?"

"We both still have so far to go, but now I actually think that we may actually be able to get there," he whispers. I nod in agreement as I realize that my time here at the clinic is already more than half over. It's so hard to believe that it already has been a little more than six months – more than half a year- since Roxy and I were in the accident. With everything that happened to us because of that, it really does surprise me. To think that when I first came here, I was afraid that I would never be able to stand, let alone walk again, let alone having a new best friend who happens to also be female, and a second female friend almost as close. And then there is the fact that I have found my first love. And Roxy. I came to this place without him at first, and I thought he would never be able to use his arm properly again. It almost seems as if this has all been a dream.

"Hey!" I say suddenly as we make our way out into the hallway.

"Hey what?" my brother answers with a laugh.

Though I know that he can't see it from his position behind my chair, I stick my tongue out. "I just realized that you and Axel have been together for just over five months now. And if I'm not mistaken, and I know that I'm not, it qualifies as being your longest relationship ever." As soon as I say the words, we stop. Though we both know that I no longer need any assistance in pushing myself; for some reason, Roxy still likes to push my chair. I understand why Riku does it, but my twin has another reason, something that he has yet to share with me.

"Shit, has it really been that long?" his voice is slightly airy as he tries to process the information. I knew that he probably wouldn't have thought about the actual amount of time that has passed and connected it with how long he and Axel have been together.

I take the opportunity to spin my chair around so that we are facing each other once again. I am completely shocked to see that Roxy's eyes are wide and he has a look of utter surprise plastered on his face. "Roxy?" I whisper, reaching one hand out and taking his right hand. There is something wild going on inside of his head, but even I am unable to unscramble the insane whirlwind of everything that is spiralling around in there. I know that there is nothing wrong, it's just something that is overwhelming to him and it's something that he has to work out on his own.

"Sora…Remember that day that Sephiroth attacked Riku?" he questions, his eyes veiled in something that I can't identify and he refuses to make direct eye contact with me to let me see.

I almost snort at the question that I know he can't be serious about. He knows very well that I still can picture the way that Riku looked that afternoon. "Of course I do. How could I ever forget?" I respond, trying to figure out where he is going with this, because I still can't seem to make anything of his erratic thoughts.

He takes in a deep breath as he finally looks down at me, our eyes finally locking, but still not revealing everything to me quite yet. "That day you asked me if I had ever been in love because you thought that you were. I never actually answered you. That's because I never really had been in love before. It was always lust and deep like. But now…I don't think that that's true anymore…" he trails off an suddenly the maelstrom of thoughts inside his head clears up and I am left with his thoughts of one man and one man only, all surrounded by a bright gold and red aura which just confirms that his feelings are true and he's no longer struggling with them. My brother is finally admitting that he's in love with his boyfriend.

Despite the overwhelming urge to start singing 'Roxy and Axel, sitting in a tree', I just grin widely. I can feel the love he feels for his redhead boyfriend, feelings that are identical to my feelings for my own boyfriend. It makes me so happy that he finally is admitting how much he cares for Axel, even outside all of the sex. I know that that is a major part of their feelings for one another, but it is nice to know that there is something deeper beyond all of that. "It's about time," I chuckle, watching as his face breaks into a grin.

"Yeah, it was. I cannot believe that all of this has happened since we came here," he laughs before leaning down and giving me a hug. Instantly I notice that he isn't squeezing tightly with his left arm, a sign that it is getting tired and he's probably pushed it too far. Though he doesn't need to wear his sling all the time any more, once Roxy has been using his arm too much or it's just been a long day, his arm loses all its strength until he puts on the sling and lets it rest. Obviously he has already reached the point that it's tired.

"Where's your sling?" I ask the moment he releases me. I just receive a soft smile as he reaches under my chair, pulling his sling out from somewhere under there. Of course. First he can't seem to remember his own inhaler, now I get to be his official sling carrier too. I swear, he'd forget his head if it wasn't attached. I can only laugh and roll my eyes as I reach up and help my twin get the thing on properly.

"So, what do you want to do now that your session is over?" Roxy questions when we finally start moving down the hall again.

I am supposed to be meeting Riku in the cafeteria a little later tonight for a private dinner and a date, but that still isn't until later on. Ahh, the perks of your boyfriend's brother being in such a high position here. Even if he is a prick, Riku uses Sephiroth's influence around here to his advantage sometimes, and it allows us to have quite dates without ever leaving the clinic. But if I recall correctly, he has appointments all afternoon with Dr. Vexen and his brother. He is supposed to be getting back the results of most of the CT scans and blood work that he's had done lately after the last severe attack that he had. I've been avoiding thinking about it all day. I'm so worried about what we might find out about what has been causing them. Riku was pretty nervous himself this morning, but that is to be expected. I take a brief glance down at my watch, realizing that it must soon be time for him to find out the results.

"I think I'm going to go see if I can sit outside Dr. Vexen's office and wait for Riku. Then I can find out his results instead of waiting for tonight. I'm really worried about what Dr. Vexen is going to tell him."

"He'll be alright, Sor." My twin whispers, placing a hand on my shoulder and I reach up to squeeze it in support. "You'll be able to tell him you took that step too."

I nod, smiling nervously, my euphoria from my therapy session now dissolved into the worry that I'm feeling for my boyfriend. "I know. But I'm still worried." Surprisingly enough, I'm able to keep my voice steady and calm. "It still means that I want to go find him as soon as possible. What are you going to go do?"

I receive a smirk from my twin at that. "I think I'm going to go find Axel, have a quickie, tell him how I feel, then probably have celebration sex afterwards."

I just groan at the typical answer that I should have expected from him. I don't know why I ever think that he will give me a clean answer when I ask him a question like that. He's always been so perv-minded, and since he got with Axel, it has just gotten worse. "Go then," I tell him, trying not to laugh too much, pointing in the direction of Axel's room. "Maybe because I know that that's what you've gone to do, it won't affect me that much."

My brother then smirks, shrugging. We both know that my statement is completely false; I'm still going to be able to feel everything. "I'll catch you later then, Sor. And I really am proud that you took that first step today." Without another word, my twin waves before rushing off down the hall, eager to go find his boyfriend. Heaven forbid they go more than a couple of hours without some sort of sexual contact. Then again, I really am not that much better. Even if Riku and I haven't gone quite as far as Roxy and Axel have, I know that I crave my boyfriend's touch after going any amount of time without it.

Without thinking, I begin to roll myself towards Dr. Vexen's office, hoping that Riku may still be in there. I am very anxious to see what Riku learns about the possible causes for those stupid headaches that he has been experiencing. I think that at this point, we all just wanting to find out what it is, to put a name and reason on it. We're all just sick of the mysteries. As I enter the hallway that holds Dr. Vexen's office, I am slightly surprised to see Riku sitting on the floor outside the office, leaning up against the wall, his head cradled in his hands.

My first thought is that he's having another attack. "Riku!" I gasp, quickly rolling over towards him. As soon as he hears me approaching him, his head shoots up, looking in my direction. That's when I notice that his sightless aqua eyes are rimmed with red. Shit. If he's been crying, the diagnosis must have been much worse than we feared. I barely make it over to his position before launching myself out of my wheelchair, landing next to him. Instantly I wrap my arms around him, astounded that I have not begun to break down myself yet. But seeing my normally strong boyfriend like this is causing something inside me to become the support that he needs from me right now.

"Sora…"he trails off, his voice hoarse and thick with emotion, sending a chill through me.

Pulling him closer, I begin to rock him gently whole whispering soft nonsense in his ear in hopes of calming him down a little. Though I know that no matter what he will say, I won't like, I know that I will need to hear it eventually, and I won't be able to listen until he is no longer hysterical. Shit. Why? Why did this have to happen to Riku of all people? When I feel him beginning to sob against my shoulder, I just let him. All I can do is let him cry himself out as I continue to stroke his smooth silver hair and hold him tight. I have no idea how long we sit there like that, no one registers to my mind if they have walked by us, and I don't even know when I joined my boyfriend in his tears.

It could have been minutes, or it could have been hours later, but after some time, Riku sobs finally stop and he just continues to sit there in my arms. "Ku?" I speak as softly as I can, hoping not to frighten him. I also don't want to push him into speaking before he is ready to. I have nothing else to do except sit here with him to comfort him. My mind is racing with the possibilities of all the different things that he might tell me, but the only thing I know is that it cannot be good news. But to what extent is it?

"Sora…"repeats my boyfriend, still leaning into my touch. Before he can say anything else, I feel him begin to cry once again. My own tears are beginning to fall more freely now, and I know that the strong front I have been presenting is crumbling, and crumbling fast. I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to hold out without breaking down completely.

"Take your time, Ku. Tell me only when you're ready."

"It's not good," he finally says after another good length pause. Though this time his voice is a little steadier. Not normal, just steadier. I think that it just means that he has cried himself out at the moment.

"What did they say?" I whisper as I continue to stroke his hair gently, wanting to give him all the comfort I can at the moment.

Letting out a deep sigh, he lays his head on my shoulder and I just hold him tighter. "The CT scan results show that I have two ruptured aneurysms in my brain, that's what happened that day in the pool and the day Seph came back, that was when they actually ruptured. They have to go in and surgically clamp them."

I can't move, breathe or think. I am overwhelmed by what he's just told me. I just sit there, holding him, ignoring the shakes of both myself and my boyfriend. "Brain surgery?" I whisper when I finally am able to use my voice again.

Riku just nods against my neck, but surprisingly enough, he doesn't break down again. Instead he continues on, "But they also found out that there are at least three blood clots in my brain that have apparently been there since I got hit by that fucking blitz ball. And if all that isn't fucking enough, they can't fucking do the fucking surgery until they fucking figure out more about these stupid clots! They don't know where they are effecting and what will happen if they do the fucking operation. We've got to do more fucking tests…" he trails off into sobs once more, and this time I can't hold back my own sorrow, and we sit there like that, crying together.

"It'll be okay, Ku. We'll get through this," I whisper, holding him close as we let our emotions out together. I just hope that I believe that words I'm telling him.

* * *

Poor Riku :( the poor boy just can't seem to get a break, can he? I just want to take out my magic wand, tap him on the head and make it all better. But then there wouldn't be much of a story here and that wouldn't be as fun. So I'll just settle for keeping my Riku dolls near me at all times so I can spontaneously give them pity hugs. Cause I'm a nerd like that XD

Its hard to believe that we are in the home stretch with this story. I'm not sure if I'll be able to stick to my plan of only four more chapters, but if I don't, it will be very close. As always, Thank you so much to everyone for all your support for this story, hopefully I will be able to give you an ending worthy of the comments and praise that has kept me going this far on the story.

I've made myself promise that for the rest of this year, I'm not allowed to write more than two oneshots between chapters of this story, so hopefully I'll be able to stick to that. That means I should have another chapter out by the end of next month. The only way I won't do that is if I write on this more often. I'm anxious to see this through to the end now, especially since I have a pretty clear picture of everything that should happen between now and then. Thanks again and until next time!


	32. Chapter 32

Accidental Infatuation

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two

* * *

The air at the clinic after learning about Riku's impending surgery is definitely heavier. No one really ever brings it up, though we all know that it will be happening soon. It's not like we are all acting like it isn't going to happen, because we know it has to. It's just that we can all tell that Riku is reluctant to talk about it. I know that he doesn't want to be reminded of it, but eventually, we really are going to have to talk about it. With the actual date still undecided, I'll let it go on for a little while longer. I think that is the hardest thing, not knowing when the surgery is actually going to take place. We are working through it one day at a time like always, and that's all we really can do. At least Riku doesn't spend his time brooding about it, like he did when Sephiroth was first sent away. I think that may have been my biggest fear after he found out what was going on. I worried that he would withdraw once again, shutting me and everyone else out.

Right now, we are just hanging out, me, Roxy, Axel and Riku, all in the common room, joking and carrying on like we always do, trying to make life at least a little bit normal. I think the normalness of everything going on around him helps Riku more than anything. It lets him know that this surgery isn't the end of the world. I only hope that I am able to convince my boyfriend of that before it happens. I really don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to Riku. I'm beginning to think that the bond between my boyfriend and me is getting strong enough to rival the one that I share with my brother. That thought frightens me a little. I know that I depend too much on others and being do dependant on them is not a good thing.

"…so, then Reno decides that he wants to know what happens if you poke it with a stick, Needless to say, he spent the rest of the day being chased by a very upset goat."

We all burst out laughing as Axel tells us yet another tale of stupid things that Reno has done. He always seems to have so many of them, and I have to wonder if some of the stories are about another redhead troublemaker from that family. Not that my brother's boyfriend would ever admit to something so incriminating.

"Guys! Guys! You've got to come and see this!" Demyx's shrill cry breaks our attention as we all turn to see the blond entering the common room as fast as he can in his own wheelchair, which is actually pretty fast. He has a huge grin on his face that has an air of mischief behind it.

"What is it, Dem? I really don't feel like moving," Riku says in a very nonchalant manner from his position stretched out on the couch with his head on my lap. I have to admit, I'm quite comfortable like this as well. Especially because I can feel the pressure of my boyfriend's head on my thighs now, a completely different sensation for me. Since that day two and a half weeks ago when I took my first step since the accident, I have been working harder than ever in order to regain my mobility. It's not like I am trying to shorten my time here at the clinic – and with Riku – but I just know that it shouldn't be too long before I can take more than that single step. And I know that there are still several months of recovery ahead of me, so I'm not that worried.

"Trust me, this is so worth moving! Come on before they are finished!" Demyx urges, obviously getting frustrated because none of us seem to be moving anywhere anytime soon.

"Why can't you just tell us and we'll be the judge of if it is worth it getting up for or not?" my twin says with a grin from where he is curled up on Axel's lap in the armchair.

"That's right. I'm going through severe Roxy-cuddle withdraw right now. It will be hard to pull me away from this," adds Axel as he buries his face into my brother's neck, saying or doing something that makes Roxy laugh lightly. And it's not a normal laugh either…

"Three man rule!" Riku, Demyx and I all cry at once, causing Roxy and Axel to break apart, scowls on their faces.

"I wasn't gunna start anything," grumbles my brother's boyfriend with a pout.

"Weren't you?" I ask with a laugh as my twin says "You weren't?" in a tone that is dejected that it's hilarious. We all start laughing again, unable to start.

"Wait!" Demyx cries suddenly. Dang, I was kind of hoping that he would have forgotten about why he came here. After all, it has worked before. "We've got to go watch this!" Without waiting for any of us to answer, he rolls himself over to Riku and begins tugging harshly on my boyfriend's arm.

"Tell us what we have to watch and maybe we will consider it," Roxy says with a grin as he snuggles further into Axel, possibly trying to hide right in his boyfriend. I have such a weird brother.

"Kairi and Nami have been discharged but are refusing to go so Xigbar is in there trying to convince them to go and get them out but he and Kairi are fighting!" Demyx says in an exasperated tone without breathing, his hands thrown up into the air.

I feel my eyes go wide as my jaw drops in disbelief. Did he just ramble what I think he just rambled?

"Kairi and Naminé have been what?" Riku exclaims as he sits up straight in shock.

"That's what I just said!" huffs Demyx. "Dad just told me. Now Xigbar is at their room trying to get them moving, buy they refuse to budge. Come on! Kairi is putting up quite the fight."

We all jump up as fast as humanly possible, wanting to see this. We have all witnessed Kairi's wrath and temper in the past couple of months, Axel more than others, but to our knowledge, the rage has never hit the clinic's staff or therapists, though Xigbar has definitely come close a time or two. This should be entertaining to say the least. I'm not sure how many pairs of hands are used to lift me unexpectedly into my chair, and I can't help but yelp at the sensation. I know that time is probably of the essence here, but they could have at least been gentle. And I'm pretty sure that it wasn't my boyfriend who gave my butt that little pinch.

"Hold on!" Axel exclaims he takes a hold of the handles on my chair. Wait, Axel? Gripping on to the arms of my chair for dear life, I feel my stomach jump into my throat as the redhead pushes me recklessly through the hallway. Why the hell is he the one pushing me? After one too many times of being crashed into a wall, we have forbidden the redhead from pushing my chair, or so I thought. I know that we aren't going anywhere but Kairi's room, but I can hear my mind screaming to force him to stop, especially when we take a corner on two wheels. Never releasing my death grip from the arms of my chair, it is all I can do to see that Demyx is getting the same treatment in his chair from my brother, except Demyx seems to be thoroughly enjoying the ride. Freak. I'm pretty sure that I left my stomach back in the common room. Riku is running along beside us, no doubt following the sounds of my screaming as a guide to follow.

As we come around another corner far too fast, we stop almost instantly and I can't be sure that I'm not going to be sick. "I hate you," I whisper, directing the comment to my brother's boyfriend with a growl as I try and make the world stop spinning.

"No you don't," he smirks confidently, "And if you do, like I care."

My own boyfriend hears the comment, coming over to me and wrapping his arms around me from behind, placing his chin on my shoulder so that I can feel his grin. "Did you survive the trip alright?" Riku whispers with a laugh, his lips against my ear.

I feel my normal blush take over my cheeks as I lean into his heated breath. "I did, but not willingly. I think I left half my internal organs scattered through the hallways," I say with a light chuckle of my own.

Before any of us get the chance to say anything else, a long string of curses is heard coming from behind the closed door with the number '5' on it, drawing all of our attention to the door and what could possibly be going on behind it.

"I don't care if the fucking tooth fairy was the one to tell you, you one eyed jerk off asshole! We are not leaving!" the unmistakable voice of my best friend can be heard through the door.

"Your recovery is as far along as it can be done here! It's time for you to go home, Peach!" Xigbar exclaims in a voice that is a cross between a growl and exasperated.

"Like hell am I leaving yet! You'll have to carry me out of this room in chains before I go willingly!"

"That can be arranged, you know!"

"Just fucking try, you fucking douche turd! You try and I'll have you charged with assault!" As Kairi screams that, there is a loud thud against the door, causing our eyes to go wide with curiosity.

"Watch it girly! You could have hit me with those! And they were hardcover!" growls Xigbar, the comment earning a chuckle from all of us spectators.

"Then I missed, didn't I? I don't care how you arrange it, but I am not being fucking discharged yet!"

"That's not for you to decide, Peach! Dr. V says that you and your sister are recovered enough to go home to your parents. Don't you want that?"

"Do I have to castrate you with my own fucking bare hands and shove your miniscule little dick down your throat to get my point across? I. Am. Not. Leaving!"

None of us are able to contain our laughter or amusement any longer. There is nothing quite like listening to Kairi when she gets this upset. It is the most entertaining thing ever. The five of us just continue to wait outside in the hall, laughing so hard that there are tears streaming down all of our cheeks. At that moment, a crash against the door causes all of us to fall silent and our eyes to grow wide. That was far too big to be books.

"God fucking damn it, Peach! Are you trying to fucking kill me!"

"If it means that I won't be discharged, then yes!" she growls loudly, making us wonder exactly what it was that she threw at him. Before we can discuss it, a second crash sounds and renews all of our laughter. Man, I'm so glad that I am not in there right now. I doubt that there is anyone, or anything that would be able to quell her anger right now.

"Oi! Stop that! How do you think I lost my eye!" cries Xigbar. "That's it! I'm calling security, Peach!"

"You just try that, you ass hat! See where that gets you, huh, you fucking coward!" Unfortunately with her yelling, we aren't able to hear if he does call security or not. Especially because we aren't sure how much good calling security will do, with Lexaeus being the security around here. There is no time to think on it before we see the gorilla himself running down the hall in his pale green scrubs. One thing is for sure, he is no less imposing and frightening as he was to me all those months ago when I first checked in here.

"Be careful in there, Lexy," Demyx says in an encouraging voice.

Lexaeus nods to him before opening the door and entering the room. I don't know if it is for our safety or what, but he makes sure to close the door behind him, not allowing any of us to get a glimpse of what is going on in there. Though I don't think I'm exactly upset about that. After all, if we could see in, it would mean that Kairi would be able to see out, and knowing her, she would probably pull us into her rage. I think that my thoughts echo everyone else's in thinking that we are content in just being spectators in this.

"Oi, Tank, you've got to do something about her! This is getting out of hand!" Xigbar growls as Lexaeus gives him a very non-committal grunt. "Hey! That's not what I meant!" We then hear Kairi begin to laugh hysterically. The door opens once again, Lexaeus appearing, Naminé held in his arms with a huge grin on her face as the door swings closed behind them.

"Hey guys, enjoying the show?" she questions when she notices us. She obviously seems to be in no rush to be put down as we all see her snuggle in closer to her boyfriend's chest.

"You stupid ape man!" Xigbar yells, "You removed the wrong bloody girl! You've left me with the one who's trying to kill me!"

"Kill you? I would never let it end that simply! We are staying her in this room until you agree to hold off our release!"

"Do we dare ask as to what is causing all of this?" Roxy questions from his position of sitting on the hallway floor. He had been standing for the longest time, but apparently laughing so much had made him fall to the floor. Axel had done the same, probably more for the reason of wrapping his arms around my brother more than for his laughter. Riku is still standing behind me, using the back of my chair as a support for his laughing fits.

Naminé just giggles, placing a soft kiss on Lexaeus' cheek. They might be an odd couple, but I have to admit, they seem like they are good for one another. "You want to know why Kairi is being so adamant about delaying our release?"

"Yeah, because I thought she wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible so that she could go be with Tidus," Demyx says, leaning back in his chair. We can still hear Kairi screaming at the top of her lungs at Xigbar, his crude and crass remarks always followed by the sound of something hitting the wall.

"And what on earth were those really loud bangs caused by?" Axel questions, an oddly mischievous glint to his eyes. I don't think I really want to know or find out what he is planning. I already get the feeling I'm not going to like it.

"Oh, you mean the ones from just before Lex was called? Oh, that was our walkers. She's also thrown all of the books we had," she grins just as another odd crash comes from the closed door, "and that sounds like our crutches."

We all look back and forth between the closed door and the blonde girl, none of us quite sure if we should be amused our slightly scared. But amusement is clearly winning.

"And I thought that my twin could be scary sometimes," I laugh at exactly the same time as my own twin, causing Roxy and I to burst out laughing. The others all hear us and all of a sudden, all of us are laughing hard enough for tears once again.

"Um, Dem," Naminé says, a little unsteady as we continue to listen to Xigbar and Kairi flinging insults and curses back and forth. "Any chance your crutches are close? Mine are being used as ammo along with my walker right now, and I still can't stand unassisted. I'm sure I'm getting a little heavy for even Lex to keep holding me." She sounds slightly nervous and I don't know why. I doubt that Lexaeus would ever drop her, dating or not.

"No," Demyx frowns. But instantly a huge smile overtakes the frown. "I can get Zexy to bring them up! Means I get to sneak a kiss from him! Axel, help me!"

Rolling his eyes, my brother's boyfriend pulls away from necking my twin, standing up, glaring when Riku barks at him. Everyone else laughs as the redhead goes over and holds out his arms for Demyx to hold on to while standing. It really surprises me that even after all these years Demyx is still unable to stand without some sort of assistance. Makes my problems seem to not be as bad. None of us say anything while the two blonds trade places, Demyx using Axel's assistance to move to stand behind his wheelchair, grabbing hold of the handles to support himself. Once he is balanced, he pulls out a cellphone from his pocket. None of us say anything for quite some time, the only sound filling the hallway is the continuing argument between Kairi and Xigbar. A few minutes later, the ever elusive Zexion appears, still in his lab coat, carrying a set of crutches. When Demyx decides to thank his boyfriend for bringing them up here for him with a kiss, it sends a message to all of us to do the same thing.

I can't help my smile as Riku leans down, placing his dry lips against mine. I have been waiting for this kiss all afternoon. I love the feel of his somewhat dry lips along mine, massaging them with a skill that amazes me. The moment is then broken by a loud cry of "You cock eyed, ass breathed little shit faced douche hole! How many times do I have to say no?"

"Give. It. Up. Peach!"

At the yelling, all of us start laughing again, except of course Lexaeus and Zexion. We have learned so much about and from Zexion since coming here. It's hard to believe that he is only a couple of years older than us. And the fact that only a couple of months ago, we wondered if the slate haired man even existed is hilarious now. We see him regularly in the hallways or out and about on the property with Demyx now. He's never very talkative, but that's just who he is. He's never rude to us, and always is willing to explain things if we have questions about anything. He even does a class or two of our tutoring, which is really the only time we hear him speak at length. He's really passionate about literature. It doesn't really surprise me how smart he is, but it does leave me questioning exactly how he and Demyx ended up together. One of the great mysteries of life, I guess.

"Dr. Vexen said that he needs you to get room 15 ready for the new occupant today," Zexion says with a nod to Lexaeus. That's another relationship that I find kind of odd, Zexion and Lexaeus being best friends. I bet it's not a very talkative friendship. To each their own though.

Lexaeus just offers a grunt of acknowledgement as Zexion begins to walk away. The gorilla then leans down to whisper something in Naminé's ear, making me look away from them.

"Bye Zexy! I'll come find you later!" Demyx cries, balancing on his crutches. Riku then decides that he needs some more affection at the moment as well, leaning down from behind me, wrapping his arms around my chest and pulling me in close. I can feel his hot breath on my neck and I can't help but lean into it. It's been a couple of days since Riku and I have had any amount of alone time and it feels like it has been an eternity. It's not like we have had the want or desire, it's just that Riku has been going in for a lot of extra tests right now, and Xigbar is increasing my therapy sessions in order to get me walking sooner. When soft lips press gently against the sensitive skin just behind my ear, it is the only thing I can do to not moan out at the sensation. Do I really care why Kairi is fighting tooth and nail against her release? Not if it means that Riku is going to stop what he is doing. I allow my eyes to slide closed as my head falls backwards, Riku's lips moving down along my neck. Good god that feels good.

"Three man rule!" the words cause Riku and I to break apart, glares plastered on our faces as we look at my brother, his boyfriend and the blond on crutches. Why are we friends with these guys again?

"Why did you stop them?" Naminé exclaims, and for once I actually agree with the over obsessed fangirl. I notice that while Riku and I were lost in our world, Lexaeus has left as well. "I'm sure that they would have gone a lot further if you'd have let them."

I groan, burying my face in my hands. Too bad leaving right now would raise too many eyebrows. Why couldn't they leave me and Riku alone to our own devices?

"What will it take, you snivelling fucktard to get you to realize that I'm not leaving!" A loud crash follows the protest again, and it sounds suspiciously like Kairi may have just thrown a lamp at Xigbar.

"Oh right! Back to this!" Demyx exclaims, "What is causing such a fight between Xigbar and Kairi? Why doesn't she want to go home?"

Naminé just giggles, her gaze fixated on me and my boyfriend. Man, I hope she isn't going to demand visual boys love action as payment for letting us know. I wouldn't put it passed her honestly. Before she responds though, the look on her face goes slightly somber. "It's because of you two," she says, pointing over at me and Riku.

"Us? Why us?" I question, feeling Riku's hand slip inside mine, squeezing tightly.

"With Riku's surgery coming up sooner or later, you are both going to need as much support as possible. We know that we should be here for you both. I don't think that Xigbar is aware of just how close all of us have become here over the past few months. There is no way that we are going to abandon you guys when you are going to need us the most."

Her words leave us all speechless. I had never expected something like that to be the reason for Kairi's rage. To know that the two of them care so much about us that they would put off their release is almost overwhelming.

"I don't know what to say…" I whisper, feeling Riku squeeze my hand tightly. He doesn't say anything and I can tell that he is once again reminded of his impending surgery. As often as possible, he tries to push it as far back in his mind as possible. When he is reminded about it though, like now, he goes silent and will usually take several hours to start talking about again. But he never goes off on his own, which was the most frustrating thing before. He stays with me, and that means more than I think I will ever know.

"Riku." The voice sounds from behind all of us, making my blood go cold. I don't need to turn around to know that it is Sephiroth standing there, probably looking as imposing as ever. I have still yet to interact with him at all since that day that I told him off, and honestly, I'm okay with that. Now however, I really don't know how I can avoid him. I feel my boyfriend squeeze my hand even tighter, on the verge of hurting me, but I would never tell him that. "Come with me." I can almost bear the collective breath being drawn by everyone. At least I know that if anything happens, there are witnesses.

"Alright," Riku answers, his head lowered solemnly. It almost seems as if he had been expecting this summons. I wonder what's going on. I expect Riku to lean down and give me a kiss before leaving, but much to my surprise, my boyfriend begins to push my chair towards his brother. Holy poo, what's going on? He knows that I still have nightmares about being hunted down by Sephiroth. This definitely isn't going to help that. Suddenly I feel my boyfriend's heated breath on my cheeks. "I need you with me for this, alright Sor?" he whispers, almost as if he can read my thoughts.

"O-o-okay," I reply, trying to find my courage. It's still being elusive though. Why does my boyfriend's brother have to be so scary? Then again, I'm not one to talk about scary brothers when I have Cloud.

"Get the fuck out of my room you useless fuck hole or else I will file a complaint that you assaulted me, and then where would you be, you perverted fuck!" Kairi's voice cries out, causing Sephiroth to look over at the closed door with a raised eyebrow.

"Who's assaulting who here?" bellows Xigbar. Maybe Sephiroth will go in and try and save Xigbar, and forget about us. I would hate to be Kairi then, but that doesn't seem to be the case. The tall man just turns and continues down the hallway expecting his brother to follow. We continue along behind him at a small distance, neither of the silver haired men saying anything, and honestly, I'm too frightened to say anything.

Eventually, we round the corner into the office hall and it surprises me to see Dr. Vexen standing there, waiting for us. "Ah, Riku, come into my office with me and your brother," the blond doctor says, holding the door open for my boyfriend.

"Sora…" Riku trails off with a look of desperation plastered on his face.

"I'm afraid you will have to wait outside for now, Sora," the doctor tells me. I'm sort of worried as Riku just does as instructed without fighting it, parking my chair right outside the office door.

"I'll be out as soon as I can be," Riku whispers, leaning in and giving me a soft kiss.

"Alright," I say, trying to keep my voice steady as I muster up a light smile. "Love you."

"Love you too." With that said, he follows his brother into the office, the door closing behind him.

I just sit there awkwardly, unable to hear anything that is going on inside the office. What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall in there. I really wish I knew what they were discussing, or that I could be in there for support for Riku. It's really hard to be sitting out here while who knows what is going on in there.

If I had been able to, I would be pacing right now, trying to figure out what they are talking about. Is Riku in trouble? Did he do something that he wasn't supposed to? I know that in the past he has been able to get away with anything at the clinic, are they finally saying something about all those times he should have gotten in trouble but didn't? It was almost cruel of my boyfriend to bring me here if I was just going to be put out here anyway. I curse silently to myself knowing that Riku wouldn't do that to me. He had been expecting for me to come into the office with him, but Dr. Vexen had told him no. I wonder what it is that I couldn't be there for.

It seems like an eternity before the door opens, but it really was only five or ten minutes. I startle, watching as Riku walks out, his head hung low. Uh-oh, this really can't be good. "Riku?" I ask quietly, letting him know that I haven't moved from where he parked my chair.

With a sigh, he walks right over to me and wraps his arms around me tightly. It's all I can do to return the embrace before several silent sobs begin to rack his body. It seems as if he is doing that a lot lately, but I let him do it. I don't say anything; I just continue to rub his back. It's an oddly similar position as to when we first found out that he was going to need surgery. It's then that it finally hits me. That's why they called him in. They have set a date for his surgery.

I feel my own tears begin to fall and I just keep holding him until all the emotions pass, never saying anything.

"When?" I whisper after the quiet sobs stop.

A deep breath leaves him and I can't help but take in my own breath of anticipation, trying to prepare myself for the answer.

"Next week. In 10 days. I can't believe it's so soon," he whispers, his voice cracking.

The answer evokes more tears from us and we continue to just stay there, allowing our emotions to flow freely as we try and cope with this new information. Above all, there is a single thought of mine that refuses to leave me alone, and it is my biggest fear about all this.

I'm not ready to say goodbye.

* * *

This chapter was written in a grand total of like 2 and a half hours. Probably because I had so much fun writing Kairi and Xigbar's fight, lol. You gotta watch out for the redheads, they're the feisty ones. And Xigbar. I heart him. Still hard to believe that there are only 3 chapters left to this bad boy. Sigh. But it's time. I've come to terms with that. Means I can get on with the next massively long story that I have had planned out for nearly 3 years now. Exciting!

As always, thanks so much to everyone for your continued support for this story, its because of all of you that it has gotten as large as this. I keep laughing when I see that I thought that this was only going to be 15 chapters at the beginning. I was so wrong about that, lol. To Pahoyhoy, you remain to this day my muse, my inspiration, my love. And your L'il Hoy is so perfect, just like her mama. I love you so much.

For the next chapter, as I promised, I'm writing a chapter between each one shot right now, so the next one shouldn't be too far off, I'm going to say within the next month. But if I'm late, please don't hold it against me! Thanks as always, and until next time!


	33. Chapter 33

Accidental Infatuation

* * *

Chapter Thirty Three

* * *

Ten days isn't as much time as it seems. A week and a half. That's all that it is. And though sometimes it seems to drag on forever, other times it is over in an instant. Unfortunately I have been experiencing more of the latter lately. It seems almost as if it was only yesterday that we were told about the date of Riku's surgery. Now it's completely unbelievable that it's here. I'm not sure if people are more worried about me or Riku though. After all, I don't exactly have the best track record of reactions when I have loved ones going in for surgery.

All week, everyone has been almost cautious around both me and Riku, giving us much as space as possible. Even Roxy has kind of backed off, except for when Riku and I go lay down. Just to make sure that we get to spend as much time together as possible, Roxy has offered to stay in Axel's room with him for the past week, allowing me and Riku to have out room to ourselves. And our friends are also being sure to not let us be interrupted by rotating a guard between Axel, Roxy and Demyx. Even Kairi and Naminé tried to get in on it, but that would have been just too embarrassing, especially because knowing the two of them, they would be more likely to open the door and watch. Not that they would have seen much or walked in on anything. All Riku and I have done while alone since finding about the actual date of the surgery is lay together, just talking. Though, it is never about the future. It's not that we don't want to think about it, but we just want to get through this before discussing that. Most nights our talks end with one of us crying, or both. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to deal with.

Right now, I am sitting in the waiting room, waiting for Riku to be allowed his final visitations before being taken to the prep room. Me, Roxy, Axel, Demyx, Naminé, Kairi, Lexaeus and Zexion are all in this waiting room, waiting to go in and see him. It makes me so relieved to know that my boyfriend, and in a way me, has all this support to get us through this. Though it had taken another hour of arguing and an eventual intervention by Dr. Vexen, Kairi finally was able to convince everyone that it would be a bad idea to release her and Naminé before this surgery. Though she was a lot calmer and much less…vulgar when it came to explaining her stance to Dr. Vexen. I have to admit though that I'm really glad that they are staying here for us.

I think the most surprising thing about today however, is seeing Sephiroth of all people sitting off all alone over in the far corner of the waiting room. I know that the two of them have had their fair share of fights and are still on shaky grounds, but I'm pleased to see that Sephiroth is here. He is keeping his distance from all of us and isn't making any sort of contact, but his presence here is still pleasing to see. I'm pretty sure that Riku needs his brother more than either of them would ever admit. The only person that Sephiroth has acknowledged at all while he's been here has been Luxord. The blond man is not actually going to be preforming any of the surgery, but has been acting as a consultant for it.

As always, there are no exchanges or indications that the two men are involved, and if I didn't know otherwise, I never would believe it to be true. Luxord isn't even sitting down next to my boyfriend's brother; he's been coming in and out of the room where I know that Riku is, occasionally showing Sephiroth things on a chart or something. For some reason, I can't take my eyes off of the two of them as my mind wanders and all the different outcomes of today jumble through my head and imagination. I know the doctors are assuring me that the procedure is fairly routine, but I can't help it if my brain automatically jumps to the worse case scenario.

At this moment, the door to Riku's room is opened and Dr. Vexen walks out slowly. I take in a deep breath, willing the tears that have been threatening to fall for the past hour to hold off for just a little while longer. Roxy must sense this and I feel his hand reach over and take mine, giving it a tight squeeze and not letting it go.

"Okay, you guys can start going in, no more than three at a time," Dr. Vexen tells us and I can see the stress that is plaguing him as well. Then again, the blond doctor has known Riku for so long now that I'm sure that he sees my boyfriend as a second son. That's probably also the reason why he isn't involved in Riku's surgery either.

Without another word, Demyx's father then goes over and sits next to Sephiroth, speaking with the silver haired man in hushed tones. Though I am curious as to what they may be saying, I am more focused on Kairi, Naminé and Lexaeus getting up off the couch where they had been sitting, the girls on either side of the gorilla. We had already decided on who would go in with whom and in what order, but it doesn't seem to ease my nerves at all.

"Sora?" Roxy whispers, using his thumb to rub over my knuckles gently.

"Hmm?" I hum, not trusting my voice to produce words right now.

"You know everything is going to turn out fine, right?" my brother then offers me a small smile. It's amazing how much I've been I've been leaning on my brother for support this past week, but I know that I would do the same if our positions were reversed. And I don't think that Roxy would ever not be there for me. I don't know what I would do if he wasn't here for me, I know for sure that I wouldn't be able to be sitting here like I am.

I let out a sigh, squeezing his hand tighter. Thank heavens I have his good hand or else this probably wouldn't be good. "I know, but I can't help but be worried."

"Duh, that's because you care about the little bastard," Axel says with a smirk from the other side of my twin. "Listen, Sora. We all know that you're worried about Riku. Hell, we all are. But you've got to be strong, for him. So when you go in there, show him that strength and support. It will be the best way to show him that you love him, alright?"

At the redhead's words, Roxy, Demyx Zexion and I all look over at Axel with wide eyes and slack jaws. Did those amazing words of wisdom actually come from my brother's boyfriend?

"Wow! Axel, that was so, so…" Demyx smiles before faltering off and trying to think of what he should say, looking over at his boyfriend for a word.

"Profound?" Zexion supplies with a shrug.

"Yeah! Thanks Zexy, profound. But he's right Sora. You need to show him the strength." Demyx still has the soft smile on his face as he snuggles down further into the slate haired man's shoulder.

Roxy then leans down and places his head on my shoulder. "And don't forget, while you're supporting him, we'll be here to support you," he whispers and it's in those words that I am able to hear the fear that is lacing my brother's words. Crap. I didn't realize that he would be quite this worried about me. Then again, with what happened the last time that someone I care about went in for surgery, I can understand why he is feeling like this. I just wish that I knew how to tell him in ways louder than words that I will never leave him alone. I wrap my arm around his shoulder and hold him close.

I don't notice anything else going on around us until the door to Riku's room opens once again and Kairi and Naminé emerge, Lexaeus only a few steps behind them, obviously holding the door open for them to make it through with their walkers. I can see the sadness on all of their faces and it sends a pang through my heart. Almost instantly, Roxy squeezes my hand tighter, not wanting to make me think about that quite yet. Instead, I try and focus my thoughts on the fact that Kairi and Naminé are walking so much easier than ever. I am slightly jealous, but at the same time, I'm not. I'm proud of them. They both have worked really hard at getting this far. I feel kind of bad though that I am the reason why they haven't returned to their family and Destiny Islands yet. Soon though. I am going to miss them both so much. Luckily we have discovered that we only live a short drive and ferry ride apart, so once I make it home, we will still be close by. But I'm sure that we will see the two of them regularly before we are released anyway, with Naminé probably wanting to come up and visit Lexaeus.

The silence continues after they sit down and Dem and Zexion make their way into Riku's room. Without a word, Axel pats the seat next to him which Kairi takes instantly, my brother's boyfriend wrapping and arm around her shoulders as we watch Naminé be helped back down onto her couch by Lexaeus. I feel so bad for Kairi; she's the only one whose boyfriend isn't here at the clinic. But it's like she said, she has more than enough friends and surrogate brothers who are able to help her through the times between Tidus' visits. I'm really glad that we've all gotten this close as well. I think the worse part of being released will be leaving the friends that I've made. Axel is already planning on moving out of the clinic, much to his family's dismay, when Roxy and I are released. They want him to stay at the clinic, but he has already decided to move to Destiny Islands and enroll in University there. And even though everyone is so worried about what will happen when his attacks hits, Axel just replies that he will have to learn to live with them sooner or later because he doesn't plan on spending his entire life here at the clinic. I know that Roxy is almost beside himself with happiness since learning of this.

I am broken out of my thoughts when Demyx and Zexion return to the waiting room and suddenly I feel a pain in my chest. I'm not ready for this. When they sit down, I feel Roxas squeeze my hand tightly before standing up, my hold on his hand falling so easily. It almost feels as if my consciousness has escaped my body, everything happening just doesn't feel like it's real. Axel suddenly comes to stand in front of me, saying something but I can't make out the words.

"Sora!" Roxy's voice says, snapping me back to reality.

I look up at my brother who has a worried look on his face. I know that he is worried that I am about to go into an unprovoked panic attack. Or that what happened during his surgery is going to happen again. Frankly, I know that either of those things could happen, so I can completely understand his worry. Though there really isn't much I am able to do about it. "I'm sorry," I whisper, reaching up to wipe away the few tears that have begun dripping from the corner of my eyes.

My twin only gives me a gentle smile that had concern in his eyes. "It's okay. Come on, let's go in," he tells me before stepping behind my chair and grabbing the handles.

Axel tags along beside us and I can't help but feel slightly relieved that they are coming in with me. Chances are, I would have ended up sitting outside the door, unable to bring myself to enter into my boyfriend's room if I had been made to go on my own. After Axel and Roxy are done wishing him luck, they are going to leave me alone with Riku before he is taken away to the prep room. Just before we make it to the door, Axel pauses, leaning down and kneeling in front of me, one hand placing on my shoulder.

"Sora, just remember that you need to show Riku that strength okay? It's the best way you can prove that you love him," he says to me, "We know that you'll cry. Honestly, we all will, but that's alright. Just be strong for him."

I nod in response, unable to think of words to reply. It's still kind of weird that Axel is being so deep about all this.

"Okay then, runt. Let's go in," with that said, Axel stands back up, offering my twin a soft and sincere smile. It's really amazing how their relationship has evolved from the simple sexual one that it started out as to what they are now. I know that Roxy has never been happier, and it's such a relief that the feelings between them are mutual. I never could have imagined someone better suited to my brother than the redhead.

Axel pushes the door open to my boyfriend's room open, Roxy pushing my chair in. My first sight is of Riku laying on his bed in a standard blue hospital gown, leaning back against his pillows with one arm resting over his face. I can't tell what kind of emotions are running through him right now, but I can sure feel everything that is going through me.

"Riku?" I whisper, taking over moving my chair from my brother, rolling myself over so that I am next to his bed. Roxy and Axel choose to stand together over at the door for the moment, something that I'm thankful for.

"Sora," he says, a small smile playing on his lips and relief lacing his words. And suddenly, a lot of the anxiety in my body evaporates. Maybe it is just from seeing him smile despite what is going on, but it fills me with so many emotions: faith, love, hope, and the like. As soon as I am next to the bed, our hands come together, fingers entwining.

"Apparently we aren't wanted, Rox. He didn't even notice us," Axel says, causing me to laugh a little.

"When have you ever been wanted?" my boyfriend grins.

"Does this mean that we can go have a quickie in the supply closet?" smirks my brother, earning a groan from me.

"As long as I don't need to bear witness," I tell them, trying to hold in a moan at the feel of Riku's other hand coming to rest on my cheek. Even if we really haven't been doing anything over the past ten days, it doesn't means that we haven't been sharing little touches and caresses, and every time he touches me, I am not ashamed to admit that it sends a chill up and down my spine, like now.

"How are you feeling right now, Riku?" My brother asks, being the first to bring us back to the reality of why we are here.

My boyfriend shrugs a little, "Not too sure, actually."

"Everything is going to turn out fine." It takes me a moment to figure out who said that, but it startles me when I figure out that it's me. "They know what they are doing." I squeeze his hand in support, finding my voice oddly steady.

A small breath of air leaves Riku as he returns the touch. "You know, as many times as I've heard that today, this is the first time that I think that I might actually believe it."

I just smile back at him, glad that I was able to show him the strength that everyone told me to.

We sit there, talking about the most mundane things for a few minutes, laughing and joking as if we aren't sitting in a hospital room, like we are back in the common room at the clinic, and the time passes quickly before Roxas is suddenly standing right behind me, one hand resting on my shoulder. "We'll leave you two alone for a few minutes, alright?"

"Thanks guys," Riku says and I can hear the shake to his voice, causing me to just squeeze his hand even tighter.

"See you later then, alright?" Axel says, looking over at my boyfriend with a soft, yet concerned look on his face.

"Well, I'm kind of hoping that they'll hit something while they are in there that will cause me to forget all about you," my boyfriend smirks, causing us all to laugh a little. But it's hollow, as strong as we are all being for him, there is always that worry hovering right below the surface.

"Sora's right though, Riku, everything will be alright. Besides, the thought of having your brother hunt them down has probably got the doctors going to be even more careful," my twin tells Riku with a grin before he and Axel get final nods from my boyfriend, leaving the room and pulling the door closed behind them.

The moment that I hear the click of the lock on the door, I lift myself out of my chair, pulling myself onto the bed next to my boyfriend. Our arms instantly wrap around one another, pulling us together as close as possible. I can feel the tremors that are starting to wrack his body and it's all I can do to hold him tighter as the sobs flow through him. As much as I want to break down and join him in his tears, surprisingly enough, the tears don't come as I rub one hand soothingly over his back, whispering little nothings and words of love into his ear.

"I'm scared," the words are whispered into my ear and I know that this is the first time that he has admitted to his fear. I know that it has taken a lot for him to admit that.

"I know, Ku, I am too," I tell him as I begin to rock us back and forth. My fingers tangle in his long silver hair and a fleeting thought makes me wonder how much of his hair is going to need to be cut before this. I pray that it's not going to be too much, but I will understand if it does. After all, I'd rather him be healthy with short hair than have this continue. "But you will make it through fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Riku continues, holding desperately onto the back of my shirt, never moving his head up from where he has it buried into my throat. I can feel the moisture that is falling from his eyes gathering on my neck, but I do absolutely nothing to try and get rid of them.

I take in a deep breath as I try and squeeze him tighter in a sign of support. "You've got to trust the doctors, Ku. They know what they are doing. Just think of how much better you're going to feel after this is all over and done with."

My boyfriend then takes in a deep breath, the warm air tickling the side of my neck. "I love you so much, Sora."

At his words, I can feel my resolve beginning to crumble. Shit. I've got to stay strong for him. "I love you too, Riku," I reply, trying to mask the fear and trembling in my voice. "You're going to make it through this. I can't get better without you to guide me."

His hand then comes up in a familiar manner, ghosting over my face in the now familiar task of looking at me using his fingertips. "I promise not to leave you." At the final word, my eyes slowly slide closed and I lean in, our lips coming together. I try and savour every moment of this, our lips pressed softly together like this.

The moment that I feel tears streaming down our cheeks, I feel my own finally beginning to spill over our eyelids. The hand that had been gently touching every inch of my face finally moves back in order to cup my cheek, one thumb moving up to attempt to wipe away the puddle of tears, or at least to get them away from my eyes. There is a sort of desperation fueling our kiss, forcing me to deepen the joining.

I don't know how long we continue to be locked in our embrace, but no matter what, it still seems to be over in a heartbeat. Why does it seem like there is not nearly enough time for this? I finally pull away, reaching my hand up to first wipe the wet streaks away from my cheeks and then Riku's. As soon as my hand touches his normally pale cheek, his fingers wrap firmly around my wrist, holding my hand in place as he nuzzles into it. "Promise me you'll be in there when I wake up?"

Though I know that will mean probably being in the same room as Sephiroth. I think I can handle it. In fact, I know that I can. I have no choice. I want to be there for my boyfriend, and if that means having to sit in the same room as his insane brother, then so be it. Riku is far more important to me than the little bit of fear regarding Sephiroth. "I promise. Just promise me this. You'll stay positive and come back to me."

Riku just offers me a soft grin before slide my hand down so that he can press his lips to my knuckles. "I promise. We'll have many things to celebrate when this is finished."

Reluctantly, we untangle from one another, and my boyfriend helps me move back into my chair, the last place I actually want to be. I lean up for one final lingering kiss before making my way over to the door, unable to look away from my boyfriend. I continue to give him the small smile, hoping to show him the support that I know he needs. I wish that I was able to go into the surgery with him and hold his hand throughout it, but I know that that is just not possible. So I will show him that I love him this way and hope and pray that our next meeting will be soon and not a sad meeting. I know that it has only been barely six months since I met him, but I need Riku. More than I have ever needed anyone before.

"I love you," I whisper one last time, Riku smiling and replying that he loves me too. I give him a final air kiss before rolling out back into the waiting room, knowing that if I didn't leave now, I wouldn't be able to tear myself away from him. Hearing the door clicking close behind me, I sigh a shaky breath, no longer able to hold up this façade of being strong for him. I finally allow all my tears to fall, and as the sobs begin to take over my body. I bury my face in my palms and begin to cry. All this emotion is too much for me to handle. I can feel my entire body trembling as I sit there, letting it all out. I shut the word around me out as all my worries and fears fall in fat droplets from my eyes.

Warmth suddenly encompasses me, rocking me back and forth as he whispers words that I don't even hear to try and calm me down. I know just from the touch that it is Roxy. I am lucky that he is here with me. I don't think that I could make it through this without him to support me. Eventually the sobs subside and before I can register what is happening, a tissue is running under my eyes and nose, wiping up all the stray liquid.

"You done?" my twin asks, pulling away and looking me directly in my eyes, allowing me to see the tear tracks that are staining his own flushed cheeks. I realize then that the combination of having to keep me from entering a panic attack and knowing that a close friend is going in for brain surgery is hard on my twin. Luckily, I also notice a hand on his shoulder, and I don't need to follow it up to know that it belongs to Axel. Thank heavens that my twin has his redhead boyfriend to help him out. I don't know what either me or my brother would do if we lost our boyfriends. I hope that we never find that out either.

I nod and look around the room, surprised to see that besides the three of us, the room is empty. Even Sephiroth is missing. "Where did everyone go?" I ask, wincing at how thick and scratchy my voice sounds.

"Down getting some food, giving us a moment to get you calmed down before having to deal with them again," Axel responds, reaching up and ruffling my spikes in a fond and familiar manner. Something in that touch helps me re-gather my composure and I feel almost ready to handle them again. Almost.

"You just remember that I'm here for you, okay?" Roxy whispers, placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Thanks," I nod, looking over to the couch that had previously held Zexion and Demyx. Laying down may help calm my nerves I hope. My twin catches on to my thoughts and steps out of the way as I wheel myself over to it. Just as I get ready to lift myself out of my chair, there is a sound like Riku's door closing once again and I can feel some tension in my stomach, originating from my brother. Worried, I spin around only to see Sephiroth standing imposingly right outside Riku's door. The tension passes from my brother to me as the tall man's gaze focuses on me and me alone.

"Sora, a word," he says in that commanding tone of his, sending nervous shivers through my entire body. I know what happened last time he and I were alone in a room together.

"Whatever you have to say to Sora, you can say it in front of me and Axel," Roxy says, his voice a lot stronger than the knot in my stomach tells me he is feeling.

I look up at the tall man, and suddenly the fear evaporates a little from me. I can sense the concern that is hidden in Sephiroth's body after all, even though he doesn't openly say much about it, his little brother – his only living immediate family remaining – is going in for surgery. And though Sephiroth isn't nearly as open with his feeling as others, I know that he is worried about Riku. And for that reason, and no other, I trust that I will be okay if I am left alone with the single man who is able to scare me absolutely shitless. At least for a few moments anyway.

"Um, Roxy, can you give us just a few moments?" I ask, scaring both Axel and Roxy. Probably because they both also know what exactly happened as well.

"You sure?" my twin questions skeptically, so much more worry and concern evident to me through our bond that what is showing in his voice.

I nod, silently telling him that it won't be long, adding that if it's more than fifteen minutes to come in and rescue me. Silently, my brother then takes his boyfriend's hand and pulls him towards the door, Axel protesting all the way, but trusting Roxy's judgement and our bond.

Silence falls over us as I am left alone with the man that I have been avoiding for the past couple of weeks. There is something not so frightening about him sitting in dark blue jeans and a button down black shirt that's left untucked. I still am scared, but at the same time, I can relate to all the apprehension that he must be feeling with Riku's surgery so close. I don't attempt to say anything, even as he sits in the chair closest to me. I figure that he was the one who wanted this meeting, so it means he probably something to say.

It takes nearly ten minutes before he does speak, and what he does eventually say surprises me more than anything.

"Do you truly love Riku?"

I am stunned, but still manage to find the strength, and my voice to answer. "I do, more than anyone or anything."

Sephiroth nods, looking off somewhere before rising from his chair and walking out of the room without another word.

I can only stare after him, wondering what all that was about. My thoughts are cut short however as Roxy enters back into the waiting room and my nerves take hold of me once again. There will be time to decipher Sephiroth's odd behaviour after I know that Riku has made it through all of this without any problems. I just pray that I am not left waiting long.

* * *

Another step closer to the end of this mammoth epic. Still kind of surreal that there are only two chapters left in this story that I have been writing on for nearly four years now. But I have come to terms with in and have already begun mapping out the plan for my next big story. So I'm starting to get excited about all this. Now do people want me to wait and post the final two chapters together, or do you guys want me to post them as I finish them. Let me know either in a review or the poll that I will put on my profile page!

Thanks as always to everyone to your amazing support I have had for this story for so long now. I can't thank you all enough. To my Pahoyhoy, you to this day remain the inspiration for this story and so many others. I love you so much.

I have one oneshot that I need to write before I write the final chapters to this story, but I'm sure that it won't be too long now. Thanks again as always and until next time!


	34. Chapter 34

Accidental Infatuation

* * *

Chapter Thirty- Four

* * *

"Sora?" the sound of my name being called snaps me back to reality. I had fallen into a trance of thought, staring at the spot where Sephiroth had been only moments ago. I look up to see my brother walking over to where I am sitting. Surprisingly however, Axel is not following him. I would have thought that the redhead would be right beside my twin. In a way, I'm kind of glad that Roxy is alone. I think I need a few minutes with him alone.

I look over at him and take in a breath that I know is shaky. I'm not ready for all of this. I really don't know how to handle this, no matter what I have been telling everyone, especially with this new encounter with Sephiroth hanging over me. Whether my brother can sense this through our bond, or I just look that way, the next thing I know is that Roxy's arms are wrapped tightly around me once again. That's all it takes for the tears to assault me once again and I lose control like never before. I can't control the sobs and tears that take a hold of me. As I let out my emotions, the entire time my brother stays right there, holding me tightly and grounding me.

I don't know how long we stay there like that; the only thing that I can focus on is my brother whispering words of support in my ear. I cling to him in desperation. I don't know how long I have lose myself like that, but eventually it all stops. I am able to regulate my breathing and the sobs and tears just stop. I take in a few little breaths and after a few minutes, the breaths are becoming deeper and fuller. It serves to calm me down even further and I find myself returning to reality. I feel my twin's presence all around me and I try and focus only on him, and it helps to ground me even more.

"Done?" he whispers, continuing to rub my back.

I nod, reaching up and wiping away the remnants of my tears off my cheeks. "Yeah, thanks Roxy."

My brother just offers me a small smile. "It's why I'm here. I thought that you'd need me, so I sent Axel down with everyone else," he tells me. I'm so glad that he knows me so well that we don't need to communicate with words. "Let's get you laying down." I'm not really surprised that he picks up my thoughts from earlier that I want to try laying down in an attempt to take my mind off of things. It takes us a few minutes longer than normal, mostly due to my state of mind to get me up on the couch. Before I am able to fully lay down however, my brother sits down where I had been planning on putting my head. When I look up at him with a slight look of confusion, I only receive a smile once again before he pats his lap. Now I know what he is doing. I then lay down with my head resting on his thighs. We both must be feeling the same way, that the physical contact will be a necessity for the two of us to get me through this.

"Thanks for everything, Roxy," I whisper, still a little shaky.

"No probe, Sor. I know that you would do exactly the same thing for me." After the words leave his lips, a comfortable silence falls over us, leaving us laying there together. My thoughts begin to run rampant and I try to keep myself calm. Riku is scheduled to be in surgery for at least three hours, but they have warned me that it could take up to six. The doctors don't want things to go wrong, especially with such a delicate operation, so they don't want to rush things at all. But I am trying to remain positive. I know that Riku will make it out of the surgery fine. I just have to keep telling myself that. But thinking about it still makes me question our future together.

I'm finally finding the strength to think about the future, because I have to come to terms with the fact that it is coming up sooner than I ever would have dreamed. The other day, despite the fact that we were trying to prepare ourselves for this surgery, Xigbar had insisted I continue with my therapy. Surprisingly enough, the thought of today had made me try harder than ever and I managed to take two steps this time, much to Xigbar, Roxy's and my own surprise. We had all thought that my concentration would have been gone. I guess that I needed something else to focus on, if only for an hour long session. However, it only served to drive home the fact that I am definitely improving and sooner or later, I will be fully recovered and able to return to Destiny Islands with my brother.

When I learned that Axel had already been making plans to leave the clinic to be with Roxy, I have to admit that I was jealous. No one at the clinic thinks that Axel will be putting himself or his health at risk anymore, but everyone is worried about how he will cope with his attacks outside the clinic. I admire him for standing up for himself like that and moving on past his life at the clinic. Axel has been cooped up at the clinic for over a year now and since meeting my brother he realizes that he is missing out on his life, so he has decided to take it back into his own hands. I really wish that Riku and I were able to make plans like that. But until he turns eighteen in a couple months, he still is technically under Sephiroth's care and will need to stay with him. Luckily, if I continue to recover at the pace that I am right now, I should only have to wait for two months after I'm released, but even that will seem like forever. And I don't know if Riku would want to move down to the islands with me or if he will want to stay here at the clinic. I know that his goal is to become a counsellor at the clinic, and possibly follow the same path as his brother and become a physiotherapist. There, he'd pretty much be guaranteed a job. Or do I want to consider not going to university back home and enroll up here? There are so many possibilities and choices that I know I shouldn't even be thinking about until Riku can give his opinion as well. All I know is that I want to stay with him no matter what I have to do to make it happen.

"Sora?" my brother's voice whispers softly, breaking me out of my trance-like thoughts. I have no idea how long I have been spaced out like that, but all I can be sure of is that I am staving off the panic attacks that I know are dwelling right below the surface. Thank heavens. And if spacing out like I have been helps keep them within me, I will be happy to continue doing it.

"Yeah?" I respond, trying to stifle a yawn. I have to admit, I am a little tired. After all, it's not like I have slept much over the past week. Something about my brother's presence is soothing me and my nerves enough that despite the fear and worry that is threatening to overwhelm me, he might be enough to allow me a few hours of rest.

"What did Sephiroth want to talk to you about?" I can feel the curiosity he has and it brings me back to the thought of my most recent, and certainly the oddest, encounter that I have had with my boyfriend's brother.

"I'm not exactly sure," I confess, "We sort of just stared at one another, and then he asked if I truly love Riku."

Roxy scrunches his face in an odd way that conveys his confusion to me. Obviously I'm not the only one who is stumped by the purpose of the encounter. "That's it?"

"I know. Weird, right?" I say with a slight laugh that sounds and feels fake, even to me.

"Really weird. I thought he was going to go all overprotective brother or something. Is that really all he said?"

"Yup, that's all he said. Promise."

"Shit, your boyfriend's brother is weird, Sor."

"And Reno's not?" I laugh, but we can both tell that it is still forced.

Joking like this with my brother is definitely helping to ease my tension, even if just a little. I honestly believe that in some weird way, Roxy is syphoning off my anxiety at least a little, helping to keep me from falling into a panic attack. I definitely still feel the apprehension and distress hovering there below the surface, but there is the oddest feeling of something containing it and holding it from cracking through my defenses. I know that Roxy is the source of that barrier. I can only hope that we can both hold it together for the duration of Riku's surgery.

The next couple of hours pass with very little being said by either of us, pretty much the only time we do talk is when one of our friends comes up from wherever they are hanging out and offer us something to drink or eat. Though Roxy accepts a few of the offered items, I don't. Even if my nerves seem to be in check, at least for now, I can't guarantee that it will last, especially if there is something sitting in my stomach. It would just serve as something that I would be able to throw up.

Dr. Vexen has shown up a couple of times, mostly to update me on the progress of the surgery. The fact that I am able to hear a little anxiety even in his voice doesn't help in my battle to keep calm. Every time we see him making his way over towards us, I feel everything inside me tense up and I automatically think the worse. So far that worse hasn't come to pass, and I can't help but pray to every deity that may be listening that the worse never happens and it stays that way.

What surprises me in a way is that we don't see Sephiroth at all during the surgery, though Luxord does pass through the waiting room a handful of times, getting things like coffee or bottles of water or other little things, never once acknowledging my brother or myself, nor our friends when they all come back. I suppose that the neurologist has his hands full, trying to keep Sephiroth under control. I sure wouldn't want that job.

With Roxy rubbing my head in a soothing motion, I fight off the sleep that is attempting to take hold of me despite my tiredness. I don't want to sleep, still harbouring a fear that if I do fall asleep, I will end up back in that suppressing blackness that trapped me during Roxy's surgery all those months ago. I know that it shattered because of Riku last time, but I don't know if he would be able to save me again if I were to end up there once more. I also don't want to go to sleep in case something happens to my boyfriend or anything like that. So instead, with Roxy's assistance, I roll over onto my side, giving me the opportunity to stare blankly at the door to Riku's prep room, my eyes and mind losing focus for who knows how long.

"Sora?" this time the voice that breaks me out of my trance is not my brother's. My eyes focus once again and I am met with the sight of Demyx kneeling down in front of me.

Blinking a couple of times, I try and force myself to focus on his face which is displaying a small, yet tired smile. "Dem? What's up?" I ask, rubbing my eyes. I hear a soft snore above me and realize that while sitting here, my brother has fallen asleep on me. Probably explains why I have been able to be so zoned out. My body is resting through him while my mind has been racing. Looking around, I see Kairi and Naminé over in one corner with Lexaeus and Zexion, having hushed conversation. Axel is in a chair next to the couch that I'm laying on, his head resting on Roxy's shoulder and their hands entwined, both of them fast asleep and dead to the world. Briefly I look up at the clock that hands on the wall and notice that it has been almost five hours since I last saw Riku. How long have I been zoned out?

"Dad just came out and told me that they are just finishing up. He's going to be moved into recovery really soon. Then you will be able to go see him," Demyx tells me. "Dad would have told you himself but didn't want to disturb you."

I just nod, sitting up and breaking the physical contact between me and my brother for the first time in hours. All of a sudden I can feel the panic washing over me. Shit, has he really been calming me down that much? "Did your dad mention how everything went?" I ask, knowing that there is an obvious shake to my voice. Suddenly the worry begins to subside as I feel a hand placed on my shoulder. As much as I'm sure that he needs the sleep, I'm actually glad that Roxy is awake now. If he was helping me that much, to keep me from falling into a panic attack, I doubt that he will be too upset with us interrupting his nap because of this.

Demyx just offers me a small smile. "According to Dad, everything went exactly as planned. He's going to be in recovery for about four hours before he will be moved back to his room."

"Really?" I can't believe the relief that is washing over me at those few words. I feel my brother squeezing my shoulder, the happiness exploding inside.

Letting out a small chuckle, Demyx then places a hand on my knee. "Dad was even able to talk the other doctors into letting you go into the recovery room to sit with him until he wakes up too. Normally they don't allow it unless you are immediate family or married, but he used a little persuasion, saying that you would need it for your health too. He just had to remind them about what happened the last time you had a loved one in for surgery and they didn't listen to him," he rambles on and honestly, I don't hear much of it. My mind is just bursting with happiness, knowing that Riku is going to be okay.

For the first time in what seems like an eternity, probably since we first found out that this surgery was going to be necessary, I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. He's made it through. He's going to be alright. They had explained to me that it would take a couple of days before they'd be able to check to see if they got all the clots and aneurisms clamped, but he's made it out of the surgery at least. I know that he isn't completely out of the woods yet, and that there are still some things that could go wrong, but this is definitely a step forward. When the tears begin to trickle down my cheeks, for the first time in what seems like forever, it's not from sadness. I'm so happy that I'm crying. Roxy then wraps his arms around me, squeezing me tightly from behind.

"Hear that, Sor? He's made it through alright." I can hear the relief in my twin's words as well as we both let out light chuckles, and I reach up and wipe away the tears that continue down my cheeks. I'm not sure if they can all sense it or something, but none of our friends come over to me at the moment, though I'm sure that Demyx already told them the news, or they have over heard us talking from where they are. I need a little time to absorb everything that is going on around me.

After giving me one last encouraging smile, Demyx moves back over to rejoin Zexion, Kai, Nami and Lexaeus. I almost guess that Axel would excuse himself too, but it surprises me that he doesn't leave me alone with my brother. Instead he stands up and stretches like a cat. I guess that sleeping in the chair like he had been wasn't very comfortable. Not that I would have given up my spot at all. Before I know what is happening, my brother's boyfriend scoops me up into his arms bridal style. I barely have enough time to gasp and grab onto his neck before he places me into my wheelchair that is parked at the other end of the couch.

"You ready to go down and wait for him?" the redhead asks me with a smirk. It takes me a moment to realize why he's acting so devious, but I realize that it's probably because we have been at the hospital for nearly eight hours now if you include the ride over here and not once has he had any time to steal my brother away for some sort of quickie anywhere.

Rolling my eyes, I can only laugh, surprised that the relief is still hanging over me like a warm and comfortable blanket. I don't think that I have ever been this relieved in my life, except maybe when Roxy first came out of his coma right after our accident. But at that point, and even after my twin's shoulder surgery a few months ago, I was drugged. Still, the feel of the tension lifting is the same and the sensations are intoxicating.

After making sure that I am secure in my chair, my brother comes to stand behind me, grabbing a handle in each hand. I'm actually surprised that his arm is still out of its sling, but I know that just means that it's getting stronger every day and that thought only helps to increase my happiness. As Roxy begins to push me out of the waiting room, Kairi and Naminé both look over at me in unison and give me wide smiles. I wave back at them with a smile of my own. I am so glad that they are here. It makes me sad that they going to be actually released from the clinic when Riku is in the clear, but at the same time, I know that it definitely is for the best. They are ready to go home. I get nods from both Zexion and Lexaeus and even though I don't know either of them as well as I would like, it does make me feel good. To think that there were this many people worried for Riku and I is really heart-warming.

By the time that we make it to the recovery room, I am told that my boyfriend is already there, making me feel even happier. I'm forced to wait out in the hall as they continue to see to his comforts, but I really don't mind waiting for that at all. It all means that I will be in there with him soon. And he's okay. I'm still overwhelmed by that fact. Axel whispers something in my twin's ear that makes even me blush before walking away, leaving Roxy and I alone in the hall again for another moment.

"We're going to be okay," Roxy whispers, placing his chin on my shoulder. I can still hear the relief in his voice, like he had been afraid something would happen to me. But nothing did, and Riku is in recovery.

"Yeah, it seems that way, doesn't it?" I laugh, and this time, the sound is genuine and not at all forced and man, does it feel good.

"Are you going to be alright in there by yourself if Sephiroth is going to be in there too?" he asks, squeezing my shoulder tightly.

That thought has crossed my mind a couple of times, but after that little encounter earlier, I can't help but think that something between us may have changed. I don't know what exactly, but I know it has to be a good thing. "You know, I think I will be actually," I reply with a small smile.

My twin doesn't get the chance to say anything else before the door to the recovery room opens, Dr. Vexen, Sephiroth and Luxord all standing there talking, and even from here I can see the relief etched onto all their faces. I'm obviously not the only one glad that the surgery is over. Demyx's father is the first to notice me, breaking their conversation.

"Ahh, Sora. I had a feeling that you might have already been waiting here. Demyx does seem to be able to spread news fairly quickly. There are just a few things I want to let you know," Dr. Vexen says as Luxord leaves without acknowledging me in the least, not that I expected him too. Sephiroth just goes back into the recovery room, closing the door behind him. "The anesthesia should be wearing off in the next few hours, but he will continue to be groggy for the next little while due to the morphine drip. He's going to be in some pain, but with the amount of pain killers he is on right now; it shouldn't be too bad for him. So he may not be the most responsive yet, but give it a little time."

I like waiting for Dr. Vexen to finish talking about as much as I like listening to his son ramble. All I care about right now is going in and seeing with my own eyes that my boyfriend is alright. I nod my understanding, anxious to go in and be with Riku. Eventually the doctor steps out of the way, opening the door for me. I resist everything that is telling me to race in there as fast as I can, and instead look back and tell my brother that I will be fine before slowly wheeling myself into the recovery room. I see Sephiroth sitting in a chair off to one side, next to what I assume is Riku's bed. There are several other beds in this room, each with people around them, doctors milling around and going from bed to bed. Slowly I wheel myself over to the bed that Sephiroth is next to, apprehension all dissipating when I see Riku laying on the bed.

He seems to be paler than ever, a fact not helped by the stark white sheets and the bandages that are wrapped around his head the same colour as well. There is an IV going to his left hand and I am silently grateful that that is the side that Sephiroth is sitting on. I wonder if he did that on purpose? But despite all the various emotions and fears that are running through my head at breakneck speed, the thing that is the most reassuring is the sight of Riku's chest gently rising and falling. He's alive and he's recovering. Tears begin to fall once again and I reach up and take a hold of my boyfriend's hand, holding it close, but not too tight just in case. It feels cold to the touch, but that doesn't matter to me. All that matters is that he and I are here together.

I make no attempts to engage Sephiroth in conversation and he does the same, not that I expected any different. Especially with our track record with conversations. We sit there in silence for who knows how long, the sounds that come from the other patients and people in the room keeping us from absolute quiet. But over everything, the sounds of my boyfriend's breaths are heard, serving as reassurance that he is alive and has pulled through. I don't know how long after I got there that I finally feel a slight pressure on my hand. I could have been minutes, or it could have been hours. It almost makes me jump out of my skin, but I finally realize that it is Riku waking up. I whisper words of encouragement and love to him, unsure if he can even hear me, but just saying them makes me feel like I am helping him in a way. Not to mention that Riku seems to be responding to the sound of my voice. Out of the corner of my eye I see Sephiroth still just sitting back, watching me, but for the first time, the look on his face is one of encouragement and I don't find it frightening in the least bit.

A few airy noises begin to sound from my boyfriend's lips, and I can't tell if he is trying to say something or just whimper. His brother seems to have been prepared for this and picks up a cup of ice chips from the bedside table, scooping out a few with a small spoon and presses them against Riku's lips. His mouth opens and he takes them in, and it seems to help. The noises stop and he lets out a small sigh. Nothing else sounds from him for several moments and I have to wonder if he has fallen back asleep. Not that I would blame him if that is the case. Twice more this happens, each time Sephiroth giving him a few more ice chips to help settle him down. Anxiety begins to creep up on me once again as I wonder why he hasn't woken up completely yet before I chide myself. He has just had brain surgery. He will wake up when he is able too, soon enough.

After a forth scoop of ice chips, something seems to be slightly different. The pressure on my hand continues to increase. My whispers continue, trying to give him something to focus on.

"Sora…" I finally hear my name within his whimpers and sighs and all I can feel is overwhelming relief, happiness and love for the man laying on the bed next to me.

"I'm right here, Ku," I answer, my own words shaky with emotion.

"Love you," those words push me over the edge, tears appearing in my eyes once again. I'm hoping that soon enough I will be all cried out for today.

"Love you too," I reply, uncaring that Sephiroth is sitting right there. After all, this should just be reaffirmation that what I told him earlier was completely true.

Riku falls in and out of consciousness for quite some time, the powerful drugs he is on keeping him sedated for the most part. He needs his rest though for his recovery and I know that. He really is going to be okay.

Finally, about three hours after he woke up for the first time, my boyfriend is able to remain conscious for more than a few seconds at a time and each time he wakes up, he is able to stay awake longer. The doctors came over and after doing another check up on him, told us that he is progressing normally and as soon as he is able to stay awake for ten minutes straight that they will be able to move him back to his own room. Right now he is at about five minutes and counting. His words are still a little slurred and he has yet to open his eyes, but that's alright. He has yet to let go of my hand either, not that I have a problem with that, even after he found out that Sephiroth was in here with us. He told me this morning before coming here that he was finally going to stop not showing affection towards me just to spare Sephiroth. I have to admit, I am very proud of him for that.

"Riku?" his brother questions in that soft voice of his, sending weird chills up and down my spine and I don't know why.

"Hmm?" hums my boyfriend, giving my hand a squeeze as if to prove that he is still awake enough to listen to whatever Sephiroth is saying.

"In four months, I will be leaving the clinic."

I gasp at the news, worried about what might happen to my boyfriend. Where will he be going? Will I still be able to see him? Crap. What is going through Sephiroth's mind to tell Riku this just after having surgery?

My boyfriend's face contorts into a look of closed-eyed confusion as he tries to process this information and respond to it. "Why?"

Sephiroth sighs and I can tell it's because he is slightly nervous. For some reason, that almost humanizes him to me. Not saying that I like the guy yet or anything, but we are getting closer to that point. "Luxord has decided to open his own clinic and I will be joining him there as head physiotherapist. During my suspension we went and scouted out the location."

I feel Riku squeeze my hand and I can tell that he's thinking the same things as I am. Us separating upon my release is going to be hard enough. Now we have to contend with him moving god knows where. This is not making me feel any better as I try to hold in a fresh batch of tears.

"Where?" Riku questions sternly, his voice becoming stronger with each word he speaks. I can feel the apprehension in his hand as well. What have we done to deserve this from the gods?

"It will be a much smaller clinic that we hope to eventually expand. Luxord has been there quite often lately getting it prepared. We hope that the tropical climate is able to help the patients. After all, even though Serenity Island is the smallest in the Destiny Islands chain, it seemed to be the ideal place for a new clinic." Before either Riku or I have the chance to process the information, Sephiroth stands up and stalks towards the door, leaving without another word.

For several long moments, neither of us says nor do anything before it hits us exactly what Sephiroth has just told us.

"Did he just say that you're moving to my island?" I whisper, unsure if I have the will to believe it only for it to be a lie.

"I think so," his voice is still weak, but is definitely stronger than before and I can see a small smile, his first since the surgery, playing on the corner of his lips.

"I can't believe it. We'll be able to stay together, no long distance," I say, a light laugh to my words as I try to grasp the concept that Riku and I will be living close to one another in four months. It's almost unbelievable.

Riku lets out a few airy chuckles before he falls back asleep with a serene smile on his face. I continue to rub the back of his hand, taking in all this information. I don't think I could ever be happier. All of our worries have been solved by Sephiroth of all people. It's almost too good to be true.

After a half hour or so, consciousness seems to be returning to my boyfriend once more. But there is something slightly different about it this time. Carefully I lift myself up onto his bed so that I am laying alongside him. I place a soft kiss on his nose, which earns a small smile from him, his eyelids fluttering a little. I hope that I am able to pass my support on to him and I can easily feel his happiness as strongly as my own. But the sight of his eyelids fluttering is a good sign. He hasn't opened his eyes yet, and I'm getting anxious to see those beautiful aquamarine eyes. It's the last thing I need see to prove that he is definitely going to be okay.

I don't know if the drugs are starting to wear off or what, but there is a crease between his eyebrows that makes me think that he's in pain. Should it be this difficult for him to open his eyes? I place a few more light kisses along his cheeks, nose and lips, trying to entice him into opening his eyes. I need to see them, even if I know they can't see me back.

Finally they open and I can't help but smile at him. I don't think I have ever been as happy in my life as I am right now.

"Shit," he gasps airily, his eyes slamming closed instantaneously.

"What's wrong?" I ask my words full of concern.

"I think there might be a slight complication." With every passing moment, his words are less slurred and I can easily see his eyes moving rapidly under his eyelids.

I feel the panic creeping up on me again despite my previous euphoria. "What do you mean?"

He lifts his hand, placing it against my cheeks as his eyes open once again, this time remaining open for a few more seconds, squinting slightly. "Have I ever told you that you have the most amazing eyes?"

* * *

Check back tomorrow for the last chapter!


	35. Chapter 35

Accidental Infatuation

* * *

The Final Chapter

* * *

Authors Note: Here it is, the finale. Onward ho!

* * *

Today is the day that I thought would never come. It seems like only yesterday that Mom was dropping me off at the clinic alone, my brother not joining me for nearly a week. So much happened during those eight months that I spent in the clinic: trials, tribulations, joy and happiness. I have learned more about myself while there than I could have ever imagined. Though some people would think that I have been cut off from the world during the time that I spent there, I think that everything that I did was a necessity. If I had been going to a part time physiotherapy clinic, I doubt that I would have had the strength to get better as fast as I did, not would have discovered the ability to trust and be around girls more, and most importantly, I would never have met Riku.

There is no denying that he was my saving grace. I would never have been able to do even half the things that I was able to do without him. I never expected that I would have found love at a rehabilitation clinic, let alone so quickly and something that seems like it is going to last. Sephiroth really surprised us when he told us that day that he and Luxord really would be opening up a clinic here on Destiny Islands. Eventually Riku confronted his brother about that decision, and all that Sephiroth had to say was that if Riku didn't want to move, he didn't have to. For once, my boyfriend decided not to argue with his brother's decision and decided to just go with it. Best that we can guess is that this is Sephiroth's way of showing that he is supportive of mine and Riku's relationship. To this day however, I have yet to find out what provoked Sephiroth to attack him so fiercely that day, or what had put him in such a mood, but I am beginning to think that it will remain a mystery. The two of them have even started fencing together again, a sure sign that things are going alright between them.

As for Riku, things could not be going any better for him. The best explanation that the doctors were able to give about his vision being restored after the surgery that day was that the clots that they repaired must have been the ones that caused his blindness in the first place without them knowing it. No one had any idea that that would be the result of the surgery, but it definitely was a pleasant surprise. It has taken him a while to get used to being able to see again, but he is taking it very well, like a blessing in disguise. He takes each day as it comes, and a lot of the time it overwhelms him and gives him headaches, but nothing like what he had been getting over the past couple of months. Just normal migraines. Everyone was really surprised at the result of his surgery, but none of us could be happier for him. It really is something to watch his reactions of seeing things again for the first time, like how much Roxy and I look alike, or just how red Axel's hair really is. Little things like that are amazing to watch. Doctors can't be sure if this is just a temporary incident or if it is something that will stay this way. Either way, Riku is just making the most of each day right now.

Seeing Riku in such a state of happiness, and the fact that he never left me after seeing what I look like had encouraged me to work even harder at my own recovery. Riku was there for me every step further that I took, encouraging me and helping me along. I know that I wouldn't have been able to do it without him. It still took me the entire predicted time for my recovery to come along, but I have never felt better in my life. I'm still using crutches most days and on really bad ones I use my walker, but every step that I take is a step forward. It's hard to believe that it has been nearly three weeks since my release. I keep finding myself looking back and wondering if it has really been that long since mine and Roxy's accident.

Roxy and I are living back at him now with our Mom, her state of mind making a complete and full recovery after we came back home. I think that the birth of her first granddaughter only three days after we got home helped a little though. It's kind of surreal knowing that little Raine has only just come into this world, but has already made such an impact on all of us. One of my biggest concerns was that Aeri and Leon's baby would be a girl and I wouldn't be able to hold her in fear of going into an attack, but the moment that I saw that cute little baby, I had no issues. I know that all along I wanted to have a niece instead of a nephew for just that reason, but when she was born, I had all these doubts and worries. But that's all they ended up being. Roxy keeps telling me that between our new niece and the continued help of Kairi and Naminé, their goal is to help me become more tolerant of girls, and get my gynophobia under control. We all know that I will never be able to have too much contact with females, but everyone is convinced that someday, I will be able to be a functioning member of society, and at least be able to be around girls without the fear of blacking out or having a panic attack.

Since moving back home, we have seen Kairi and Naminé several times. They had agreed to be released not long after Riku had been sent back to the clinic after his surgery, but had still come up to visit us a couple of times after that. And we were all glad to know that Kairi and Tidus have only gotten closer since her release and moving home. Nami and Lexaeus are still going strong as well, and we were all surprised to find out that Lexaeus plans to transfer to Sephiroth's clinic so that he can be closer to his girlfriend. And with Kairi and Naminé planning on moving to Serenity Island next year to attend the same university that Roxy and I plan to go to, things only seem to be looking brighter all the time. We have even all talked about renting a house together during our university years, but we're not really counting on Roxy joining us there. It seems that their time at the clinic has only brought Kairi and Naminé closer together, recreating that bond that they had lost while growing up. Since their release it has only continued to strengthen and I don't think that anything will ever break it again.

The day that we were released, Axel signed himself out of the clinic as well. His family has come to terms with him leaving, and it's given them piece of mind knowing that Sephiroth's clinic is going to be so close to where Axel has decided to live. After the lengthy trip to come down here, Axel went out and found an apartment on the very first day. I don't think that he's been this happy, or has felt this much freedom in a long time. Honestly, I believe that this will help his condition tremendously. I don't think that he was doing as well as everyone would have like to hope he would while living at the clinic. Axel is the kind of guy that needs his space. Though, more often than not, he ends up sharing that space with my twin. I swear, Roxy spends more time over at Axel's apartment then he does at home these days.

Axel moving down here was probably the best thing in the world for my brother. I don't know how he would have been able to handle being away from the redhead for any extended amount of time. That was something that had me worried for both myself and Roxy. I guess that it had to do with the fact that we've been spending practically every hour of every day with our boyfriends since meeting them. Neither of us really learned how to be away from them. But we're handling it. Axel lives only a twenty minute walk from our house, and the clinic where Riku is going to live is only down the road from that. I actually wouldn't be surprised that after he turns 18 in a little over a month, if Riku moves into Axel's spare bedroom.

The only one who isn't moving down to the islands with us is Demyx. I'm going to miss him, but he said that we shouldn't worry too much about him, because he has Zexion to look after him, not to mention that he is so happy with his life there, helping the other patients and working towards his goal of helping his father run the clinic one day. We have all promised that we will regularly go up and visit him and he said that he would definitely try and pull Zexion out of the lab more often to bring him down and visit us too. It's not hard to notice just how quiet and calm life tends to be when you don't have Demyx around to keep things entertaining. Though, I can probably expect that I won't get into quite as much trouble without him enticing us all from the sidelines. On a happy note however, we will get to see him today at least.

Today marks not only the third week of Roxy and my release from the clinic, but also it happens to be our 17th birthday. It's hard to believe that all of this has happened in such a short amount of time. And to top it all off, Riku is finally moving into his apartment at the clinic this afternoon, so he will officially be living here after that. I really can't remember a time in my life where I have been so happy and content. If someone had told me this time last year what the year would bring for me, I would have never had believed them. But looking back, I wouldn't change anything about this past year for anything. And to top this amazing year off, I haven't seen Riku in nearly a week and a half and I am excited to see him again this afternoon. I'm definitely feeling anxious to see him again and know that he isn't going to be far away again.

"Sora?" there is a knock on the bedroom door as my twin's voice rings through our room. He had gotten up over an hour ago and told me to just relax and take my time getting up. Despite my excitement for everything today, I just haven't been able to pull myself away from the pillow. I think I needed to take this time for myself to just think over everything and remind myself that everything is really happening and not just a figment of my imagination.

"I'm awake," I answer, smiling when the door opens and in a blur of who knows what, I'm no longer alone on my bed, Roxy jumping and landing right on top of me. "Ugf!" I huff out with a laugh, "Watch it, I've got all sensation and feeling back you know, and I think you're getting fatter. You're heavy!"

Roxy just rolls his eyes before trying to pull the covers off of me with a smirk. "Whatever. We both know that you're the pig out of the two of us, so if anyone is getting fatter, it's going to be you. Anyway, Aerith just called and said that she, Leon and Raine are going to be here in like an hour! And Tifa and Cloud just got here, so get out of bed, lazybones!"

"But you were the one who told me to relax and enjoy the morning in bed," I laugh, "And speaking of people getting here, when is Axel getting here? Because I get the sneaking suspicion that the only reason that you want me up now is because Axel said that he will be here soon and you want the bedroom for a quickie with him." I have my own devious smile on my face, and I can instantly tell that I have hit the nail on the head with my comment.

For only a moment, my brother just blushes before smiling in a way that makes me slightly afraid. "How about I get the room now when Axel gets here if you get up now, and then when Riku gets here, I'll distract everyone and you and Riku can have it for an hour, no interruptions?"

"Deal!" I exclaim, pushing myself up off the bed, causing my laughing brother to fall over. With the help of my crutches, I am able to get dressed and ready in record time, wandering over to the bathroom across as soon as I am decent. The entire time, Roxy just stays on my bed, laughing at me. He knows just how eager I am to see Riku today. Before I was released, those three months were amazing for my boyfriend and I. With him still getting used to be able to see once again, it had been making our alone time so much more entertaining. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Riku has developed this obsession with just looking at me, which I find a little embarrassing at times. The only thing is however, we still have the same rotten luck and find ourselves being interrupted by almost everyone any time we decide to try and do anything. Demyx usually is the main culprit, but Dr. Vexen and his colleagues have done it their fair share of times, mostly because some of the doctors always want to do random tests on my boyfriend to see what they can find out about his vision restoration and if it is permanent. We really can't seem to catch a break it seems. Because of that, we have yet to actually go all the way. Not that we both haven't wanted to, almost desperately at times, but fate seems to have other ideas. And I really don't want my first time to be when my twin is sitting outside the door, knowing exactly what is going on inside. There has also been something else holding us back. Both Riku and I want to make sure that when we finally do get the chance, it will be something that I will be able to fully experience and feel. After learning exactly when Riku would be moving down to the islands and when I was being released, he and I sort of decided that we would wait until he was living down here before actually going all the way, but it has been difficult to enforce that decision some times.

In a sure sign that Axel hasn't arrived yet, my twin follows me into the bathroom and just watches me as I start washing up and getting ready for the day. He just laughs when I push him out of the room when I tell him I have to use the bathroom, but other than that, I get ready as fast as I possibly can. I notice a few times in the mirror that Roxy flexes his hand, almost as if it is a little stiff. Though his arm and shoulder have made a full recovery, he still experiences moments of stiffness and pain in his hand every once in a while, but the doctors assure us that it is completely normal. I still experience the same sorts of things as well, there have even been several times that I have woken up unable to feel my legs or have severe pain in my back. But if these are the only lasting effects that we will have to deal with, we will be alright. We will survive and thrive. When I'm finally done, I pause and look at the crutches that I had leaned against the wall next to the door, then up at Roxy with a smile. Slowly I begin to walk out of the room, leaving them where they are. It is definitely slow going as I walk down the hall, grateful that we have a single story house. Roxy stays beside me every step of the way, and out of the corner of my eye, I can see his arm hovering near me if I need the support, but I don't reach out and take it. I can almost hear Xigbar in my head 'Keep it up Roxas. You're eventually going to need to lose those walking sticks or else you'll never be able to out run all those punks like that little tart of a boyfriend of yours who want to make you their bitch.' Sometimes I almost think that I miss Xigbar. Though those thoughts never last long. We laugh and joke as we make our way down to the kitchen, and for the first time since coming home, I don't need to stop and grab anything for support. Today is shaping out to be a good day.

"So, do you want your birthday present now or later?" I grin just before we walk into the kitchen. I know that he is just going to love what I got him.

Roxy just smirks, "How about later? I'm thinking that there is going to be far too much excitement until everyone leaves."

"Suit yourself," I laugh, "I want mine as soon as possible."

My twin doesn't respond beyond his growing smile as he holds the door open for me and I stick my tongue out before walking into the kitchen, Roxy still right behind me. The sight that greets me there causes me to stop dead in my tracks.

"Surprise," the single word is spoken in that deep voice that I have come to know and love so much over the past several months.

There, leaning up against the kitchen counter is Riku, dressed casually in dark jeans and a fitted white and yellow t-shirt that shows of his well-toned arms, looking absolutely amazing with his long silver hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. He has a soft smile on his lips as his bright aqua eyes follow my every single move.

I am speechless for a moment, frozen in place. Why is he here already? He isn't supposed to be here until later this afternoon at the party. Not that I'm complaining. I feel Roxy place a hand on my shoulder, pushing me forward slightly, breaking me out of my trance. "Happy birthday, Sor."

"Riku!" I exclaim, rushing forward as fast as I can to wrap my arms around him. He just lets out a light chuckle as he pulls me close.

"Happy birthday," he whispers directly into my ear, sending chills up and down my spine.

"Not that I'm complaining or mad or upset or anything, but why are you here so early? I thought you and Sephiroth weren't coming down until late this afternoon?" I question after getting a few short, soft kisses. There will be time for better kisses when my brother isn't standing right behind me.

Once again, I find myself being looked over intently as if he is trying to decide if anything has changed about me since the last time that we saw each other. The attention makes me blush as always. "There you go, blushing again," he chuckles, placing a hand against my cheek and tilting my chin up so that we are looking directly into one another's faces. "It was all Roxas' doing actually."

Pulling away from my boyfriend, I look over at my twin who has just grabbed an apple out of the fruit basket on the counter. "Roxy? You arranged all of this?"

He just smiles, "Well, Axel helped a bit, but I thought that you deserve to spend as much time with Riku today as possible."

I raise one eyebrow, "And what's in it for you?" I laugh, sensing an ulterior motive from him.

At least he has the courtesy to blush as he takes a bite out of his apple, chewing and swallowing before looking up at me with the least innocent smile ever. "Well, seeing as you two would probably like a little time to, ahh, catch up for lack of a more perverted term, I thought that I might head over to Axel's for a bit before the party. I've already convinced Cloud and Tifa to keep Mom out of the house until around 1 this afternoon, Aerith has to work until 2 and no one else is going to be arriving until after that. So I'd hope you will use your time wisely. I know I will be."

As he speaks, I begin to bury my face in Riku's neck, hiding my embarrassment at what my brother is insinuating. I can't believe that he has arranged for this time alone for Riku and I, and I really don't want to know what he told Cloud, Tifa and Mom. And the fact that he just outright told me why he did it, I don't know if I want to thank him or punch him right about now. My boyfriend just laughs and pulls me in closer. It's still weird to be held like this. I had gotten so used to him having to bend over to give me a hug, or the only way for us to be like this was when we were laying together on a bed. To be able to stand on my own two feet and be held by my boyfriend like this is an amazing feeling.

"So, what are you waiting for? Do you want to stay and watch or something? I'm not as into the twincest thing as Axel is," Riku says, rubbing a hand over the small of back, an action that sends a chill throughout my body that I hope my brother doesn't notice. But I know that there is no chance of that, especially hearing him laughing. I know that I should be embarrassed about all of this, well, more than I already am, but with the way that my boyfriend's hand feels as it rubs my back, I think I'm pretty okay with anything that is going on around me right now.

"Nah, I'll pass on the watching," Roxy laughs, "I just wanted you guys to know that you'll have the house to yourself for close to three hours. Have fun kiddies," he grins as he pulls the keys to Mom's car out of his pocket, swinging around on his index finger a few times. "Oh, and Sor, check the table drawer." With a devious waggle of his eyebrows that is far too much like his boyfriends to be healthy, my twin waves and walks out the kitchen door and out onto the back deck.

I am completely silent for several long moments of trying to comprehend exactly what just happened. Did my brother really just organize all of this?

"Sora?" the soft voice of my boyfriend whispers as soon as we hear the car start and pull out of the driveway.

As soon as I turn my face to look up at Riku, my lips are captured by his, kissing me deeply. Though the move does catch me slightly by surprise, I quickly melt into the kiss, allowing his tongue to invade my mouth. The familiar flavour of my boyfriend washes over me and I can't stop the moan that escapes me already. To think that before I met Riku, neither of us had ever kissed someone before and how far we have come from those first awkward kisses. It's kind of surreal and all I know is that I can't see myself wanting to kiss someone else ever again. As our tongues move together, tasting every inch of one another's mouths, I can't help but lean into Riku's touch as his fingers continue to dance at the small of my back, an area that has been so much more sensitive since the return of my sensation to there.

Teasing the top of my mouth with only the very tip of his tongue, I can feel an almost desperation in his movements. Nothing makes that clearer than when his hands both slip downwards; coming to rest one each on the seat of my denim shorts, squeezing firmly. I release an involuntary moan into our kiss, one that is eagerly swallowed by my boyfriend. My own hands begin to travel upwards to tangle in his long silver hair, pulling the tie out of it instantly and allowing it to fall to the ground. His hair isn't quite as thick as it used to be, but that's because they had to shave most of it underneath for his surgery. The fact that they were able to leave most of his hair long is something that I have been grateful for, mostly for selfish reasons. I love being able to wrap my fingers through it, especially during times like this. When I feel that annoying nagging inside that is telling me that I need oxygen, I groan, not wanting to break the kiss. Riku seems to be facing the same issue as together we pull away as slowly as possible, stealing light little kisses the entire time. It takes me several seconds before I am able to force my eyes to open again.

When I finally do, I am greeted by the amazing sight of my boyfriend's aquamarine eyes scanning over my face, and I don't know if he is looking for something specific or just taking in the sight. All I know is that it is causing me to blush once again and that there is something shining in his eyes that I am able to easily identify: lust, love and desire. Seeing those emotions so blatantly there causes my own feelings to flare up, filling me with the same sensations. The fact that I can feel his entire body pressing against me and the heat that is radiating off him really doesn't help matters much. Then again, there really is no reason to ignore these feelings right now.

"Riku," I whisper, not really believing how airy my voice sounds right now. But I can feel so many things going through my body, most of them pooling deep below my stomach, creating a heated knot that is sending arousal straight to my groin.

"I know Sora," he answers as his fingers begin to massage my bum through my shorts. I can't help moaning out at the touch, and in response, my body pressed harder against my boyfriends. He just smiles gently at it and it isn't difficult to discover that he's already beginning to get hard and I can even feel it through his heavy jeans. That causes the pooling heat to extend its reach, sending a stronger wave of desire straight to my budding erection, the blood flowing and doing its part to make me physically aroused as well. Crap. I never expected this to be happening right now, but who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth? What better time than the present for this?

Offering my boyfriend a smile that I can only hope is seductive, I pull away from him, letting my hands fall to my sides. When Riku gives me a look that is equal parts confusion, fear and excitement, I lift one hand back up, offering it to him. Giving me another one of his most dazzling smiles, my boyfriend then takes my hand. I swallow the lump of anxiety that has begun to form in my throat before taking a single tentative step backwards. I can feel the strength in my legs already starting to waver and I silently curse myself for not bringing my crutches. Then again, the weakness in my knees that I'm feeling right now probably has nothing to do with my accident.

I momentarily see a flash of something in Riku's eyes and I have no idea what it means. His gentle smile then morphs into one that I have become very fond of recently, a smirk that is a cross between lust and mischief. He gets it mostly when he is feeling very playful or wants to tease me. I can only pray that he doesn't feel like teasing today. I am given no other warning before he comes up next to me, scooping me up into his arms much like a groom carries his bride. I let out a light laugh at the sudden movement, my arms wrapping tightly around my boyfriend's neck for support. No other words are said between us as he carries me towards my bedroom quickly.

When we enter the room I share with my brother, Riku looks back and forth between the two unmade beds against opposite walls. "Right or left?" it takes me a moment to understand what he's asking before the realization hits me. I contemplate telling Riku that the bed on the right is mine in order to get back at Roxy for the many times that I've caught him and his boyfriends on my bed, but I instead decide that I would rather have my first time be on my own bed.

"Left," I whisper and before I know it, I am placed on the messy quilt, a comfortable weight and warmth covering my body as my boyfriend lays down on top of me. Before I am able to draw Riku into another kiss, I am surprised to feel his hands fumbling with the hem of my t-shirt. Crap. He's as desperate for this as I am and wants to waste no time at all. With a gasp, I allow him to pull my shirt up and off my body in a single fluid motion. I return the favour instantly, tossing his shirt on the floor somewhere. Feeling his bare chest pressing up against mine makes me whimper out his name as he draws me back into another kiss. There is nothing gentle about our movements at the moment, desperation fuelling our passion more than anything. We have been waiting for so long for this moment that we want to take as much advantage of it as possible while we can. We've had such bad luck in the past.

Our tongues rub roughly against one another as I feel Riku's hands clamp down on my hips tightly. My own hands come to rest on his naked back and I can feel his heart beating rapidly against my palm. I want him so much right now. Trying to convey my message without breaking the kiss, I strain against his hands enough to be able to thrust my hips up into his. The friction that is caused by his body above me and the heavy material of my shorts is amazing, causing me to moan into the kiss. I can easily feel his own erection forming inside his pants against my pelvis, motivating me to continue my movements. We move together in a moderate pace, the feeling of his body against mine driving me crazy.

My pants are becoming far too constricting far too fast, and from the feel of things, my boyfriend is having the same issue. As our tongues continue to entwine in our mouths, I allow my hands to travel down his back until they reach the waistband of his pants. My fingers trace along the waist as he delivers several harsh thrusts downwards until he finally breaks the kiss that leaves us both gasping for air. Before I get the chance to slip my hands into his pants, I am surprised by the smile he gives me before lifting himself off of me and begins to move down my body. I gasp out his name as light kisses are placed along the skin of my chest. Everywhere that Riku's lips touch burns with pleasure, everything sending more waves of arousal down to my strained erection that is still trapped in my shorts. Feeling his tongue dragging along my chest and around each one of my nipples makes me moan out against my will, and my own hands go back to being tangled in his long hair.

Unfortunately he doesn't spend much time paying attention to my chest as he continues to run his tongue down along my chest. Every place that his tongue touches feels like it is on fire, but at the same time, the drying saliva on my skin is cool. The mix of heat and cold is making me crazy, each sensation sending a different form of pleasure shooting through my body. With an airy cry of his name, I begin to roll my hips upwards again, my trapped erection pressing against his chest and sending friction down along my shaft. I continue those movements in order to relieve myself if only a little. I sure hope that Riku isn't in a teasing mood, because I honestly don't think I could handle it right now. I'm so on edge.

My boyfriend chuckles a little as his lips continue to be pressed against my stomach, sending a vibration through my body. It's almost as if he is able to sense my thoughts, but from the bulge that I am easily able to feel pressing against my leg, I know that he is in the exact same situation. When his mouth reaches the waistband of my shorts, his tongue continues to trace along my skin, nipping at it every once in a while. Each time that his teeth come in contact with my stomach, my body presses upwards on its own accord. There is absolutely no way that I will be able to last any amount of time right now, but I want to feel more from my boyfriend that's for sure. Once again making me question whether or not he is able to read my thoughts, I feel his hands come up and begin to fiddle with the fly of my shorts, the sensations caused by his dexterous and skilled fingers causing me to thrust up again even harder.

In what seems like an eternity, the button finally gives way and I am assaulted with the feeling of both of Riku's hands dipping inside of the opening he created. Moaning loudly, I grip his hair even tighter as I continue to roll up into the warm contact. One of his hands immediately goes to cup my length and balls, hitting my body with additional heat. The other hand remains just at the waistband of my pants, pushing them down from the inside. My breath hitches in anticipation when the material is pushed further down along my hips, the cooler air of my bedroom feeling so good against my overheated skin. His other hand continues to fondle and massage my erection through my boxers, everywhere his fingers touching and burning with arousal. I need this far more than I want to admit. I really do.

When I finally feel the top of my cracking being exposed against the sheets, I lift myself up off the bed a little, just enough that Riku is able to push the clothing down to my knees, leaving only boxers partially covering me, mostly only over my crotch area. The entire time, Riku is teasing me with his mouth, sucking harshly on certain spots of my stomach hard enough to leave marks. Each time that the blood rises to the surface to make the hickey, the pain it causes a sends a jolt through me, accompanying the harsh squeezes that my boyfriend gives to my penis and balls. Crap, his hand feels amazing! I can only hope that I won't find completion with only his hand. I want so much more.

I'm not left pondering that for long as Riku lifts his lips up off my body, causing a groan of disappointment from me. But despite wanting to, I restrain from using the grip I still have on his head to force him back down. He had better not leave me waiting. I can't help but feel relief when my boxers and shorts are completely removed from my body, exposing me fully to him. The air feels cooler than ever, but all that does is excites me further. "Please," I whimper out, desperate to feel my boyfriend do something, anything right now.

Riku doesn't disappoint me. With a gleam in his expressive eyes that I can't decipher, I gulp in anticipation of what is to come. For several long moments, I am left waiting as my boyfriend just continues to stare at me, looking my body over. Normally this makes me feel a little nervous and self-conscious, but for some reason today it doesn't. Maybe it's because I want what's about to happen so much. No matter, I just really want it. Apparently done with looking me over, Riku offers me a seductive smile briefly before leaning back down. I take in a sharp breath as I wait for him to do something. After only a moment, I can't help but cry out as his lips come in contact with the very tip of my penis.

Riku only chuckles at my reactions as he places soft kisses all along my length, each one burning more than the one before it. My grip just continues to tighten around his hair, but I know that if it gets to be too much for him, he will tell me. But that's the last thing on my mind right now. Especially when his lips part ever so slightly. He continues to taste along my member, sending wave after wave of pleasure through me already. When his tongue darts out and starts running up and down my shaft, spending extra time licking at the head, I let out a moan that I'm sure sounds just like my boyfriend's name. And even though the touch is so stimulating, it isn't nearly enough for me. Gently I begin to roll my hips upwards every time that his tongue focuses on the tip of my penis, hoping that he will soon give me what I crave.

With another light chuckle coming from my boyfriend, I am rewarded with his mouth opening enough; taking my head in. The heat that I have been feeling up until now has nothing on this amazing sensation. All around me is this burning moisture coupled with a thick tongue that is pushing up against all the right places in order to drive me crazy. I continue to thrust up into the warmth of his mouth, each time Riku allowing me to push in further. His hands have come to rest back on my naked hips, but they aren't holding me down, just using me as support. My brain is shutting down as my boyfriend begins to move in time with my thrusts in order to take more of me into his mouth. His tongue laps heavily at the underside of my erection, pushing firmly on the vein that runs along there. And after a few additional thrusts into his mouth, Riku allows his teeth to graze along the top of my shaft, creating a new sensation searing through me.

I don't know what it is about his teeth running over my sensitive length, or maybe it's a mix of everything that is going on, but all I know is that every bit of pleasure that is coursing through my body all begins to pool deep within me. Crap, I hadn't expected this so soon. "Ku, I'm going to…" I gasp as my thrusts become more rapid, and surprisingly enough, he is able to keep up and never once tries to pull away. Taking that as a sign that it's alright to continue on, I don't slow down at all, nor do I try and put a restraint on those building sensations deep inside.

When my boyfriend begins to hum lightly with my length still in his mouth, creating vibrations running though my entire body, it ignites the last spark inside me that pushes me over the edge. It feels as if my insides are on fire and it spreads rapidly though to all my extremities. I cry out incoherently as all of that heat suddenly gathers right below my erection, bursting forth without any prior warning. Unexpectedly however, Riku doesn't pull away when my orgasm begins to rock my body, my cock pulsing several times in the heated tightness of his mouth, cum spurting out of me and down his throat.

The thick tongue begins to press firmly against my still twitching length, milking every drop of ejaculate out of me. I can't even describe that feeling, or what I am feeling as his tongue laps at the head of my penis. My vision is speckled with white spots as I try and stay conscious, a task that is harder than expected. Though the pulses of pleasure are beginning to subside if only a little, I am still feeling hyper sensitive to everything that is happening around me. Every one of my nerves still feels as if it's on fire, and from the sensations that are instantly beginning to re-gather deep in the pit of my stomach, I know that I am not quite through, thank heavens. All I can do is pant heavily in order to replenish my oxygen, a task that is more difficult than ever before.

"You going to make it?" Riku questions with a smirk as he comes up to stretch out along side of me, his long body still covered by his loose fitting jeans. He places a hand on my quivering side, stroking my skin gently and sending chills through my body.

I can't help but laugh a little. My boyfriend has told me many times that he actually giving blowjobs, a skill that I am not going to deny him from practicing. And from the grin that is on his face and in his eyes, down to the obvious tent in the front of his pants, I can guess that this was as good as every other time. "Yeah, I'll be fine," I tell him with my own smile, "Just give me a moment."

"So, what did your brother mean by checking the drawer?" I don't know if I should be upset that my boyfriend is asking me about my brother so soon after an orgasm, but for us, it's kind of normal, though the conversation is normally about how soon I think it will be before he is coming back and we lose our privacy.

"Let's find out," I grin, already having a slight idea what's going to be in there. I roll over; trying not to blush at the laser like gaze I can feel on my back. I feel the bed shifting a little from movement other than my own, ignoring it, and thinking that it is probably just Riku getting more comfortable. I pull the drawer open and I am completely unsurprised to see a tube of mint scented lube, a bottle of pain killers, a hot water bottle and a box of condoms all wrapped in a bright red ribbon ending in a ribbon. "Happy birthday to me," I laugh, pulling the bundle out, turning back towards Riku in order show him.

My breath hitches when I roll over to see that Riku has used my distraction to remove his clothing, leaving him completely naked on my bed. I don't know what it is about the slight that reignites the flame of passion deep inside me. It's not like I haven't seen him naked before, though it is a sight that I can never get enough of, but with this being the first time that I am seeing him like this outside of the clinic and in my own bed is sending a tremor up and down my body. And nowhere is that shiver more noticeable than in my half hard penis, twitching until it begins to harden again.

With a smile, Riku takes the bundle from me, placing it down on the mattress above our heads, ignoring it for a few moments. My boyfriend then rolls over until he is laying on top of me, our naked bodies pressing firmly together. Though I can still feel heaviness in my arms, I lift them up wrap tightly around his neck as my legs slowly part, allowing our arousals to rub against one another. I barely have time to gasp out before my lips are captured by Riku's, our tongues dancing together as he begins to thrust downwards once again, grinding into me, sending amazing waves of friction through my entire being.

As soon as I start meeting him thrust for thrust, my boyfriend then breaks our kiss, instead staring down into my face like he does sometimes. I don't blush, only because I am already so flushed with arousal. I offer him a shaky smile as our bodies continue to move together. He returns it with one of his own as he reaches one hand up to brush a little of my hair off my forehead, pushing it back off my sweat slicked skin. As his thrusts become a little more forceful, I know what the next step is for us and for the first time, I don't feel any fear at going further.

"Sora?" he whispers, huskiness in his voice that I have never heard before. If I hadn't been fully re-aroused before, I definitely am now. But beyond that, I can tell exactly what his words are asking.

"I'm sure," I smile, feeling every extremity in my body pulsing with anticipation. He had better hurry up, that's for sure, because despite the fact that I'm still recovering from my recent orgasm, I know that I will not be able to last much longer. Slowly, our movements slow down until they stop completely. At first neither of us moves, just pausing and watching each other. Our panting breaths are easily heard through the otherwise silent room, but it sounds like music to my ears, serving to reaffirm to me that this is truly happening.

Despite my own anxiety and slight fear, my body feels oddly calm and relaxed. I want this to happen, and judging by the quivers that I am feeling deep inside my body, it's ready and waiting for this to happen as well. I watch as he reaches up above us and I am easily able see the shake to his hands. At least I'm not the only one who is nervous about this. When his hand comes back into view, he is holding a single condom and as well as the tube of lube. It makes me blush a little when I once again notice that it is mint scented. I had mentioned one day to my brother that to me, it was one of the most erotic scents and it was also a smell that I often associated with Riku. Roxy then promised me that he would get me some mint scented lube for my first time. I can't believe that he remembered something like that. As soon as Riku pops the top open, I am assaulted with the sharp scent and I can't help but sigh out in pleasure.

My eyes never leave my boyfriend as he pours a good amount of the clear gel onto his open palm, the smell sending a new twinge of arousal through my body. I can't believe that this is about to happen. In the last few months, we have explored like this a little bit, but we have never really got that far. We always seemed to get interrupted or something, or just not have time. But we aren't going to need to worry about any of that today. Slowly I spread my legs even further apart to allow Riku better access to my body. He sends me another gentle smile as he spreads the thick liquid over his fingers. His hand is still visibly shaking as he reaches down and it disappears between my legs.

"Ready?" he whispers.

I can only nod as his slick fingers trail down, only to brush lightly against my balls. I moan as my hands go up to grab tightly at his shoulders, needing to have just a little more contact with him in order to keep me grounded in this reality. He has never touched me here before, and I never could have imagined just how intense it would feel. As his shaking fingers begin to trail up and down my crack, all those feelings increase tenfold. The tips of his fingers run gently over the rougher skin, the feel of the lubrication being spread over my entrance sending chills up and down my spine.

It only takes a few moments before I am able to feel the finger paying attention only to the small entrance. I can't help but gasp, almost unsure of how to handle this new sensation. Riku's finger is massaging slow circles around it, switching the direction of his circles every few seconds. My eyes slide closed and I try and relish in this new feeling, but as soon as I do, I am surprised to feel my boyfriend's finger pressing inwards. I hadn't expected it quite this soon, but realize that we are still on a bit of a time constraint. Not to mention that we are both eager and horny, not a good combination. I allow my eyes to open and I gaze deeply into Riku's aquamarine eyes, sensing the apprehension that he has on his mind. I give him a smile followed by a nod to show him that I am truly ready.

Slowly, the finger is pushed deeper into my body, and I kind of shift slightly at the intrusion. Though I have had several people tell me what it feels like to be touched like this, nothing could have prepared me for the sensation of it actually happening to me. The penetration feels somewhat awkward, but with every brush of his finger against the walls of my anus, I feel a new sort of pleasure shooting through my body, bypassing any sort of discomfort that I might be feeling. I can't really describe how I feel as the finger continues to push in until it is all the way in up to the knuckle.

When it is in that far, we both pause any movements in order for me to adjust to the penetration. I am hypersensitive to everything that is going on around me right now, and I can hardly contain my desire. Everything just feels so intense right now. I cannot even begin to imagine what it when feel like when things move further along. "You doing alright there, love?" at Riku's quiet words, I blush again even deeper. His other fingers are gently stroking around my butt cheeks, sending tingles up and down my body.

Swallowing the lump that is forming in my throat I nod as I try and get used to the feeling of Riku's finger inside me. As soon as I do, that single finger begins to move around inside of me, small at first, but with each passing second it begins to move in wider circles to press against a new area inside my body. Everywhere he touches seems to pulsate with pleasure as his fingertip massages me. After a few more moments of exploration, my boyfriend slowly begins to pull his finger out of my body. Instinctively, my body begins to clamp down on the digit in order to keep it in me a little longer, creating even more friction against my sensitive hole.

I cry out his name just as the finger is pushed back inside me and slides out again, repeating the motion over and over again at a steady pace. Every movement of the fingers inside me sends flashes of thousands of nameless emotions coursing through my body. Reacting only on pure emotions, I begin to roll my hips downwards in hopes of pushing the digit deeper into my rectum. As soon as I do however, Riku pulls his finger completely out of me, and I whimper at the loss. I only receive a chuckle from him as I watch as Riku pours more lubricant onto his hand, spreading it around once again in a seductive move. When he finally begins to move his hand back down between my legs, I tense up in preparation of his re-entry, especially when I feel two fingers this time pressing up against my hole.

I am only given a few minutes to prepare myself before the first finger is pressed into me again, sliding in with ease. When that one is fully buried inside my body once again, I begin to exhale, used to that sensation. It's when the second finger begins to rub against my stretched entrance that I take that breath back in sharply. I can see Riku watching my face intently for any sign that I may want to stop, and I just offer him a smile that I know has to be a little shaky. I may be ready for this, but I'm still nervous. He begins to pull his first finger out once again, and he continuous to do so until only the tip remains inside me. When he looks into my eyes again searching for permission, I do the only thing that I feel is necessary to prove my agreement to everything that he wants to do. I use the hold that I still have on his shoulders to pull him down and into a blood searing kiss, my tongue forcing its way into his mouth and enticing his to move with mine. As our kiss keeps our lips busy, Riku then begins to ease the first finger back into my rectum, this time with the second finger alongside it.

This time it hurts a little as my body is stretched in a way that it never has been before. But honestly, it's not as bad as I thought it was going to be. Our kiss continues as the two fingers are pushed side by side into my body. When they are finally all the way in, I can feel my body convulsing around them and it feels amazing. I never thought that only two fingers could cause such a reaction from my body. I have never felt like this before and hope that things can only get better from here. I am given my first taste of what it will bring when my boyfriend begins to pull the fingers out a little, all the while rubbing my inner walls. The burning pleasure continues to engulf me and all I can do is hope that Riku really isn't in a teasing mood yet. After the fingers are pushed harshly back into me, earning a sharp gasp from me, Riku then attempts to spread them apart a little.

That is a sensation that I really never have felt before, to feel two fingers pressing against opposite sides of my anus, each trying to push out in a different direction. I finally break our kiss, taking the opportunity to pant out my boyfriend's name as I allow my nails to scrap along the back of his shoulders. It's a very different feeling for me right now as Riku's fingers pull back together before extending back out in a different direction. Although it feels different, the one emotion that I can recognize as it races through me is arousal. It definitely feels good to have his fingers buried deep inside me like this, scissoring and stretching my inner channel. Each time that his fingers extend out once again, they are able to push further apart and press against new places inside of me.

After several minutes and a few stolen kisses later, Riku's fingers extend further inside than ever before and I am just about blinded as a wave of pleasure overwhelms me like nothing else ever before. A string of nonsensical curses leave my mouth as I grind my hips down harder than ever onto the fingers. Holy poo, I never expected that. "Again!" I manage to moan out and after receiving a wicked grin from my boyfriend, his fingers both jab repeatedly at that particular spot. Each time it's hot, another wave pushes through me, sending me spiralling precariously close to the edge. But as quickly as it started, I find that Riku has pulled his fingers out of my body once again, and he has moved away from me so that no contact remains between us.

Groaning at the loss again, it takes a moment for the sparks to fade from my vision, allowing me to focus on my boyfriend after a few seconds. When the fuzziness finally clears, I feel a new twinge of pleasure course through me at the sight of Riku rolling the condom on over his length. Shit. This is really going to happen right now. I don't say anything, just observe as he makes sure that it is on properly, then grabs the lube, sending another wave of mint through the room. He pours another generous amount onto his hand, and then Riku begins to stroke his length roughly, spreading the thick gel all over his shaft. His aqua eyes are hazy with lust and arousal, something that I'm having no issues with feeling as well. I also feel a little bit of anxiety building, but everything else is overwhelming that and pushing it to the back.

Riku then moves his body so that he is between my legs once again, but we both know that it feels a little bit different than any of the times before, almost surreal. I keep my knees bent, my feet digging into the mattress below us in a way to ground myself as my arms go up and wrap around his neck once again. When I feel his hips brushing along the inside of my thighs, I know for sure that this is about to happen. He leaves one hand on my hip keeping me still as his other hand remains wrapped around his own penis, acting as a guide. "Ready?" He asks and for the first time since we entered my room, there is no apparent nervousness in his voice.

"As ever," is my instant response, earning a smile from Riku.

When I feel him rubbing the swollen head of his erection against my stretched hole, I moan out loudly, my head falling back onto my pillow. Every nerve in my body is on high alert as I wait for him to start pushing in. my body feels like its pulsating already and I can't wait to feel that fullness once again, and more than just Riku's fingers. All of a sudden, there is more pressure than ever against my entrance and I take in a deep breath in anticipation of what is about to happen. With a gentle smile, Riku rubs my hip suggestively before he begins to move forward slightly.

Crap, his penis is so much bigger than his fingers. It doesn't hurt, per say, but I definitely feel it a lot more than just his fingers. My eyes squeeze tightly together as I wait for him to push all the way in. he is moving slowly, I am assuming for my own comfort, and I can easily feel his panting from where our chests are pressed together. I can't even begin to imagine what this must feel like for him. My own breaths are coming rapidly as the thickest part of his erection pushes into me. This time there is more pain than ever, but after all the different types of pain that I have experienced over the past year, this really isn't that bad. I can handle it. I hope.

"Almost there," Riku whispers breathlessly as I feel him move a little faster, the head of his penis finally getting passed the tight ring of muscle in my anus. My feet continue to press into the mattress for support as my fingers run harshly over my boyfriend's shoulder blades. My entire body is pulsing around the impaling length, making it feel so much larger than it actually is. Although there is definitely some underlying pain, at the same time, a pleasure like I have never felt before is assaulting my senses. It feels so amazing. My teeth grind together as Riku pushes in a little quicker now, the hardest part done with. I take in a few deep breaths to help regulate my heartbeats, but I doubt that it will help much right now.

With a final push, I feel Riku's pelvis pressing fully against my inner thighs, both of his hands now gripping tightly onto my hips. Oh my god, this is actually happening. My eyes open slowly only to see Riku's face only inches from my own. I let out a light chuckle as I lean up to press my forehead against his, our breaths mixing as we pause to take in all the sensations and everything. I can still feel the slight pain that came with the initial penetration, but it is bearable and dulling, the pleasure that I'm already experience completely overwhelming it. I feel fuller than ever before and I am beginning to feel impatient. I want my boyfriend to start moving. I know that any awkwardness that I am feeling will most likely disappear when he does.

"Love you," I whisper, hoping that it is enough of a signal to him that I am ready for him to start moving. I also begin to use the muscles in my rectum to squeeze his shaft, hoping to entice him that way as well.

Another airy chuckle leaves him as he rubs our foreheads together, our noses touching as well. "Love you too, Sor," he replied before moving his hips a little. Even that little movement is enough to send a sensation through me. I gasp and that causes Riku to pause. "You okay?"

I offer a smile and a nod, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just please, keep moving."

Riku seems to take my words to heart and continue to move backwards, his penis sliding out about halfway before he pushes back into me. My body clings onto his length, and when it is rubbed like that when he moves, the feeling it sends through me are completely indescribable. My entire body is burning up with desire as I feel my boyfriend's penis moving inside of me, creating friction against all my sensitive walls. Any remaining pain and discomfort is forgotten at the moment as I attempt to keep myself grounded to reality and here with Riku.

After a few gentle thrusts into me, my boyfriend begins to pick up speed, altering every emotion, amplifying them all tenfold. I cry out his name again as the movements begin to cause small explosions to go off throughout my body. Every hyper sensitive nerve is on edge as we continue to move together. I am rolling my hips into his, desperation still fueling me slightly. When we finally establish a moderate pace, I feel one of Riku's hands lift off of my hip, his long fingers wrapping around my own erection and giving it a few hard strokes in time with our thrusting. My brain is unable to focus on anything in particular as everything is beginning to overwhelm me. Every new emotion and sensation is flooding me and feeling Riku's calloused hand stroking me is making everything spin.

I know that I wouldn't be able to last long my first time, but to be reaching my peak again so soon is a little surprising. I can once again feel that familiar tightening in the pit of my stomach, and my boyfriend's hand pumping roughly along my length doesn't help matters. But judging by how his movements have become erratic and jerky, I can assume that his end is near as well. As if I was psychic, Riku suddenly freezes completely, burying himself as deep as possible inside me. "Sora!" he gasps out, and suddenly there is an increase of warmth inside my body and I am able to feel his penis twitching against my walls as his orgasm overtakes him. I don't know what it is about that sensation that proves to be too much for me to handle as well as the blackness swallows me, white hot light bursting through the darkness and engulfing my body.

It takes several long moments for me to be able to blink back my vision, my breathing still coming short. Riku has collapsed against me and I am able to feel that he is in about the same state as I am. There is something sticky between us on our stomachs and it only takes me a second to figure out what it is. I blush hotly at the thought. "Riku?" I question, my voice cracking and as soon as the word leaves my lips, my boyfriend is then looking at me with a smile of satisfaction on his lips before he draws me into a deep kiss that reignites a flame of arousal deep within me. My hands reluctantly move from their place on his shoulders to tangle in his hair, my fingers instantly finding the line of shorter hair that surrounds the long scar along the back of his scalp from his surgery. Riku's hands do the same to me, his thumb rubbing over the small scar still under my hair above my temple that he had first touched all that time ago when he first asked to see me.

When we finally pull away, I lay my head on his shoulder, holding him tightly. "Thank you," I whisper.

"Happy birthday, Sora." I can hear the smile in his words as we just lay there, lost in our own little world, prolonging the need to rejoin the real world. I would like nothing more than to stay here in bed with my boyfriend like this for eternity, but we both know that's just not possible. Well, at least it isn't today. After a few more minutes of just laying there and enjoying our afterglow, Riku is the first to begin to move, pulling out of my body slowly. As he does, a flash of pain hits me and I can't hide the wince at the sensation. "You alright?" there is concern on his face and in his voice and it makes me smile.

"Yeah, it's a good sore," I tell him, then try and shift on the bed. A strange yet familiar sensation comes over me when I do however. "Ah, Ku, I can't feel my legs."

A new look of concern takes over his face as he rapidly turns to face me. "Seriously?"

I just laugh. "I think it's more that they are just numb. They are definitely tingling though."

"Don't scare me like that," he chuckles, running his hands through my hair. He tells me to just lay of the bed as he finally removes the soiled condom, tossing it into the garbage after wrapping it in several tissues first. When I try and move again, he tells me to just stay put as he begins to gather our scattered clothing, dropping them all on my feet before putting Roxy's 'care package' back into the bedside table drawer, but not before taking a couple of the pain relievers and hot water bottle from it and handing them to me. With a smile, I take the pills and swallow them, mentally telling myself to fill the hot water bottle when we return to the living room. At least I can use the lasting effects of my accident as a good excuse as to the reason I will be using the hot water bottle, but I'm sure that all my friends will figure out the real reason for it.

With exaggerated care, Riku helps me get dressed, stealing kisses from me at every opportunity that I don't deny. It takes us a few extra minutes, especially because I really don't trust my legs to stand right now. I'm silently glad that Roxy was the only one around earlier when I attempted to walk today without assistance, because I can guarantee that it no longer will be happening. Not that I'm complaining as to the reason why I am going to need to use my crutches. Riku helps me stand up, holding me in his arms for a long while before allowing us to move again. I relish in the embrace, still able to smell the underlying musky scent of sex lingering on his skin. Hopefully he will be able to stay the night here, as long as I can talk Roxy into spending the night with Axel. Eventually he lets me go and we start making our way back into the living room, Riku helping me every step of the way until we get to the bathroom so I can retrieve my crutches from where I left them earlier. But even when I have them, he keeps a hand on the small of my back or shoulder or somewhere, making sure that there is constant contact between us.

Eventually he leads me to the couch, helping me sit down, laughing a little when I wince with every movement. I'm definitely starting to feel the aftereffects and pain of what we just did. Riku takes the hot water bottle from me and goes into the kitchen, returning only when it is nice and warm. He positions it behind me before sitting down next to me, wrapping me in his arms once again. I can't help feel a little clingy at the moment. After all, we did just take a huge step forward in our relationship so I think it can be allowed.

"You want to know something?" Riku questions as he nuzzles his face into the side of my neck.

"Sure," I chuckle, running my fingers through his long hair, trying to make it look like he didn't just have sex…

He takes in a deep breath that tickles my still sensitive skin. "You know, they told me when I first had my accident that I was eligible for the sight restoration surgery, but I never applied for it. I always thought that I had become blind for a reason. I spent over half my life being unable to see anything except if a room was light or not. They you came along. For the first time, I actually began to consider going through with it and having my vision restored. I had never thought of it before."

I am struck speechless at his confession. "Ku?"

"I told myself that if we lasted more than six months, if I knew that it was the real thing between us, that I wanted to be able to see you. I was planning on getting the surgery for my eighteenth birthday. That's what provoked Sephiroth's attack on me that day. I never told you that that was the reason. I came clean to him about our relationship; after all, I had no choice because he caught us that day. Then I told him that I love you and wanted to start the process of applying for the surgery. He didn't think that it was a good idea to do it just for a guy that I barely knew. Even after he was reinstated, he wanted me to think things through. I never once thought about going back on my decision. Now, I'm just cherishing every moment that I can see you."

I feel the tears welling up in my own eyes as I wrap my arms tighter around him. "I love you so much, Ku."

"I love you too, Sor."

"I guess it's only fair to tell you that from the moment that I met you I was completely infatuated with you. I wanted to get to know you, hoping that we could be friends and maybe more. I know I was still only just recovering from a serious accident and being separated from my brother for the first time in my life, but I just had this feeling that you would make my life livable again. And you did," I smile through my tears as our hands come together, finger entwining.

"Really?" he smiles.

"Yeah. And looking back over everything that has happened over the past year, I wouldn't change any of it."

"Me either. It's been the year that I've finally started to live my life."

"And this is only the beginning for us. We have so much longer ahead of us."

Riku doesn't say anything in response, but just gives me a small smile that tells me everything I ever need to know before he leans in and we seal the words with a kiss. Everything really is going to be alright.

The End

* * *

Ahh, Im not sure exactly how to feel at the moment. This story has been such a big part of my life for four years now. I know that the ending may be a little cliché, but I think it fits the story. I hope that every one is happy with it.

I cant thank everyone enough for the amazing support that everyone has given me over the years that this story has been on the go. A special thank you goes out to Tifa-san, MisCris and Simone for all the amazing help that you have given me over the years with plot help, or just listening to me rant on about this story. You guys have all helped me in ways that you will never know. And of course to Pahoyhoy. If it wasn't for this story, I would never have met you and never fell in love with you. I think that is part of the reason why I was so reluctant to see it end. But as you keep telling me, it is time and I am now going to be able to start working on that other story that I've had in my head for nearly 3 years now. I love you so much and only 2 months to go!

So thank everyone so absolutely much for everything during the run of Accidental Infatuation, ive had fun getting to know some of you and look forward to hearing from you all in the future!

And Just cause I'm weird, I thought that you'll like to know a few little pieces of trivia regarding this story, or as Pahoyhoy said, its kind of like the extras on a dvd! So here we go!

-The original title was going to be Wheels of Destiny (o.O...)

-Was officially begun on July 27, 2007(!)

-Is 387 handwritten pages in 3 scribblers

-Was originally going to be rated 'T' and had no lemon content in it, changed after chapter two

- I started it because of Riku's blindfold in KH2

-Roxas was never actually going to stay in the clinic and only be a come and go character

-Larxene is Marluxia's girlfriend even though it never mentions her

-Was going to end with Sora being in the hospital because Aerith having her baby and Riku waking up from hitting his head on something

-Axel was actually going to be the first person Riku saw and was going to say "Shit, your hair really is red"

There you all go, some random trivia for this epic story! Thanks again to everyone and, for the final time on this story (sniff!) Until next time!

Crym


End file.
